


An Unexpected Bounty in a Galaxy Really Far Away - A Darklight Screwup

by NyteFuri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Lightsabers have personality, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug, Rhea is my spirit animal, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, dragons are awesome, see if you can pick them out, there will be other fandoms mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 117,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteFuri/pseuds/NyteFuri
Summary: *** Please don't steal my oc's! They are my babies of many years <3 (I know it's unlikely, but you never know who might fall in love and try to take them away!)Hi guys! This is the first fanfic that anyone apart from myself has read. After some amazing feedback from a friend on the other side of the world, I thought I'd try sharing it to even more people. Note: most of the main characters are my own OCs.There are dragons, shapeshifters, elementals, magic and cool tech not present in SW usually.Rhea Darklight and her not-friend Zeda Nogitsune are assigned a bounty in a galaxy closed off from the rest of Ourobane. Things go south when Rhea decides she likes the target, and takes matters into her own hands.Ben Solo sacrificed himself for his Rey. Pity a certain bounty hunter decides otherwise.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rhea Darklight: the Fire Lord of Ourobane and a Shifter. Excitable, rash, random and easily distracted.  
> Zeda Nogtisune: a git  
> Ourobi: giant space dragon/serpents with attitude issues  
> Shifter: shape-shifter  
> Kitsune: fox-shifter/magic user. Specialises in illusion and mind-breaking  
> Solaris: Rhea's ship  
> Lord: master of an element or discipline. Rhea is the most powerful fire elemental known.  
> Ourobane: this universe. Ruled by the Ourobi  
> Mind-Breaker: person with the ability to enter another's mind, breaking in etc.

“Can’t we just shoot him down?” Zeda drawled from the co-pilot seat next to me. I didn’t even look at her, focusing entirely on the tiny, yet infuriatingly agile fighter craft that streaked ahead of us “The contract said ‘dead or alive’ after-all.”

The aristocratic accent always put me on edge. I’d never liked the kitsune. Not even Tammy could convince me to ‘give her a chance’. I figured it was an animal instinct that more ‘developed’ species, (as Zeda put it) didn’t have. The best way I could describe it was how a cat must feel when someone rubs her fur the wrong way, from the tip of her tail to her nose. The dark red-head had always looked down her aquiline nose at me, flaunting her feminine body and mocking my lack of decorum.

“I don’t kill just cos I’m lazy.” I growled, wrenching irritably on the controls, wincing internally as _Solaris_ groaned in protest. I’d forgotten how much I disliked piloting the ship; Nat rarely let me as I’m not ‘mechanically minded’. But there was no way in hell Zeda was touching my baby boy, even if that meant Nat would scalp me when we got back.

But back to the quarry. Zeda and I had been given an assignment in a system I’d not visited in nearly a century. I hadn’t openly questioned Gytran as to why it was Zeda that would be going with me, not Nat as usual, but it burned in both of our minds. Zeda had seemed smug, almost pleased with the idea of working with me, which instantly made me suspicious.

Our bounty was for a warlord who’d been leading a particularly problematic armada. An Ourobi had passed word along to the Queen that she was displeased her planet system had been literally annihilated, and then some unknown contractor had offered a truly astronomical prize for this warlord’s capture and delivery. Apparently, the warlord was ‘gifted’ (he was exceptionally hard to kill in other words). I wondered briefly how many other mercs the contractor had gone through before approaching Gytran.

We had been prepared for a long stake-out, hoping for a snatch and grab, when the local spotter informed us that the quarry was out with just a flagship investigating some moon. Even Zeda had thought it too good to be true.

By the time we’d managed to find the right moon (I blame _Solaris’s_ mapping systems), the quarry had pissbolted in a single fighter craft, _away_ from his flagship. I had squinted at the message “You’ve got to be joking. How the _hell_ is this guy still alive?”

_“Apparently_ he’s been scatty for a few weeks now; talking to himself and giving obscure orders.” Zeda had remarked, filing her nails onto the pristine, polished floor of my cockpit.

So, we’d taxed the engines of _Solaris_ to his limit, hyper-jumping to the ever-changing coordinates of the tiny fighter. I flipped every stealth setting I could, eased off the hyper-drive and punched the pulse-engines. We’d be untraceable and all but invisible to this region’s craft. Then, the chase began.

The goal was to get close enough to use the EMP cannon, fry his engines and drag him out of his little ship. Easier said than done. Neither of us had accounted for the shear manoeuvrability and speed of his fighter. I could’ve sworn he almost _knew_ we were chasing him, he countered our movements so perfectly. I knew better than to remark upon it though. Zeda was sure to have some snarky remark primed and ready to fire. Not for the first time, I wished Nat was there rather than her.

We soared through a scarlet nebula, the engines humming though my fingertips. The cockpit was illuminated by dull red lights, perfect for my eyes, but uncomfortable for Zeda. Small pleasures.

“Just shoot him already!” Zeda exclaimed and went to grab at the gunner controls on a separate controller beside me.

I snarled wordlessly, swatted her hand, not bothering to retract my claws. She cursed, but I grabbed up my controls once again, having lost precious seconds and vital distance “Paws to yourself or I’ll have them.” I said through gritted teeth “We are _not_ shooting the quarry.” The scent of blood filled my nose. Good. I’d broken skin.

A planet loomed ahead, the atmosphere rife with unstable weather. I spared a glance at my scanners and made a face “Great. There’s a bloodydamn fight on.”

Zeda flicked up her own display and clicked her tongue, injury forgotten “Wow. That must be the fleet Ouroleia was complaining about. They don’t do things by half in this galaxy, do they?”

There were at least 100 destroyers. At least, I thought they were destroyers. I returned my gaze to the little fighter dancing in front of us. The closer we got to the planet, the more I could see with the naked eye “Hahah,” Zeda cackled “check out the motely crew trying to take them on.” I risked a look at my scanners again. Sure enough, dozens of small, random craft were peppering the larger behemoths, red and green cross-fire flaring in the semi-darkness.

We raced through the atmosphere, our quarry dancing and dodging through the fray with amazing ease and grace. We were just lucky we were cloaked. Three times a missile skimmed our shields, and twice I had to throw us out of the way of incoming craft, oblivious to our presence. _Solaris_ creaked and groaned under my touch. I apologetically tapped my foot, not daring to take my hands off the controls. I marvelled at not only our quarry’s skills, but the craft around us. I’d rarely seen such amazing pilots! Nat would actually be drooling at the aerobatics being performed all around us. The ‘enemy’ flew the ridiculously agile, little grey and black craft that looked like bow-ties, and the main opposing force flew x-shaped ships, that were nowhere near as acrobatic, but were far, far faster. If our quarry had been in one of those, I doubt we’d have been able to keep pace, let alone close and capture.

Forcing my mind back to the task at hand, we dove through the conflict. The warlord was single-minded; he knew exactly where he was going. That was not a good sign. I grimly accepted we’d be on his home turf. Would make this even harder. At least they’d had schematics for his personal flagship.

Finally, we swooped down to sea-level, the hull rattling as we were pounded by an angry sea. I pursed my lips and flicked my eyes to the shield readings. We’d taken more hits than I’d thought; shields were all but down “We’ll need to sit pretty and let the shields charge up before we risk leaving the planet.” I remarked. Ahead of us, rearing out of the savage waters, a building hulked. It was dark, not just because it was black. It was angular and angry. My hackles rose just looking at it.

“Told you I should’ve piloted.” Zeda shot back, smirking, breaking my grim observations.

I snorted “I actually _like_ my ship. No way am I letting _you_ run him ragged.” As if in response, _Solaris_ groaned anew “See? He knows a flog when he hears one.”

She muttered under her breath, but I ignored her. The quarry had landed, and I could just see a small, dark figure racing away towards the hideous, black monolith before us. I pulled back on the controls and gingerly let us down not far from the fighter that sat steaming in the rain.

We sat for a moment, staring at the eerie entrance that gaped like the maw of some great beast. Dull lights gave it a glow that was almost fell, and I shivered in apprehension. This place was stinking evil.

“Well, I guess I’ll stay here and transport you back once you’ve got him then.” The offhanded, light suggestion was not lost on me. Zeda wanted me to go in alone. Typical. Scared of breaking a nail as always.

I pretended ignorance “Why does it have to be me?” I demanded.

“You can see in the dark, and probably, _probably_ handle that human sap on your own. Now if _I_ went, I might deem it necessary to shoot him to make my life easier.” I glared at her. I agreed with everything she had said, but I didn’t need her to know that.

“Just have the bloodydamn transport ready.” I huffed, and started to unbuckle from the pilot’s seat “And if you _touch_ those controls, I will eviscerate you.” She snorted, but didn’t argue. I was well known for consequences “Keep an eye on the shield charger. Hopefully it will at least get half-full before we have to leg it.”

I left the cockpit, snagged my pulse rifle, strapped on my blades, grabbed some rune-bound manacles, and lastly, a pair of transport trackers. These were essential for silent, traceless extractions. The prey was transported straight onto the ship, not leaving anything but the clothes they’d been wearing at the time. Personally, I’d always wondered why the damn thing couldn’t do clothing, but I’d never heard a satisfactory explanation.

Moving quickly, I exited the ship and stepped into the driving rain. Immediately I was bombarded with scents and sounds. I took a moment to sort through them and adjust from the sterile air of the ship. Lightning slashed and danced across the sky, seeming drawn to the monolith we’d landed on. Salt on the air from the sea, sulphur and burning-metal from the battle above. The wind was cold, but not freezing. The rain was also salty, and it burned my eyes. Blinking away the tang, I drew another breath, searching for the distinctive scents of the occupants to the fortress. Humans, mostly it seemed. Death as well…old death. I wondered if there was a cemetery of sorts inside somewhere. I scanned the area as I started to move purposefully towards the abandoned fighter. There was another ship, one of the x-shape ones. I cocked my head as I approached my prey’s craft. Why had the other been allowed to land? Sparing a look over my shoulder, I noted approvingly that _Solaris_ was still cloaked. Last thing we needed was for some twat to take a pot-shot.

I reached his craft in moments, scaling it swiftly and drawing his scent deeply. Masculine, sea-salt…blood? Old blood. Everything I needed to isolate him in the behemoth before me.

I didn’t bother with the other fighter- it was irrelevant. I bounded after the scent trail, already partially washed away by the perpetual downpour. I let the thrill of the hunt fill me, my heart racing in anticipation. _This_ was my favourite part of my work. Nat understood, but didn’t quite share my bloodlust. Zeda was only interested in the end profit, despite the fact she was essentially half fox. Every sense was heightened. My ears picked up on the low hum of power lighting the place, the endless dripping from timeless leaks. My nose filtered through the cacophony of beings and stinks, focused entirely on the masculine smell from the fighter craft, getting stronger every moment.

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; not much can move faster than me on the hunt.

I found the great hole in the floor, the massive chains descending to the next level, decorative or aesthetic, I neither knew no cared. I cocked my head. This was not the usual travelled path. The quarry was avoiding trafficked areas.

Frowning slightly, I leapt forward and deftly landed directly where he had, balancing easily. Looking down, my frown deepened. Even for me, that was no small fall. Grimacing, I twisted and let go, pushing myself forward to avoid hitting the tops of some seriously ugly statues.

I grunted softly when I landed, my legs complaining at the impact. How the _hell_ had a human managed that fall? I looked back up and straight into a seriously icky old dude’s face that had been carved into ancient stone. My hackles rose anew. I did not like this place. I looked down the scent path, cringing slightly under the silent gaze of yet more statues. I padded forward silently, my ears pricking at the sound of conflict.

Increasing my pace, I swung my rifle off my shoulder, priming it. The light blue glow did little to reassure me in the oppressive atmosphere. The thrill of the hunt had not faded though, and I found myself grinning at the promise of combat.

The sounds of conflict increased as I reached a crossroads in the maze-like corridor. The scent was strong now- my prey was literally around the corner. I halted, and dropped to a crouch. Peering around the jagged yet smooth rock, I finally saw my quarry, and cocked my head.

His back was to me, but that did little to change his imposing figure. His broad shoulders were heaving, and the scent of his sweat was rife in my nose. He was surrounded by 6 black cloaked figures, all bearing an assortment of well-used weapons. The stink of old blood was strong on them. The quarry had dark hair and wore all black, clothes very similar to the men surrounding him. He was at least an inch taller than the tallest of them. They’d obviously been fighting; all of their hearts were pounding, and adrenaline practically oozed from their skin. The quarry spread is hands in… surrender? No, his bearing was wrong.

I shifted my weight. I had been honest to Zeda, I didn’t want to kill him. After the battle for Troy, I’d nearly had my fill of pointless loss of life. The thought left a bitter taste in my mouth. So, I found myself raising my rifle, aiming at the nearest of the helmed figures. Before I could pull the trigger, the quarry stilled, his heart slowing to almost normal. Smoothly, he raised a hand behind his head. If I’d blinked, I’d have missed what happened next.

In his right hand, something…appeared. Not in a flash, not with any noise. One second his hand was empty, the next a brilliant, glowing blue sword appeared. My jaw dropped. He ‘drew’ the blade from behind his back, shrugged at the silent audience around him, and then surged into action.

I sank to my haunches, mesmerized as he cut his enemies down. His style was awkward, sloppy and brutish, but he made up for lack of training with raw power. And apparently, he had telekinesis? He _shoved_ opponents out of the way as easily as he slashed and stabbed with the humming, blue light-blade. No, light- _saber_. A hundred years it’d been, but I remembered the Jedi. Since when were they warlords? That meant it wasn’t telekinesis, it was…. The Force! Or something like that. It was only used in this galaxy, and it’s Ourobi guarded the secret jealously.

An ugly thought was worming it’s way into my mind, regarding the sudden bounty for this _warlord_. I buried it for the moment. With delight I watched the Jedi cut down his enemies. I finally saw his face and wasn’t disappointed. Although not pretty, nor even traditionally handsome, he was striking. Deep, dark eyes, strong jaw, full lips and a nose a little too large, he was the kind of handsome found in warriors and soldiers, not the polished aristocrats of Court back on Noctis. My heart panged; he was very like my Achilles. A scar traced down his right brow to cheek, a few years old at least, and a perfectly round burn-hole bared pale, flawless skin on his abdomen.

My observations lasted the length of the fight. Barrel-like chest heaving, he spared a moment to survey his felled enemies, and then his gaze flickered towards me. If I’d been human, he’d have seen me. The fact that he’d sensed me was utterly remarkable in itself! I drew back not an instant too soon, my heart racing anew. Ok, I liked this one.

Once I heard him moving off, I eagerly set off after him, barely remembering he was my prey and I his bounty hunter. I wanted to see why he was attacking his so-called allies. I wanted to watch him fight some more.

I managed to pace him easily enough, remembering finally I needed to Mark him with the transporter beacon. Mentally kicking myself for not doing during the fight when he probably wouldn’t have noticed, the gods were with me when he came upon another set of guards. Even I could tell these were barely worth working up a sweat to kill, but I raised my pulse-rifle anyway. The tracker was loaded, and I sighted carefully. It had to be attached to bare skin for it to work. I waited anxiously, cursing the long pants and long sleeved-shirt. Finally, he had to spin to avoid an attack, and his shirt raised slightly to expose pale skin. I fired, and grinned when the missile hit. The trace was liquid based and contained a numbing agent. The shell fell away and was hidden in the darkness.

“Target marked,” I breathed into my com-unit on my wrist-guard “await my signal.”

“Gotcha.” Came Zeda’s quiet response.

The quarry didn’t hesitate this time, he charged off down another corridor, this one narrow and lit from high above.

I needn’t have followed closely now that he was marked. I could’ve given the signal the moment he was alone again. But I was curious. Why was he so ruthlessly, single-mindedly charging through ranks of people he was reportedly allied with? He was unlike any of the Jedi I remembered. None of them had so deliberately cut down their enemies.

We came to a great antechamber (after running through cloning tanks. I had resisted the urge to set it all on fire). I shrunk into the shadows, looking around wide-eyed. The stink of death and corruption nearly made me shy away. Hundreds of black-robed figures were seated in an almost stadium-like fashion, surrounding a massive, draconic looking throne. The sky was open to the battle above, the screams of engines and explosions harsh on my ears.

A figure in white, a girl, bearing another blue-white light-saber stood before what could only be an experiment in necromancy. Shrunken, shrivelled and ancient looking, the old man was held suspended by a great mechanised arm. I couldn’t hear what he was prattling on about, but my quarry raced to stand next to the white garbed female.

Ah. I suppressed a sigh. Grimly, I watched as the pair of youths challenged the old monster. I should’ve known by his sheer determination that love was involved.

“Status?” Zeda called me.

“Wait for my word.” I snapped back. I dropped back to a crouch. This was getting more and more difficult. I instinctively knew this was a Moment in Time. Zeda might not care, but as a disciple of Valkra, there was no way in hell I was interfering with a Moment. The Ourobi alone would be apocalyptically angry. Besides, I wanted to see what would happen.

Just as the couple readied to attack, the old guy launched his own. I had no words. I had never seen **anyone** but the Necromancer Lord _drain_ life from someone, let alone _two_ healthy and powerful fighters. Goosebumps rippled on my skin and I found myself baring my canines. _This_ was a threat even I would not be able to deal with easily. Had Gytran known just how serious these people were?

After mere moments, the couple collapsed, and the monster stood on his own, cackling and gloating. My palms were sweaty on my rifle grip, and I cringed despite myself as the old man raised his arms to the sky and lightning exploded into the heavens. What the actual fuck?! There were _no_ reports on any sort of power like this for this galaxy! What had the Ourobi been thinking, keeping quiet about this?? Gytran was going to shit a brick, and I was seriously doubting the success of this hunt. And that made me irrationally angry.

I _wanted_ to help! My bloodlust was up. I needed to kill something- preferably the necro that had downed the handsome Jedi and his friend. I didn’t bother to ask myself why I was considering jumping into a fight I knew virtually nothing about. Every instinct was screaming **Protect**. I felt my fingers tingle as my fire tried to burst free.

I forced myself to stay put, refusing to admit I was cowering under the raw power in the lightning streaming amongst the ships, decimating the rag-tag motely crew, as Zeda had put it.

Then, the dark form of my quarry stirred. The lightning ceased as the old man took notice. The Jedi dragged himself to his feet. I heard the word “Skywalker,” and then the necro _shoved_ the Jedi back, and back and then he fell into a chasm in the ground.

I snarled and leapt to my feet, but before I could move forward, the girl got up. Wide-eyed I watched as she stood before the necro. I wanted to cheer for her as he threw his lightning at her, and she caught it on her saber. I’d nearly forgotten my Jedi as I pumped a fist as she used the Force to call his abandoned saber to her other hand and added it to her defence. She pushed forward, again and again! The lightning was still coming, but nothing could stop her now.

Grinning stupidly, I watched with glee as she redirected the lightning back on to the necro. Damn, she would make an amazing warrior! And the Jedi too…

Finally, the necro was literally blasted away by his own power. I couldn’t help it, I howled in victory for the girl and the Jedi. My voice was lost in the chaos that followed. I threw myself forward as the ceiling started to collapse, crushing the black cloaked audience as they screamed in horror. I darted too and fro, dodging falling debris, while trying to close the gap to the girl and the chasm my quarry had disappeared into. I skidded to a halt as the girl collapsed, ducking behind a chunk of old dude-statue. The battle above was ongoing, but the building appeared to have stopped falling apart. I hoped my ship was still safe.

And at that moment, for it was surely another Moment, I saw the bloodied hands of my prey appear at the edge of the chasm. I watched in wonder as he hauled himself up, and start to drag himself to the girl’s still form.

My predator’s eyes noted the damaged, probably broken leg, the way he clutched his side, but my heart broke. Nat would accuse me for a romantic. He limped and staggered to her side, and then awkwardly pulled her limp form into his lap. I couldn’t hear a heartbeat as he held her close, and my throat burned. And then, he sat back, closed his eyes and placed his hand on her belly.

I didn’t breathe as he slowed his heartbeat and breath, waiting, I’m not sure what for. Definitely a Moment in Time. Thank Valkra I came down and not Zeda. To my utter amazement and delight, the girl’s heart exploded back into life, and her lungs filled.

The look of utter tenderness and love in their faces made my soul ache. She cupped his face so carefully, wonderingly. I was close enough to hear her say what must have been his name “Ben...” she whispered. And then they kissed.

I turned away. There was no way in hell I could fulfil this contract; rep be damned. Zeda could go and neck, and if she tried to touch this Jedi, I would actually gut her. My eyes filled with tears as I stood. All I could see was Achille’s eyes as I held his still form, and Tammy when she had fallen, and a dozen others after and between. What I wouldn’t have given to have brought any of them back the way the Jedi had for her.

I stood straight and started to stalk away, wiping my eyes, when one of the only other heart beats stopped. I spun around, and gawked in shock and horror.

The girl was bent awkwardly over the still, too still form of the Jedi. His face was still, and he wasn’t breathing. The girl’s tears and sobs were literal knives to my heart as she wept over his broken body. Why couldn’t she bring him back? Didn’t she have the same power? I racked my brain, cursing. I couldn’t interfere, couldn’t be seen and let her live.

But I wouldn’t let him die “Zeda! Now!” I snarled into my com-unit.

Instantly, the Jedi’s body faded and disappeared, his clothes collapsing. The girl’s sobbing got harder. I ran a hand through my curls. I hoped we’d been fast enough!

I forced myself to wait until she staggered to her feet, scrambling to collect his empty clothing. Why wasn’t she surprised there was no body? Not even a little shocked? I needed to ask Gytran, or the Ourobi…

Not knowing why, I stood in the shadows as she limped from the stadium, her form a white glow in the darkness. I stalked after her, breathing in her scent as she wept and staggered, clutching the empty clothing close. Memorising it, although not sure why. Her steps grew stronger as we neared the entrance. The rain had stopped, so I was stuck waiting in the darkness as the girl clambered into her x fighter, visibly flinching at the sight of the Jedi’s abandoned craft.

My heart was heavy as she took off, screaming up to join her friends in the victorious _motely crew_. The destroyers were falling and exploding, but I didn’t really care.

My thoughts were dark as I was finally able to cross the expanse and board _Solaris_ through the floating door, the only part of the ship visible through the cloak.

As it hissed shut behind me, all the scents of the planet were shut off, save for the salt on my clothes and the tang of the girl’s scent in my nose.

“Took you long enough.” Zeda sneered as I returned my rifle to its rack, and shrugged off my swords “Thought I was going to have to come in after you.”

I snorted “What, and get your tail wet? Not bloody likely.” I shoved past her towards the transporter bay “Have you put him in the medbay yet?”

“Why would I do that?” she scoffed from behind me, her bushy tail lashing “Like I said, I don’t care if he’s alive or not.”

I bared my teeth in a silent snarl, but didn’t respond or look back at her. I stormed through the ship, past the two small sleeping quarters and roughly entered the code to the transporter bay.

On the floor, on his back, utterly naked and bleeding, the Jedi was small. I felt again the overpowering urge to Protect. I gritted my teeth. Not a good sign. I still couldn’t hear a heartbeat. Crossing over the gleaming white floor, I snatched up the emergency medpack kept near the main controls for the transporter. The grid where transportees were re-materialised was square, and grooved (previous lessons dictated the necessity for swift drainage), but the same colour as the rest of the floor. My boots sounded abnormally loud as I stomped to the still form.

Zeda stayed silent as I ripped the medpack open with my claws and scrabbled for the defrib device. I snatched up a stim as well, and dropped down beside him. Without hesitating, I stabbed the needle of the stim into the exposed side of his neck. I flicked the switch on the defrib and placed it over his left ribcage, gingerly avoiding what could only be broken ribs. Wincing in sympathy, I clicked. His whole body jerked and thrashed as lots and lots of electricity surged through his nerves and muscles. I sent a prayer to Valkra that the transport had kept his brain from dying, and waited. Five seconds passed…. Then I heard a _thump…thumpthump._ He drew a shaky, weak breath, and then another.

I released a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. Zeda snorted, and I heard her stalk away.

I rose to my feet, tossing the defrib back into the torn medpack. I dug around in the storage unit below where the medpack had been stored until I found a blanket. I silently thanked Nat for not skimping on the supplies- the blanket was thick and massive. Definitely woven through with arctic griffin fur.

I flicked the blanket over the still, but breathing Jedi. Gently, so gently, I managed to scoop him up, one arm under his knees, the other holding his shoulders.

Now I’m bloodydamn strong, but I can imagine what picture I cast! I’m what, 5.5, 5.6? Average height, and built whipcord thin. The Jedi was easily over one hundred kilos, and nearly 7 foot. His feet nearly touched the ground as I lugged him to the medbay.

The pristine room was small, smaller than the transport bay. Big enough for a medical pod (a bed with raised edges, life-support capabilities, restraints- anything a trigger-happy bounty hunter could want), triage supplies, sink and a shower. I struggled to lower the massive man into the pod without jostling him too badly.

Once I’d gotten him down, I grabbed the moveable….scanner thing. Look, Nat normally operates all the medical equipment. I’m the wrangler not the healer. Anyway, it was a movable arm with a really cool scanner and display mounted. I slowly moved it over the still Jedi’s length, trying to remember how Nat always did it, anxiously looking at the readings and trying to interpret them.

I ran a hand through my hair again, barely noticing it was wet and tangled. I’d been right about the broken ribs. Internal bleeding, broken right femur, 4 cracked and 3 broken ribs…. I quietly admired the fact he’d been able to drag himself out of the hole. I’d been lucky to get his heart started at all. His brain looked normal under the scanner, but I sent a fresh word of prayer to Valkra that his mind was intact.

I busied myself with connecting the life-support to his broken body. The nanites would, relatively swiftly, repair his injuries. I stubbornly argued with myself that just because he was being on-sold was no reason to leave him so damaged. Not after the strength and spirit he’d shown earlier.

Nakedness does not bother me in the slightest. Being a Shifter, I’m neither modest nor self-conscious of myself or others. Nonetheless I attempted to honour his….I don’t know…honour? I punched in the med-bot program to supply him a semblance of modesty with some thermal clothes. They’d be built around his form; no need to aggravate injuries with something so trivial as clothing. I fiddled with the blanket until it was draped over the top of him, shoulders to toes.

I did allow myself to admire his physique. Despite his cuts, bruises and brakes, he was toned and strong. His shoulders were madly broad, and his limbs clean and well-built. Reluctantly, I opened the draw that ran the length of the med pod, and plucked out one of the many rune-bound bands. Like the manacles I’d taken with me earlier, this one was a plain looking leather-like band, etched with platinum runes. I picked up his right hand, trying to ignore the weapon-calluses and slipped the band over his wrist. It would completely bind any supernatural powers, abilities or strengths he might have. They could stop me from Shifting or using my fire, they could stop Nat from mind-breaking and they could probably stop Zeda from annoying me so much…. No, they did nothing to one’s ability to speak… or breath.

I will admit I lingered there. His hand was so cold. I let my heat increase slightly, so slightly, and encouraged it to travel up his arm, through his body. I was concentrating so hard on moving the heat that I didn’t hear Zeda approach.

“What _are_ you doing?” she asked incredulously. I flinched and guiltily jerked my hand away, fighting to return it to a ‘normal’ temperature “Hurry it up and secure him, then get us off this rock!”

She flounced away, and I sighed a curse. I ran my eyes over him once more, reassuring myself that his colour was a little better and his breathing was stronger, before I tapped in one final command to the medpod. It beeped confirmation, and robotic arms activated and extended from the hidden edges of the pod. They rose above him and started to spray/create his thermal clothing, as well as wrist, ankle, hip and neck straps, firmly binding him to the bed.

Satisfied, I chuffed and walked away.

Once back in the cockpit, I ran my eyes over the system reports, ignoring Zeda’s sneer and baleful gaze. Shields had charged to 50%. Engines had cooled, and with the weather having eased somewhat, I couldn’t see any issues with us getting off the planet safely and undetected. Cloak had another hour of charge before I’d have to deactivate it for a time.

“Finished mooning?” Zeda broke the silence as I started pre-launch preps.

“Bite me.” I snapped “I told you; he was _not_ dying if I could help it.”  
“No, you said you wouldn’t _kill_ him. Actively keeping him alive is another matter entirely.” She tossed her flaming tresses “I’d heard you had gone soft, but I hadn’t _actually_ believed it until now!” she giggled, and I resisted responding “Is it true you actually _wept_ over some mortal’s death on Terra?”

I’ve never been known as a tolerant being. There was a reason my nickname was The Burner, however much I might despise it. Still, Tammy would’ve been proud of my restraint “Is it true _you_ wept when Prince Nocturne turned you down _again_?” she bristled, and I didn’t try to hide my smirk.

“I couldn’t have cared less!” she scoffed, but I knew I’d hit a nerve “Now will you please get us off this rock? The contractor isn’t going to wait forever.”

I fired up the engines and lifted us off the obsidian stone surface, and aimed for the stars “He can bloody well wait until the asset has been repaired.”

“You must be joking.” I didn’t respond “You’re being _serious_? Why does it matter if he is half dead?!”

“Because I said so.” I stubbornly kept my eyes on my flightpath. There was no point trying to explain what I’d seen down on the planet. Like I’d said, Zeda didn’t believe in Moments, and she was about as compassionate as a basilisk. I admired the Jedi and his girl more and more as I replayed their battle. Their efforts were not to be sneered at and mocked. I had truly been about to leave them in peace.

I underestimated Zeda though “You were going to leave him weren’t you!” she half exclaimed/demanded “Unbelievable! You’re even more pathetic than I thought.”

I looked over at her, furious “You didn’t see what I saw! Whatever the report said about the warlord, something _happened_.” I tightened my grip on the controls.

“Pathetic.” She sneered again “Well, you better go through it now. _I’m_ not missing out on the bounty because your brains’ gone soft with age.”

Possessiveness flared “We are not delivering him until he is repaired.” I grit out, reigning my instincts in.

We made it out of the atmosphere safely and undetected. I dodged and weaved through the still falling destroyers, keenly aware of every x fighter we crossed, wondering if the girl had made it safely to her own flagship. I didn’t say anything, but I worried that she might sense her male if we came too close- damn the Ourobi for not telling us the quarry was Force sensitive.

I cast my mind back to my time spent in this galaxy. Nat and I had been in hiding ourselves; a particularly nasty incident involving a cuckholded warlord in the Pegasi system in our home galaxy. Gytran had advised we get gone- and suggested we hide out here. He’d only had to mention the pod races held throughout the galaxy to get me chomping at the bit. If it hadn’t been for my utter lack of mechanical competence, I’d have bought a racer and entered the moment we arrived. As it was, we managed to get a decent seat at one of the races on a desert backwater world the locals called Tattoine.

The race had been exhilarating to watch even if my feet itched and my jaw ached for me to run with them. It had been won by a local human slave boy; much to the shock and horror of the other spectators. Nat grumbled when I demanded we go to the pits so I could get a look at the kid that had preternatural reflexes at such a young age.

That’s where I’d heard the name Skywalker for the first time. Realisation dawned as I pulled us out of orbit, away from the raging sky and tumultuous seas. I had seen the kid from across the pits, in the company of an older man who spoke to him with the fondness of a parent- despite the fact his scent betrayed his lack of blood relation.

At that moment, the older man had looked up, and made direct eye-contact with me. I remembered freezing like a deer in headlights as an alien mind brushed mine curiously, gently. I cocked my head, not breaking eye contact, and recklessly lowered my Blocks. To his credit, he didn’t flinch at the contact. I am a shit of a mind-breaker, but once contact is made I am reasonably capable of controlling it.

_What are you?_ He asked. His mind voice was gentle, his thoughts curious, if guarded.

My mind whirled around his thought tendril. Without thinking of consequences, I sent him flashes of fire, of flight above clouds, and of dancing in combat _Many things_ I murmured back, not knowing why I responded at all _How did you feel me?_

His mind flurried with strange thoughts and feelings, none of which I understood _The Force_ _acts in mysterious ways_.

And then Nat sent a questing thought towards me, and recoiled at the presence of the stranger. He shot me a questioning look, which I ignored.

Thinking back to that day, I knew it had been a Moment. There was no other way to explain it. The Jedi I had Linked to told me many things, and I doubted even he knew why he told me. I had shared what was said to Nat later, and the vampire had mused on why the Ourobi guarded this galaxy so jealously.

It had taken until now to remember that the kid’s name had been Skywalker. I longed to ask Nat what he thought about it all; we didn’t believe in coincidence.

Finally, we cleared the edge of the system “We’re going to go to the drop-off planet, and stay in orbit until I say otherwise.” I break the silence. Glancing at Zeda’s expressionless face I added “You can go down, but we are not handing the quarry over until I am satisfied that he won’t die on the way. Tell the contractor we have him if you like.”

“Whatever you say.” My suspicions were roused again at her lack of argument. I peered at her too-pretty face, but her eyes betrayed nothing.

It only took a few moments in hyper-space to reach the designated planet. I stared down at the marbled green world, the gentle blue of it’s oceans brilliant in the surrounding darkness. How I longed to go down and run. The Shift itch was building- my skin was constantly tingling. I’d have to Shift in my room and sleep it off soon or I’d get grumpy. Zeda might regret annoying me then.

Zeda fired off a communique to announce our presence and intentions. The response was short and clipped- they weren’t pleased with the delay. I couldn’t give a toss.

“Are you going down or not?” I asked, unbuckling myself once I had us in orbit.

“Might as well. Otherwise I have to sit around and watch you moon over that sad sap in there.” She jerked her chin down the hall “Honestly Rhea, you really need to get over your sick obsession with evolutionary rejects; at least Nathaniel is royalty, even if he tries to smother that fact with alcohol and poor taste in company.”

I bared my fangs “You forget yourself. You forget who I am.”

She waved a hand dismissively as she left the cockpit, turning her back to me “Please, how could I? Your _title_ is literally burned into the stars.”

She left me fuming mad, and I heard the transporter activate as she left _Solaris_. Why did she make me so angry? I hated how I was when I had to work with her. Again, I longed for Nat’s easy companionship.

I found myself wandering down to the medbay, snagging my data pad and an apple as I went. Now I wasn’t going to be able to Shift until after the delivery, and I was too wired to sleep. So, I would spend a few quite hours re-reading the report Gytran gave me and try to work out why exactly the warlord we were sent to capture had just been party to destroying his own fleet, and by all accounts, had tried to give his life for someone who must have been an enemy at some point.

When the door opened at my command, I was bombarded with his scent again. I huffed and stomped over to the shower, sliding down to sit on the floor, my back against the cool glass. I couldn’t see his face, and for a moment I considered grabbing a stool. Shrugging, I bit into my apple, and started reading.

***

Ben woke to a constant mechanical hum. His mind was sluggish and slow, and he couldn’t summon the strength to open his eyes. He was vaguely aware of being…warm? Relatively comfortable. His chest hurt, and his leg ached, but it was dulled- far less painful than it had been mere moments earlier. He breathed in, and instead of salt and dank stone, he could smell… fruit? Steriliser and a comforting cotton-like scent. As his mind cleared, his thoughts drifted to his last memories….. Rey! He gasped, and tried to force his eyes open, and to sit up. He was instantly blinded by harsh white lights and he screwed his eyes back shut. Pressure on his neck and arms prevented him from rising, and confusion made it hard to focus. He tried to move his legs, ignoring the jab of pain from his bad one, but they were similarly immobilised.

What had happened? Mind clearer now, he racked his memories. They had defeated Palpatine…yes and then he had healed Rey. He tried not to dwell on the utter despair he had felt before he had managed to give her his life-force. Her bright eyes, her smile and her kiss… and his name on her lips. Then nothing. Blackness.

He had known he had given too much to save her. The warmth that had suffused him at his name being said without malice, fear or hatred had made the passing easy, he hadn’t fought the pull of the abyss.

But what was this now? He tried to open his eyes again, slowly this time. The glare faded as they adjusted, and he managed to make out details of the ceiling. He was on a ship. He could feel the hum under his fingertips. He wondered if he was on a Resistance vessel- no Imperial ship had such an aura of warmth. That would explain the restraints at least.

He twisted his head and tried to get a better idea of where he was. _Snap_. He flinched and jerked his head to the limit of his field of vision. Sitting on the floor to his left, with her legs stretched out easily, staring at some sort of data pad in her lap, a girl was eating an apple.

Warily, he took in her appearance. She had chaotic curling black hair, it reached past her shoulders and strayed across her forehead. Her cheekbones were high, her face angular, but soft with youth. Her nose was straight and delicate, her skin seemed almost grey under the harsh lighting. Her clothes were simple; black, military like pants, a tank that exposed her whipcord arms and toned shoulders. A strange black tattoo wound around her upper right arm; he didn’t recognise the script. _Snap_. She took another bite “Don’ str’ggle, ’ll ony ‘urt yurself ‘orse.” She spoke through her mouthful of food, not even bothering to look up at him.

He tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry “Who…who are you? Where am I?” he croaked out “Is this a Resistance ship?”

She swallowed noisily, and blew an errant curl from her eyes, looking up from her device. Her eyes were an incredibly pale blue, ring sharply with black. They looked at him appraisingly “Would it matter if it was?” her accent was lilting, her voice melodic and rich, tone slightly mocking.

Her eyes didn’t move from his “…No… I guess not.” He replied uneasily “Can I…. can I speak to Rey? Is she ok?”

She cocked her head, and chewed her bottom lip, expression unreadable “What’s your name?” she shot back.

“Ky- Ben. Ben Solo.” He made the decision without hesitation. The same way he had back on the wreckage of the Death Star, when he had hurled his old saber away, along with his ties to the First Order.

The girl blinked “See, _this_ ,” she waved her tablet at him “says you’re _Kylo_ Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order.” There was no malice or disgust in her words, and Ben had a fleeting moment of doubt that she was Resistance.

He thought quickly. He had already said his real name. There probably was no point in denying anything. They hadn’t killed him yet after all, and if they knew who he’d been…. “I was. Not anymore. Can I see Rey? Is she alright?” he forced himself to keep his voice calm, almost meek.

The girl smoothly rolled to her feet, and took another bite out of her apple. Ben resisted the urge to shout at her, worry starting to roil in his stomach. He jerked his arms again, trying to gauge the strength of his bonds “Well, it’s a nope and a no to your questions.” She replied after swallowing again “This isn’t a _Resistance_ ,” she rolled the name on her tongue, almost savouring the word “ship, and you can’t speak to… Rey, cos she’s not here.”

Disappointment flooded through him, and he couldn’t help but sag in his bonds. He closed his eyes wearily for a moment, reaching for the presence at the back of his mind that marked his bond to the girl. He could feel it… it was faint, but it was there. She was alive. He couldn’t help but release a breath in relief “So if you’re not Kylo Ren, and your name is Ben Solo; why did that creepy old geezer call you _Skywalker_?”

Wait, how… “How do you know what Palpatine said?” Ben asked slowly “No-one else was there…”

The girl snorted “Dude, the place was packed. I couldn’t have gotten a seat if I’d pre-booked.”

The terminology made no sense. He cast his mind back “Wait, it was you!” the girl blew her cheeks out “The fight with the knights, I _felt_ you! You were there watching?!” he knew he had felt something! The presence was watchful, wary. He hadn’t given it a second thought at the time, the place had been filled with similar feelings, most far more hostile.

She let the air out of her cheeks and smirked, sheepishly? “Yeah, I might’ve been. Thought you were a goner for a minute or so.” She started to saunter around him, behind him, so he craned his neck to try to keep her in sight “How did you pull that trick with the saber anyway?” she reappeared on his right, and grabbed what was (hopefully) the medbot’s display arm and scanner, and started to swipe through the data “You sure took those dudes in black by surprise.”

Ben didn’t reply for a moment, thinking and remembering “So… you were there in the throne room too? You saw us and Palpatine?” he ignored her question as she had ignored his earlier ones about her identity.

“Sure did. Hence the whole ‘Skywalker’ question. Pretty special, having three, totally separate, _unrelated_ names.” She sounded almost teasing, but her face was serious as she read whatever the medical droid had on it’s display “Right, so the worst of your injuries are patched up; your ribs have been sealed,” what did that mean? “internal bleeding staunched, but it’ll start up again if you move around too much. Only thing is your leg…” she chewed her plump bottom limp “That’s gotta be re-set.”

“Wait-“ she grabbed the blanket he hadn’t even realised was covering him, and flung it unceremoniously to the far end of the bed. For one horrific moment, he thought he was naked, but at the very edge of what he could see, some form of white, close-fitting clothing covered his chest and hips down to his knees. She stepped to his leg, the one he had landed on in his fall when Palpatine had Force pushed him down the chasm, and set one small hand on the top of his thigh, and the other just above his knee. He had barely registered how incredibly warm, almost hot her palms and fingers were, even through his ‘clothes’, when she **pulled** her hands in opposite directions, fingers digging mercilessly into his flesh. He couldn’t help it, he howled at the sudden, white-hot lance of agony that exploded from his femur. His vision flared and faded, his mind unable to hold any thought.

Whatever she did next didn’t register until the pain subsided enough for him to start thinking again. Even the stab to the gut Rey had dealt him with his own saber hadn’t hurt like that. Panting, he levelled a savage glare at the girl.

She grimaced, apologetically it seemed “Sorry.” She sounded like she meant it “The bone had been sealed, but it was crooked. You would’ve had a gimpy limp forever if it’d healed like that.” She gingerly pulled the discarded blanket back up to his chest and stepped back to the med-bot display “Looks good now though.”

Still trying to get past the pain, he bit out “How did you do that with your…bare hands?”

She shrugged and smirked “Tell me how you called that saber out of thin air.”

Ben glared at her, but her smirk remained “Let me up and I’ll tell you everything.”

She snorted and smiled for real, her strange eyes twinkling “Nah. But look; I’ll meet you half-way.” She brushed a hand over the display, and with a soft, mechanical whirl, his bed started to tilt forward, raising his head until he was only slightly reclined. Immediately, he felt more in control. The blanket slipped back down to his feet, and the girl scooped it up, ungraciously throwing it towards a supply locker “Better?” she backed up to the small bench and sink, and gracefully jumped to sit on it, legs dangling. Her smile hadn’t faded.

Reluctantly, Ben nodded. He didn’t feel like a hospital patient- now he felt like a prisoner. His restraints weren’t uncomfortable, just restrictive. He wondered if he could break them with the Force… best to wait and try to get her to let her guard down. It hadn’t taken long for her to ‘meet him half-way’ after all. The pain from his leg had faded to a dull throb.

“Right!” she rubbed her hands together and grinned eagerly “So, how did you get the saber?”

Ben suddenly got the impression she was young, very young. Possibly younger than Rey. He wondered if there was someone else here, someone in charge of this youth “I used the Force.” He answered grudgingly, wondering if he could maybe win her over… It’d nearly worked on Rey back when he was… No. He wasn’t going to think about those times.

She rolled her eyes, looking even younger “Well _duh_. But it came from somewhere. Conjuring stuff out of thin air isn’t how it works… is it?” she frowned, looking down at her hands, the mercurial change almost startling “Can’t remember…” she muttered, then she looked back up at him, smile back in place “Don’t suppose you’re gonna tell me more than that?”

Ben scowled “Not until you tell me who you are and why I’m here…” and not dead. He didn’t say it but wanted to know that almost as much as her identity. He had a host of other questions, and he wondered what she’d demand in return for answering those as well.

The girl sighed dramatically “That’s _two_ questions. You only answered _one_ of mine. But I suppose, I did just rebreak your leg.” She scratched the side of her nose “You’re here cos there is a truly **massive** bounty on your head- dead or alive. My name is Rhea, and I came to collect said bounty with my _partner_ , Zeda.”

Ha! He had been right about there being someone else. He wondered why _Zeda_ wasn’t the one questioning him. The bounty information wasn’t particularly surprising; ever since he had joined the First Order, bounties had been posted for his head, preferably on a platter.

“My turn.” She started to swing her legs like a child “Why do you have three names?”

Ben thought about his answer carefully “Ben Solo is the name I was given by my parents. Kylo Ren… was the name I was given when I was part of the First Order. Skywalker… that was my mother’s family name.”

She nodded thoughtfully, as though solving a puzzle she had been mulling over “Ok, shoot.”

Why were the doing this? “Why do you care about all this? Surely bounty hunters don’t usually talk so much.”

Rhea made a face “Most bounty hunters are gits. The reason why you’re _alive_ in that whole dead-or-alive option,” She pointed a thumb at herself “is because _I_ am not a git.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” He slowly started to reach for the Force. Now was a good a time as any to try to get free. His leg had stopped throbbing nearly entirely.

Rhea shrugged “I was bored. I enjoyed watching your fight and was curious.” She leant back on the bench, resting on her outstretched arms “Who was the girl?”

She didn’t need to clarify. Sorrow surged through Ben like physical pain, dispelling his concentration of subtly building up the Force “Rey…” he all but whispered.

Rhea raised an eyebrow when he didn’t continue “Well, I suppose that was an answer. Care to explain more at all?”

“Is she alright?” he asked again, trying to withhold his desperation to know from his voice. He knew she was alive, but not if she was safe, or whole…

The girl didn’t respond for a moment, once again running her eyes up and down his body. He tried to ignore the flash of annoyance and… humiliation “I followed her back to her little fighter. As far as I know, she got back to her forces safely.” Her tone was different again, gentle almost. Her eyes were warm too, and Ben got the impression she knew exactly how important Rey was to him.

At that moment, a loud beeping noise started. Ben almost jumped; he hadn’t realised how tense he was. Rhea groaned, and slid off the bench “What now?” she stalked out of the medbay, muttering under her breath.

The moment she was gone, Ben shook himself, and reached for the Force once again. He briefly touched the edge of the girl’s mind, starting at the sheer vibrance of it. The only other people he’d felt so bright in the Force were Rey, and to a different degree, Snoke and Palpatine. Her life-force pulsed like a small star against his mind. Wrenching himself from the blinding light, he clenched his teeth, and _pushed_ at his restraints.


	2. Chapter 2

The comm-unit in the cockpit flashed incessantly, the green light an odd contrast in my customised red glow. I vaulted into the pilot’s chair, and irritably flicked the demanding switch. Immediately, Gytran’s grizzled, bearded face appeared in on the glass window of the cockpit, blocking out the gentle rotating marble below _Solaris_ “ _Hikari,”_ he growled in his usual disapproving voice “ _why haven’t you delivered the asset yet?”_ so straight to the point.

I reigned my emotions in. To go from the relaxed (well, _I’d_ been relaxed) conversation with my interesting Jedi to Gytran’s demanding tone got me bristling. I knew it was just a symptom of my delayed Shift, so I didn’t bite his head off “Hiya Gytran, nice to see you so soon.” I managed to sound only slightly sarcastic. Hikari was his pet name for me; kinda meant _light_ I think.

“ _Answer the question.”_ His heavily browed eyes glared at me. I could almost see him tapping his battered fingers on his desk, as if he wished he could break something… maybe my nose. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“The asset was seriously injured before I retrieved him. I deemed it necessary to at least keep him alive long enough,” for me to decide what to do with him “to get him to the contractor breathing.”

Gytran growled, although it came through as mostly static. Even though he worked for the Queen, he refused to adopt the aristocratic airs that so many at his level did. For that reason alone, I was content to follow his orders, for the most part. He understood me; and not just because he was one of the only other dragon-shifters I knew of “ _Spit it out. What’s got you procrastinating- really._ ”

See? He understood me “Did you have any idea of just how powerful the humans are in this galaxy?” I leaned forward “I watched an old, decrepit, freak suck the literal life out of the asset, as well as a companion without touching, or disabling them. Then, I watched the same freak nearly obliterate a _fleet_ of starships with _lightning_ he shot from his fingers.” I nearly hissed the last part, not taking my eyes from his face “I went in thinking this was just some _warlord_ blowing up planets. I nearly interrupted a Moment for the goddess’s sake!”

He was silent for a moment, watching me. When he did speak, it was infinitely more gently _“Ouroleia refused to give details; you know that. The Queen suspected something else was afoot- that is why you and Zeda were assigned. We reasoned that the threat posed by the warlord and his forces must be more than ordinary if an Ourobi was requesting aid in removing them from her own region.”_

I growled deep in my chest “Damn straight they weren’t ordinary. The report is wrong, or out of date too. The _warlord_ as you call him, defected. It was through him that the old freak was destroyed and the problem fleet wiped out.” I managed to keep the hint of pride out of my voice.

Again, Gytran saw through me “ _Hikari, the contract was signed. It would go poorly if you failed to follow it through.”_

“I never said I wasn’t going to follow it through.” I shot back hotly. Ok, I was considering not following it through.

“ _You are considering it.”_ Shit _._ The old man leant back on whatever chair he was sitting in, considering me “ _You say he is no longer the warlord?”_

“Even has a different name. Haven’t got the whole story yet- he isn’t particularly forthcoming.”

Gytran nodded to himself “ _Find out what you can. I still advise you follow through with the deal. The contractor was… eager. Zeda was clear on that. Ouroleia doesn’t care for the outcome, so long as the planet-killers are gone.”_

“Typical Ourobi.” I muttered. Gytran nodded wryly “Fine. I’ll keep grilling the Jedi and set up the meeting when he isn’t going to drop dead.”

Gytran’s face flickered, for just a moment at the word Jedi “ _He is a Force user?_ ” he asked quietly.

“Sure is. One of the many, many things Ouroleia thought best to keep to herself.” I snorted.

Gytran was silent for a moment more _“Be wary, Rhea._ ” His use of my name, my real name, made me very still “ _There is a reason that galaxy is so jealously guarded. For an outsider to offer such a contract… even for a ‘mere warlord’, struck me as interesting. For the asset to also be a Force user? Something else is at work here._ ”

I’d had my suspicions. It was good to know I hadn’t been dreaming “Zeda is planet-side. I’ll keep us in orbit until the meeting is due.” Pretty sure it wasn’t happening.

“ _Keep me apprised. Dragula as well. May the sun warm your back.”_

“And yours. I’ll shoot Nat a message when I get a chance.”

The old man nodded, and without further speaking, terminated the call. I sighed, and absentmindedly scratched my forearms. I wasn’t sure what was worse; that Gytran was suspicious, or that I was right to be. I trusted my gut. Something else was at play here. There was no way in hell that a contractor who was _not_ an outsider should even **know** about Force users. As far as I knew, Nat and I were some of the very, very few who had been to this galaxy and successfully left it. There was no exaggerating how closely guarded it was by the Ourobi. That meant the contractor was a local? Or knew a local a the very least… I groaned and rubbed my temples. This was too complex for my liking. Too much like conspiracy. It was making my head hurt.

Well, at least my increasing reluctance to hand the Jedi over was at least semi-justifiable. I wondered if Zeda would agree. Not likely. She was already working up a debt on the planet below. Trust her to know exactly where the local casino-equivalent was.

 _Ka-thunk!_ I jolted upright, claws flaring. A slight gasp of pain. I scrambled ungracefully out of my seat, and darted back through the ship towards the med bay.

Skidding to a halt at the door, I froze at the sight, trying to blink it real.

The med-pod was empty, restraints hanging limp. On the floor, the Jedi was white as a sheet, struggling to kneel.

A million thing went through my mind all at once, but two things were foremost. Firstly; his injuries would be all kinds of fucked up now, and secondly; (gives you an idea of my priorities) how the hell had he gotten loose?!

The instant I took a step towards him, his head snapped up to see me. Before I could move, he raised his right hand- the hand with the rune-bound cuff, and some unseen, scentless, soundless force slammed into me. I crashed against the wall opposite the med bay door, and slid to the floor.

I snarled in reflex and leapt to my feet. He sagged back onto his ass, bad leg splayed in front of him, his hair plastered to his forehead. His hand was still raised as I tried to dart into the room. With a grimace of effort, he twisted his still outstretched hand, and the same force slammed into me again. This time though, it persisted afterwards and smashed me into the supply cupboard (hey, I said I was fast. Another moment and I’d have wacked him back to sleep), it pinned me against the doors.

I wrenched against the invisible feeling, but it only seemed to tighten. I glared at the Jedi. He was almost panting now, and his left hand was cupping his bad (worst of the two anyway) side. His raised hand was starting to tremble. I tensed all of my muscles, and pushed against the doors. He groaned, sagging as he struggled to keep his hand up. I had two choices here. I could continue to push- I doubted he could hold out much longer, or I could see what he was going to do next.

Curiosity got the better of me. I relaxed. The breath he exhaled in relief was shaky. I could smell blood. The muppet had aggravated his internal injuries.

***

Ben couldn’t believe how weak he was. What would once have been an effortless wave with the Force, now had him almost gasping for breath on the floor.

Forcing the restraints free had been difficult. He’d had to concentrate so incredibly hard! He hadn’t had that much trouble since he was a raw padawan. The fall to the ground had also taken him by surprise. His body had basically refused to respond initially, and he had fallen hard, crying out despite himself when every broken bone seemed to break again. He had lain there for precious seconds, tasting blood, before Rhea had exploded into the room.

He had caught her wild expression, a cross between shock and horror, and had just enough time to call the Force again to shove her back. She had slammed against the wall hard, and he had thought that would be it. But she had leapt up like it had been nothing, and now she looked completely different. Her eyes seemed to lose all colour, white flooding her iris and pupil alike, and when she had bared her teeth, he could’ve sworn the canines had lengthened measurably.

She snarled, and darted forward, moving incredibly quickly. Gritting his teeth and clutching his side, Ben grabbed at her again, and shoved her to the side, against the supply cupboard. This time, he managed to hold her there. She looked at him with her wild eyes, and then started to strain against the Force hold.

Ben had fallen back with the effort. She was so strong! He had forgotten she had reset his leg with her bare hands. Just as he thought he couldn’t hold her any longer, she simply stopped struggling. The sudden lack of resistance nearly made him drop his hold. He released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, nearly wincing when his ribs twinged.

Not taking his eyes off her, he tried to stand, but his leg betrayed him. Breathing hard, he grabbed at the bed behind him, and with just his left hand, managing to haul himself upright. His right leg wouldn’t take any weight, and his breath bubbled in his lungs. None of that mattered though. He had to get off this ship, and somehow get back to Rey.

He had tried to open their Bond once Rhea had left the room as he started to _push_ against his restraints, but it’d been like wading through thick mud. Similar to how difficult it had been to maintain his focus enough to break his bonds. He could feel her, could feel her _grief_ like a hot knife, but he couldn’t reach out to her. He had to let her know he was alive so her pain could ease.

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?” Rhea called his attention back to the moment. She looked almost bored, shoved against the door to the cupboard. Her eyes still gleamed unnaturally, but her hands hung loosely at her side “Do you have any idea how badly it’s going to hurt when I have to reset your leg, and possibly your ribs?”

Ben blinked. He thought she was about to spit out threats and abuse. She was worried about his injuries? He was semi-successfully blocking the white hot pain from his thigh, but his ribs were getting worse and he was struggling to breath. He shook his head and forced himself to focus, and reached for Rhea’s mind.

The moment his thoughts touched the blazing intensity that were her thoughts, he gathered his will “You will take me to your comm-unit, and help me leave.” he commanded, pushing the Force into his words.

A smile crept onto the girl’s face, and her eyes seemed to swirl “Looks like someone is immune to rune-magic.” She purred, and then the blinding aura of her mind seemed to explode.

Ben reeled, totally losing his grip on her. Her being swallowed his. Vast, alien and _ancient_. He had been dead wrong; she was not young. Light, sound, smell, feeling- he was overwhelmed. Helpless, he floundered as the immense presence danced around his mind, never in one place, but everywhere at the same time, a pounding beat from some strange music dictating the ceaseless motion. Roaring, wordless impressions and emotions roiled against his consciousness. He felt hunger, and restlessness, but there was no sense of anger, malice or even annoyance. All that touched him was curiosity, and a slight tinge of… worry? After the initial contact, the ocean of memory and _being_ retreated until it hovered non-threateningly at the edge of his awareness.

After the surge quietened, Ben was able to refocus on the world of the corporeal. He had fallen back down, head clutched in his hands. Lowering his trembling arms, he raised his gaze to see where the girl was. She was still standing where he had pinned her. Her eyes were no longer white, but an intense look of concentration made her features hard. Her fists were balled and she was breathing deliberately. With a _snap_ that couldn’t be heard, her mind totally disengaged from his, and she gasped, sagging against the doors.

They both just breathed for a minute. Ben didn’t even try to fight the despair as it flooded through him. He’d been bested by a girl, again. No, that wasn’t right. This creature was no girl. He hadn’t gotten much from her mind, but it had been enough to make him see her very differently. Not that it mattered. He was stuck there. He coughed, and blood bubbled in his lungs.

Rhea took a step towards him, her hands raised “Ben,” she said his name with careful familiarity, and he wondered what she had gotten from _his_ mind while he had reeled “I need to get you back on the bed. I reckon you’ve got a punctured lung.” She took another slow step, and dropped to kneel before him. Her eyes were fading, the blue returning. It made her look less alien “C’mon.”

Reluctantly, he let her take his arm, and then his weight. Seemingly effortlessly, she stood, baring him on her shoulder. They awkwardly hopped around until she could brush the controls and get the bed horizontal to the floor again. With effort, he got back on it, and she carefully lifted his bad leg up to join his left. She pulled the scanner back up and ran it over him. Frustration, anger and humiliation burned. He hadn’t been this vulnerable since his training with Snoke. It had made him rage then, and it made him rage now.

“Well, your leg doesn’t need to be reset… and only one of your ribs broke the seal. That must be the one that got your lung.”

“Seal?” he grunted, biting back his black mood.

“Think of it like a plaster- the nanites cover the crack/break etc with replication tissue or bone and ‘seal’ themselves in. I guess it helps speed up the repair process.”

“Nanites?” he had never heard of such technology being used for medicine.

“Yeah. They’re handy little devils. Injected into the bloodstream, they do their job and then get absorbed by the system. Can’t count how many times they’ve save my life.” She muttered at the end “Should be all good. Looks like they’re back at it.” She looked down at him sternly “Don’t try to get up again,” she warned “I will put you under if I have to.”

“Why are you doing this?” he snapped “Why are you helping me? I’m just a ‘bounty’, and like you said; I don’t need to be alive for you to _collect_.” By the maker; he was sick of this. Just as he freed himself from the Darkness and then defeated it, he thought at least death would bring peace. He had saved the girl he had started to love. Was this his punishment for a life-time of evil? To be sold like chattel? If that was the case, so be it. But he couldn’t understand why this _bounty hunter_ was looking at him with compassion, of all things.

She drummed her fingers- tipped with _claws_ on the edge of the bed “Dunno. Feels right, I guess. I try not to second-guess these things.” Her response was light, but he sensed there was more “But I want to know how _you_ were able to use your abilities with **this** on!” she flicked something on his wrist.

Suspicious, he raised it. A pale grey, leather looking band with ornate, alien lettering was securely wrapped around his wrist. He hadn’t noticed it before at all “What about it?”

“That there should’ve stopped you from being able to use _any_ powers.” She sounded almost excited! She leaned forward, eyes bright “You tried to use the Force to command me didn’t you?” she asked eagerly “And when you pushed me away?”

Ben was starting to get tired of her shifts in mood, and in her evasion of his questions. Even though he knew she wasn’t it was like talking to a child “Yes, I used the Force,” he grumbled “how did you resist me? What are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't really split these into chapters. I switch between Rhea and Ben for chunks and call it a 'chapter' ;)   
> If you've read this far; thanks for bearing with me! I hope you like my OC's as well as the way I've been writing Bennyboi.

The comm-unit in the cockpit flashed incessantly, the green light an odd contrast in my customised red glow. I vaulted into the pilot’s chair, and irritably flicked the demanding switch. Immediately, Gytran’s grizzled, bearded face appeared in on the glass window of the cockpit, blocking out the gentle rotating marble below _Solaris_ “ _Hikari,”_ he growled in his usual disapproving voice “ _why haven’t you delivered the asset yet?”_ so straight to the point.

I reigned my emotions in. To go from the relaxed (well, _I’d_ been relaxed) conversation with my interesting Jedi to Gytran’s demanding tone got me bristling. I knew it was just a symptom of my delayed Shift, so I didn’t bite his head off “Hiya Gytran, nice to see you so soon.” I managed to sound only slightly sarcastic. Hikari was his pet name for me; kinda meant _light_ I think.

“ _Answer the question.”_ His heavily browed eyes glared at me. I could almost see him tapping his battered fingers on his desk, as if he wished he could break something… maybe my nose. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“The asset was seriously injured before I retrieved him. I deemed it necessary to at least keep him alive long enough,” for me to decide what to do with him “to get him to the contractor breathing.”

Gytran growled, although it came through as mostly static. Even though he worked for the Queen, he refused to adopt the aristocratic airs that so many at his level did. For that reason alone, I was content to follow his orders, for the most part. He understood me; and not just because he was one of the only other dragon-shifters I knew of “ _Spit it out. What’s got you procrastinating- really._ ”

See? He understood me “Did you have any idea of just how powerful the humans are in this galaxy?” I leaned forward “I watched an old, decrepit, freak suck the literal life out of the asset, as well as a companion without touching, or disabling them. Then, I watched the same freak nearly obliterate a _fleet_ of starships with _lightning_ he shot from his fingers.” I nearly hissed the last part, not taking my eyes from his face “I went in thinking this was just some _warlord_ blowing up planets. I nearly interrupted a Moment for the goddess’s sake!”

He was silent for a moment, watching me. When he did speak, it was infinitely more gently _“Ouroleia refused to give details; you know that. The Queen suspected something else was afoot- that is why you and Zeda were assigned. We reasoned that the threat posed by the warlord and his forces must be more than ordinary if an Ourobi was requesting aid in removing them from her own region.”_

I growled deep in my chest “Damn straight they weren’t ordinary. The report is wrong, or out of date too. The _warlord_ as you call him, defected. It was through him that the old freak was destroyed and the problem fleet wiped out.” I managed to keep the hint of pride out of my voice.

Again, Gytran saw through me “ _Hikari, the contract was signed. It would go poorly if you failed to follow it through.”_

“I never said I wasn’t going to follow it through.” I shot back hotly. Ok, I was considering not following it through.

“ _You are considering it.”_ Shit _._ The old man leant back on whatever chair he was sitting in, considering me “ _You say he is no longer the warlord?”_

“Even has a different name. Haven’t got the whole story yet- he isn’t particularly forthcoming.”

Gytran nodded to himself “ _Find out what you can. I still advise you follow through with the deal. The contractor was… eager. Zeda was clear on that. Ouroleia doesn’t care for the outcome, so long as the planet-killers are gone.”_

“Typical Ourobi.” I muttered. Gytran nodded wryly “Fine. I’ll keep grilling the Jedi and set up the meeting when he isn’t going to drop dead.”

Gytran’s face flickered, for just a moment at the word Jedi “ _He is a Force user?_ ” he asked quietly.

“Sure is. One of the many, many things Ouroleia thought best to keep to herself.” I snorted.

Gytran was silent for a moment more _“Be wary, Rhea._ ” His use of my name, my real name, made me very still “ _There is a reason that galaxy is so jealously guarded. For an outsider to offer such a contract… even for a ‘mere warlord’, struck me as interesting. For the asset to also be a Force user? Something else is at work here._ ”

I’d had my suspicions. It was good to know I hadn’t been dreaming “Zeda is planet-side. I’ll keep us in orbit until the meeting is due.” Pretty sure it wasn’t happening.

“ _Keep me apprised. Dragula as well. May the sun warm your back.”_

“And yours. I’ll shoot Nat a message when I get a chance.”

The old man nodded, and without further speaking, terminated the call. I sighed, and absentmindedly scratched my forearms. I wasn’t sure what was worse; that Gytran was suspicious, or that I was right to be. I trusted my gut. Something else was at play here. There was no way in hell that a contractor who was _not_ an outsider should even **know** about Force users. As far as I knew, Nat and I were some of the very, very few who had been to this galaxy and successfully left it. There was no exaggerating how closely guarded it was by the Ourobi. That meant the contractor was a local? Or knew a local a the very least… I groaned and rubbed my temples. This was too complex for my liking. Too much like conspiracy. It was making my head hurt.

Well, at least my increasing reluctance to hand the Jedi over was at least semi-justifiable. I wondered if Zeda would agree. Not likely. She was already working up a debt on the planet below. Trust her to know exactly where the local casino-equivalent was.

 _Ka-thunk!_ I jolted upright, claws flaring. A slight gasp of pain. I scrambled ungracefully out of my seat, and darted back through the ship towards the med bay.

Skidding to a halt at the door, I froze at the sight, trying to blink it real.

The med-pod was empty, restraints hanging limp. On the floor, the Jedi was white as a sheet, struggling to kneel.

A million thing went through my mind all at once, but two things were foremost. Firstly; his injuries would be all kinds of fucked up now, and secondly; (gives you an idea of my priorities) how the hell had he gotten loose?!

The instant I took a step towards him, his head snapped up to see me. Before I could move, he raised his right hand- the hand with the rune-bound cuff, and some unseen, scentless, soundless force slammed into me. I crashed against the wall opposite the med bay door, and slid to the floor.

I snarled in reflex and leapt to my feet. He sagged back onto his ass, bad leg splayed in front of him, his hair plastered to his forehead. His hand was still raised as I tried to dart into the room. With a grimace of effort, he twisted his still outstretched hand, and the same force slammed into me again. This time though, it persisted afterwards and smashed me into the supply cupboard (hey, I said I was fast. Another moment and I’d have wacked him back to sleep), it pinned me against the doors.

I wrenched against the invisible feeling, but it only seemed to tighten. I glared at the Jedi. He was almost panting now, and his left hand was cupping his bad (worst of the two anyway) side. His raised hand was starting to tremble. I tensed all of my muscles, and pushed against the doors. He groaned, sagging as he struggled to keep his hand up. I had two choices here. I could continue to push- I doubted he could hold out much longer, or I could see what he was going to do next.

Curiosity got the better of me. I relaxed. The breath he exhaled in relief was shaky. I could smell blood. The muppet had aggravated his internal injuries.

***

Ben couldn’t believe how weak he was. What would once have been an effortless wave with the Force, now had him almost gasping for breath on the floor.

Forcing the restraints free had been difficult. He’d had to concentrate so incredibly hard! He hadn’t had that much trouble since he was a raw padawan. The fall to the ground had also taken him by surprise. His body had basically refused to respond initially, and he had fallen hard, crying out despite himself when every broken bone seemed to break again. He had lain there for precious seconds, tasting blood, before Rhea had exploded into the room.

He had caught her wild expression, a cross between shock and horror, and had just enough time to call the Force again to shove her back. She had slammed against the wall hard, and he had thought that would be it. But she had leapt up like it had been nothing, and now she looked completely different. Her eyes seemed to lose all colour, white flooding her iris and pupil alike, and when she had bared her teeth, he could’ve sworn the canines had lengthened measurably.

She snarled, and darted forward, moving incredibly quickly. Gritting his teeth and clutching his side, Ben grabbed at her again, and shoved her to the side, against the supply cupboard. This time, he managed to hold her there. She looked at him with her wild eyes, and then started to strain against the Force hold.

Ben had fallen back with the effort. She was so strong! He had forgotten she had reset his leg with her bare hands. Just as he thought he couldn’t hold her any longer, she simply stopped struggling. The sudden lack of resistance nearly made him drop his hold. He released a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding, nearly wincing when his ribs twinged.

Not taking his eyes off her, he tried to stand, but his leg betrayed him. Breathing hard, he grabbed at the bed behind him, and with just his left hand, managing to haul himself upright. His right leg wouldn’t take any weight, and his breath bubbled in his lungs. None of that mattered though. He had to get off this ship, and somehow get back to Rey.

He had tried to open their Bond once Rhea had left the room as he started to _push_ against his restraints, but it’d been like wading through thick mud. Similar to how difficult it had been to maintain his focus enough to break his bonds. He could feel her, could feel her _grief_ like a hot knife, but he couldn’t reach out to her. He had to let her know he was alive so her pain could ease.

“You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?” Rhea called his attention back to the moment. She looked almost bored, shoved against the door to the cupboard. Her eyes still gleamed unnaturally, but her hands hung loosely at her side “Do you have any idea how badly it’s going to hurt when I have to reset your leg, and possibly your ribs?”

Ben blinked. He thought she was about to spit out threats and abuse. She was worried about his injuries? He was semi-successfully blocking the white hot pain from his thigh, but his ribs were getting worse and he was struggling to breath. He shook his head and forced himself to focus, and reached for Rhea’s mind.

The moment his thoughts touched the blazing intensity that were her thoughts, he gathered his will “You will take me to your comm-unit, and help me leave.” he commanded, pushing the Force into his words.

A smile crept onto the girl’s face, and her eyes seemed to swirl “Looks like someone is immune to rune-magic.” She purred, and then the blinding aura of her mind seemed to explode.

Ben reeled, totally losing his grip on her. Her being swallowed his. Vast, alien and _ancient_. He had been dead wrong; she was not young. Light, sound, smell, feeling- he was overwhelmed. Helpless, he floundered as the immense presence danced around his mind, never in one place, but everywhere at the same time, a pounding beat from some strange music dictating the ceaseless motion. Roaring, wordless impressions and emotions roiled against his consciousness. He felt hunger, and restlessness, but there was no sense of anger, malice or even annoyance. All that touched him was curiosity, and a slight tinge of… worry? After the initial contact, the ocean of memory and _being_ retreated until it hovered non-threateningly at the edge of his awareness.

After the surge quietened, Ben was able to refocus on the world of the corporeal. He had fallen back down, head clutched in his hands. Lowering his trembling arms, he raised his gaze to see where the girl was. She was still standing where he had pinned her. Her eyes were no longer white, but an intense look of concentration made her features hard. Her fists were balled and she was breathing deliberately. With a _snap_ that couldn’t be heard, her mind totally disengaged from his, and she gasped, sagging against the doors.

They both just breathed for a minute. Ben didn’t even try to fight the despair as it flooded through him. He’d been bested by a girl, again. No, that wasn’t right. This creature was no girl. He hadn’t gotten much from her mind, but it had been enough to make him see her very differently. Not that it mattered. He was stuck there. He coughed, and blood bubbled in his lungs.

Rhea took a step towards him, her hands raised “Ben,” she said his name with careful familiarity, and he wondered what she had gotten from _his_ mind while he had reeled “I need to get you back on the bed. I reckon you’ve got a punctured lung.” She took another slow step, and dropped to kneel before him. Her eyes were fading, the blue returning. It made her look less alien “C’mon.”

Reluctantly, he let her take his arm, and then his weight. Seemingly effortlessly, she stood, baring him on her shoulder. They awkwardly hopped around until she could brush the controls and get the bed horizontal to the floor again. With effort, he got back on it, and she carefully lifted his bad leg up to join his left. She pulled the scanner back up and ran it over him. Frustration, anger and humiliation burned. He hadn’t been this vulnerable since his training with Snoke. It had made him rage then, and it made him rage now.

“Well, your leg doesn’t need to be reset… and only one of your ribs broke the seal. That must be the one that got your lung.”

“Seal?” he grunted, biting back his black mood.

“Think of it like a plaster- the nanites cover the crack/break etc with replication tissue or bone and ‘seal’ themselves in. I guess it helps speed up the repair process.”

“Nanites?” he had never heard of such technology being used for medicine.

“Yeah. They’re handy little devils. Injected into the bloodstream, they do their job and then get absorbed by the system. Can’t count how many times they’ve save my life.” She muttered at the end “Should be all good. Looks like they’re back at it.” She looked down at him sternly “Don’t try to get up again,” she warned “I will put you under if I have to.”

“Why are you doing this?” he snapped “Why are you helping me? I’m just a ‘bounty’, and like you said; I don’t need to be alive for you to _collect_.” By the maker; he was sick of this. Just as he freed himself from the Darkness and then defeated it, he thought at least death would bring peace. He had saved the girl he had started to love. Was this his punishment for a life-time of evil? To be sold like chattel? If that was the case, so be it. But he couldn’t understand why this _bounty hunter_ was looking at him with compassion, of all things.

She drummed her fingers- tipped with _claws_ on the edge of the bed “Dunno. Feels right, I guess. I try not to second-guess these things.” Her response was light, but he sensed there was more “But I want to know how _you_ were able to use your abilities with **this** on!” she flicked something on his wrist.

Suspicious, he raised it. A pale grey, leather looking band with ornate, alien lettering was securely wrapped around his wrist. He hadn’t noticed it before at all “What about it?”

“That there should’ve stopped you from being able to use _any_ powers.” She sounded almost excited! She leaned forward, eyes bright “You tried to use the Force to command me didn’t you?” she asked eagerly “And when you pushed me away?”

Ben was starting to get tired of her shifts in mood, and in her evasion of his questions. Even though he knew she wasn’t it was like talking to a child “Yes, I used the Force,” he grumbled “how did you resist me? What are you?”

***

Close. He had been very, very close to breaking into my mind. I’d been trained by Nat and others too develop my mental Blocks, and I’d thought I’d gotten pretty good. The Jedi I’d Linked with all those years ago had been light-fingered and gentle- Ben had been like train with a snow-plough. My normal defence was to keep my mind moving; my thoughts intangible and liquid like flames. It worked against other mind-breakers that were used to piercing mental walls; they literally couldn’t think fast enough to catch me. Ben’s attack had been totally different! I didn’t know if it was because it wasn’t just his mind trying to break me, there’d been an almost physical punch that must have been the Force. It had cut straight through my hopeless defence immediately and without any sort of effort.

The only hope I’d had was to overwhelm his probe with sheer information and presence. I threw my random ass thoughts right in his face, and hoped for the best.

Thankfully, a mortal in his late 20’s is easily overwhelmed. I reigned back when I felt his grip on my body falter. He just couldn’t process the last few day’s of sensory information and my racing thoughts. Nat had always said reading my mind was like jamming your face against a pinball machine with thirty balls in it instead of one, and trying to pick a single one to follow. I guess that was a compliment?

I raced to take the chance to try to glean what I could from his own, virtually unguarded thoughts. As I’ve mentioned before, I am no mind-breaker, and because I’m pretty far from human, my brain struggles to isolate individual thoughts and memories in others. Ben’s mind was pretty messed up though. Grief, that was a main colour, toning the world grey. I caught flashes of people’s faces, a man and a woman, both older. Anger and frustration at his present predicament and condition tinged everything red and orange. He hated being so helpless when he was usually in control over everything around him. Shame coursed like a thick, black river of tar; his memories were like a cancer, eating away at his insides. He was ashamed of his time as the _warlord_. Fair enough.

Finally, like a sun dawning at the end of a night of bloodshed, a girl’s face dominated. Angry, happy, smiling and scowling. Her voice shot snippets of conversation, but I couldn’t catch any of it. Her name played through the background of his mind like a mantra. _Reyreyreyreyreyrey_. It was the only true thread of light in his mind.

I struggled to isolate **any** memory in particular. Amongst the swirling melee of combat and slaughter, the only one that I could grasp was from the stormy planet where they had faced the old necro. I relived his utter despair at finding her dead, and felt as he literally gave her his life-force to bring her back. And their kiss. I tried not to linger, but it was the centre of the memory. Then, the peaceful slide to the abyss.

The instant the black, and blankness smashed into me, I felt the contact _snap._ Light, sound and scent rushed to fill my mind, and I gasped as my eyes re-engaged.

Seeing his memories made me slightly more _familiar_ with Ben. I no longer thought of him as ‘the Jedi’, and certainly not as an asset to be sold. The odds of me actually going through with the deal had dropped to pretty much zero.

So when he looked at me, exhausted, despairing and almost with hatred, I made up my mind. I was going to do everything in my significant power to somehow, get him back to his _Rey_ and see to it that Ouroleia knew not to fuck with them.

After knowing him for less than 24 hours.

I didn’t let myself think about that. My instincts demanded that I **protect**. I also didn’t let myself think about the **how** of it all. Shit was going to get real when Zeda got back, loaded with debt that would be paid by the contractor… not.

“Yes, I used the Force,” he grumbled “how did you resist me? What are you?” a little colour was coming back into his face now that he was no longer trying to stand on a broken femur. Absolutely fascinating. If I had one of those rune-bound cuffs on, I’d be lucky to be able to regulate my body temperature enough so I that didn’t freeze to death.

His gaze was intense. How the girl Rey had managed to hold out against those big, brown, delicious puppy-dog eyes, I couldn’t fathom. She’d resisted for years! Either she was blind, stupid, not attracted to males or just plain stubborn. Possibly a combination of those things- perhaps all of them. Nah…. I’d seen her expression when he had brought her back. Probably just incredibly stubborn “I’ve been trained to defend my mind.” I needed to think of a plan. Pity plans were never a strong suit of mine. I needed to get him to trust me if I was going to get us out of this predicament. He was simply too powerful to have to constantly keep under control; especially seeing as bloodydamn runes didn’t work on him. I wondered if Gytran knew _that_ particular little detail.

At that instant, my trust-gaining strategy literally growled in the quiet.

I smirked as Ben scowled, a slight flush raising on his still to-pale face “Hungry?” I asked offhandedly. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach after all. His eyes betrayed him “If you can sit there like a good little Jedi, I’ll rustle up some grub.” He literally flinched at the J word. Far out- first Gytran and now him; you’d think I was saying some disgustingly hideous swear word.

“You’re- you’re not restraining me?” he asked carefully, face cautious. It must’ve been so confusing. Poor lad.

“Nah. Besides, with that banged leg you’ve got there, I don’t think you’re going anywhere very quickly.” I patted his shoulder reassuringly “Sit tight kiddo, I’ll find sommat tasty to chew on.” Something I said made him flinch again. I actually threw my hands in the air and spun around “Bloody hell! Is there a dictionary somewhere of words I’m not supposed to say?” I huffed, and stalked out of the medbay.

Kitchen facilities on _Solaris_ were limited. He wasn’t designed for long interstellar flights. In my room, I kept a crate crammed full of dehydrated food packs. All you had to do was add water, heat and some sauce and you had a roast. Opening the box, I grimaced. Hope he liked meat.

I tapped on my comm-unit attached to the wall above the crate, and started to drag out a haunch of beef “Call Nat.”

Immediately, as if he had been sitting waiting for my call, the vampire’s face appeared in blue holo, projected from the unit “ _So, is he blonde_?”

I pretended to be aghast. Nathaniel knew me better than anyone else still alive. We had been partners for the better part of a millennia. We had seen each other at our worst, at our best and all the shades in-between. Some even thought we were related as we looked so similar as well. His hair was as dark as mine, but not curly. He kept it rakishly messy, forever finding an excuse to rumple it out of his eyes. His eyes were blue like mine; but much darker. His skin was pale, his face aristocratic. He was a foot taller than me, and built like an assassin; all muscle and sinew.

He flashed his fangs in his crooked smile “ _Not blonde this time then_?”

I stuck my tongue out at him “I assume Gytran filled you in?” I tore open the packaging of the venison haunch in my hands, and reached for the hydrator “What do you reckon?”

The vampire rubbed his chin thoughtfully “ _I agree that there is something else going on. No way does a contractor offer that much money for a mere human; even if he is a deplorable monster._ ” I bit my tongue, but Nat read my face, and he actually _groaned_ “ _Don’t tell me you’ve gotten attached? Remember what happened last time?”_

  
I painstakingly dropped 3 drops of hydrator fluid into the open meat bag, and then summoned my heat, letting it race through the leg of deer in my grip. Straight away, the delicious aroma of venison burned my nostrils and my mouth started to water “The situation has changed. He isn’t the man he once was. He is _good_. You should’ve seen it, Nat. The power these mortals have is incredible. He nearly took me out rune-bound!”

Nat’s eyes widened “ _You’re kidding. How is that possible?”_

I shrugged “I dunno. The Force powers he has must run on a different frequency or something, and it isn’t affected by the runes.” The venison was good to go. I dropped it to the floor still steaming in it’s bag, and fished out a whole roast chicken to repeat the process.

_“This contract feels more and more like some sort of black-market, poaching deal. For the quarry to be a Force user that can also work unbound in runes? Have you met the contractor at all yet?”_

I shook my head, glad that Nat also shared my reservations. I hadn’t made the leap to the idea this was a black-market op though “Nah, Zeda has spoken to them, but not me.”

_“Is she with you?”_

I shook my head again and snorted “Hell no. She went down to the casinos on the planet the meeting is set up for. I said we weren’t handing him over until he wasn’t going to die on the way.”

“ _I’m sure that was the only reason._ ” Nat remarked wryly “ _In any case, if I were you, I’d go along with the deal and see exactly what it’s for.”_ I bristled, about to snap at him “ _You can always pull out at the last second!”_ Nat added quickly, knowing my temper.

I scowled, but considered it “We’d be able to flush out whoever is actually organising all of this.” I spoke slowly “But it will be dangerous. It’s not like I’d have back-up.”

“ _I doubt Zeda would approve either. But since when have **you** needed back-up?_” despite myself, his compliment warmed me.

“They have a lot of big guns in this galaxy.” I reluctantly stated and started to warm up the chicken “And _Solaris_ isn’t exactly a warship.”

“ _Sorry love, I can’t help with the how of it. Trust your instincts. Try not to damage my ship._ ”

“ **Our** ship.” I shot back “I’ll keep you posted.” He gave a lazy salute, and the holo disappeared as he ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged Reylo for this fic; and I PROMISE we will get there!  
> If you have any questions, shoot them in the comments :)

Close. He had been very, very close to breaking into my mind. I’d been trained by Nat and others too develop my mental Blocks, and I’d thought I’d gotten pretty good. The Jedi I’d Linked with all those years ago had been light-fingered and gentle- Ben had been like a train with a snow-plough. My normal defence was to keep my mind moving; my thoughts intangible and liquid like flames. It worked against other mind-breakers that were used to piercing mental walls; they literally couldn’t think fast enough to catch me. Ben’s attack had been totally different! I didn’t know if it was because it wasn’t just his mind trying to break me, there’d been an almost physical punch that must have been the Force. It had cut straight through my hopeless defence immediately and without any sort of effort.

The only hope I’d had was to overwhelm his probe with sheer information and presence. I threw my random ass thoughts right in his face, and hoped for the best.

Thankfully, a mortal in his late 20’s is easily overwhelmed. I reigned back when I felt his grip on my body falter. He just couldn’t process the last few day’s of sensory information and my racing thoughts. Nat had always said reading my mind was like jamming your face against a pinball machine with thirty balls in it instead of one, and trying to pick a single one to follow. I guess that was a compliment?

I raced to take the chance to try to glean what I could from his own, virtually unguarded thoughts. As I’ve mentioned before, I am no mind-breaker, and because I’m pretty far from human, my brain struggles to isolate individual thoughts and memories in others. Ben’s mind was pretty messed up though. Grief, that was a main colour, toning the world grey. I caught flashes of people’s faces, a man and a woman, both older. Anger and frustration at his present predicament and condition tinged everything red and orange. He hated being so helpless when he was usually in control over everything around him. Shame coursed like a thick, black river of tar; his memories were like a cancer, eating away at his insides. He was ashamed of his time as the _warlord_. Fair enough.

Finally, like a sun dawning at the end of a night of bloodshed, a girl’s face dominated. Angry, happy, smiling and scowling. Her voice shot snippets of conversation, but I couldn’t catch any of it. Her name played through the background of his mind like a mantra. _Reyreyreyreyreyrey_. It was the only true thread of light in his mind.

I struggled to isolate **any** memory in particular. Amongst the swirling melee of combat and slaughter, the only one that I could grasp was from the stormy planet where they had faced the old necro. I relived his utter despair at finding her dead, and felt as he literally gave her his life-force to bring her back. And their kiss. I tried not to linger, but it was the centre of the memory. Then, the peaceful slide to the abyss.

The instant the black, and blankness smashed into me, I felt the contact _snap._ Light, sound and scent rushed to fill my mind, and I gasped as my eyes re-engaged.

Seeing his memories made me slightly more _familiar_ with Ben. I no longer thought of him as ‘the Jedi’, and certainly not as an asset to be sold. The odds of me actually going through with the deal had dropped to pretty much zero.

So when he looked at me, exhausted, despairing and almost with hatred, I made up my mind. I was going to do everything in my significant power to somehow, get him back to his _Rey_ and see to it that Ouroleia knew not to fuck with them.

After knowing him for less than 24 hours.

I didn’t let myself think about that. My instincts demanded that I **protect**. I also didn’t let myself think about the **how** of it all. Shit was going to get real when Zeda got back, loaded with debt that would be paid by the contractor… not.

“Yes, I used the Force,” he grumbled “how did you resist me? What are you?” a little colour was coming back into his face now that he was no longer trying to stand on a broken femur. Absolutely fascinating. If I had one of those rune-bound cuffs on, I’d be lucky to be able to regulate my body temperature enough so I that didn’t freeze to death.

His gaze was intense. How the girl Rey had managed to hold out against those big, brown, delicious puppy-dog eyes, I couldn’t fathom. She’d resisted for years! Either she was blind, stupid, not attracted to males or just plain stubborn. Possibly a combination of those things- perhaps all of them. Nah…. I’d seen her expression when he had brought her back. Probably just incredibly stubborn “I’ve been trained to defend my mind.” I needed to think of a plan. Pity plans were never a strong suit of mine. I needed to get him to trust me if I was going to get us out of this predicament. He was simply too powerful to have to constantly keep under control; especially seeing as bloodydamn runes didn’t work on him. I wondered if Gytran knew _that_ particular little detail.

At that instant, my trust-gaining strategy literally growled in the quiet.

I smirked as Ben scowled, a slight flush raising on his still to-pale face “Hungry?” I asked offhandedly. The way to a man’s heart was through his stomach after all. His eyes betrayed him “If you can sit there like a good little Jedi, I’ll rustle up some grub.” He literally flinched at the J word. Far out- first Gytran and now him; you’d think I was saying some disgustingly hideous swear word.

“You’re- you’re not restraining me?” he asked carefully, face cautious. It must’ve been so confusing. Poor lad.

“Nah. Besides, with that banged leg you’ve got there, I don’t think you’re going anywhere very quickly.” I patted his shoulder reassuringly “Sit tight kiddo, I’ll find sommat tasty to chew on.” Something I said made him flinch again. I actually threw my hands in the air and spun around “Bloody hell! Is there a dictionary somewhere of words I’m not supposed to say?” I huffed, and stalked out of the medbay.

Kitchen facilities on _Solaris_ were limited. He wasn’t designed for long interstellar flights. In my room, I kept a crate crammed full of dehydrated food packs. All you had to do was add water, heat and some sauce and you had a roast. Opening the box, I grimaced. Hope he liked meat.

I tapped on my comm-unit attached to the wall above the crate, and started to drag out a haunch of beef “Call Nat.”

Immediately, as if he had been sitting waiting for my call, the vampire’s face appeared in blue holo, projected from the unit “ _So, is he blonde_?”

I pretended to be aghast. Nathaniel knew me better than anyone else still alive. We had been partners for the better part of a millennia. We had seen each other at our worst, at our best and all the shades in-between. Some even thought we were related as we looked so similar as well. His hair was as dark as mine, but not curly. He kept it rakishly messy, forever finding an excuse to rumple it out of his eyes. His eyes were blue like mine; but much darker. His skin was pale, his face aristocratic. He was a foot taller than me, and built like an assassin; all muscle and sinew.

He flashed his fangs in his crooked smile “ _Not blonde this time then_?”

I stuck my tongue out at him “I assume Gytran filled you in?” I tore open the packaging of the venison haunch in my hands, and reached for the hydrator “What do you reckon?”

The vampire rubbed his chin thoughtfully “ _I agree that there is something else going on. No way does a contractor offer that much money for a mere human; even if he is a deplorable monster._ ” I bit my tongue, but Nat read my face, and he actually _groaned_ “ _Don’t tell me you’ve gotten attached? Remember what happened last time?”_

  
I painstakingly dropped 3 drops of hydrator fluid into the open meat bag, and then summoned my heat, letting it race through the leg of deer in my grip. Straight away, the delicious aroma of venison burned my nostrils and my mouth started to water “The situation has changed. He isn’t the man he once was. He is _good_. You should’ve seen it, Nat. The power these mortals have is incredible. He nearly took me out rune-bound!”

Nat’s eyes widened “ _You’re kidding. How is that possible?”_

I shrugged “I dunno. The Force powers he has must run on a different frequency or something, and it isn’t affected by the runes.” The venison was good to go. I dropped it to the floor still steaming in it’s bag, and fished out a whole roast chicken to repeat the process.

_“This contract feels more and more like some sort of black-market, poaching deal. For the quarry to be a Force user that can also work unbound in runes? Have you met the contractor at all yet?”_

I shook my head, glad that Nat also shared my reservations. I hadn’t made the leap to the idea this was a black-market op though “Nah, Zeda has spoken to them, but not me.”

_“Is she with you?”_

I shook my head again and snorted “Hell no. She went down to the casinos on the planet the meeting is set up for. I said we weren’t handing him over until he wasn’t going to die on the way.”

“ _I’m sure that was the only reason._ ” Nat remarked wryly “ _In any case, if I were you, I’d go along with the deal and see exactly what it’s for.”_ I bristled, about to snap at him “ _You can always pull out at the last second!”_ Nat added quickly, knowing my temper.

I scowled, but considered it “We’d be able to flush out whoever is actually organising all of this.” I spoke slowly “But it will be dangerous. It’s not like I’d have back-up.”

“ _I doubt Zeda would approve either. But since when have **you** needed back-up?_” despite myself, his compliment warmed me.

“They have a lot of big guns in this galaxy.” I reluctantly stated and started to warm up the chicken “And _Solaris_ isn’t exactly a warship.”

“ _Sorry love, I can’t help with the how of it. Trust your instincts. Try not to damage my ship._ ”

“ **Our** ship.” I shot back “I’ll keep you posted.” He gave a lazy salute, and the holo disappeared as he ended the call.

***

Ben simply couldn’t understand. What sort of bounty hunter _cared_ about their quarry? Rhea actively worried about him. And what sort of bounty hunter left their captive _completely unrestrained_? If he hadn’t been so badly hurt, he was certain he could over-power her and escape. He hesitated in that line of thought, remembering how hard it had been to hold her with the Force, and how she had rebroken his legs with just her hands.

She was unlike any bounty hunter he had ever met or even heard of. And how had she gotten him off Exegol? And revived him? Nothing made sense.

Slowly, he sat up, waiting for the pain to come…. His side twinged and his leg throbbed, but he was able to ease upright. He took stock of himself. All of his open wounds had closed, leaving nothing but faint pink scars. His skin was awfully pale set against the white of the strangely warm under clothes he was garbed in. He ran a hand over his right thigh, lingering on the dark mottled _finger_ marks at his knee. She was incredibly strong. Definitely not human.

He raised his right arm again to inspect the strange band around his wrist. The script wrapping around it was embossed with a silver metal. The writing itself was sharp, angular, reminiscent of the strange Sith script that had covered the wayfinder.

He tried to drag it off his wrist, but it was stuck fast. He scowled and tried to reach for the Force to break it, but again, it was like wading through a thick current, trying to feel it. Frustration flared. Angrily, he reached for his bond with Rey again. He easily found it, but once again, when he tried to pierce it, his effort skittered off like a stone on metal. He could feel her, but couldn’t touch her. It was maddening.

He had to get the damned thing off of his wrist. His train of thought was cut off by the overpowering smell of cooked meat, followed by Rhea marching through the sliding door, carrying two bags. It was from these the smells wafted.

Mouth watering despite himself, Rhea proudly deposited the smaller bag in his lap “Good! I wondered if you’d be able to sit up.” She practically skipped back to the sink and jumped back to sit on the bench. Tapping a console next to her, a door opened at her knees, and she reached down to grab out two black bottles. She tossed one to Ben, who managed to catch it without fumbling “Just water I’m afraid.” She then set about ripping open her bag.

She pulled out an entire haunch from some animal. Easily as big as her own thigh, it was steaming, and dripping with fat. Draping the bag across her lap carelessly, she started to rip into the leg with her teeth, like a beast.

Ben expected to be repulsed, but the smell from his own bag was so incredibly good he found himself just getting hungrier. Gingerly, he opened it. Inside, an entire roast bird of some kind. He reached in, grimacing at the heat, and pulled it out, juice dripping everywhere. Her face smeared with grease, Rhea smiled apologetically “Sorry, I don’t normally have to feed anyone but myself.” Then she went back to destroying the leg.

His face impassive, he managed to pull a leg off himself. He cautiously took a bite, and resisted the urge to moan. The meat exploded in his mouth, both with flavour and juices. Eagerly now, he ripped off another mouthful, relishing the taste. With each mouthful, he could practically feel himself getting stronger. How long had it been since he’d eaten? Days it felt like.

By the time he had devoured the entire bird, Rhea had not only stripped her leg bone, she’d cracked it for the marrow and had cleaned herself. She sat picking her teeth with a shard of bone as he dropped the last wing bone back into the bag. She tossed him a packet of wipes she had found stashed in the cupboard below him, and he gratefully wiped his hands clean.

Cracking the bottle open, he drank deeply of surprisingly cool and fresh water. Sated and surprisingly relaxed, he felt his reservation and confusion return. Now she was feeding him from her own personal supplies?

She belched and sighed happily “A good snack. Did you have enough? I could go another.” He just looked at her “What? Did you want something else?” so she wasn’t joking.

“I’m fine, thankyou.” He replied stiffly.

Her face fell “Oh, ok.” She awkwardly swung her legs, shard of bone spinning deftly between slender fingers “Look, I know this is not an ideal situation.”

He raised an eyebrow “I could be dead.”

Rhea nodded “Yup. You were for a bit there. And to tell the truth, if you’re heart hadn’t stopped, I was about to leave you with your girl; contract be damned.” Ben snorted in disbelief “It’s true! You don’t at all match what my report says. I was **literally** walking away.”

“Well, why didn’t you? Keep walking? Leave me in peace?” he couldn’t help but sound bitter.

Rhea frowned, and cocked her head “Because I didn’t want you to die?” Ben shook his head “I like you, admire you. And your girl. It took true courage to stand before that freak. It took true courage to _sacrifice_ yourself for your girl. I decided _you_ deserved to live as well.”

“And about all of this?” he waved his hand at himself, sitting freely, and the discarded bag of what had been food “Tell me what’s going on. Please.”

Rhea groaned and let her head loll back “I’m _so_ not good at this!” she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, bone shard forgotten beside her “My boss and I have decided that this contract stinks. Too much money offered for a simple human warlord, too strange that you are a Force user as well. I didn’t like it from the moment I saw you fight back on that planet. My ‘partner’, Zeda is determined to see this through, but me?” she shrugged “Like I said; I like you. I don’t like Zeda. That means plans have changed as far as I am concerned. I was gonna keep it quiet, and try to flush out whoever is so desperate for a Force user that they are willing to risk the wrath of the Ourobi, but I have never been good at keeping my mouth shut.” Ben believed her on that part.

As for the other information? His mind whirled. She was going to break a bounty contract because she _liked_ him? She watched him, somewhat anxiously, he realised “So, you’re saying I’m not your prisoner anymore?” he asked slowly.

Rhea squinted at him “Depends if you try to flatten me again.”

Recklessly daring to hope, he held his right arm up “What about this? Does this come off now?”

She regarded him for a moment, her face falling carefully blank “Are you going to try to kill me if it does?”

Ben kept his face expressionless, something he was still so good at “Only if you give me reason to.”

Nothing was said and she didn’t move for so long Ben thought he had miscalculated. Then, she shrugged “Not like it stops you from doing it anyway.” She dropped off the bench and sauntered over to him.

Eyes level now, Ben noted how she move with the obvious grace of a warrior. She reached for his still raised hand, and held his wrist with her left palm. Her fingers didn’t come close to meeting around his wrist. Her skin was hot to the touch, almost as hot as his food had first been. He watched as she started to drag her small, delicate, nail coloured claw of her right pointer in the same patterns as the script. Glancing at her face, he noted her brows her furrowed in concentration. He found himself marvelling at how like Rey she looked at that moment.

“There!” the band suddenly loosened, and she gently pulled it off. Grinning now, she dropped it on the bed next to him.

Instantly, his connection to the Force flooded back in full. Something must have flashed across his face, because the grin faded from Rhea’s face. She stepped back cautiously, and her bearing changed. Ben realised she was readying for a fight.

He reached out with his feelings, glorying in how easy it was now, and brushed against her mind. The luminance no longer daunted him. Her blocks were still in place, and her thoughts were elusive, but he could feel her trepidation. She was calculating how quickly she could disable him if she had to. But beneath that, he felt her honesty. She truly did respect him, truly admired him.

If he had still been Kylo Ren, he would have ignored all of that, and struck her down. The urge was there, fearfully strong. Ben drew a deep breath and released it slowly. He wasn’t that person anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still with me; thanks!   
> Zeda is back and shit is about to get ugly. The pace picks up from here.  
> If you have any questions shoot me a comment :) Am loving incorporating my OC's into this universe! I hope you like my Rhea.

For one gut-wrenching moment, I thought I’d fucked up. The moment the band had come off, the impassive expression that had barely moved from Ben’s face _changed_.

I guessed that the runes **had** affected his powers. Maybe I should’ve held off. I stepped back, hackles rising as Ben took a long, deep breath. His shoulders seemed to get bigger, his frame filling out even further. His knuckles clenched and turned white, as if he was struggling against something.

Then I felt a heavy, powerful touch on my mind. I went rigid. My thoughts danced and flickered as Ben’s presence rippled around me, the way an ocean ripple around a tiny ship. Holy shit. Yup, massively not ok. I tried to calculate how quickly I could take him out without killing him. Didn’t look good.

Just as quickly as his face had changed, the darkness in his eyes seemed to fade. While he retained his immenseness, his physical force shrunk just enough me for to cautiously discharge the heat I’d unconsciously built for battle “Are we good?” I broke the silence.

He looked at me, as if he hadn’t been for the last few moments, his face still impassive. Damn I wished I could know what he was thinking, I got the feeling he had gotten a good read on me even through my defences “For now.”

I tried to regain my nonchalance “Help yourself to the shower if you like. I need some shut-eye.” With casualness I was proud of, I turned around and started to leave the medbay.

“Thank you.” The gruff words had me pause. I’d gotten a sense of his pride. He was nearly as pig-headed as I was, and it was no small thing to thank me, a total stranger who had had him at her mercy not hours before.

Without turning I spoke “Just don’t hurt yourself, yeah? Last thing I need is to have to fish you out of the shower. That’d be slippery business.” I could practically hear him blush. Smirking, I left him.

Once the doors slid shut behind me, I released a shaky breath. What in the goddess’s name had I been thinking? Nat would slap me. Zeda was literally going to try to kill me. **Releasing** a dangerous warrior with powers I couldn’t really contest against, after trying to bribe him with a chicken. I shrugged mentally. Ah well. He hadn’t tried to take me out. Maybe the chicken had gone down well after all.

Chuckling at that, I moved to the cockpit, and checked the systems. The cloak would have to be disengaged within the hour; didn’t really matter. There were that many vessels entering and leaving the atmosphere of the planet below they wouldn’t notice _Solaris_ , as small as he was.

Even so, I moved us into orbit next to one of the many satellites. That way, we’d appear as a blip amongst the many other hundreds, especially as we were about the same size a few of them. I considered contacting Zeda, and decided against it. That was future Rhea’s problem.

I’d meant what I’d said to Ben; I was exhausted. I’d not slept since we’d been given the assignment; roughly three days ago, and delaying my Shift for the same amount of time had a drastic effect on my health and energy levels. If Ben had been determined, I’d have struggled to contain him without using my fire (which was a definite no-go on a spaceship- one of the downsides of being a fire elemental).

I made my way to my quarters and threw myself on my bed fully clothed. I rolled to my back, and stared at the ceiling. The engine’s hum was almost a lullaby at this point. My room was a typical example of a small vessel. A single bunk, dark carpet and metal walls. The light was white above me, but there were more under my bed that would activate if I stood up after turning the main one off. I had a sink, my food chest, a desk and my weapon and clothing closet. The place was just big enough for me to Shift in if I stayed curled in a ball. I’d decorated the place with my drawings. I might be a shite pilot and have the attention span of a toddler (or so I’m told), but I enjoy drawing and painting greatly.

Just a few hours. I blinked sleepily. I wondered if Ben would sleep at all. _Solaris_ wouldn’t respond to him unless I coded in his DNA to the processor; one of the newer features Nat had installed after an… incident with a hijacker. Gave me some peace of mind.

Blackness.

***

Ben had, with difficulty, managed to use the shower. He had sat for an age after Rhea had left, almost in shock. The girl must be insane. There was no other explanation. No fool in their right name would leave an enemy unguarded, unbound and go for a nap! She had just decided he was no longer her prisoner and flounced off.

Shaking his head in reluctant bemusement, the shower tempted him until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Rhea may have dressed his wounds, but he was still covered in grim and old blood. He’d limped to the cubicle and fumbled with the strange taps until water ran. He adjusted it to the hottest he could physically stand, and leant against the wall. The water was soothing. He felt his muscles relax, and he slumped despite himself.

Deciding the water would never run out, he reluctantly turned it off. Once he’d dried on the towels he’d found stored in the shower (a light had come on once the water turned off), he managed to pull the strange white underclothes back on. He’d have to find something more suitable.

He limped back to the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. The surface was a thick, spongy gel that moulded to fit his frame, and it was warm to the touch. He sat, and stared into space. Now that he was able to connect completely with the Force again, he had no difficulty in reaching out. He let his mind relax, almost slipping into meditation. Immediately, he found Rhea’s obnoxious glow. She was indeed asleep. Her mind was no longer guarded. Carefully, he reached to it. Her thoughts skittered and bounced just like when she was awake. He tried to catch one, but it was like trying to catch smoke. All he got was impressions; scents, sounds, feelings. Then a dream swamped him.

Ideas of running, of hunting and catching prey. Feeling fresh blood on his mouth and drinking it down. His legs were strong. He _needed_ to run.

With a ferocious wrench, Ben managed to free himself from the dream. Oblivious, Rhea slept on. Hers was the strangest mind he had ever touched. It was also one of the purest. With some reluctance, he left her alone, the glow a distraction in his peripheral vision.

He determined they were in orbit over a heavily populated planet, but had no idea which. Ignoring that, he reached for his bond with Rey. He found it easily enough. Eagerly, he reached for it, the resistance from earlier gone. The moment he touched it, he prepared to pour all his joy, his love into the beautiful, silvery link, wanting to wrap Rey in warmth and comfort and happiness. He had seen her happy, briefly. He wanted to see her happy again, would do anything for it.

But the link…. Was shut. Bewildered, he tried to break through the steel-like barrier to Rey, but his mind skittered off like it had earlier… no it was different. It was her. Disbelief, then miserable acceptance. She wanted nothing to do with him- had shut him out the way she used to back when he had been her worst nightmare. She must have felt he was alive, and when he hadn’t reached out, decided he had left her.

He withdrew back into his mind in defeat, slumping. He should’ve stayed dead.

No. He’d been given a second chance; Rhea had seen to that. For the first time, he felt a surge of gratitude to the strange female. And he refused to give up on Rey. He would just have to go about it another way.

Resolved, he got back on his feet. He limped to the door, which opened without him having to touch it. A narrow hallway, lit only by gentle white lights set in the floor, led to the left. To the right, another door. He peered through the thin glass window when it didn’t open for him. A strange, white tiled room with a control console on a pedestal. Shrugging, he ventured down the other direction. He passed opposing doors, no windows in these, behind which he could feel Rhea sleeping soundly. He snorted and kept moving. After a another few meters, he came to another, final door. This one opened for him, and he found himself in the cockpit of the ship. Red lights illuminated gently from the top of the door, with more under the seats. That was it. Consoles glowed soft white, but all else was total darkness; save the marbled green and blue world beneath them.

He let himself fall into the pilot’s seat, his legs not fitting under the console. He grabbed one of the moulded controls, and tried pressing all of the buttons. Nothing. He ran his hand along the smooth screens that showed various ship status’s, but still no response. In growing frustration, he tried to flick several switches above his head, but they wouldn’t move.

“Dammit.” He swore and leant back in the seat, glowering at the stubborn consoles. There must be a password or a lock somewhere he hadn’t seen yet. It made sense. Surely even that addled sleeping female wouldn’t leave her ship in such a way he could hijack it. Probably why she had left him alone with so little drama.

With nothing better to do, he extricated himself from the too-small seat and made his way back to the infirmary.

The door was already open. He paused, and reached out, expecting to feel Rhea’s glow… and felt someone else.

He stood in the doorway and stared at the strange woman who was cursing furiously “That stupid little whore! She’ll pay for this!” she spun around and froze.

She was shorter than Rhea. Her hair was shockingly red, and her eyes a brilliant, feline green with slitted pupils. Her figure was almost obscenely voluptuous, something her overly tight, black leather attire accentuated. Her tail, a thick, red, bushy affair tipped in white, lashed at her ankles.

“I take it you must be Zeda.” Ben tried to sound pleasant. The woman’s eyes widened further, if that was possible. Ben noticed she had dark red fur along the edges of her neck, continuing down…. He forced his eyes back to her face.

The woman’s face twisted into an ugly mask of rage “You _dare_ say my name?” she hissed “She _dared_ tell you my name?!” she waved a black-gloved hand almost faster than he could see, but he felt the blow across his face.

He took a step back despite himself, hand going to his lip. There was blood on his fingertips “Get back on that bed, scum.” The woman hissed with such venom Ben was surprised her tongue wasn’t forked “Before I finish what that stupid whore should have when she found you!”

Despite her speed and strange tail, Ben wasn’t afraid of this petite female. He glowered at her, hands clenching “Rhea set me free.” He spoke quietly, but firmly “I suggest you take it up with her.”

The woman bared small, pointed teeth in a feral grin “Oh, I shall. Now, feel _pain_!”

White-hot needles lanced into Ben’s mind. He snarled and tried to seize on the savage presence that must have been the woman, but it slipped like an eel in his grip. The pain increased, the needles continuing from his skull to his chest and limbs. He vaguely realised he was on the floor. Flashing red lights appeared behind his eyes. His chest burned. He couldn’t breathe.

Then release. Gasping, Ben scrambled back to his feet, scrubbing his face with the heels of his hands. The needles felt like they were still there, behind his eyes. He tried to blink them clear and take in the scene before him.

Rhea was standing in front of him. Her back was to him, but he could see how tense she was. The woman was picking herself up off the floor near the shower, the door smashed into a million tiny pieces all over the floor. Her face was white with fury, eyes glittering with malice. Her tail whipped back and forth, swishing the broken glass everywhere.

“Keep your filthy, human loving claws off me.” The red-head snarled.

Rhea’s fists clenched, but her voice was still the playful calm she always seemed to have “Gee Zeda, nice to see you’re back. Did you enjoy yourself down there?”

So this _was_ Zeda “Whore! What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you truly **this** desperate for a lay?” the female spat “Why did you free it?”

“I didn’t,” the girl calmly replied “he is enjoying a temporary few hours of lenience before we go to the surface.”

Ben was glad he’d had years of practice in keeping his face carefully neutral. He tentatively reached for Rhea’s mind. To his surprise, she welcomed his touch _Play along_ her voice breathed. Distrust and dislike were strong feelings she felt for this woman, as well as a raging desire to **PROTECT**. He fell back from the ferocity of that one thought.

“Why isn’t it rune-bound?” Zeda barked, still semi-crouched, ready for a fight.

Rhea shrugged “Wasn’t necessary. His power is barely worth mentioning. Why else do you think I’m letting him wander freely?”

“Because you’ve grown _soft_.” The woman said scornfully, but she slowly straightened.

Rhea crossed her arms “Zeda, I’ve told you many, many times. Just because I have an emotional range past that of lust and greed doesn’t make me soft. It just makes me smarter than you.”

Zeda bared her fangs “Stupid whore. No matter; the meeting takes place in 3 hours. The _asset_ is obviously repaired enough to function. Pull your shit together and finish this.” Tossing her red hair, she stalked past them, shooting Ben an ugly look of loathing and contempt “Say goodbye to your _pet_ now so you don’t embarrass me further down there.” And then she was gone.

Rhea exhaled, letting her arms fall to her side. She turned to face Ben, a wry smile on her face “See? Other bounty hunters are gits.”

“I take it she doesn’t share you suspicions regarding this deal.”

She nodded, looking almost regretful “Nah. She isn’t bright enough, and doesn’t care for anything but lining her own pockets.” She sighed, and rubbed her eyes.

Ben realised how tired she felt. She’d had less than half an hour of sleep by his calculations “So what do we do?” his frustration at not being able to operate the ship had evaporated after the mental onslaught. Zeda might not be as physically strong as Rhea (he assumed it had been the dark-haired female who had thrown the other across the room), but her mental attack had been far more proficient than Rhea’s poor defence.

“Try to work out a plan.” She crunched over to the medical bed “I hate to ask this of you; but the more I think about it, the more necessary it feels.” She brushed the invisible control panel, and a compartment opened, exposing a neat row of silver canisters “I want to know who is so desperate to buy you that Zeda refused a whole night of gambling to set up the drop off time.” She scooped three up and started to tuck them into the various pockets of her military pants “That kitsune never, and I mean **never** turns down an opportunity to gamble. She is either scared or something else is going on and she is hoping I’m too stupid to see it.” She moved away from the bed, towards the silver cupboard. Pulling it open, she drew out a bundle of black “I promise, after this, I’ll do everything in my considerable power to get you back to Rey.” She walked back to him, holding out the bundle.

Ben couldn’t believe his ears “What do you want me to do?” he asked, barely surprised at how hoarse he sounded.

Rhea grimaced “I want to go along with the meeting. It’s the fastest way to get an idea of who is behind this whole thing. That means _you_ are going to play the part of being my prisoner again.”

Ben took the bundle she offered “Then what?”

Rhea shrugged “Dunno. Make it up as I go probably.” Ben believed her. It had been the extent of his own plan back on Exegol “I reckon I’ll need your help though. Those Force powers of yours will be mighty helpful I suspect.”

“What about Zeda? I couldn’t block her attack…” he trailed off, clenching his jaw “I doubt you would be able to either- no disrespect.”

Rhea grinned at him, the worry leaving her eyes “Don’t you worry about the fox. **I’ll** deal with her.” She tossed him the leather cuff from the bed “Will need you put this back on though. They’ll be suspicious otherwise.” Ben went to argue “I’ve wrecked it, see?” she angled it in the light. A thick score marked through the silver text “It would still give me trouble, but seeing as it barely bothered you before…” she shrugged “It might tickle? You should be fine.”

Ben slowly reached for it. The moment he took it, she marched away. Over her shoulder she called “Just keep that poker face plastered and we should be fine.” Then she was gone.

Ben sighed and shook his head. How he had gone from Supreme Leader, to dead, to pretending to be a bounty hunters’ prize to uncovering a black-market plot was beyond him. He wondered if Luke was watching and having a good laugh.

He shook out the grey bundle Rhea had given him to find a simple long-sleeved shirt, and dark military pants like the ones she wore. The material was light, but obviously high quality. He pulled the shirt over the close-fitting white one he was already wearing. Surprisingly, it fit well. He did the same with the pants. They were even long enough. He guessed wasn’t the only tall person Rhea had associated with. That left the leather band, and some shoes. He eyed the former with reservation. He had never heard of such technology. But then, he’d not heard of half of the things Rhea spoke of.

He pulled it on his right wrist and waited expectantly. Nothing. Rhea had been right; there was no effect on his abilities after it had been damaged. What reservations about the girl and her mad plan (if it could be called that) faded somewhat. Despite himself, he was beginning to like her and her child-like manner.

***

Damn Zeda. When I had heard Ben’s muffled howl of pain from my room, I’d been really, **really** asleep. Before I’d managed to open my eyes properly, I’d smashed the console that opened my door beyond repair, and charged head-first into the wall of the corridor. Cursing, I staggered down the walk-way, my mind clearing as quickly as was possible with the new throbbing headache I’d given myself.

The medbay doors were wide open. I wildly took stock of the situation. Ben was sprawled on his back on the ground, clutching at his head, his face a mask of agony. Standing over him, her face ugly with glee, Zeda held an outstretched hand.

 **PROTECT.** I didn’t even hesitate. Leaping over Ben, I backhanded the fox with every ounce of strength I could muster. Her head snapped to the side, blood and spittle exploding from her mouth (I thought I saw a tooth as well). Then, I dropped to a crouch, sweeping her legs from under her with one of my own. Rising smoothly as she fell, I seized one of flailing her legs and hurled her away and into the shower as hard as I could. Glass shattered. The fox surged back to her feet, her eyes mad with hate and bloodlust. I fought down my own, and simply stood between them, not taking my eyes off the other woman for an instant.

I honestly hadn’t even considered what would happen if she had come back early. Remember what I’d said about my ability to plan anything?

Zeda’s abilities were mind based- probably why Gytran had been happy to pair her with me (as I was practically useless in that department). She was incredible at breaking through people’s defences and amazing at extracting information, neutralising threats, creating illusions that only her victims could see… and torture. She, like many of her kind, relished causing pain- especially in those she felt were beneath her (everyone). I’d not been her target (yet), but Nat had sparred with her once, and had been shaken.

To my relief, Zeda had left with minimal argument.

After I left Ben to prepare himself, I stormed back to my room, shooting the closed door to Zeda’s quarters an evil glare. My door didn’t close anymore. The console sparked and spat at me as I wrenched my closet open and started to drag out every weapon I had stashed there.

One thing was for certain, I decided. Zeda would not help me with this scheme. If she would hinder us, I couldn’t be certain, but I wouldn’t put it past her. Dammit! I threw a duffel onto the bed, and started to unpack the swords, knives and whips, not bothering to order them. I thought we had at least 24 hours before she returned, possibly a few days. It would have given Ben time to heal properly, and for me to gain his trust. It just reinforced my belief she was planning something or knew something I didn’t.

No matter. It was happening now, so best to make the most of it. I pulled my favourite trench coat from the back of the closet and shrugged into it. It dusted the backs of my knees. I’d had it made especially by elves on Elira nearly three hundred years ago. It repelled water, bullets, knives and helped me retain my heat. I’d had my rune-carver etch it with a mild glamour so I could slide through crowds relatively unnoticed. I slipped on my basilisk scale vambraces under my sleeves, pulling the cords tight. Blades couldn’t cut through them. I seized my unruly hair and wrestled it into a loose bun.

Then I started to strap on my weapons. Twin needle-daggers on my forearms, attaching to my vambraces. Throwing knife in each boot. My whip handles attached to my calves, my shortswords to a harness on my back. I slipped a blaster pistol and belt around my waist, the gun hidden at my back under my cloak. I paused and surveyed what was left. Lots. Excellent. I selected two more shortswords and weighed them both in my mind and hands. I’d seen Ben use the lightsaber so I knew he could handle a blade… mostly. I just wasn’t sure if he could use one that didn’t slice through bloody metal without pause. My blades were made from a compound of animantium and carbon-fiber, and while they were damned good weapons, they were only as good as the person swinging them. There was also the issue of getting them to him if he needed them and I could only fit so many blades on my own body…

I shrugged and tossed them back into the duffel. Worst case I’d give him mine and just use my whips… or teeth. The errant thought got my heart racing and my hackles up. My toes tingled, and I bit down the near overwhelming urge to Shift. Breathing deeply, I steadied myself by leaning against the closet doors. Soon I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from Changing, and it would hurt like a bitch. Served me right for playing 20 questions with Ben instead of doing it earlier.

Once my heart had slowed again, I racked my brain for anything else that would be useful. The three stims I had grabbed would keep us alive if we were shot….I shoved them in the deep pockets of my duster. Shoes for Ben. I hadn’t given him any shoes.

I left my room and moved to the single supply rack at the entrance of the ship. It was where I’d dumped my pulse rifle and spare blades after I’d come back from Ben’s collection planet. On the lowest rack, Nat had left his combat boots. I picked them up, thanking Valkra Nat was a neat-freak, and hoped they would fit the Jedi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some fighting :) This is a big one, and I'll upload the next straight away; I hate cliffhangers.

Ben sat on the bed, alone with his thoughts once more. His injuries no longer bothered him unless he moved. His breathing was easier, and his leg only throbbed occasionally. He stared down at his bare feet, almost as pale as the sterile floor beneath them.

Why was he bothering with this? He wondered suddenly. What did it matter if he was sold off to some vengeance hungry pirate for whatever atrocity he needed to be punished for? He deserved it. And what would happen if Rhea did manage to get him back to Rey? Even if she forgave and accepted him, none of her Resistance friends would. Hell, they’d demand either his head, or imprison him for the rest of his life- neither of which he would have argued with. He didn’t regret turning from the Darkness, but he hadn’t thought living in the Light would still cause him so much pain and despair. He wasn’t usually one for self-pity. He had directed his feelings of inadequacy, loneliness, frustration and anger outwards; venting his feelings on victims, in combat, and even on his surroundings. His private quarters on his ships were all deeply scarred from his abuse.

The only balm had been his connection to Rey. Every time he thought he was about to lose his mind; the Bond would awaken? Activate? Then he would see her, or feel her. Even though her eyes were usually full of contempt or distrust, they had grounded him. She soothed his mind. During their final battle against one another, on the ruins of the Death Star, Kylo Ren had considered letting her kill him. To end the pain, fear and anger. But she had brought Ben back when she had run him through with his own saber.

Then Rhea had brought him back, after he had given up once again. The two women were vastly different, yet wildly similar. Rey in her noble naivete, and Rhea in her child-like simplicity. He wondered for a moment if they would get along.

In the middle of his musing, Rhea waltzed back into the medbay. He started at her change.

She looked like a warrior. She carried herself proudly in a jet-black coat that reached her knees. Handles that looked like they belonged to lightsabers were strapped to her calves, and he caught the glint of knives in her boots. Her hair she had dragged into a bun, but stray curls bounced on her slender neck and across her forehead. In her hands she held a pair of dark boots with thick soles “Found you some shoes.” Her said tone was bright “Oh good, it all fit you.” She looked him up and down, appreciation evident on her face.

She crossed the room and dropped the boots at his feet. Then she plonked to the floor and sat cross-legged. She fished out the data pad she had been reading when Ben had first woken to see her and furiously started to type “What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

“Just telling my buddy what’s happening. He won’t be able to send any help, but he likes to be kept in the loop.” She glanced up at him “How’s your leg?”

“Better.” He reached for the boots “Where is Zeda?” he stopped himself from spitting the name out.

“Sulking in her room. She’ll be out shortly, wanting me to land the ship.” She looked at him again “You’ll need to be wearing some cuffs, or it’ll be too obvious.” She waved a hand at all of him “Think there are some in the draw there. Just tap the little button.” She looked back down.

Ben found the slightly marked shape and gently pressed it. A different draw opened at the far end of the bed. He got to his feet and limped around to it. The draw held three pairs of metal cuffs, neat in their own stands “Are these _rune-bound_ ,” he managed to remember what the wrist band was called “as well?”

“The set that doesn’t have any markings on it are just regular cuffs.” Ben lifted the only plain set out, and the draw shut automatically “You’d be able to use the Force to break them, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“Sweet. C’mere and I’ll put them on you. I want to be in the cockpit before Zeda is.” She tossed her data pad up onto the bed and practically jumped to her feet, hair bouncing. Despite her request, she came up to him. Humming under her breath, she plucked the cuffs from his hands, and with deft fingers, clicked them around both his wrists. Her fingers were raging hot against his bare skin, but hers was still almost grey. He wondered if he would ever find out what she really was. It was the only thing she hadn’t been open with him about. He wondered if her dream he had intruded upon had anything to do with her true nature “Right. Sit tight. Once we’re on the ground keep your head down and follow my lead.” She met his eyes, looking for confirmation.

Interesting that they were starting to bleed into white again, like they had when Ben had tried to escape “Of course.” He said again, keeping his face straight.

Rhea sighed and stepped back “I dunno what’s going through that skull of yours kidd- Ben.” She stammered to say his real name. Huh. She remembered his reaction to calling him ‘kiddo’. He hadn’t meant to flinch; it was just too eerie after hearing his dead father say it only a short while ago “I know you don’t really know me, nor I you. I’ve not answered your questions, and now I’m asking you to risk your life for my curiosity.” She looked down at her booted feet.

“I’m alive because of you.” He said quietly.

He watched as faint colour filled her high cheeks “There is that I suppose.” She admitted, still examining her shoes.

“You meant it when you said you’d help me with Rey?” he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

The girl looked back into his eyes, her face hardening until she was no longer a girl. She was a hunter. Her gaze bore into his, and she bared overly long canines “Try and stop me.” Her grin was feral. She gave a mocking salute, spun on her heel and sauntered out, head held high, her ferocity melted away as quickly as it had appeared.

Rey would either love her or find her infuriating.

Then he noticed she had left her data pad on the bed. He grabbed it, heart pounding. Quickly, he worked out how to activate it. She had left it open on a series of communiques, with someone called Nat.

_Status?_

_Shit’s about to go down. Smacked Zeda some._

_Keeping him?_

_Maybe._

_Told you._

_No, I said he wasn’t blonde._

_Doesn’t matter. I told you._

_Shut it. Once we hit the surface all bets are off. I’ve not Shifted in 4 days._

_Gotcha. Just try not to kill them all._

_No promises. Only two of us leaving this dump._ Solaris _says hi._

_You’re licking him clean when you get back._

_GtG._

_Have fun_.

Ben didn’t understand half of it. He closed the message, and opened the report labelled _Warlord_. His heart sank as he started to read. It was all about him, and his time as Kylo Ren. It was written matter-of-factly. Nothing was exaggerated, nothing was down-played. There were details he hadn’t realised anyone but himself and his chief of staff had known. Whoever Rhea’s spy had been, they were efficient and effective. Reading down the report, Ben couldn’t understand how Rhea had been able to look at him with anything but disgust. The report ended with his destruction of the planet Kijimi. Beneath it were several schematics for all of his flagships, with detailed information on how to reach his personal quarters.

Grimly, he exited the report.

Wait, who was Rhea going to have to lick clean?

***

Zeda was taking her seat as I entered the cockpit. She resolutely ignored me as I clambered into the pilot’s chair. The moment I sat down, I was blasted with Ben’s scent. He’d been in my chair? When? Damned lucky for the security system. I tried not to savour his clean, masculine smell. No. He was claimed already. Despite Nat’s teasing and Zeda’s low opinion of me, I wouldn’t poach. Yes, he was damned attractive. Yes, it may have been one of the main reasons I’d been interested to find out more about him. But I’d seen how he had looked at his Rey, and I’d felt his longing. No way I was interfering with that.

 **PROTECT**.

Shut up.

“Gonna give me the coordinates? Or do I just fly around and shout out the door?” Zeda leaned forward and robotically punched in the long’ and lat’ “I’d say I was sorry for earlier, but you wouldn’t believe me. Just know I didn’t mean to break your face. I’ve not Shifted in nearly a week. You know how it is.”

She didn’t respond, and I resigned myself to her cold shoulder “Of course.” She finally responded, coldly.

“The asset is restrained.”

“Good. The delivery point is approximately an hour and a half away.”

“Cool.” Silence. Well, at least I had nearly two hours to plan how the hell I was going to get us out of this shitstorm “What’s the name of this vajazzled dump anyway?”

“The locals call it Canto Bight.”

“Exotic.”

After entering the atmosphere, I was fully engaged with keeping _Solaris_ out of the path of dozens of luxury cruisers. The place was like a gigantic casino cross with a strip-club for the mega rich. Nat would be crying at the gorgeous vessels passing us. _Solaris_ looked shabby and old in comparison. He was shabby and old, but he _really_ looked his age there. We soared over race-tracks, entertainment arenas, pools, concerts, and casinos. So many casinos. My suspicions were deepening by the second. I should’ve had to pry Zeda away with a crow bar; instead she was bullying me into shortening our trip? I mentally ran through my preparations, scant as they were.

After an age of dodging and weaving, we entered final approach well after darkness had fallen. A Security vessel hailed us as I aimed us at the private landing area Zeda directed me to “Unknown vessel, state your business and security code.”

I opened a response frequency “This is the _Solaris_ , coming for delivery to…” I looked sideways at Zeda.

Her face a mask, she continued “Commander Bayne. The code is as follows….”

I zoned out. I hadn’t heard of the Commander before. I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not “ _Solaris,_ you are clear to land.” The curt reply brought me back to the present.

We landed, even managing to avoid bouncing. I was proud of myself, but Zeda ignored my grin and left the cockpit the moment we touched down. Yeah, she hated me for sure.

I hurried to catch her as she marched to the medbay. Ben was still sitting on the bed, my tablet beside him. Woops. I raised an eyebrow, catching his eye. He shrugged, but his gaze was haunted. I wondered if he had managed to read much.

Zeda drew her sleek, silver blaster from its holster at her hip, and pointed it at Ben’s face “Up. Move.” She snapped.

He risked a glance at me. I nodded slightly. He slowly stood, and started to move towards the door. He was still limping, but not as badly as before. I just hoped his bones were healed enough for the possible beating they were about to be given.

I backed out of the medbay before them and strode to the exit door. Tapping the console, the door opened, and the small ramp extended. A blast of scent and sound hit me, but I walked purposefully out and onto the hard-packed earth, scanning our surroundings. The air smelt of sea-salt, opioid smokes, sweat, sex and adrenaline. Our landing bay was for someone wealthy; everything was new. Walls surrounded us, windows and walkways decorated with plants and statues. Gentle blue and green lanterns drifted in the slight breeze, but the main sources of illumination came from the yellow-gold lights along the base of the walls and walkways. Once the three of us were out of the ship, I noticed a slender figure in a fancy suit watching us.

The wind carried his scent to me as we approached him, Zeda taking the lead, one clawed hand firmly in Ben’s arm. There was blood on his new shirt. I bit my tongue savagely to withhold my growl and forced myself to focus on our apparent contact. He was shorter than me and looked half my weight. He carried himself with the air of the aristocratic caste, looking down his nose at my grubby ship, and our lack of fancy clothing “Nogitsune and Darklight I presume?” he drawled in a nasal accent. He had a stupid pencil moustache, wore a stupid cologne that burned my nose, and he had stupid ears.

“Yeppers.” I beat Zeda to answering him “So where’re the bevvies at?” I rubbed my hands together. Aristocrats brought the worst out in me every time. I dug deep into my annoyance repertoire I had polished in a Valkyrie coven on Terra a few years ago.

The man sniffed, ignored me, and looked at Zeda “Commander Bayne has instructed you are to bring the asset to his private penthouse.”

“Of course.” Zeda purred “Lead the way kind sir.” She really had her uppity turned on.

I looked sideways at Ben, who had gone utterly white, his eyes wide with shock. Huh. Guess he knew who this _Commander Bayne_ was. At least that meant he was a local to this galaxy then. I wanted to get his attention, try to get him to talk to me in my mind, but I didn’t dare. Not with Zeda so close.

We followed the small man out of the hangar, and into the maze that was a rich person’s mansion amongst casinos. I ended up giving up on trying to identify all the scents very quickly. Too much was happening and too many beings were milling around us.

What I did notice were the eyes that were drawn to us like magnets. At every lounge suite, every lift station, curious eyes turned angry once they saw and recognised the tall, dark haired figure Zeda was frog-marching past them. My hackles rose and stayed up as they started to guffaw, whisper behind hands, point and stand to get a better view. Every conversation contained the words ‘Kylo Ren’. They’d all thought he was dead, killed on Exegol. Huh. That must have been the name of the world I had grabbed him from. This was going to make this even more difficult for us to escape. Ben was a bloodydamn celebrity; and not in a good way. His height alone made him stand out.

Finally, we reached one final, grand pair of gilded doors. At the servants’ touch, the swung open inwards. I tried to take everything in at once.

The room was opulent, even for a casino planet. 

Only half of the room had a ceiling, the rest open to the midnight sky. It was carved out of gold and platinum, the designs erotica of various forms. The floor was highly polished, veined dark blue marble; I could see our reflections on it. The lights were gentle gold, spaced evenly on Greek-roman columns (amazing how even in a different galaxy, those bloody columns exist in hotels and casinos). The furniture was made of tasteful dark timbers, plush with red and black velvet blankets, cushions and those weird foot poof things. An open fire-place roared to our left (unnecessary with the heated floor?), and I felt the flames dance in greeting the moment they felt me. The room was vast, and directly across it, leaning against the gilded balcony overlooking the rest of the main city, a group of males sipped alcohol from flutes.

The males varied in species, but the majority were human. Most of them wore dark, military looking uniforms, but we were too far away for me to see any defining features regarding their allegiances. The other, non-human species were a strange mix of reptilian and amphibian, with one that looked like a cross between a toad and a fly (compound eyes, but a frog-face- many, many warts were involved), but the way they deferred to the humans told me who was in charge.

The one in the middle of the group, the one whom the others all laughed for and talked at, was the one in charge. I could see it in his bored, arrogant posture, and in how he regarded his companions (underlings) with a dispassionate air. He was short, slight, with dark, close-cropped hair and small, black eyes.

It was to this man that our guide announced our presence “Commander Bayne, may I present the bounty hunters Zeda Notisune and Rhea Darklight, as requested.” He did a little bow.

Zeda inclined her head “Commander. I’ve heard only great things regarding your name and deeds.” Her tone dripped with admiration. Her tail coiled around her bare thighs. She had chosen to dress like a stripper tonight; a leather body suit that didn’t start until her upper thighs and a white, embroidered corset. Her single blaster was strapped to her hip. If she had inhaled too sharply, her boobs would have popped out. The display was not lost on her audience.

Meanwhile, I stepped forward, and performed my most mocking bow, sweeping an invisible hat from my head “I’d continue my companion’s fawning, but I’m afraid I might vomit; and that would ruin your fine carpet, as well as your lovely furnishings.” I announced in my thickest British accent. I straightened and flashed my widest smile at their shocked and outraged faces “I will, however, compliment your taste in décor; very Roman Catholic. May I ask when the choir-boys may perform?” I didn’t care only Zeda and I understood the insult. I was having too much fun.

“You must be Miss Darklight.” Commander Short Stuff, for his credit, maintained his stiff composure at my performance “We have heard of your….eccentricities.”

Interesting. Had Zeda been talking to them about more than my Jedi? I fluttered my eyelashes winningly “Only good things I hope.”

“Insolence. You do not speak to your superiors so!” The more reptilian of his cohorts hissed, forked tongue flashing out. I wondered if he could tell I wasn’t human.

The commander raised his hand to silence his underlings “Now, now. These lovely ladies have come on business. No need for them to observe such formalities.” His tone was light, but I didn’t miss the cold rage that roiled beneath his pasty face. This one was a nasty piece of work for sure “I believe we have a guest amongst us?” he didn’t need to phrase it as a question, but I thought it was his attempt at playful politeness.

Zeda pulled Ben forward to stand in front of us. I didn’t miss the tightness in his shoulders, but he stood tall, and proud despite the cuffs that held his hands before him.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren.” Bayne sneered, stepping forward from his crowd of cronies.

“Commander. It’s been a while.” Ben spoke with calm authority, dusted with barely tempered aggression. I’d not heard him speak like that. It annoyed me how much I liked it “Hiding from the Resistance? Or from what remains of the First Order?”

Bayne stood before Ben, small in his uniform compared to the plainly dressed giant. He made a point of looking him up and down, an ugly smirk on his too-thin lips “So speaks the _deserter_. Oh yes, I heard all about your solo jaunt to Kef Bir. Where were you when Exegol fell? Hiding, like the superstitious coward you are.”

Ben didn’t flinch at the accusation “Where were you? I assume by the fact you are all still alive you abandoned your posts before the Order fell.” His tone was scornful “I stood before the Emperor while you cowered and fled.” I noted he didn’t state what he had _done_ when he had stood before the Emperor.

Bayne drew a riding crop I hadn’t noticed (who carries a crop in a casino anyway?) and slashed it across Ben’s face. I stifled a chuckle at how high he had to reach, earning daggers from Zeda.

Ben didn’t even let it turn his face, although I saw blood drip from his lip “Sorcerous scum.” Bayne snarled “It was your ilk that brought about our downfall. Undisciplined, unruly and unnatural. The galaxy would be better off without your _kind_.”

He turned away from Ben, face white with barely contained, zealot rage, and addressed Zeda with stiff courtesy “I am well pleased with your services. Please, feel free to enjoy refreshments while your payment is organised.”

Zeda smiled sensuously “We’d be honoured.” She moved off towards the elegant table covered in champagne towers. I made a show of leaning casually against the fireplace, only a short leap from where Ben still stood. I let a hand dangle near the flames, feeling their loving caress.

“So, what’s the deal anyway.” I said loudly, interrupting Bayne as he went to address his cronies “You lot lost the war as far as I can see. Why do you want your old leader back if you’re in hiding?”

“What business is it of a bounty hunter’s what we do with an asset? That is not in your precious _code_.” We had a code?

“I’m just curious,” I said carefully. A pair of armoured troops had appeared from another door, around the balcony and out of sight. At least one other entrance. I wondered if there was another around the opposite corner. They approached Ben holding long metal batons that shivered with electricity “not everyday a bounty hunter gets to tackle a Force user.”

“My partner is a _touch_ infatuated with the asset.” Zeda drawled, sauntering to stand amongst the other military men. She dragged a clawed finger along one human’s arm, pressing her leg against his “She has a soft spot for…broken things.” She smirked as the human gawked.

“Please!” I scoffed “My standards are higher than human riff-raff. I prefer my men to be a little more emotionally and morally compromised.”

“A bounty hunter is infatuated with the infamous Kylo Ren.” Bayne spread his arms, and smirked at Ben as he was flanked by the troopers in black “A new low for you isn’t it? Or was that when you defected to join that filthy scavenger who calls herself _the last Jedi_?” he took a sip from his champagne as Ben clenched his jaw.

I needed to salvage this. I had to have these plebs leave their guard down with me or this wouldn’t work. What little plan I had relied on taking them by surprise. I filled my thoughts with apologies, stepped forward, and kicked Ben’s bad leg out from under him. He grunted and went down to one knee, shooting me a furious look. I kept my face a mask of contempt, meeting his intense gaze “I am _not_ infatuated.” I growled, letting my fangs flash “I _said_ I was just curious. I worked hard to get his sorry carcass here in one piece; I wanted to know if it was worth the effort.” My voice could be cold if I let it be. Ben dropped his gaze, his shoulders slumping slightly. Guess he wasn’t feeling my remorse. How did the Force mind-reading thing work anyway?

My show seemed to work. Bayne’s sneer was no longer directed at me anyway “Shall I tell them what you had me researching before the fall of the Order? You must have deduced what your destiny is to be now.” He looked down at Ben and sipped his drink again.

Ben had managed to get his bad leg under him, and he awkwardly got back up to his full-height. I stepped back and circled to the drink table myself, letting my fingers run along the edge. He refused to look my way as he plastered an arrogant sneer on his too-pale face “You were trying and _failing_ to clone Force users for the army.”

I didn’t stumble. I didn’t flinch. I nearly swore but bit my tongue until it bled. Clones. Fuck. It all fell into place like a bloody avalanche.

As if on que, someone else arrived. Their scent hit me like week old carrion left to rot in high-summer. I resisted gagging as I gracefully turned to watch the newcomer “Ah, I sssssee my arrival was timely.” The basilisk was tall for his kind, and more bipedal than most. He looked like a cross between a utahraptor of Terra and a humanoid. He stood more upright than a saurian, but not as straight as a human. His tail dragged on the ground rather than being held outright for balance like the soldiers of his kind, and his sickle claws were blunt with age. His muzzle was scarred, his eyes a dull orange. His scales were dark grey, mottled with a sickly yellow. The dark blue uniform he wore did little to disguise his injuries. One of his forearms was held awkwardly at its side, elbow at an unnatural angle, and the other clutched a gnarled walking stick “Good to ssssee you again, _Darklight_.” He hissed when it reached the champagne table, bypassing commander Bayne and all his friends.

I waved a hand theatrically in front of my face as his breath washed over me “Gourda. Nice cane. I didn’t think you got out much after our last…encounter.” I’d tried to eat him; hence the crooked arm.

“A minor sssetback.” His tongue flickered on the air, and he turned to Bayne “The asssset?”

Bayne nodded, not bothering to hide his excitement “Indeed! Darklight and Nogitsune delivered him relatively undamaged.”

“Excellent. We will get plenty of viable tissue before it expiressss. There might even be enough left over for a ssshow.”

“So, you’re gonna clone him. Even for you, that is particularly unoriginal, Gourda.” I drawled, picking up a glass of drink, pretending to sniff it delicately “I thought the Guardians shut you down anyway.” His clones had been hideous mutations. Hundreds of Guardians had died trying to wipe them out before they slaughtered their way across multiple systems. I’d heard Kronos had been pleased though. If that old lech got even a small army of creatures with Ben’s abilities? The war would dip in his favour.

“Thessse gentlemen recognise my worth.”

“I don’t doubt.” I knocked back the alcohol and smacked my lips “Well, this place is a touch crowded for my taste. If everything is to your satisfaction commander, I’ll take my leave. I trust Zeda,” I flashed a glance at the kistune who was necking with two of his crones “will be able to collect our fee without me.” I put my glass down and started to move towards the main entrance.

The moment I drew level with Ben, Bayne chuckled. I paused and cocked my head at him “Something funny?” I arched an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, we’re not finished with you yet.”

The doors behind us, the main doors, swung open, and a dozen more troopers carrying more fizzling batons marched in. I turned slowly, my ears catching more steps, and sure enough, another dozen came from each hidden door around the corners of the balcony. I kept my face a mild mask of confusion as Gourda limped forward, and from a pocket in his bagging uniform, withdrew a set of rune-bound manacles “Thessse are for you.” He hissed, eyes alight with malicious glee.

Wait, what? I cupped a hand to my ear “Sorry, I thought I heard something stupid.” I said loudly, squinting at the basilisk.

“Did he stutter?” Bayne asked pleasantly, his hands clasped behind his back, a slimy smile on his mug “Like I said, we’ve heard of your _eccentricities_. Quite marvellous for a mere bounty hunter.”

I snorted. Dude, you have _no_ idea. “Whatever this is,” I waved at the veritable army that surrounded us “it’s a mistake. The snake doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

“Oh, but I do.” Zeda sashayed to stand next to the basilisk, her vulpine face a satisfied smirk “I told them all about you.”

Well, I had wondered if she would help or hinder me; turns out she was just going to sell me out “Zeda, you actually surprised me! I didn’t know foxes were capable for producing their own slime.” I let my disgust colour my tone.

“Oh, please!” she scoffed “You brought this on yourself. I saw your _plan_ in your little pet’s mind while he was grovelling on the floor. These gentlemen were most aggrieved to hear you were not going to honour the contract. I decided to offer them something more…” she gestured at me elegantly “What do you think they offered me for the _Burner_?”

“Pudding?” I suggested “What about a mirror at the bottom of a shallow pool? You vainglorious coward; you’ll wear your entrails as a necklace before the night is out.”

“Careful boys!” she called, ignoring my threat “I hear the gladiator pits pay more for _intact_ specimens.”

Oh, hell _no_. Bitch knew exactly what to say to set me off. But I couldn’t afford to lose it. I had to get Ben out. **PROTECT**.

The troopers started to close in. I had seconds, if not less. Zeda had to be taken out first; if she attacked my mind, I would struggle to deal with so many enemies. Gourda hissed in anticipation, passing the manacles to one of the approaching troopers “Don’t struggle Sssshifter. Or the pretty one losssses his teeth.”

I risked a glance to Ben. One of the troopers raised his baton towards Ben’s face. I met his eyes, worried for a second he had forgotten the plan. A red weal had risen on his cheek, crossing his scar, and blood beaded on his lip from Bayne’s crop. Uncertainty flashed through me when his face gave nothing away. Had I been too cold earlier?

He gave the slightest of nods at my searching expression.

Adrenaline roared through me and my fangs sharpened until they pierced my lips. The flames in the fireplace felt my excitement and grew taller. Time for some fun!

***

Bens’ lip burned, but the pain was almost not worth registering. They were utterly surrounded by shadow stormtroopers; the most elite and zealous of the old Empire’s forces. They had welcomed the First Order after the fall of the second Death Star with wordless worship and had served utterly faithfully since then. It shouldn’t have surprised him Bayne and his ilk had managed to surround themselves with them. Rhea knew the lizard creature by name, so there was obvious history there.

He hadn’t been surprised by Zeda’s betrayal, and it looked like Rhea hadn’t been either. Ben _had_ been surprised in Rhea’s acting abilities. A different person had sneered at him after kicking out his leg. For a moment, he had been…concerned? That she had truly meant what she had said… Why should she fight for him after all? Despite her promises and words, she had only known him as _Ben Solo_ for less than a day.

When she met his eyes after the sudden influx of troopers, and the dangling cuffs waved menacingly in the hands of a trooper, he felt frozen in time. _Rey_ ’s eyes had held the same uncertain light, like she _wanted_ to be able to count on him but was afraid to ask. Rhea’s pale gaze took him back to Exegol, and that fateful moment he had thrown himself into the Light with everything he had left. So, he did what he had done in that instant, and answered the hopeful searching the same way; a slight, simple nod.

Where Rey had smiled slightly in return and had reached out with her very soul (as well as with a lightsaber), Rhea’s reaction could have been likened to a supernova. He _felt_ , through the Force, the explosion of sheer exultation, triumph and anticipation surge through her. Her expression changed from a cocky if apprehensive smirk to a true grin. Her eyes literally melted to white.

She didn’t wait for any other word, or signal. _Immediate, overwhelming violence_. Her thoughts were as clear as day, virtual signboards blazing in his mind. He didn’t think she even realised he could hear her actual thoughts; he certainly hadn’t been trying. So when she exploded into action, he was ready and already planning his first move.

Rhea dropped to a crouch a nanosecond after his response, and _called_ , her right arm flung out towards the fireplace. Instantly, as though they had been waiting for her command, the flames roared from their alcove, streaming in a blinding inferno to her hand. She continued to move, leaping forward and out her crouch, hurling the literal torrent of fire straight into the faces of the Commander, Zeda and the lizard creature. As the flames danced through her outstretched fingers, they changed. Instead of gold and orange, the flared white, and then black as night, yet just as blinding to look upon, making daylight in the night as the crowd of people before them yelled and screamed in pain and shock.

The moment she had started to move, even though Ben had had no clue as to what she was actually about to do, he had plunged into the Force, and thrown everything he had at Zeda. She was the most dangerous being they faced. If she gained a clear moment, she would immobilize them, and the game would be over. If he had waited another second, Rhea’s display would have had him as shell-shocked as the rest of the them were. As it was, Zeda flew up, into the ornate ceiling, slamming hard enough it cracked and buckled. The flames missed her entirely, but Ben felt a surge of satisfaction when she flopped limply back to the floor with a meaty thump.

Rhea hadn’t stopped moving, so Ben didn’t either. As the girl drew the flames back, and threw them once again, dragging them around her like a tornado, Ben _pulled_ with the Force and his cuffs snapped with ease. He lashed out at the trooper on his right, slamming his elbow into his helmet. The trooper flailed and fell back. Ben spun to duck the other trooper as he swung his baton at the spot Ben’s head had been. Ben slammed his fist, reinforced with the Force into the trooper’s midsection. The black armour crumpled like cheap metal under the blow. Ben deftly caught the baton that fell from the trooper’s grip and spun it, learning its weight.

Shaking the hair from his eyes, he searched for another opponent as Rhea leapt and spun in front of him, one hand still full of fire, the trail streaming behind her, the other clutching a silvery sword. She had discarded her jacket at some point, and her face was liberally splattered with blood and gore. He spent a precious second watching her carve effortlessly through another three troopers. She didn’t have any Force abilities, of that Ben was certain, but she moved as though she was a Jedi master. No motion was wasted, every ounce of momentum used. She spun under attacks, slashing out as she went before leaping over the next, flailing back with her flames as though they were a solid, physical weapon themselves.

Ben ripped his eyes from the sight and focused on the Commander, who had backed away, all the way to the balcony with his other followers. _Don’t stop moving_. The thought wasn’t his own. A whistling sound saved his head from being caved in. He threw himself into a roll as a baton came smashing down onto the marble, the trooper hefting it again to swing once more. Ben surged forward, taking his enemy by surprise. He slammed his own baton into the other’s mid-section, rewarded by a sickening crack, but found himself fiercely longing for a lightsaber. Rhea flowed in front of him, spinning her flames away as she came. As if she heard his desire, she threw her blade at him, end over end, not even looking to see if he caught it, before she drew her next sword and savagely hamstrung a trooper that had started to run at Ben.

Ben pulled the handle of the blade with the Force and snatched it out the air, grunting in appreciation at the solid weight. He tossed it to his dominant hand, swapping it for the baton. He let himself admire the balance. It was no lightsaber, but it would do.

Rhea was steadily dancing her way towards Bayne and Gourda, the lizard screeching for someone to shoot her, to shoot him. Ben charged at it, clobbering a trooper in the back of the head as it attempted to hurl his baton at Rhea’s back. The girl had a sixth sense; she flowed out of the way regardless, her flame-filled hand dropping to blast at the legs and ankles of her nearest foes, as Ben made to leap through the last barricade of troopers, his blade slashing down at the lizard’s upraised arm.

It screamed as the blade cleanly sliced through muscle and bone. Huh. Maybe Rhea’s swords weren’t so different to a saber after all. Ben landed hard on his bad leg, nearly staggering _If you cannot destroy, disable_. Ben let his momentum carry him off his bad leg, and slashed out again with the blade, this time hamstringing the creature.

It’s screams turned to an animal howl as it dropped, and Bayne and his cohorts scrambled away ungracefully. Ben rolled to his feet, spinning for his next target, as Rhea threw her flames in front of him, engulfing a trooper who had finally drawn a blaster. Ben retreated as the others finally got the same idea, dodging and weaving his way back towards Rhea, deflecting blaster bolts aimed at himself as well as those aimed at the girl who was disembowelling yet another trooper. They’d downed at least a score by his count, but the others were regrouping, finally over the shock of their enemy hurling fire without any tools, and showing no sign of stopping the fearsome barrage. The heat in the room was awesome, sweat plastered Ben’s hair to his forehead, his clothes stuck to his body, but Rhea’s skin looked as pale and smooth as always

Rhea was forced to dance backwards, throwing fire more out of defence than in attack _Need to move forward_ he didn’t think she was thinking for him to hear. He brushed her mind as he flicked away yet another blaster bolt. Her mind was a riot of sound and colour and scent. A heavy beat thrashed her thoughts faster and faster as they flashed and raced randomly; _duckjumpPROTECTFLAREduckspinPROTECT!_ Ben barely avoided being roasted by a torrent of black fire as Rhea slashed her arm down as though wielding a blade, her face a silent snarl, incinerating the trooper that had moved behind him.

They manoeuvred until their backs were to the fireplace. Ben was constantly deflecting blaster shots, both with his hand after having lost the baton, and Rhea’s sword, which could bounce bolts nearly as well as a lightsaber. Ben didn’t know how Rhea still had fire to throw, the fireplace had long since burned out, but she kept a steady whirlwind around them, directing it with her hand, body motion and even her feet as she leaped and flipped. The flames absorbed blaster bolts, but only in the thick of the blackness. They passed through edges of the fire unaffected.

A sudden flash, Ben’s senses flared as he felt the bolt race for him from afar, and he whipped his hand to their left to block it, totally missing the second that had been aimed at Rhea, fired from _behind them_ , above the fireplace.

The bolt hit Rhea directly in the back. She shrieked, more in rage than in pain, but she dropped to her knees regardless. Ben whirled, raising his hand and blade, but a thousand needles launched into his brain. He bit back a scream, clutching blindly at his head with his empty hand, grudgingly holding onto his sword with the other. Zeda. It had to be.

Ben rallied his mind. Her attack was just as fearsome as it had been in the medbay, but he was no stranger to pain and he was a fast learner. Instead of defending, he took a page out of Rhea’s book, and simply hurled his own mind at the woman crouching on the mantel above the fireplace.

Immediately, the pain lessoned as Zeda hissed and struggled to meet his bludgeoning attack. He got a taste of her thoughts; hatred ugly and strong for him, but downright raging against Rhea. Grimly, he struggled to squash her will in his mind’s grasp him, but hers slashed and squirmed in his grip.

He was so intent on his grapple with the snarling kitsune he didn’t feel or notice the troopers tightening their circle and raising their guns until Rhea screeched a feral curse and challenge, throwing one last handful of fire from her knees. Blasters fired. Ben lost his grip on the red-head as a bolt slashed into his side, and another into his right leg, just above the knee. He dropped, gasping at the sudden pain.

Zeda panted above them, her face pale, but her hateful smirk widening as Ben threw himself at Rhea, tackling her as more shots fired at them. He bit back a yowl as his hands touched Rhea’s bare shoulders, his palms instantly blistering as though he had shoved them in a starfighter’s exhaust, but he bore her down, another bolt scoring his shoulder.

He looked her over as she hissed and spat under his weight. The shot Zeda had fired had caught her right between the shoulders. Bone glistened “Gerroff me.” She snarled, trying to get up.

“An impressive display!” Bayne called, and the firing halted. Ben slowly raised his head. The commander was nowhere to be seen. He must be hiding behind the rallied troops “Who’d have thought the mighty Kylo Ren would be out-shown by a bounty hunter. Why, if she hadn’t been protecting you, she might have defeated us all!”

Ben bristled, but a worm of doubt crept into his mind. He’d been holding his own, hadn’t he?

“Give it up, human.” Zeda didn’t sound human anymore. Ben felt her jump from her perch, and risked a look. Her face was warped; it had lengthened to a muzzle. Her eyes glowed green as she bared canine fangs.

Ben clenched his sword close, and eyed Rhea’s where it had fallen, just out of reach. He readied himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take them all, but if he could take Zeda out, properly this time _If you cannot destroy, disable_ echoing in his mind, he could give Rhea a chance to recover. Not taking his eyes off the freakish creature as she sauntered towards Bayne’s voice, tail swishing, he reached for the Force once more.

 _Pull!_ He staggered to his feet as quickly as his injuries allowed, and hurled both of the blades as hard as he could, letting the Force flow him and into the flashing shards of metal as they tumbled through the air.

He did not account for Zeda’s inhuman speed, nor for her mental sensitivies; but neither did she predict the speed the Force gave the swords. She shrieked and dodged one, but the second sheared through her tail.

Howling in pain, the kitsune clutched at her bleeding behind and fell to the floor to cradle her limp appendage. Damn. He’d aimed for a leg.

WHAM! A baton smashed into his face. He reeled, and fell backwards. Rhea shrieked again as another blow landed on his injured leg. Ben lashed out futilely, his fist missing it’s target as he struck blindly.

It had all been going so well. I’d broken their ranks and Ben had managed to take Gourda’s arm and cripple him utterly. The pride that flared in me was nearly as strong as the flash I’d felt when Ben had taken Zeda out right at the start. I’d given no indication that she was the most dangerous threat; he had acted strategically and swiftly.

It had been typical of Zeda to sneak up and shoot me like that. I was just lucky she wanted me alive.

I watched with impotent rage and agony as Ben threw my swords and took her tail. He didn’t realise, but a kitsune’s strength is represented by their tails. The more tails one has, the more powerful. He had basically cut her pride off. Then they started to whale on him properly.

**PROTECT.**

I tried to stagger upright as he collapsed under their blows, but someone smacked me over the head with one of their electricity sticks. My mouth filled with blood as voltage shot through me, and I gave an inhuman shriek.

Ben’s blood filled my nose. **PROTECT.**

I lashed out despite my back, my claws catching on armour but not meeting flesh. I caught the glimpse of a boot coming for my face and I saw stars. I flipped back onto my back. Gamely I rolled and got to all fours “Stay down!” a trooper barked and jabbed me with a shock-stick thing again. I snarled wordlessly and swiped at it. WHAM! A blow directly to my injury. I screamed for real that time.

**PROTECT.**

I opened my eyes; I was on my side. Ben was on his knees, somehow. He was bleeding at the temple, and blaster scores made a mess of his side and leg. Shuddering for breath, he looked commander Bayne in the eye as the smaller man leant down, crop in hand “So falls the mighty _Supreme Leader_ ,” he mocked “I thought you’d have more fight in you, to be honest. Good thing we only need you for your DNA and not your fighting prowess.” He tsked, and drew a small blaster from a holster “Even so, I think we can work with a dead Skywalker far more easily than a live one.” Ben looked at the gun in his face calmly, at peace.

**_ PROTECT _ ** _. _

I threw myself into my delayed Shift with everything I had. Time to fight for real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promised, the next one :) Dragon awesomeness and a bit of Ben being a softie, and a flashback. I hope you enjoy it, and keep reading :)

Ben stared down the barrel of the of the blaster without fear. He let his mind fill with thoughts of Rey, wrapping his feelings for her around the barrier she had erected. Maybe she might feel their echo after his true death.

Just as Bayne tensed to pull the trigger, a _crack_ broke the relative quiet. The another, and a whine from an animal.

Both men twisted towards the sound “SHOOT HER!” Zeda suddenly screamed from behind Bayne “SHOOT HER NOW!” actual terror filled her voice.

But Ben was still processing what he was seeing. Rhea was jerking, limbs scrambling to get under her to push herself upright, but they were…. they were different. She looked up at the trooper in front of her. Her eyes were brilliant white; not even the pupils were visible. Her face ripped open, bone and muscle gleaming as massive fangs erupted out of her gums. She surged forward, and a hand that was twisting, grinding, _cracking_ , batted the trooper’s legs from under him. The same hand slapped back to the marble, melting and changing to a naked, clawed, _paw_. But that wasn’t all. Her face was still growing. Her skin suddenly turned black, as though a filter had been pulled back. A thick wave of jet flowed over her expanding form; fur was forming. She shrieked and with her deformed paw-like hands, reared back and ripped her tank off, taking fur and flesh as the claws scraped down. Her chest exploded into a barrel, her spine shot out backwards, extending to form a thick, stiff tail.

Blaster bolts fired. The creature that had been Rhea twisted her great, malformed muzzle towards them and _screamed_ , the sound both human and bestial, as the bolts smashed and seared into her still growing form. She hurled herself forward, legs still twisting and warping to support the sudden bulk. Hideous, bulb-like limbs bulged and burst from where her shoulders had been, and stretched impossibly far away from her body as her neck expanded and thickened. Ivory horns speared from the back of her heavy skull. She slammed into the troopers that had shot her. She opened her now massive jaws, fangs straightening and moving still. She bit down savagely, clawing and raging, their screams drowned out by the horrific creaking and cracking of her body as it continued to grow “KILL HER OR WE ALL DIE!” Zeda was hysterically trying to steal a blaster from troopers all around her, her tail forgotten on the floor.

Rhea, for Ben could still process the creature as Rhea, was still changing as the troopers frantically backed away, fumbling with their guns as the beast in front of them disembowelled their comrades. The strange extra limbs grew fingers and then membrane; forming elegant wings. Her feet formed massive, muscular paws, her thighs enormous flanks. A thick ruff of jet black fur filled in around her erect, pointed ears and flowed down her back to her tail.

The transformation and her two latest kills happened in less than 20 seconds

Rhea spun around with outstanding speed for a creature so large and loomed over Bayne. Her head was his entire height above him. She stared down with angular, slitted white eyes and opened her maw. Saliva glistened amongst thick, white fangs. Her chest expanded, and then she _screamed_ at Bayne. Ben, Zeda and all the troopers clapped their hands to their ears as the sound rent their eardrums.

Bayne, for his credit, didn’t flinch or freeze “Marvelous!” he shouted, “What an army we could make of you!” then he lifted the blaster from Ben’s face and aimed it at the monster looming over him.

Ben reacted on pure instinct. He threw himself at Bayne, smashing the smaller man to the ground. The blaster went off, and the black monster screeched again as it slashed a foreleg.

“OPEN FIRE!” someone took charge finally.

Rhea in turn reared on her hind legs and spun gracefully around, her tail missing Ben’s head by inches. She shuddered as blaster bolts peppered her great body, and Ben felt burning hot liquid splatter his face. Her blood.

She exhaled her mighty chest again, but instead of screeching, when she released her breath, an inferno like nothing Ben had seen from a living, non-space based source exploded from her maw. He watched in awe and horror between her great rear legs as she bathed the troopers, other military commanders and the still cowering Gourda in black and white flames. Blaster bolts still fired, but troopers ran and screamed as she literally melted their armour to their bodies, cooking them within it.

After what seemed an eternity of scorched flesh and melting metal, she snapped her jaws shut and dropped to her forelegs. She whirled around, blood splashing the heavily scarred marble floor, until her great head was looking down at Ben. The white eyes stared into his, and she lifted a lip to expose the fearsome canines.

Tentatively, he reached out with his feelings. The creature’s mind was still Rhea’s but it was like it had been stripped to the bare minimum. Rage. Pure, undiluted fury roared through every corner of this thing. Where before Rhea’s mind had been almost simple in its curiosity and strange joys, now it seethed and roiled. It was horridly familiar. This was how he had felt in his darkest moments as Kylo Ren. Her raw desire to maim and kill was intoxicating. But unlike when he had let himself be absorbed by such desires, one thought acted as an anchor in the sea of madness; the urge to **PROTECT**. She wanted to burn and slash and slaughter to protect _him_.

“SHOOT HER! SHOOT HIM!” Zeda had managed to avoid the fires once again and was now commanding the remaining troops.

Rhea hissed and then yowled anew when more blaster bolts seared into her sides. She dipped her head but one glanced off her brow. She shrieked and blasted flames again, but this time the stream was smaller. She was tiring, bleeding out.

A reckless idea surged through his mind so quickly he wasn’t sure if it was his idea at all. He staggered upright, ignoring the unconscious commander at his feet, and threw himself at the beast’s shoulders. Rhea stumbled under his weight, but to his relief no fangs slashed his exposed body. The beast actually dipped her shoulder to allow him to haul himself over her the base of her neck above her wings.

As if she had been waiting for him to do this, Rhea leaped forward from her awkward crouch and breathed another torrent of flames, weaving her head back and forth to spread them and scatter their enemies. Ben snatched at her ruff, at her wing joints; anything to try to pull himself up more securely.

Despite her countless blaster wounds, Rhea surged into a charging run, roaring as she went. Ben flailed on her shoulders, trying to get a leg over to mount her properly as she bounded into the panicking shadow troopers. Her head dipped suddenly to the floor, and Ben had a surge of fear someone had finally managed a killing blow to her head. _Jacket_.

The beast’s head raised a moment later, and Ben gave a hysterical bark of laugher. Rhea had picked her discarded jacket up in her mouth. The laugh died when she ploughed through the crowd around Zeda. Bodies flew, hands grabbed, blasters fired and batons crushed bones and jolted volt after volt through the great black body. Rhea was either already in too much pain, or was too maddened to notice or care. She staggered onwards, and Ben finally realised what she was headed for.

“Oh, shi-…!” with a final lunge, Rhea leaped over and off the balcony.

Ben hollered as he nearly slipped off the furred back when his grip on her wing shoulders became non-existent as she snapped the great things open. Rhea yowled through her jacket as she felt him slip, and rolled her shoulders in reflex. The movement shoved and jostled Ben, and as her neck twisted in her panic, he finally wedged himself at the base of her neck and grasped her matted mane tightly.

They dove awkwardly through the air, falling story after story as Rhea struggled to flare her wings in the limited space between buildings. He felt her fear and borderline panic as she started to realise she couldn’t slow them enough before they hit the ground. **PROTECT**. His fear merged with hers, until she flapped once, desperately. Her wingtips smashed on the side of a building, and she howled in pain, but her forelegs flashed out to catch and dig into the elegant tiling of the closest mansion/tower. She frantically clawed at it, her bulk slamming into a balcony in their descent. Ben felt and heard something inside of her break.

The impact slowed them enough for the creature to tumble and slide the last few stories (Ben hadn’t realised they’d been so high in Bayne’s penthouse!) until Rhea slammed to the ground on a main street.

The screams renting the air finally registered to Ben as he hung draped over the drooping black neck of a strange, bloodstained monster. He blinked and saw people running and screaming away from the barely standing creature he sat upon. Ignoring them, he gingerly ran a hand along the side of the heaving column in front of him. In response, Rhea shook herself, and started to limp away from the wreck they had made of the side of the mansion.

She stumbled and staggered towards the nearest side street. Sirens blazed, and the sound of approaching craft filled their ears. She somehow quickened her pace.

How she kept going Ben didn’t know. She continued until her nose nearly scraped the ground in front of her, paws barely lifting with each step and wings trailing on the ground. They had gone through alleys, gardens, back streets and parks, until they found a great bridge. Without direction, Rhea had dragged them beneath it. The moment they were under its shadow, she simply collapsed.

Ben rolled away as her body hit the ground, wincing as his burns flared, but managed to keep his feet. He staggered back, and looked down at the black creature.

She was on her side, one wing crushed awkwardly by her bulk, the other half-folded along her length. Her long legs were stretched limply, and her head flat on the ground. Her muzzle was open, thick foam coated her snout. Her hide was a mess of scores and wounds, most of which oozed dark blood until it pooled on the pristine grass.

Her shoulders twitched as Ben cautiously approached her head, morbid curiosity taking him to her fanged maw. Now she was still, he could see she was easily ten metres from snot to the tip of her tail. Her legs were long, cleanly built. Her paws, although twice the size of his hands, were thickly padded, and her claws, rather than being talons, looked like they were barely retractable.

He rounded her head, and sank slowly to the grass near her quivering nostrils. Her eyes were half shut, but she didn’t blink nor seem to see him before her.

He sighed, and immediately regretted it as his ribs stabbed with pain. Gingerly, he lifted his shirt to examine his own injuries. To his utter amazement, they were already scabbed and partially closed over. He checked his leg where he’d been hit; same again. He touched his lip where Bayne had hit him and found the cut a mild bruise. Astounded, he realised the nanites Rhea had been talking about must have been still in his system from earlier. What he’d done to deserve such good fortune he couldn’t know.

The silence of the night was almost loud, and Rhea’s rattling breath could surely be heard for miles. Ben closed his eyes and reached out with his feelings. The park was asleep; not an animal stirred. He reached further, beyond the outskirts. Flickers of life and quiet minds lit the darkness. He reached beyond the immediate houses until he found the first taverns and dens. Here too, there was no flare of excitement or anger. Their pursuers were far away, raging through the main streets.

Withdrawing his mind, he opened his eyes to look back down at the great black beast lying next to him. He cautiously let his thoughts extend to hers.

The previously wild, loud and racing thoughts that he had grown to associate with Rhea were silent. In their place was a grey haze of exhaustion and pain. Not only from her injuries. Her bones, her nerves, her every cell ached and burned. He searched for the cause. In her dull-witted state, he easily sifted through her memories and feelings. The Shift. He felt her fear and acceptance just before she had initiated it. She’d done it too quickly. He flinched as he relived the Change. It had been every bit as painful as it had been horrific to watch. How she had managed to fight while literally blind with agony was beyond incredible.

He drew away from her sluggish thoughts and instead investigated her hurts. Most of the blaster damage was superficial; burns didn’t harm her, so the bolts hadn’t wounded as badly as they could have. She had fractured her left foreleg and right wrist in the fall and landing, and her right wing was badly sprained. When he reached her biggest hurt, his jaw tightened in anger. The shot Zeda had dealt her on the back had ripped and twisted with the Shift. Then, he himself had clambered all over it, tearing it further until it was a gaping sore.

He pulled back from the Force and regarded the _dragon_ , for that was what she was called in her memories. He could see the injury on her back, bare muscle glistened. How he hadn’t noticed it when he was sitting right on top of it… He touched his pants; and his fingers glistened under the pale moonlight.

Rhea still hadn’t moved, agony and exhaustion washing off of her in waves. Ben looked back down at his blood-stained hand. Once again, this strange creature had saved his life. Yes, this time she had been directly responsible in its risk; but that did little to shadow her efforts. He wondered if he had the strength to help her…

A growl, deep and menacing rent the night’s quiet. He jerked, and found himself staring into the dragon’s eyes. The white had receded; leaving Rhea’s strange, black-ringed blue in the elongated skull. She hadn’t lifted her head, but she was looking right up at him. She huffed meaningfully, heat blasting his legs. He reached out with his mind once more and found hers clearer.

Still sluggish, she regarded him wearily _Don’t. Saw what…happened with the girl. I’ll be fine_. She must mean Rey. Of course, she had watched him heal her- and then die from the effort. She was still trying to protect him.

“You could let me protect you for once.” He was shocked by how hoarse he sounded.

Another breath of hot air, and the blue eyes closed as Rhea chuffed again. Ben realised she was laughing at him.

***

Everything hurt. Breathing, thinking, my heart pounding. My legs ached, my backed burned, my paw-pads stung and my ears… actually no, my ears felt ok.

Shifting normally took me about five minutes if I let it happen naturally. It was still painful, but it was a good, clean pain. Any injuries I might have, while not healed entirely where definitely aided if I Shifted properly. It would leave me feeling rejuvenated and full of energy to burn. But if I forced a Shift, and pushed myself through it too quickly the process was about as pleasant as…. being shot by a lot of blasters.

This particular Shift had been gruelling. I’d not only rushed it, I had _directed_ it. I’d needed to be able to fight as quickly as possible, and had focused on turning my hands and face into weapons I could actually use before Ben’s head was made into mince-meat. As the troopers and probably Ben had realised, I felt rather strongly about that possibility.

So not only did I throw myself into the Change, I let my anger sweep away the pain. If it hadn’t been for my ridiculously overwhelming urge to protect and save Ben, I wouldn’t have left a single creature on that building’s floor alive. I still wanted to make a garland of Zeda’s insides.

Instead, I lay there on the grass and gasped for breath. I literally didn’t have the energy to roll off my wing. I could smell Ben’s blood, and that was the only thing that kept me from slipping into a dead-sleep. I barely felt him gently going through my mind. He lingered on my Change, reliving it from my perspective. Well, he had kept asking what I was- now he had some idea.

I heard him sigh, determination and resignation in his breath. Wait, nooooooo. He wasn’t going to do that thing where he killed himself bringing someone back to life? Bloody moron. I clawed through the haze of my mind, and blinked my eyes clear. I finally saw him sitting right near the end of my snout, his usual intense expression under the paint of blood and grim. He started to slowly, deliberately reach his right hand towards me. I huffed, and his hair blew back from his eyes.

Startled, he looked down at me. I huffed again, and felt his mind touch mine. I struggled to form words _Don’t. Saw what…happened with the girl. I’ll be fine._

An incredulous look split his expressionless mask “You could let me protect you for once.” He grumbled, voice hoarse.

I chuckled, I couldn’t help myself. There we were, a half-dead dragon and a wanted warlord, on a strange planet filled with truly apoplectically angry enemies and no apparent way to get away. And this little human was annoyed I wouldn’t let him _protect_ me.

His eyes narrowed as he realised I was laughing at his expense. To demonstrate the fact I wasn’t going to die before his very eyes, I released my death grip on my jacket, and licked the foam from my chops. He eyed me as I gingerly made myself roll off my side, dragging my busted wing in and folding it properly. I lifted my head, and got my forelegs out in front of my chest. Ben didn’t move as I twisted my neck and inspected my injuries.

Hmm. No wonder he had been concerned. I mentally shrugged. I’d lived through worse. The only issue was my forelegs being sore. That would make moving more than a little difficult.

Don’t get me wrong, I was still bone weary. Every inch of me begged for sleep, followed by an entire cow… or two. I was thirsty too. Without meaning to, I scented the air, searching for water. There. Probably a hundred metres away I could smell fresh...clear water. I licked my chops again.

“I’m sorry if I made the wound on your back worse- I didn’t realise I was sitting on it.” I looked down at him. He sounded genuinely apologetic.

I huffed into his face again, and shook my head, my mane ruffling. I’d made it worse in the Shift. I hadn’t actually noticed when he sat on it.

Also, this whole not being able to talk out loud thing was going to get annoying. I’d forgotten how inconvenient it was; I was so used to Nat simply Linking with my mind. We’d gotten a handy little translator made a few decades ago, that when strapped to my neck would project my thoughts into speech people could understand. We didn’t use it much though, as I had no mental filter. With a human mouth I could resist and speak only what I meant to say; the translator repeated whatever random thought crossed my mind. That didn’t go down well most of the time.

I resisted the urge to let my head drop back to the ground, and looked around, ears pricked. I’d managed to find us a decent little hiding place. The park was a few hundred metres long and wide, and artistically lit- which meant poorly. Our little hideout was beneath a decorative stone bridge that was just tall enough for me to stand up under. I couldn’t hear any sound of our pursuit; but that didn’t mean they weren’t close. And there had been little I could do to prevent the trail of blood I’d left behind. No, we didn’t have the luxury of enough time for a nap.

But what to do? I wasn’t going to be able to run with my forelegs so badly damaged, let alone fight particularly well. My wing would probably bear our weight, but not for very long. If I knew where we were, I might have been willing to risk launching and having a go at getting to _Solaris_ ; if we were lucky it’d be too soon for them to think about assigning a heavy guard to my ship.

The more I thought about it, the more likely it was that I’d have to Shift back. I was just too noticeable in this form. The very thought made me cringe. To have delayed the Shift for so long, then rush through it to simply Change straight back? And I thought I was sore now…. I looked to the sky, trying to work out how long we had until dawn.

“I think it’s about 4 hours until sunrise.” Ben supplied quietly.

I looked down at him, but he was staring straight out into the night. So pensive. At least he wasn’t running scared of me; that was the usual response when a newbie was treated to a Shift without warning.

“To be honest, I had an idea you weren’t… human, already.”

I snorted in surprise. Wait, he could hear me?

“I’m not trying to read your thoughts; you’re just projecting them really loudly.” He shrugged “It isn’t hard to pick up on them.”

I huffed. That would make life so much easier. Interesting that I couldn’t feel him picking up on my thought-train.

“So, is this your real form? Is that why you felt so…. restless all of the time?”

He’d picked up on that. Huh. I struggled to create coherent responses for him _It’s complicated_. I shifted my weight, trying to find a way to sit that didn’t stretch the wound on my back _I’m a Shifter; that means I flow from this form to the other and back. I’m… not sure which is my ‘real’ form. I don’t remember that far back._ I wasn’t about to tell him I was a bloodydamn re-embodiment of an ancient, evil war-queen that had literally destroyed worlds for fun. No-one was even sure what _her_ base form had been. _As for the restlessness… if I go too long between Shifts I start to get irritable, itchy and easily annoyed. I try to Change once a day; it’d been four days before tonight._

“And it doesn’t usually hurt so much?” he was trying to sound politely interested, but I had his full attention.

I leaned down and started to clean the gore matted between my forepaws with my long tongue _It hurts, but not usually so badly. Normally it’s a ‘good’ pain- like stretching out a bad cramp- all over your body_.

We were silent for a few moments as I worried under my claws. I was starting to recover a little of my strength, and my wounds had stopped bleeding. All Shifters heal faster than normal beings; part of the high-metabolism deal I figured. If I had a decent meal, they’d heal even faster. My bones would still take a few days though.

“So what do we do now?” Ben finally broke the silence.

_Get off this bloody planet, that’s for sure._

“Any ideas how? I don’t see us strolling up to a ship and taking it. Neither of us are going to blend in once the sun rises.”

I huffed in agreement _I have a plan_.

Ben snorted “What, like the plan you had for that debacle earlier?”

I growled and resisted the urge to swat him over the head. Since when was he all chatty? Must be the exhaustion and frustration _Bite me. We survived, didn’t we?_

Ben looked her up and down pointedly “Barely.”

I shook my head in irritation _I’m going to have to Shift back. Then we’re going to go and get_ Solaris.

“If they’re going to have people watching for us, it will be around your ship.” Ben pointed out, almost in exasperation “Why don’t we steal one they won’t be crawling all over?”

 _Because it’s_ my _ship. And you people don’t have anything with a hyper-jump drive, or decent cloaking tech. If we get my ship and offworld; nothing will be able to catch us._

Ben looked up at me, dark eyes serious “Can you Shift back so soon?” he must have felt my reservations. He must have been seeing more of my mind than just my immediate thoughts.

 _I’d rather not. But I won’t be able to run on four legs for a few days at this rate._ I bared my fangs in a draconic smile, feeling a rush of satisfaction when Ben eyed them warily _And as you said; I stand out in a crowd like this_.

Words could not really express how much I didn’t want to Shift back. All I wanted to do was curl up and sleep, then chase something down to eat. While my instincts were no longer screaming for me to protect the little human, the urge was still there. We wouldn’t be safe until we were leaving this planet far beneath us with the cloak at full power.

There was also the small issue that I’d be naked. Shifters who changed into animals close to their humanoid forms could avoid destroying whatever they’d been wearing, but those like me who grew a hell of a lot bigger didn’t have such luck.

Another mental shrug. I would just raid the nearest house for something to wear. With that thought, I grit my fangs and willed myself human.

***

Ben hadn’t realised she meant she was going to change back right _now_. He yelped and jumped away as the once massive, furred and horned head flinched, jerked and then started to shrink.

The Change was different to the one he had witnessed earlier. For one thing, it was much slower. He could feel Rhea’s mind, tight with pain and discomfort, but determined. Her body shrunk and twisted, but evenly this time. Her fur was sucked back into her skin, her tail retreated back into her body. Her chest deflated and flattened. Her wings shortened and flowed back into her shoulders. The elongated muzzle morphed and smoothed to form Rhea’s familiar face. That was when Ben realised she was totally nude.

Cheeks heating, he resolutely turned around, hearing her amused, yet pained chuckle. The sounds of bones cracking and popping continued, as did the surges of pain and exhaustion. Rhea’s mind was dimming, as though her aura was being sapped with the effort she was exerting.

Finally, there was silence.

“You can look now.” Her tired, yet amused voice was quiet.

Ben slowly turned back, and frowned “Did something go wrong? You still look….”

Rhea had covered herself in her bloody, dragon-spit soaked jacket. She looked down at her human hand, and sighed “Well, that’s annoying.”

Her skin was still jet-black. It was almost impossible to make out her bare feet and exposed legs in the shadows of the bridge. She shrugged the jacket off; Ben cursed and dropped his gaze “Yup. That’s really, really annoying.”

Ben risked looking up. She had taken her right arm out of the jacket’s sleeve, clutching the rest of it to her chest. She was inspecting the strange tattoo on her upper arm; there was an angry red gash right through it “Why does it matter? It’s just a tattoo, isn’t it?” he stepped over to her and looked at the injury. The skin was closed. It looked like it was days old, not hours.

“It’s not just a tattoo. It’s a glamour.” At his blank look she sighed tiredly “A glamour is a type of illusion. This tattoo helps make me look more human. But if the runes are broken….” She gestured to herself “It stops working.”

“That’s amazing technology. I’ve never heard of anything like it.” He couldn’t help but run a hand over her bare arm. The skin felt normal, cool even. But… that wasn’t right? “Why isn’t your skin hot anymore?” he looked up into her pale eyes. They lacked their usual sparkle, and seemed sunken in her dark face.

She pulled her arm out of his grip and shrugged it back into the jacket as though cold “Used too much energy. Can’t make enough heat.” She shivered, and suddenly sat down “Just need a few minutes.”

Ben noticed that her horns hadn’t gone away either. He dropped down to sit next to her “So _this_ is what you look like normally?”

Rhea shrugged, and then hunched down into the jacket, pulling it close “Pretty much. Usually have nicer shoes.” Her bare feet were dark against the grass.

She sounded so tired “How long do you need? We should get moving.”

She shrugged “Gimme five minutes.” She muttered, then froze “Hang on…” she started to dig in the deep pockets of her duster “Pleasepleaseplease.” She whispered under breath, then stopped moving. Slowly, reverently, she pulled out the three silver canisters she had taken from the medbay “Thank the goddess!”

“What are they?” Ben watched curiously as with renewed vigour, she eagerly spread them on the ground before them.

“If I wasn’t such a moron, I’d have remembered I had these before I Shifted back!” she exclaimed, scowling with frustration “They’re stims; basically a cocktail of adrenaline and nanites. I stuck you with one when you were dead before I defribbed you. Kickstarts the body something fierce.” She stroked one as though it were alive “One of these babies, and I’d be right for round two with those troopers.”

“You _stuck me_ with one?”

“In the neck.”

Ben resisted rubbing his neck “Ok, so what is the actual plan?”

Rhea ran a hand through her tresses and exhaled loudly “Find me some clothes. Find me some food before I start eating grass. Find my ship. Find a way off this stinking planet.”

“That’s a lot of things to find.”

“Yup.”

She made no move to stand. Ben could still feel how weary she was “Why don’t you use one of those stims now?”

“Cos the let-down is truly shite. Like the actual worst hangover you’ve ever had combined with the worst beating you’ve ever been given.” She nodded at the silver cannisters “If I have one now, I’d be good for maybe 30 minutes before I’d literally pass out.”

“What if I had one?”

Rhea glanced sideways at him, and looked him up and down. Her expression was appraising. She took his suggestion completely seriously “You’d get maybe 10 minutes. You’d feel like a bloody god though.”

“And what if you took all three?”

Rhea chewed her lip “ _I’d_ feel like a bloody god for about an hour, then crash harder than a lead-weight through a glass table.”

“Sooooo guess we’re going for option 3?” Impulsively, Ben scooped the cannisters up. He tossed two to Rhea and kept on for himself “Both of us feel like gods for a _bloody_ short amount of time.”

Finally, the sickly, weary set of Rhea’s face melted back into her usual mischievous grin “Sounds like a _bloody_ damn good idea.”

Under Ben’s direction, they slowly but surely made their way away from their hiding place towards the quietest house. He had reached out with the Force to find it empty- it’s owners obviously away for the night. They kept to the shadows as much as they could; a surprisingly easy task.

Ben’s leg still gave him trouble, but his limp was nowhere near as pronounced. His breath was easier, and his blaster wounds were all healing well. Rhea hadn’t been surprised when he had remarked on his accelerated healing “It will slow down though. Don’t go thinking you’re immortal.” She had warned grimly.

He was still worried about her though. Even though her injuries had mostly closed over after she had returned to human form, she was still hurting. And she was weak. She didn’t bother keeping her mind guarded anymore, and he didn’t have to concentrate particularly hard to feel her thoughts.

She had resolutely refused his proffered arm and stubbornly insisted on walking on her own. Her head was never still; she constantly scanned their surroundings even as he did. But while he used the Force, she used her incredible physical senses. He felt through her thoughts as she scented the air with every breath; unconsciously sorting through every nuance on the wind. Her pupils were massively dilated, almost stretching to the edges of her irises. He swore even her ears twitched, as though straining to catch the slightest sound that might betray the presence of an enemy.

Despite her alertness, she clutched her jacket tightly around herself as though freezing, and more than once she seemed to stumble, only to straighten and mutter a feral curse under her breath.

Definitely as stubborn as Rey. The random observation gave him a pang of heartache. In reflex, he reached for their Bond. It was still walled shut.

Finally, they reached the edge of the park. They stood and looked up at the wall to the property they had chosen. There was a door, where a light shone gently. Ben crossed swiftly over to it, and ran his hand over the control panel. The security was light, but sophisticated.

As he ran his deft fingers over the edges of the panel, searching for the tell-tale flaw that would allow him to pull it open to display the electronics, a memory flashed, unbidden.

He had been six years old when his father had first shown him how to pick a lock. Han had waited until Leia had to go to a Council meeting before he had risked it. Giving his signature smirk, he had scooped Ben up, and hurried to the Falcon. Chewie had grumbled in question “Just performing my fatherly duty.” Han had replied sombrely, shooting Ben a conspiratorial wink

He had plonked him down on his work-bench, and proceeded to introduce him to the world of a scoundrel; showing him lock-picks, code breakers, password-breakers and a myriad of other devices and tools Leia had banished from the house.

Those secret lessons had been Ben’s favourite times spent with his father.

Ben’s fingers still remembered those lessons, even though he hadn’t thought back on them in years.

Rhea stood very quietly and watched. He felt her unquestioning acceptance that he knew what he was doing. Finally, the door slid open. They hurried inside.

The house was lavish, though nowhere near as opulent as Bayne’s penthouse. Rhea seemingly followed her nose, unerringly finding her way to the equivalent of a kitchen. Without a word, she tore the refrigeration unit open and proceeded to cram everything organic into her mouth.

Ben managed to steal a few small morsels, although he nearly lost a hand when he tried to grab something that looked meaty. Rhea had glared at him, and bared her fangs.

Biting back a laughed, he had retreated as she gorged herself. He watched in bemused amazement as she emptied the fridge, and then prowled to where the non-perishable items were stored. She used her claws and impressive strength to tear open cans, packaging and containers.

Finally, unable to find anything else, she gave a mighty belch, and stuck her head under the silver tap of the sink. Turning the tap on, she literally drank from the tap for a solid minute. Sighing in satisfaction, she straightened and wiped her mouth on the back of her arm. She turned to face him, and froze “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Feel better?”

She eyed him suspiciously “A little. Wish they’d had something meatier and fresher though.” Ben could still feel her hunger in her thoughts and shook his head “I’m gonna go and find some clothes, and maybe take a shower if they have one.”

Again, following her nose, she led them to a room with not only an enormous wardrobe with clothes that would suite and fit them both, but an equally impressive shower and wash station. She eyed the shower with naked longing “I’ll keep watch if you like.” Ben offered after a moment. She flashed him a grateful look, and then eagerly shrugged her grimy coat off.

“Seriously?” Ben fled the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! This one is a big one; lots happens :) Ben is tempted to use some baaaad Force mojo- but the recipient deserves it.

The hot water was intoxicating. It was just another sign I was in a really bad way though. If I hadn’t been able to grab my jacket in our mad escape, it was entirely likely that I wouldn’t have been able function at all once I Shifted back to human. The food had helped, but I’d need more very soon. Gotta love Shifter metabolisms.

I sloughed off the gore and muck, watching the water turn red and brown at my feet. It’d been a while since I’d seen them in their true colour. I generally didn’t bother turning the glamour off unless I was home. I inspected the runes once again after the dried blood was gone. I could probably fix it myself if I could get back to the ship. Toth, my rune-artist and tattooist had realised early on that it would be worth teaching me to re-carve my own tattoo; after the three-hundredth-millionth time I came begging for him to make me pretty again.

My head started to droop. I just wanted to rest so badly…. I shook my head violently, and slapped myself, hard. Growling at my weakness, I jerked the water off and stepped out of the cubicle.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It hadn’t fogged because I had literally absorbed all the heat from the air and liquid as it came near me. My eyes were sunken in my skull, my cheeks stood out sharply. My skin was an unhealthy dark grey; it made my scars stand out harshly- to me anyway. My ribs were starkly visible; my body had started to devour itself after two rushed Shifts. I ran my hands over my injuries; they were healing well. I reached a hand over to my back and tried to look at it in the mirror. I couldn’t see my spine or shoulder blades anymore, but the skin was very thin; it would tear open if I stretched too much.

Once I’d found an equivalent of a towel, I padded out of the wash-room and started to dig through the wardrobe. The owner had extravagant taste; though not at all practical. But, that may work in my favour. I decided on a flowy robe of dark reds and purples. It came with a hood, which would suite very well. I pulled it on, grimacing as my back pulled. The material was surprisingly warm, a welcome feature for sure. I found some soft, leather boots and pulled them on, delighted that they fit perfectly (hey, I am female; I appreciate clothes as they should be appreciated).

‘Decent’ as they say, I went looking for my Jedi.

I found him passed out, on the floor near the great-glass window of the bedroom attached to the wardrobe and shower. He had probably been leaning against the wall, keeping watch as he had promised, and simply slid down in exhaustion.

He had been dead less than 48 hours ago. Guess that takes it out of you.

I hesitated, looking down at him. He looked so much younger in sleep; all the lines of worry and stress smoothed out. His clothes were a mess; crusted with his and my blood and scored by blaster-fire. His breathing was deep and easy; the nanites must have worked their magic on his bad ribs properly this time.

His hands twitched in dream. I squatted down, and gently touched his shoulder, rocking him slightly “Wake up, kiddo.” I said softly, totally forgetting the k word was a no-no.

Once again, if I had been human I’d have been a smear on the wall.

Ben’s eyes flashed open, but there was no recognition in them. With a snarl, he lashed out like any hunter taken by surprise, but _he_ used the Force.

He backhanded me across the room. Luckily, the walls were only made of metal, so I didn’t go through them entirely. Groaning, I slide out of the sizeable dent I’d made and flopped to the floor unceremoniously “Ow.” I said to the carpet tickling my nose, and rolled to my back, looking up to see Ben’s panicked face.

“Kriff! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- are you ok?” he practically babbled, dropping to the ground next to me.

Still half stunned, I stared into his big eyes that were so wide with self-loathing and horror, and I giggled stupidly “That was a good one! Ten points.” He grabbed my hand and helped me sit up.

“Are you ok?” he rushed again “Your back?!” he ran a hand over my back, expecting to feel blood I guessed.

I shrugged his hand away, and staggered to my feet, trying to ignore the pleasant spinning sensation as the world rotated around me “S’all good. Should’ve known better.” I found the wall; the one I’d dented “Wow. Good workmanship,” I rapped it with a knuckle “would’ve gone through this otherwise.”

Ben’s brow creased with worry “I think you’re concussed.” He reached out as though to steady me.

I batted his hand away “Nah. Seriously, I’m ok. Look!” I touched my nose with both pointer fingers, only slightly adjusting due to the double-vision “See? All good.”

He still looked concerned “Hey, go and take a shower. I’ll find sommat for you to wear, and then we can make a run for the ship.” Reluctantly, he nodded, and trudged away, shoulders slumped.

Once I heard the water running, I silently cursed and rubbed my head and shoulders. That had seriously hurt. It had been my fault; shaking an emotionally damaged ex-killer awake after an adrenaline furled escapade to a strange environment, looking like a stranger. Hell, if the rolls had been reversed, the top level of this house would probably have been burning and Ben would’ve been a Jedi-shaped charcoal smear on the carpet.

That would do little to comfort him. I’d seen the look of self-hatred in his eyes- I’d seen it often enough in my own mirror. His was going to be a long road to recovery; I recognised mental torture when I saw it. Whoever had gotten their hooks into him, had done so when he was very young, and had wreaked incredible damage- I didn’t need to be a mind-reader to know that.

I hoped his Rey was up to the task of rehabilitating him.

***

The had been no anger, no accusation in Rhea’s eyes after he had helped her off the floor. She had given her childish, crooked grin and acted like his attack had been nothing. Even her thoughts, which he couldn’t help but feel, were full of self-chastisement and wry humour at the incident instead of any ill-feeling towards him.

Even after he was out of sight, all Ben could feel from her was her annoyance at herself for not being more careful… and pity. He wasn’t sure if that was worse than if she had been angry and recriminating. Her pain was evident in her mind though. The fact that she had laughed it off to protect him….?

He barely restrained smashing the mirror at the sight of his reflection.

“I’ve left clothes outside the door!” Rhea’s disembodied voice called “I’m going downstairs to look for more food.”

Were all females this perplexing? Ben wondered, stepping out into the bedroom, to see a pile of clothes she had obviously picked out. He held up the shirt; black and long-sleeved. The pants were a dark brown. His boots were still serviceable.

Once he had dressed (again, amazed anything had fit), Ben ventured downstairs to find Rhea shovelling handfuls of… petfood? Into her mouth. At least, he assumed it was petfood “What are you eating?” he dared ask.

She looked up from the packet that had some sort of animal pictured on the front “Kibble?” she said through a mouthful “It’s good- meaty. It’ll expand in my gut, make me feel fuller. It contains over a dozen vitamins and minerals essential for a healthy coat and digestive system.” Her tone became throaty, almost sensual, and she theatrically ran a under the packages title, as though advertising it.

Her raging hunger was almost like an aura around her Force signature, but he couldn’t help but bite back a chuckle at her antics “Couldn’t you wait until we get to the ship?” he couldn’t help but let a little distaste colour his tone. He was still reeling from the fact that she held absolutely **no** ill-feeling for his callous attack earlier.

Rhea shook her head, teeth crunching loudly “Put my jacket on.” She pointed with a now empty hand to her duster that she had draped over the previously pristine, white table.

Ben eyed it. She had obviously tried to wipe away the filth, but the leather still looked disgusting “Why?”

She swallowed loudly and gulped down a mouthful of water from a jug she’d found “Cos you’re a bloodydamn celebrity around here, and having the entire city recognise you will decrease our chances of **not** getting shot in the face.”

“And how will wearing _that_ help?” he prodded it like a dead thing.

“It’s got a glamour on it. People’s eyes will slide around you. Only people who know _how_ to look around illusions will see through it.”

Ben raised an eyebrow “Like your tattoo?”

She shook her head “Not really. The tattoo is a true illusion; the jacket simply has a way of tricking people’s minds’ eye.” She tilted the packet up high and poured the remainder of food into her mouth.

Ben looked more closely at the jacket and started to pick out the strange patterns carved into the leather. Sure enough, he started to see runes like Rhea’s tattoo “But why could I see you when you were wearing it before? Why could the stormtroopers and Zeda?”

“Only works if you let it. I wasn’t exactly trying to be subtle, now was I? If you _don’t_ announce your presence, it will do what it’s supposed to.” She explained after swallowing her last mouthful. She dropped the packet and dusted her hands off on her flowing robes “Go on! Put it on.”

There was no way it was going to fit, but Ben didn’t bother saying anything. Gingerly, he picked it up. The material was surprisingly light and supple, despite its obvious age and mistreatment. But it was tiny. He looked at Rhea, both brows raised, but her dark face was encouraging. Shrugging, he shoved an arm into the too-small sleeve. The duster swallowed his arm…. completely. Dumbfounded, he pulled it over a shoulder- there was no straining of stitches, no pressure. He put his other arm through and shrugged it on properly. It dusted the backs of his knees. The sleeves reached his wrists perfectly, and it hugged his frame as though tailor made.

Rhea whistled low “Bloodydamn thing looks just as good on you!” She stepped up to him and reached up to fix the collar.

“How does it _fit_ me?” Ben demanded, looking down at her “There was no way it was this big before.”  
Rhea smirked “Magic.” She patted his arm and stepped back. She turned away and sauntered towards the exit “C’mon, we should try to get there before dawn.”

Ben ran his hands over his arms, still trying to fathom it fit “Why is it wet still!?” he lifted his hands up; a string of dragon spit dangled from one of his palms. He dry-retched.

“Dragon spit is a fire-retardant! It’ll help with all the blaster-fire you seem to attract.”

He wiped his hands off on his pants, and hurried to catch her “But you breathe fire! How can your spit be a fire retardant?” he demanded. They stood at the elegant exit to the dwelling, and Rhea was eyeing the empty street through the decorative window set in the door.

“In _other_ dragons it helps stop their mouths burning. Doesn’t make much sense for me to have it; but I guess evolution didn’t account for fire-elementals.” She opened the door, and gave a flourishing bow “After you.”

Even so late at night (or early in the morning) there were people on the streets. In pairs or small groups, beings of all kinds wandered and laughed quietly, glittering in their evening gowns and jewels. If Rhea had been worried that she’d stand out (he didn’t think she had been) with her midnight black skin and strange white horns, she needn’t have been; he was the only human they came across.

“Do you have any idea where we are going?” he muttered to her after passing yet another couple who simply begged them to join them for a drink or a game of cards.

Rhea was still smiling as she answered “Not a bloody clue. Was hoping to come across a scent-trail from earlier.”

Ben looked sideways at her. Since she had inhaled everything edible at the house they had ransacked, she seemed better. Her eyes weren’t quite so sunken, her movements not so measured. She still held her arms strangely “How are your arms?” he asked, remembering the damage she had taken in her other form.

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the next crowd of late-night party goers they approached “Not as bad as they were. I’d hate to have to drop and give you 20 though.” He had no idea what she meant by that “Hey!” she waved down the leader of the new group.

Ben flinched as she flounced forward, as the eyes of everyone was drawn to them. He instinctively prepared for the recognition and inevitable conflict.

“What a fine little thing you are!” the strange furry thing spoke with a masculine grumble as Rhea reached them “Care to join us to see the rest of the night through?” his companions leered at the slight female before them.

Rhea gave a high, girlish giggle, and hid her mouth behind her sleeves “I would _dearly_ love to; but my companion and I heard that a _dreadful_ creature has been seen prowling the streets! We couldn’t possibly risk spending any more time in this town!” she fluttered her eyes at Ben in apparent adoration.

The fluffy male eyed Ben, but his eyes didn’t linger… they simply slid away as though Ben was so mundane he wasn’t worth looking at. In fact, none of his companions spared more than a passing glance at him either. Rhea’s coat must’ve been doing it’s work.

“Not to worry my dear! The beast was seen in the plaza from whence we came; but it was chased off towards the city park hours ago. By now, the city guard will have eliminated it for sure.” He absently waved an arm back up the street they’d come from.

Rhea gave a theatrical sigh of relief “Thank the maker! But we simply _must_ get off this planet regardless; I abhor violence after all!” Ben bit back a snort “I don’t suppose you lovely gentlemen could tell us which direction it is to the main hangars? Our guide has deserted us- man won’t get a penny of his wage for the insolence!” she sounded as vapid and vain as any noblewoman Ben had ever met. He wondered where she had learned to act so well.

Even now, she had moved closer to the main male, and placed a comparatively tiny hand beseechingly on his furred forearm. If Ben hadn’t seen her rip a stormtrooper apart with that same hand as it warped into a plate-sized paw, he would not have believed her to be anything more than a lost, spoilt princess.

Her feminine wiles worked marvellously. The male preened at her contact “How could I be a gentleman and not offer my assistance?!” he gracefully hooked his arm through hers and spun her around. With a golden tipped cane, he proceeded to point out directions.

With dripping adoration, Rhea thanked him and his company, and skipped back to where Ben stood awkwardly. Hooking her slight arm through his as though it was nothing, she waved gratefully at the enthralled company, and led Be in the direction they had been pointed.

Once out of earshot and sight, Ben shook his head “ _How_ did you do that?” her arm was warm, even through her robes and his jacket. He took that to be a sign she was recovering further.

“Not the first time I’ve had to ask for directions.” She answered “My normal partner in crime is an amazing pilot but has nearly as little sense of direction as me. At least I can normally smell where we need to go.”

They wound through half-lit alleys and streets, surrounded by decadence and simple luxury alike. Ben’s jacket continued to work beautifully; no-one blinked at his tall, usually unmistakable figure, as they cut through ever increasing crowds of people.

“Some night-life this place has.” Rhea mused as they came upon a truly large crowd “Why are they all gathered around this place?” then, she went utterly rigid on Ben’s arm.

Startled at the sudden claw-like grip on his forearm, he looked down at her, and nearly flinched. Her eyes were totally white. Her nostrils were flared, and her mouth slightly open. Her head slowly tilted, until she was facing the same direction the crowd was looking. Then she charged forward, not releasing her death grip on his arm “What are you doing?” he hissed as she elbowed her way through the group mercilessly. But nobody really paid her any attention, and soon he saw why.

The crowd stood around the lip of a great arena. It was a huge bowl, scooped out of the middle of the city. Buildings ringed the edges, windows and terraces overhanging the dirt and grass track. For it _was_ a track, Ben realised. It was a race track. Of course! Rhea had dragged them right to the edge of the spectator fence, and was staring down, an expression of naked longing on her dark face.

Ben followed her gaze, and suppressed a gasp of wonder. Fathiers. He had seen them in holo-recordings and heard of them from his parents as a child, but he had not seen them in the flesh. Why would he have? Even from this distance, as they pounded around the track, they were magnificent. Long legs, delicate heads and ears; they were amazing to watch- the reason for the crowd he supposed.

He looked back at Rhea, and inhaled sharply. Her face was lengthening, changing. Her hand on the railing was thickening, and her fingers fattening into paws “What are you doing?!” he hissed again. She didn’t respond, but the change continued, albeit slowly.

He risked brushing her mind. White-hot, like a lance, her hunger stabbed at his very soul. She was so _hungry_. The food at the house had done virtually nothing; like a drop of water to a slave on Jakku. Her entire being was focused on the creatures that ran in front of her. _Prey_. He felt her aching jaw, aching from hunger as much as from the fangs forming. She wanted to go down there, she wanted to run amongst the herd. Isolate one, tear at its hindquarters. Once it was lamed, she would go for the throat….hot blood…fresh meat. He found himself growling in anticipation.

Ben jerked himself from Rhea’s mind and looked at her with new eyes. She was almost whining as the fathiers completed another circuit, nearing where they stood “Rhea,” he spoke softly, daring to place his free hand over her freakish paw on the railing “we need to go.”

 _Just a taste. A nibble_. She sounded like a child, desperate for a treat. Ben bit back a reckless laugh as her arm on his tightened to an uncomfortable degree “Remember the plan.” He whispered into her ear. Her hair smelt of woodsmoke and spices.

 _Plan_ ….? _Food._ Her thoughts were losing coherency. She was thinking in senses and colours; just like when she had Shifted in the penthouse.

Ben pried her paw off the railing, but despite his care, his thumb slipped on her newly grown dew-claw. Blood welled. Rhea’s head slowly turned until her brilliant white eyes stared directly into his.

 _Protect_. Her brows furrowed, and suddenly she looked confused “What’s wrong? Why are you bleeding?” her white eyes were wide with worry, concern slashing the raging desire to kill that made up her mind.

“Come on.” He didn’t waste a second; the fathiers were drawing away. He had to get her away before they rounded the track again. He pulled her close and barged back through the crowd. Even though people squawked in indignation as Ben knocked them out of the way, their eyes couldn’t focus on him. Rhea stumbled beside him, her thoughts still muddled and unfocused, but her face was returning to normal. He tightened his grip on her arm.

He didn’t stop pulling her along until they were a block away from the track. Breathing slightly hard, he finally stopped and released her. She stepped away unsteadily “What happened? Why are you bleeding?” she asked again. Her eyes were nearly normal.

“You nearly Shifted in front of a thousand people because you wanted to **eat** the entertainment.” Even to his ears it sounded utterly daft, almost sarcastic.

Rhea seemed to think about that for a minute. She scratched her nose with a now normal finger “Sounds like something I’d do.” She didn’t sound shocked “Good job on snapping me out of it.”

Ben just looked at her “You wanted to _eat_ one!?”

Rhea nodded “Yup. Probably more than one. I’m hungry.” She was starving. Even though she wasn’t half Shifted, her thoughts were still aching with her appetite. But, just like when they had been fighting for their lives, her raw desire to protect him kept her focused.

“But you ate so much back in the house!” he tried to ignore the fact that her apparent utter devotion to him was stronger than the ravenous hunger she was suffering.

She shrugged “Part of the many joys of being what I am- means I don’t get fat easy though.” She ran a hand through her curls, her voice flat “C’mon. The hangar shouldn’t be far.”

***

It’d been a long time since I’d been that hungry. Two Shifts in rapid succession didn’t normally flatten me so badly. But in combination with sleep-deprivation, being shot a dozen times and keeping my mind as guarded as I was able around the Jedi; I was reaching my limit. If we hadn’t had the stims, I would have taken us as far away from that city as I was physically able and tried to regain enough strength to steal another ship… or something.

So, no. I wasn’t surprised I’d tried to eat the _entertainment_. Hell, if wanting to eat the space horses upset Ben, he’d lose his shite if he knew how I was looking at the ‘people’ around us.

Here is the thing about virtually growing up amongst predators like vampires, and then partnering with them for hundreds of years; you learn to think like them. Maybe that’s not the right way of putting it… I had learned to appreciate and empathise with how they thought. Vampires viewed other living beings as food sources. While I prefer my prey to be less than sentient, Nat had no such qualms. So, when he would eyeball a potential meal and make a comment; I would look at said morsel myself. _That_ one smelled like spice- would their blood be tangy or spicy? _That_ one has slightly yellowed eyes- their liver is failing so their blood would reek of stale alcohol or drugs.

That one has more fat than muscle. Would their rump be marbled?

You get the idea. I was eyeing every passer by as a potential meal to ease the stabbing hunger. If it hadn’t been for my still over-powering need to protect the frail human staring down at me, I would most certainly have jumped that fence and run down the _entertainment_.

The hangar wasn’t much further. I ignored Ben’s incredulous stare and started to continue onwards.

“Why are you so obsessed with protecting me?” his long legs easily caught up with me after his moment of hesitation.

I sighed internally. We were back on that were we? I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised; I hadn’t really answered him. I’d just taken advantage of the life-threatening events to keep his mind off it all. I shrugged “Like I said; I like you. I like your girl- or what I saw of her.”

“I don’t accept that as the only reason. You broke a bounty agreement and essentially betrayed your companion. I’ll admit she pulled the trigger first, so to speak, but even with what you said about your superiors being suspicious of the nature of the deal, surely you’ve exceeded whatever boundaries are expected of you?”

Bloody hell. I didn’t think he could say so much in one go “What can I say? I’m a sucker for pretty eyes.” Hah. That stumped him “We’re close.” I paused, looking across the final wide, well-lit street and the imposing walls of the hangar bays for the obscenely wealthy. _Solaris_ would stand out like a nun in a brothel.

“How can you tell?” Ben stopped next to me.

“I smell burnt fox.” I considered our options. We needed to be quick and quiet. I’d have loved to keep my promise and gut the fox, but we needed to make tracks. I cocked my head at the building beside us; the last on the corner of our street we’d journeyed up. Five stories high. The gap across the street was roughly ten metres, decorative pole-arches cross between with small golden lanterns swinging gently beneath them. Was there an alley? Yes, behind us. It was shadowed, and narrow. Excellent.

Without a word, I spun around and made for the alley. As we made the shadows, I fished out one of the stims “Wait-“ I stabbed my left thigh as Ben reached out to stop me.

Immediately, my chest felt like it was going to explode. I breathed in as deeply as I could, my heart demanding I let it out of my rib cage. My hunger vanished, as did the cacophony of aches and pains from my half-healed injuries. My eyesight seemed to sharpen, as did my hearing and sense of smell. I knew subconsciously that wasn’t true; my brain was just exaggerating everything.

I had so much energy again! Yes! “We’re going up there.” I pointed at the roof above us, then I darted forward, not even checking if Ben was moving to follow. I needed to _move_.

I leapt for the cliché, ever-present in every universe, drainpipe. I clawed and jumped and hauled myself from window to window, scaling the roof easily. Panting with excitement as much as with exertion, I turned to see Ben looking at me with raised eyebrows. He was standing next to me. I cocked my head in wordless question. He shrugged.

I loped to the edge of the building that looked across at the wall of the hangars. I calculated. I leapt. I landed lightly on the decorative metal arch and dropped to a crouch. The steel wavered dangerously under my boots, so I leaned forward and grabbed it with my hands, spreading my weight. Once it settled slightly, I started to scuttle forward.

No-one ever looks up.

I swiftly made it to the other side and hauled myself onto the walkway that looked down on the street I had crossed. Blessedly empty. My heart racing faster and faster now, I looked for Ben. He was racing for the edge of the roof I had just left. I found myself holding my breath in wonder as, without hesitation, he leapt.

He cleared the distance as though it was a small step- not a ten-metre gap. Even in my other form, that would have been a leap to be proud of. He landed with a graceful roll, and sprang to his feet. His eyes were wide, pupils dilated. His heart pounded. He had taken his stim too.

We didn’t have long then.

Trusting my nose, and trusting that Zeda would be near the ship, we entered the complex via one of the many unguarded doorways. I’d been right; they hadn’t had time to muster a force to close the place down.

We roved the hallways, eyes bright. My ears strained for every sound. When we came upon a civilian, I moved quickly. I grabbed their skull from behind and punched the side of it with my other hand. He went down like a sack of shit, but I caught him and stopped him making noise.

I didn’t bother looking at Ben as I stepped over the body.

Finally, we reached a door that looked over a balcony down at the ship below. The great goddess was truly with us, but I didn’t say my prayer of thanks aloud.

 _Solaris_ sat below us. He was looking worse for wear, and I soon spotted why. _Stormtroopers_ as Ben had called them, had set up mounted guns, and had been blasting my baby. His hull was scored and scorched; but they hadn’t broken through.

There looked to be six teams of four- maybe five white storm troopers around the big guns. Not bad odds really.

A feminine shriek drew my gaze to the sealed hatch. Zeda has furiously kicking it, her tail noticeably absent “OPEN UP! Worthless lump of garbage!” she kicked it again. Heh. She couldn’t get in as her DNA wasn’t coded and I had made sure to lock up tight when we’d left.

“Are you certain Darklight will even come back to this thing?” Bayne. How had that muppet survived? He was standing amongst the troopers, looking just as impeccable as when I had tried to eat him. I owed him to. It’d had been his shot that had ruined my glamour tattoo.

“Of _course_ I’m certain!” Zeda snapped, whirling to face the human, eyes blazing. Her face had returned to its human form.

“Surely it would make more sense for her to steal a vessel that wouldn’t be so guarded? She must have some modicum of intelligence.”

Zeda barked out a harsh laugh “Her kind are incapable of that kind of flexible thought. This hunk of garbage is like her new pet; a possession. _Her_ kind are utterly ruthless when it comes to things they view as theirs. She is also a sentimental fool. No, she will be back for it. Trust me.”

Well, she wasn’t entirely wrong. I didn’t think I was _that_ sentimental.

Hang on. I squinted. On her hips, she was wearing my _bloodydamn swords_. Bitch. I’d had those for over two thousand years; the hilts had belonged to the blades Achilles had carried in his last battle. Maybe I was a little sentimental.

“Well, reinforcements are inbound. Come sunrise, this piece of scrap metal will be locked down tighter than the casino’s vault.” Bayne spoke soothingly. He obviously didn’t believe Zeda. Moron.

I looked at Ben. His pupils were still unnaturally dilated, and his heart raced even though we had been resting for several moments. His jaw was tight, and I couldn’t read his expression. Whatever. We didn’t have time for petty human feelings. If he was insulted at being called my ‘pet’, his indignation could wait “Dude. Listen up.” He turned his dark gaze to me “I will take out the guns. I will take out Zeda. You,” I jabbed his massive shoulder “run for the hatch.” I raised my right wrist to my lips, and savagely bit down on the vein. Blood welled quickly. I snatched his hand up with my left as he opened his mouth in shock, and made him rub his palm over my wound “The door won’t open unless my DNA touches it. Once it does, get inside. Go to the cockpit, and wipe this blood over every panel. _Solaris_ will respond to you then. Can you fly?”

I was speaking too fast, but it couldn’t be helped “Yes.”

“Good. If I’m not on board by the time you’ve started the engines, take off. DO NOT wait for me.” I let him have is hand back; it was starting to blister from the heat of my blood and skin. I didn’t think to explain how the cloak and jump-drive worked- my brain was in full pin-ball mode.

He didn’t argue. I wasn’t sure if that was a good sign. He just looked at me with his impassive mask, so I turned away.

I clicked the fingers on my right hand, and black sparks burst into life. I flexed my wrist and fingers, and the sparks caught to flames that danced and grew. I moved to the edge of the balcony. With my left hand, I fished out the final stim. I jabbed my left thigh. Electricity seemed to surge through my bones and sinews. The flames in my right hand writhed faster, and I passed some to my left hand. They begged me for command, so I told them to grow hot. They rushed to serve me.

I hopped onto the edge of the balcony as my fires surged up my arms. I held two small bombs in my hands. I looked down at the nearest gun mount, and stepped off the edge.

My feet touched the ground a second before I slammed my fireballs into the ground behind the four white-clad troopers. The black and white explosion sent shockwaves through the air. The four near me were flung away, armour melting and their screams dying before they started. I was moving before their corpses had dropped.

Adrenaline and nanites burning my veins, I picked up the enormous mounted from its station, and with my left hand holding it by the handle, I used my right to haul on the trigger. I screamed in battle-rage as I let the gun rage at the next nearest set of troopers.

Still shell-shocked from my bombs, they were scrambling to take cover after picking themselves up. I roved the gun to the next group, and the next, the red bolts of energy and light sizzling flesh, armour and the walls behind it alike. I carved through four of the other five groups before the last opened fire on me.

I hurled the gun away and leapt away, spinning through the air as I called more fire to my command. My heart was in my brain as I landed and leapt again, shrieking wordlessly all the while. I couldn’t risk looking to see if Ben was moving. The ground at my feet exploded and I was forced to dance forwards, closer to the troopers and to _Solaris_.

I hurled my flames at the untouched gun station, rewarded with howls of pain and fear. I spun to the next, catching a glimpse of Ben pelting towards the ship. **Protect**.

Yeah, right.

I dropped low and willed my flames to surge around me. I rose, spinning on the spot, and my fire trailed from my hands, growing and burning white and black. I sprinted for the next biggest target; Bayne and his escort huddled behind the fourth turret.

I swung my fire like one would a whip; over my head and down. The blazing stream exploded over the gun, splashing up onto the troopers. I saw Bayne scrabbling away, his face white with fury and fear “Shoot her already!” he howled.

Pain flared in my back. And again, on my left calf. I staggered as I whirled around. Zeda stood between me, Ben who was grappling with a pair of troopers I’d missed, and _Solaris_. She was pointing a blaster at me with one hand, and was holding one of my blades with the other “See? Sentimental animal.” She sneered as I stood frozen, fires still licking my palms “Don’t worry Commander. I’ll keep her still if you’ll subdue the warlord.”

Then she attacked my mind.

***

Ben broke the neck of the final trooper that had jumped him. Rhea stood totally still in the sea of carnage, face a mask of animalistic effort, teeth bared in a silent snarl. Zeda stood just as still, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

His heart still pounding in his ears, it took him a precious second to realise what was happening. He could _feel_ the mental battle between the two females. His hand still burning and damp from the dark-haired female’s blood; her mind blazed as she raged against the red head.

Despite Zeda’s orders, the other troopers were in too much of a disarray to move to attack him so soon. He darted forward and reached out with his own thoughts. He felt reasonably confident he could help Rhea break Zeda’s mind while unlocking the ship.

But the moment his feelings touched theirs, he staggered.

Their very beings were locked in a titanic struggle. The weight of their minds were like gravitational bodies pressing down onto Ben’s probe. Rhea’s danced and twisted furiously; evading and attacking like a wild fire. Zeda’s was like a poisonous cloud of smoke and razor needles that surged to pierce the flames.

Ben struggled to join with the ever-dancing white blaze that was Rhea, while forcing himself to keep stepping towards the slightly outlined hatch on the battered black and silver hull.

In a random flash, his mind finally linked with hers.

Anger. Pain. Fury. Fierce joy in the act of the fight. So much rage. Ben was lost to the primal current of Rhea’s warring thoughts. But like a great beast flicking away an insect, Rhea’s aura rippled, and Ben was thrown from the contact.

Taking the hint, he shook himself and ran the distance to the ship. Frantically, he searched for somewhere to place his hand to unlock it. Blaster fire exploded near his shoulder, and he hissed at the flash of heat. He randomly smacked his bloodied palm on the door. Amazingly, the door started to move. It slid up and open, the interior lights flickering on. Ben turned to see Zeda spinning to face him, her face a mask of hatred and fury.

He felt her mind break from the battle “You little toe-rag! You took my tail!” she shrieked, and whipped her blaster up to point it at him.

Rhea roared, the sound more animal than human, and launched herself at the spitting kitsune. The dark haired girl slammed into her, knocking her off of her feet to the scorched earth.

Ben felt more than saw the flash of surprise, and then pain that surged through Rhea. She slumped off the kitsune, holding her abdomen. A silver hilt jutted from her stomach.

Zeda rolled away as Rhea stared dumbly at the protrusion “Irony!” the woman snarled hoarsely, holding her own injured arm, blaster loose in her grip “Gutted by your own precious sword.”

Ben didn’t think, he just reacted. As Zeda shifted back to look at him, sneer in place, he raised his hand once more, and called the Force as he had back in the penthouse; but this time, cold rage fuelled it. He felt the Force close around the kitsune’s throat. He clenched his fist. The woman’s green eyes bulged, and she clawed futilely at the invisible pressure, mouth gasping for air. Die. She needed to die. Black satisfaction crept into his mind as he felt her life-force start to fade.

A bubbling gasp in the shape of his name brought him back. Ben snarled as he released the choke, aghast at himself as much as he still burned with the need to finish the kill.

Rhea still sat on her knees, shuddering for breath. Wordlessly, Ben strode away from the open door to _Solaris_. He stepped over the unconscious Kitsune, not daring to look at her lest he finish what he started. The dark haired girl didn’t even look up as he knelt next to her. Without hesitating, Ben scooped her up.

The moment her feet left the ground, Rhea’s head lolled back, and she sagged into dead-weight.

Clenching his teeth in his fury, and growing worry, Ben tried not to jostle the sword as he bore the female back to the ship. He ignored the clamouring of activity around and behind them, until Bayne shouted “KYLO REN! Don’t think you’ll ever outrun this! We will hunt you; the Rebel scum will hunt you; you and that freak!”

Ben kept going, even when they started to shoot again. The Force seemed to act on its own accord; nothing touched him. Finally, they reached the ship’s door. Without turning around, Ben answered the commander “My name isn’t Kylo Ren. It’s Ben Solo. Hunt me if you will; I’ll be ready.” The door shut behind him without command, cutting off the furious retort.

Immediately, the hull shuddered under renewed fire as the troopers outside rallied.

Ben hurried to the medbay, struggling to recall how Rhea had operated it all. He gently lay her down on the bed, and ran his hands over the invisible control panels until the med bot arm activated. Then he stopped, unsure as to how to proceed. He’d never dealt with an injury such as this before. Blood glistened around the hilt of the sword; it had been shoved back out slightly when he had placed her down. Damn. He hadn’t meant for that to happen.

He ran a bloodied hand through his hair, not caring it left his forehead marred. The ship continued to take fire “What do I do?” he demanded of himself. He could feel her life-force weakening. Cursing, he searched for the hidden draw she had taken the stims from earlier. It opened at his touch; two silver cannisters remained. He opened one, and stabbed it into the arm closest to him.

Immediately, she shuddered, and gasped for breath. Her eyes flew opened, but they were pure white. Her hands scrabbled at her stomach, and he had to lunge to stop her ripping the sword free, seizing her wrists “Stop! Rhea!” he spoke as commandingly as he could, and she stilled “I need you to tell me how to help you.” He tried to sound calm, but her heart was erratic.

Her eyes wide, she struggled to speak “Nat. Call Nat. Don’t….know how to… use the med stuff…” she gasped. Blood bubble at her lips “Don’t you use that Force shit on me!” she snarled with sudden strength. Her skin grew hot under his hands, her fingers clenching into claws.

“Fine.” Ben snapped “How do I call this Nat?”

“Go… to the cockpit.” She closed her eyes “Get us off this bloody rock. I’ll live that long….” She started to go limp again.

“Rhea!” Ben shook her arms, but she didn’t respond.

Stepping back, he cursed again. He could feel the effects of his own stim wearing off, and he eyed the last one. How long had Rhea said a single dose would last for him?

He left her on the bed and raced to the cockpit. As she had instructed, he smeared her blood over everything, and the ship surged to life. The window overlooked the bustling activity of the stormtroopers as they rushed to re-man the remaining mounted guns once more. The lights rippled on, and faded to the same strange, red glow as before. But this time, when he started to flip switches, they moved and activated. How was he supposed to _call_ this Nat person? He struggled to find controls he recognised; but aside from the obvious pilot stick, nothing was overly familiar. He cursed. Then the window flashed; and blue displays opened everywhere he could see, almost obscuring the outside view entirely.

“ _Rhea what the hell did you- Who the HELL are YOU?”_ a face had appeared in the middle of the window. It was blue like the rest of the displays. The face and voice belonged to a man. His face was aristocratic, but his hair was ruffled and untidy. His eyes blazed with fury, and his lips were beared in a shockingly familiar snarl; right down to the over-long canines.

“I assume you’re _Nat_?” Ben didn’t bother to answer the question “Rhea’s hurt- I need to know how to help her.”

The face flickered electronically as the hull shuddered once more “ _Wait; you’re that blasted Jedi aren’t you?_ ” Ben clenched his jaw at the title “ _What- no. First things first, is my ship being shot at?”_

He was more concerned about that than his so-called friend being injured “Yes, yes, but Rhea-“

Nat shushed him “ _If she’s alive still, she’ll live a little longer. I’ll connect remotely; I assume she is in the medbay?”_ his business-like tone was so different from Rhea’s flippancy it took Ben a moment to adjust.

“Yes, but I didn’t know what to do-“

“ _Shush! I said I’d handle it._ You _need to get off that bloody planet. Do you have any idea how to fly a ship_?”

“Flying runs in the family.” Ben found himself saying wryly.

 _“Good. A crash course though; this vessel has cloaking abilities that your ships don’t. See the triangular button above you head? Hit that once you get out of whatever hangar you’re in. The ‘on button’ is the switch to your immediate right._ ” The man’s voice was calm yet authoritive. Ben got the feeling this wasn’t the first time he had walked someone through piloting a ship.

Ben punched the ‘on switch’. The ship grumbled into life, and the displays on the window shifted, showing shield charges, fuel and a myriad of other statistics, before moving to the side so he had a clear view of the outside “ _By the way, how_ **are** _you operating the ship?_ ” Nat asked curiously “ _I can’t see any extra DNA codes in the Core.”_

Ben flipped what he could only feel were pre-flight switches as he replied “Rhea wiped her blood all over my hands.”

The holographic face snorted “ _Always so dramatic. She’s stable by the way. Good thought giving her another stim._ ”

The surge of relief was unexpected. He hadn’t realised how tense he had been “Good.” He bit out, and gripped the control stick.

“ _Once you’re in orbit and cloaked, I’ll tell you how to use the jump-drive.”_ But Nat’s voice was amused. Ben thought his face was impassive, but he must have given something away.

“I know how to use a hyper-drive.”

“ _It’s not a hyper-drive; it’s a_ jump _drive. Very different. Just get to orbit.”_ The face abruptly vanished.

Ben bit back yet another curse and pulled back on the controls. The ship hummed under his hands, and he felt it lift off. It was ungainly; nothing like his TIE-Silencer, but it responded well enough.

“Shields… shields.” He muttered, looking for the right button. With his words, a switch high-lighted green. Raising an eyebrow, he flicked it, and a new display appeared on his viewport. The hull stopped rattling as the shields activated “A ship that can hear me…?” Ben shook his head “Don’t think anything will surprise me at this point.” He pointed upwards and reached for what he assumed was the accelerator.

The ship surged forward, surprisingly quickly. The engines hummed louder, and Ben glanced at what could only be scanners. Sure enough, blips were appearing as the ascended into the lightening sky, the suns turning the horizon orange and pink. Strange text flashed next to the blips. He assumed they were describing the approaching vessels, but he had no idea what it said. He guessed, _hoped_ it was just local security craft and not TIE fighters.

He urged the ship on, aiming for the still visible stars. _Solaris_ gathered speed, but so did the pursuing craft. He powered up through the atmosphere, the hull groaning as their speed continued to increase. Finally, the craft behind him started to fall back. Grimly satisfied they weren’t TIE after all, Ben reluctantly started to relax somewhat.

Something hit the ship. _THUD_. The peaceful blue displays flashed orange silently. Ben frantically looked at the scanner; three new blips were closing incredibly quickly. Shields had fallen to 30%. _THUD!_ Three TIE fighters screamed past as _Solaris_ left the atmosphere of the planet.

“ _Why is my ship taking more fire?!”_ Nat’s face was back, shoved to the side of the display.

“I’m a little busy at the moment.” Ben snarled, wrenching on the controls, throwing the craft to the side as another warning flashed of incoming missiles. _Solaris_ swerved and dipped as the torpedos soared past.

“ _Turn the bloody cloak on!”_

Ben mashed the triangular button, but nothing changed as far as he could tell. The TIE fighters howled past them once again… and swerved away?

“ _See? Much better.”_ The hologram was smug.

Ben bit back a retort “Now what?” he snapped.

“ _Touch the screen above the scanners. Enter coordinates and then slide the lever left to the accelerator. That will activate the jump-drive. I won’t bore you with what it does; you’ll arrive at the coordinates the moment after you fully-engage the engine.”_ Ben raised an eyebrow. Yet more technology he had never heard of.

“ _I won’t be able to maintain this comm-link once you do. Tell Rhea to call when she wakes up.”_

“Wait; where am I supposed to take us?”

The hologram blinked at him “ _Beats me. Didn’t Rhea have a plan?- wait! Don’t answer that. I_ have _met her. Sorry kiddo, I don’t know your systems. Get somewhere quiet is all I can suggest. Good luck.”_ The hologram flickered off.

“They’re just as bad as each other.” Ben muttered, hesitating as he went to enter coordinates. Where was he supposed to go? Where was safe for the ex-Supreme Leader that everyone now knew was still alive? Then, his fingers seemed to move of their own accord, entering a series of numbers. His eyes widened as he felt the Force guide him. Why _that_ system?

He activated the _jump-drive_. With some apprehension, he pushed the lever forward. A high-pitch whine started, then deepened. A bright white-pinpoint appeared in the centre of the viewport, then exploded outwards to swallow the ship.

An instant later, with no visceral feeling, the marbled planet they had left, the TIE fighters and everything else was replaced with a gas giant of faded cyan, surrounded by nine moons. His destination was the tiny, oceanic world of Kef Bir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat is my baby boy. He and Rhea have been partners for over a thousand years.   
> Some reaaaallly cool stuff is coming on Kef Bir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long quiet! It's remarkably difficult to remember to update AO3 as well as write.

The oceanic moon of Kef Bir was a conundrum. It was mostly covered in moody seas that could be mirror-like glass one day and raging with monstrous swells the next, battering the coasts and cliffs mercilessly. Partially hidden in the shadow of the forest world of Endor, it bore the greater part of the wreckage of the second Death Star in its waters.

Ben stared down at the blue orb, lost in thought. Why had the Force brought him back to this place? The urge to land was strong; he was still being guided. A slight frown creased his brow, and he found himself moving to initiate atmospheric entry as Nat’s holographic head appeared once more “ _Good, you managed to find somewhere to hide for a bit.”_

Ben snorted “Hardly. There’s nothing down there except ruins and bad memories.”

“ _Good. Not that you’d know who they are, but Rhea’s and my superiors are in absolute uproar over the stunt you guys pulled back on Canto Bight. The more isolated a world you can run to the better until it starts to blow over.”_ He made a wry face “ _And I’m sure there are plenty of people within your own circles that are worth avoiding for a time?”_

“You’ve no idea.” Ben sighed.

“ _I have some._ Solaris _is untraceable; no-one will find you unless they know where to look, or you make a loud enough noise to draw attention to yourself. So, sit tight. I’ll let Rhea know when it looks right for you to make a move_.” The face flickered and vanished.

Even Rhea’s partner was being overly friendly and protective. Ben dragged a hand through his filthy hair in exasperation. These people were beyond weird.

He landed _Solaris_ easily. The ship responded eagerly to his touch now he knew it better. It was no fighter, but he could see why Rhea was so attached to it. Not to mention the insane speed of the jump-drive, and the _cloak_! He was desperate to have a look at that piece of tech.

He found them a relatively sheltered spit of land overlooking the wreckage of the Death Star. A small forest stretched down the length of the island, ringed by dull, black beaches and rock. The scraggy grass thrashed in both the wild winds as well as the thrusters of the ship as he set them down. An outcrop of rocks formed a jagged mountain-cliff behind them, providing a small windbreak.

He shut down the engines and wearily climbed out of the pilot’s chair. His hands were crusted with Rhea’s now dried blood. The effects of the stim were definitely wearing off; he was surprised he had managed to stay alert for so long. He supposed his own adrenaline had helped keep him awake.

He made his way slowly back to the medbay, pausing at a half-open door in the hall. He peered into the room. Sparks spat from a control in the wall next to the door. The lights were still on. A steel bedframe sat along the far edge of the small room, covered haphazardly in piles of weapons. The floor was a mess of ammunition and yet more blades and blasters. The walls were plastered in drawings. Ben was tempted to move closer, into the room and look, but he resisted. He figured it must be Rhea’s room. Stepping back from the door, he raised an eyebrow at its state. Turning around, he snorted to see a sizeable dent in the opposing wall of the corridor. He wondered when she had managed to do that; it must have been recently for the control panel not to be fixed.

Shaking his head, he plodded away.

The medbay door opened silently as always. Ben stood in the door for a moment, taking in the scene. It was a strange one.

Rhea lay peacefully on her back. The same, strange white thermal clothes he had woken in graced her body, exposing her long, slim legs and lithe form. There was no sign of her robes from Canto Bight. He was still reeling that was where they had been. Of all the worlds…

Above her still body, the panelled roof of the medbay had opened and an odd array of large, rectangular lights had descended until they hung an arms-length from Rhea’s chest. From the yellow lights, pure heat radiated. Ben could feel it from the door.

He stepped closer and looked down at her, grimacing as his skin complained at the waves of warmth from the lamps. Her face was utterly relaxed. Her skin was a deeper shade of grey, and her cheekbones no longer stood out so sharply. He marvelled that in less than an hour, she had gone from death’s door to resting peacefully. Even in a bacta tank she would have been in a bad way.

The warmth was making him sleepy. Fighting to stop himself from swaying, he risked reaching for the bottom of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up to expose her flat stomach. An angry red weal marred the skin above her navel, it was long as his forefinger and an inch wide. The skin was inflamed, but it looked like a wound at least several days old; not moments.

He pulled her shirt back down and rubbed his eyes. Everything was starting to hurt again. Taking one last look at the sleeping female as if to reassure himself she was actually ok, Ben numbly found himself wandering to the only other bed he knew of.

He collapsed onto the freshly cleared bed in Rhea’s quarters. The weapons were sprawled on the floor. The moment his head hit the pillow he was awash in her strange scent of woodsmoke, and cinnamon? He longed for sleep, but his mind was locked in a strange state of post-exhaustion.

He kept replaying the moment over and over in his mind of when he had used the Force on Zeda. The darkness he thought he had abandoned on this very world had licked at his mind, whispering urgently in his ear as he had started to squeeze the breath from the hateful creature before him. He clenched his teeth in anger at himself and felt the beginnings of despair in his heart. Why had he used _that_ awful power again? When he had still ben Kylo Ren, it had come as second nature- almost reflex. He had lost count of how many people he had silenced with that very method. Now it left him nauseous.

Instinctively, he reached for the comforting presence of his Bond with Rey, only to be met with the same, impenetrable barrier. Sick at heart, Ben closed his eyes, and somehow sleep claimed him.

***

I awoke to warmth. Glorious, glorious warmth, soaking into my entire body. There was pain, and there was hunger, but the _warmth_ literally melted those other sensations away.

Drowsily, I floated in the loving caress, unwilling to open my eyes and break the peace. As all dreams end though, I became more aware of my surroundings. The familiar scent of _Solaris_ filled my nose, as well as the clean smell of the medbay. I was lying on the medical bed- there was no mistaking the gel-like texture under my fingers.

Somewhat reluctantly, I tried opening my eyes. Brilliant yellow lights screamed down at me, and I winced, squinting my eyes shut. Heat lamps. I wondered how in the name of the goddess Ben had known to activate them. I reached up blindly, and gently tapped the right side of the lamps. Immediately, they smoothly retracted into the ceiling, but they stayed on. No longer blinded, I gingerly elevated myself on my elbows. Stabbing pain erupted from my belly, and I stifled a growl. Tenderly, I lifted my thermal shirt with my right hand and inspected the wound. It was closed and healing well. It would scar though; my blade had been made of an alloy that contained silver. Good for killing basilisk and other Shifters, not so good for my complexion and insides as it turned out.

I gingerly sat upright, biting my tongue as my belly protested. I looked around once I had swung my legs off the edge of the bed. The room was empty, and _Solaris_ was silent. Huh. We must have landed somewhere.

I slowly lowered myself to the floor, trying not to use my core. My bare feet stuck to the cold surface. I took a breath, and pushed myself upright. My bad calf bore my weight fine, and now I wasn’t using my stomach muscles, I was only in moderate agony. The warmth from the lamps helped me keep my mind clear though. But I was hungry. Nanintes couldn’t do anything to fill my belly. I tried not to think about how much eating would hurt.

I padded carefully out of the medbay, one hand reflexively holding my stomach. Down the hall, I could see the clear flow of daylight streaming through the cockpit viewport. Hunger bested my curiosity though, and I limped to my room, my canines already aching at the idea of fresh meat.

I turned into my room and froze.

Sprawled on my bed, his frame almost overhanging the edges, and his feet dangling off the end, Ben was snoring gently. Bemused, I watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was still wearing my jacket and Nat’s boots. His face was covered in grim and blood- mine by the scent. Dark circles edged his eyes. He’d be out for hours.

I tip-toed around my mess of crap spewed all over the floor as best I could towards my food chest. I opened the box and as quietly as I could, extricated as many packages as I could hold. I snatched my spare datapad from my desk and held it in my mouth, and then retreated from the room, leaving the exhausted Jedi.

I went to the cockpit, and scanned our surroundings. We were on a hill overlooking a small forest, with an ocean taking up most of my view. A truly gigantic wreckage blocked out the horizon; a relic of some past war. I wondered why Ben had brought us here. It must be safe. We’d landed a little of six hours ago by the look of the engine report.

I limped back down the hall, past the sleeping quarters, to the exit hatch. Using my elbow, I jabbed the controls, and the door slid open. I was hit by a blast of salty, cool air. Breathing deeply, I looked around. Nothing large and scaly jumped out to eat me, so I stepped barefoot onto the springy, coarse grass.

The breeze was cool, but not cold. The sun was warm enough to keep me awake, so I walked softly away from the door. I dropped to the ground and spread my bounty around me. Ignoring the pangs in my belly, I ripped open the first of the bags and blasted it with precious heat. Before it had even fully warmed up, I sank my fangs into it. I literally moaned as the blood hit my tongue. I savaged the unnamed chunk of meat. And then the next. The third I actually finished heating and managed to chew properly.

I ate all 8 bags of random food. The potatoes had slowed me down a little as I couldn’t swallow them whole.

I threw myself back on the grass and stared at the sky, finally sated. Clouds swirled gently, illuminated by the immense gas giant ringed in blue and white. Another small moon edged across the ceiling of the world as well; it was an amazing green orb. I wondered if anything meaningful lived on it.

Sleepy, I let my memory replay the fight. I’d nearly squashed Zeda’s mind before Ben had barged in. He had been like a stampeding torosaur on a ballet stage. Where Zeda and I had been trading and avoiding blows in a violent dance, Ben had smashed our concentrations and nearly broken our respective defences without even noticing. I’d managed to shrug him off surprisingly easily, but it had left me off balance.

And when Zeda had levelled her blaster at him, I hadn’t even thought about the blade she held out towards me. Ben had the same, calm expression on his face that he had before Bayne had been about to execute him, and I had lost it.

I couldn’t clearly remember the next few moments. Ben had done something to Zeda. I could see her falling to the ground. Then I’d come to in the medbay and rambled something about calling Nat…. hmm… maybe that was how he had managed to set up the heat lamps. Then nothing.

Sighing, I carefully stood up. I clicked my fingers and the empty food bags all simultaneously burst into flame and withered away in an instant. Satisfied, I slowly moved away from the ship, and came to the edge of our plateau.

The ocean heaved below me, crashing onto the dark grey and black rocks of the cliff. The drop was easily fifty metres. Spray still reached me though, and I shivered at the biting chill of the water droplets. The trees whispered behind me in the ever-present wind, and the long grass tickled my calves and knees.

But it was the wreckage of the impossibly large ship that drew my eyes. It had been the size of a moon. Once more, I was stunned at the ship-building capabilities of this galaxy’s residents. Sure, we had city-ships and stations that were their own worlds; but we had several thousand years of millions of species working together (mostly) to get to that point. This realm had nearly achieved the same with a hundredth of the time and manpower.

No wonder it had been kept quarantined.

Something called to me about this wreck though. I had an itch to explore it. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully. Looked like there were plenty of spots I could land….

I shook my head, breaking the spell. I needed to call Nat before I went crawling around an old ruined ship.

I sat down on the edge of the cliff, letting my legs dangle. I didn’t mind the sea-spray; it was refreshing.

I opened my datapad and initiated the call.

It didn’t take a moment for Nat’s familiar face to appear. I felt a surge of relief. By the gods I’d missed him “Hey, man.”

He just raised an eyebrow, eyes serious “ _Do you have any idea what a Charlie Foxtrot you caused last night?_ ”

I idly picked my teeth with a claw “I have some. I did tell you shit was likely to fly.”

Nat rolled his eyes in exasperation “ _I didn’t think you’d SHIFT in front of two-score natives! And then kill most of them!”_

I shrugged, and regretted it “Hey, they shot first. If Gourda hadn’t been there-“

Nat’s eyes widened “ _That freak was there?”_ I could practically see his thoughts swirling “ _Well. That certainly explains a lot.”_

I snorted “Bloodydamn right it does. This contract wasn’t for some _warlord_ ; it was so Kronos could get his hands on some insanely powerful gene stock.”

Nat nodded slowly “ _And Zeda was in league with them I take it?”_

“Sure was. She’d already lined up a buyer for my sorry ass too.” I ran a hand through my curls “Ben took her tail though, so I’m sure she’ll be after us.”

Nat barked a laugh “ _I’d have paid to see her face. You’re a little late to the party though- she has already contacted the Council and Gytran. She claims you decided to keep the bounty for yourself and attacked the local contractor. She went on and on about how she tried to talk you out of it and stop you.”_ I rolled my eyes “ _Gytran knew she was full of crap, but Ouroleia wants both of your heads.”_

I growled low “Does she now? I’d bloody like to see her try to take it.”

“ _Indeed._ ” Nat said wryly “ _I take it you’ll be standing by the kid then? Not everyday you smear someone in your own blood and make them fly our ship.”_

I flicked the offending sinew stuck in my teeth from my claw “I trust my gut. My instincts are **firm** about keeping him alive, so I will.”

“ _You’ll probably have a few more fights on your hands then. Like I said, Ouroleia wants you dead, but there are several on the Council who agree. And from what I know of your little Jedi’s history, there are more than a few locals who’d love to see him bloody as well._ ”

I chuffed “I think he might have a few allies; the girl he saved has high standing in her forces as far as I could tell. She would do anything for him from what I saw back there.”

Nat pursed his lips “ _I take it that’s why you’re pretending you don’t like him?”_ he asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

I scowled “Shut it. I’m just following my instincts.”

Nat chuckled “ _But of course.”_

“I promised to take him back to his girl anyway.”

Nat’s brows rose “ _Is that wise?”_

I resisted shrugging “Dunno. Only other option is to bring him home- and I somehow doubt that would go down well.”

“ _No, no it wouldn’t. But neither did the reports of a dragon gallivanting through a casino.”_

“I wasn’t _gallivanting_ , I was running for my life.”

“ _Sure, sure._ ” Nat grinned, canines flashing “ _Let the boy know he has my admiration for embarrassing Zeda so thoroughly as well. Are you going to code his DNA to_ Solaris _?”_

I nodded “Probably a good idea. I’d rather not scrub my own blood out of the controls more than once if I can help it.”

Nat’s eyes softened “ _How are you anyway?”_

I smiled ruefully “Well, I got gutted with one of my Achilles’ blades, shot like- a lot, lost my best whips and ate a bag of dogfood. If it wasn’t for Ben being quick on his feet, I’d be either dead or in a gladiator pit somewhere.”

Nat winced at the last remark “ _If it wasn’t for_ **Ben** _, you’d be home with your hounds.”_ I noted he didn’t even blink at the fact I’d eaten kibble.

I snorted “Funny. Tell Gytran I’m happy for him to chew me out whenever he feels like it.”

“ _I was about to say, I’ll tell you when it was safe to leave your current location as well. Keep your comm-unit handy.”_

I saluted him, and he winked as the feed died and I was left alone on the cliff.

I sighed to myself. Nat was right- there would be more blood before this was over. I needed to think of how to keep Ben’s head attached to his shoulders, as well as free.

I quietly checked on Ben after sitting and staring at the wrecked ship for another few hours. There was something haunting, and achingly attractive about the jagged platforms. It took my stomach’s growl to snap me out of whatever spell it had me under.

Shooting it one last longing look, I reluctantly stood and made my way back to _Solaris_. I moved much more easily after my earlier meal and a few hours sitting still. My stomach still hurt like hell, but I could walk without stabs of pain. My calf was a dull throbbing ache which was fading with every step, and my back was a minor complaint. If I’d been brave, I’d have Shifted to speed the process up. I wasn’t that brave. Yet.

I crept to my quarters, my feet sticking to the cold floor of the hall. Peeking in, I stifled a smile. Ben had rolled to his side, and now one arm and a leg were hanging off the edge of the bed, scraping the carpet. His eyes moved under their lids in dream. I tried not to think of what I’d give to know what he dreamt of.

I stepped lightly through the wreckage of my weapons arsenal and successfully reached my food chest once more. Opening it, I pursed my lips grimly. There was enough for another two, maybe three meals. If I’d not been recovering from my relatively drastic injuries, I could’ve stretched it to four or five. I just hadn’t counted on this trip taking more than a week.

I wondered if Zeda had any food in her room. Deciding to have a light snack rather than a smorgasbord, I settled for a single chicken.

Before I stepped out of the room, I reached (with pain and difficulty) to my desk and snagged my sketchbook and pencils. Grinning with victory, I crept away to the cockpit.

Dropping down in my seat, ignoring the blood encrusted in smears over literally everything, I propped my book on the main control panels, and settled the now heated chook in my lap. I flicked through the book with one hand while idly tearing chunks off the carcass with the other.

I was a prolific drawer and painter. If I couldn’t run through the landscape, I captured it on paper. If I couldn’t hunt an animal I saw, I tried to render its likeness in my book to dream of later. I flipped past alien landscapes, ships and monsters, many sketches of Nat and a few of my other close friends. I smiled softly when I came to my latest rendition of the most recent batch of skoll-pups that had been born before I’d left. The little creatures had their eyes closed. I always loved being there when they opened them for the first time.

I finally reached a blank page. Somewhat guiltily, I had been considering drawing the Jedi. But now that I sat there, the scene that lay before me called too strongly, more strongly than my little bout of infatuation with the human.

So, not one to resist an urge when it took me, I started to draw the immense wreckage in its bed of ocean.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Ben learns about the big wide Universe! Rhea actually can't keep her mouth shut.

Ben woke to the sound of rummaging. Blearily, he scrubbed his face as he tried to open his eyes, fighting back the last vestiges of sleep.

“Oh, sorry- thought I was being quiet.” Rhea finally came into focus. She was digging around in a closet, it’s silver doors previously invisible in the walls. She had her back to him, and was still wearing the thermal under-clothes he had last seen her in. Her hair dusted her lower back, curly and black, her horns ivory and shining as she waved a hand absently at the door, and the lights rose from dimmed to full “I just wanted to find sommat less…. _white_ to wear.”

Indeed, all the clothes she was flipping through were dark. As Ben started to sit up, pins and needles flooding his right arm and leg (they’d been hanging off the bed), she finally chose something. Spinning around, her features brightened “Excellent. I was getting worried. You’ve been out of it for _ages_.”

She looked completely different. Her skin, while dark before, had deepened to a rich midnight. Silvery lines criss-crossed oddly on her bare thighs and calves, and around her slender neck, arms and even on her face… they were scars. Dozens of them. He hadn’t been able to see them when her skin had been pale. His eyes widened despite himself, but she didn’t seem to notice as she started kicking her guns and swords out of the way, making a path for them both. There was barely an inch of skin visible not marred by the strange marks. Her ankles and wrists- those looked suspiciously like old manacle wounds. Around her throat was similar patterns. She had been bound for a long time, not recently either “When you feel like it, grab sommat from that chest and I’ll heat it up for you.” She patted the great silver crate as she passed it, clothes slung over a shoulder, and then she was gone.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, fingers catching in the dried blood. He looked at his fingers with distaste. He wondered if she’d mind if he used the shower again.

The thought had literally just manifested when her dark face reappeared “Oh, if you wanna wash my blood off, I found some of Nat’s clothes for you. They’re in the medbay- feel free to shower. I’ll be outside.” Then she was gone again.

The clothes fit remarkably well; even if the pants were a touch short and the shirt a tad tight across the chest. He was tempted to put the remarkable jacket back on, having successfully washed the filth and grim off it. But he didn't, it was Rhea’s afterall.

He did in fact find her outside of the ship. Sunlight warmed his face and sea air filled his lungs as he stepped out and onto the grass. He breathed deeply, and simply enjoyed the feeling for a moment.

She was sitting in the grass not far from the exit hatch. She was wearing a dark blue shirt that rode high and tight black pants that left a strip of her back exposed. Her horns shone in the sun as her loose hair drifted in the light breeze. She was looking down at something in her lap; a drawing, he realised as he approached.

She didn’t look up as he stood next to her, instead pointed to a familiar, steaming bag. Ben’s mouth watered as he smelled the meat “I figured I’d just grab you something; you liked that one last time.” Her right hand danced across the paper, adding details and shapes.

Ben dropped to sit next to her, just out of reach, and picked up the chicken. He tilted his head, trying to work out what she was drawing, until she looked up and out away, eyes narrowed in concentration. He followed her gaze. She was drawing the Death Star wreckage.

Kriff, he’d almost forgotten they were on this cursed moon. His jaw tensing, he dropped his eyes to his meal, and idly started tearing it apart, his appetite ruined.

“If you’re not going to eat that, toss it here.” Rhea said after a moment of silence. She cast a meaningful look at his lap.

“Sorry.” He started eating, the taste ash in his mouth.

Another few minutes passed.

“Thanks.” She said suddenly, still looking down.

“For what?” Ben choked down his mouthful.

“For not leaving me behind. I told you to take the ship and not wait for me.” Her tone was light, but Ben could feel her sincerity. She had fully expected him to leave her there.

Ben frowned. He hadn’t even considered it, but she was right. He could have left without her “To be honest, it didn’t actually enter my mind.”

Rhea finally looked at him, a brow arched “Seems like you have a _saving people_ thing. Bet you didn’t think twice about sacrificing yourself for your girl either.”

Ben shrugged “Least I could do after the things I’ve done.”

Rhea pursed her lips, blowing an errant curl from her eyes “You read the report I had on you; was it accurate?”

Ben’s heart fell as he remembered the report, and he sighed “It was… thorough. There was a reason I was happy to die on Exegol.”

Rhea clicked her tongue and frowned “And you looked ready to accept it back in that penthouse too.”

Ben shrugged again “I don’t deserve to live.”

Rhea moved so fast Ben didn’t have time to flinch “OW!” he rubbed his head. She had smacked him with her sketchbook “What was that for?!” he demanded.

Rhea didn’t answer, she just scowled. With her dark skin and scars, horns and pale eyes; the expression was fearsome. She gracefully stood, despite the hand that moved to her belly protectively. She stared down at him for a moment and then spoke “If you were supposed to die and stay dead; I wouldn’t have been on _Exegol_ to save your ass. Think about that.” She strode back to the ship without another word.

Ben stayed where he was, his eyes drawn unerringly to the Death Star. A faint, almost inaudible whisper flickered in his mind as he traced its outline against the horizon. Something was calling to him out there; and he had a pretty good idea what it was. Gritting his teeth, he ruthlessly blocked the temptation from his mind. Without meaning to, he thought about the last time he had been on Kef Bir.

The final time he would fight against Rey. The final time he would hear his mother’s voice. The searing, cleansing agony of the killing blow Rey dealt him, and the look on her face when she had healed him.

The final time he would see his father’s face as he threw away the last of Kylo Ren into the raging seas.

He could almost see his old saber in its watery grave.

NO! he gripped his head in his hands. Why was it still calling to him?! He had left that life behind well and truly. He had embraced the Light. The red blade was no longer his.

So why could he hear it calling to him?  
  


Ben found Rhea in the cockpit, cursing under her breath as she scrubbed the consoles. The bucket was filled with red-tinged water, and the rag she picked and wiped with was stained badly. The metallic tang of blood filled the air. He watched silently for a moment, awkward.

“If you’re gonna lurk, at least sit down.” She grumbled without turning around.

Ben quietly eased into the copilot chair, wincing as his legs rapped on the consoles. Rhea rolled her eyes and pointed to a button on the right arm of the chair meaningfully.

Ben touched it, and the seat shot back, accommodating his long legs. Rhea went back to scrubbing. Ben cleared his throat “Why could I use the ship covered in your blood?”

“Because my DNA is coded to the ships’ core; yours and Zeda’s isn’t. Only people _Solaris_ recognises can operate him.”

Yet another piece of tech Ben had never heard of “Where are you from? I’ve never heard of this kind of technology before. And I’ve never heard of… _dragons_ before either.”

Rhea looked at him for a moment, as if calculating. Ben risked reaching for her emotions, and was met with a turmoiled mind. He couldn’t see her thoughts; she was blocking those, but he could feel them. She was still inexplicably angry at his earlier remarks. She was frustrated, but at what he wasn’t sure “Screw it.” She sat back, dropping the rag in the bucket, and drummed clawed fingers on the arm of her chair, scrubbing her face with the other hand “You’re too smart to hide this shit from anymore anyway. Ouroleia can fight me.”

Before Ben could ask what she was talking about, Rhea leaned forward and tapped on a console. Immediately, a hologram activated from a projector set in the centre console, almost directly inbetween them “See this? This is your galaxy.” She pointed at it.

Ben blinked “What do you mean, _my_ galaxy?” he asked slowly, eyeing the gently rotating smattering of stars curling in an elegant swirl.

Rhea looked him dead in the eye as she tapped another button. The hologram blurred, and then zoomed out “This is Ourobane. The Universe we reside in. I live here.” She jabbed a finger at _another_ swirling ring of lights, a tiny spiral, next to the one they had been previously zoomed up on “I live in a galaxy called The Milky Way by the local humans. It has a dozen other names, by a dozen other species at least.”

“Wait. You’re from another _galaxy_?” Ben squinted at her in disbelief.

“What’s stranger; a chick that can transform into a dragon and command fire, or the idea that she’s from another galaxy?” she asked dryly.

Ben opened his mouth, and then closed it “Point.” He said after a moment “But surely it would have taken an age to get here…..” his eyes widen as she looked at him impassively “The jump-drive. _That’s_ why I’ve never heard of it? It’s tech from another _galaxy_?”

“Yep. Works differently to your drives. Instead of opening a light-speed tunnel, or whatever you call them, the drive opens a…portal between two points in space and time. Enter the coordinates, portal opens, you go through, and you’re there. Makes intergalactic travel _real_ easy.”

“But why have I never heard of any of this before? Surely you’re not the first person from another galaxy to come to this one?” Ben demanded.

Rhea rolled her eyes “Because your Ourobi decided millennia ago to keep your galaxy locked down completely. Hell, apart from me, Nat and Zeda, I don’t know **anyone** who’s been here before- certainly no one that told of it anyway.”

“Wait, what’s an Ourobi?”

“Giant space dragon. Bossy, arrogant and bloodydamn near all-powerful. Your main one is called Ouroleia. She’s the one who called my boss and asked for help with a certain warlord and his world burning ships.” A smirk finally broke her grim features.

Ben winced, and rubbed the back of his neck “If this _Ouroleia_ is so powerful, why didn’t she stop us herself?”

Rhea shrugged “Beats me. I also wanna know why she didn’t tell us about your old boss and his near god-like powers. You’re no slouch yourself- you nearly had me that time in the medbay. And she neglected to tell us your kind are resistant to _runes_ as well.” She made a face “No wonder Kronos wants you so badly.”

“Who is Kronos?” Ben asked warily, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Evil prick who controls half the Universe at the moment. Makes your little necro look like a kid in a toy-house.” She shuddered, nose wrinkled in distaste “If he manages to get your Force abilities in some of his soldiers; our side is in for a shite time.” Ben had no idea what a necro was.

It was all slightly overwhelming “Why are you telling me all of this?” he asked quietly.

She looked sideways at him “You asked where I was from. Once I integrate you into _Solaris_ , you’ll have access to our networks, our history- everything. And, you’re likely to be heavily involved in the utter cluster fuck about to happen when my boss calls.”

“So… you’re not really a bounty hunter?”

“Sometimes I am. Usually when I get bored. This trip was a special favour to my boss. I reckon he had a good idea about Kronos being involved. He knows I can handle myself, and trusted me to screw up whatever scheme was being hatched.”

Ben sat in silence as Rhea started to scrub the consoles again. He stared at the hologram. Hundreds, thousands of galaxies moved slowly in the blue light. The enormity of the Universe didn’t surprise him- the insignificance of his _galaxy_ did.

“So, what do we do now?” he asked softly “Will you still take me back to Rey?”

Rhea nodded, gently wiping down the pilot’s stick “Sure will. Just waiting for Nat to give us the all clear. Ouroleia is out for blood. We can avoid your enemies; we can’t avoid her. If we’re **really** unlucky, she’ll find us here.”

“What happens if she does?”

Rhea grinned at him, fangs flashing “I guess we see what the Fire Lord and _Supreme Leader_ can do against an Ourobi.”

***

Ben vanished back to my room after our little chat. The rest of the day passed quickly. I scrubbed the cockpit as much as I could be bothered to. I couldn’t stop looking at the wreckage through the viewport. I kept calculating the distance, trying to work out if I could make the flight.

For those of you who can’t fly, most of us that can rely on thermals. Unless you have the wingspan of something stupid like a jet-plane, you have to flap a lot unless you hitch a ride on a warm pillar of air that carries you upwards. Sea birds have specially shaped wings that allow them to ride the currents of air over large bodies of water; but I didn’t. My wings were designed for fast, accurate flight- not extended periods over water. Think of a falcon- I was pretty good at soaring, mad at diving and tight manoeuvres and utterly shite at long distance travel or powered flight. I just wasn’t built for it. If I had a long journey, I went on my paws.

So I was not entirely confident I could cross the deceptive distance without one hell of a tail-wind.

As night fell, I decided I’d had enough of cleaning.

I stood and stretched, ignoring the pang from my belly.

I sauntered down the hall, glancing at Ben staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head, lying on my bed. I continued on without saying anything until I reached the other living quarters’ door. My touch unlocked Zeda’s temporary abode, and I stood for a moment, surveying the room. She hadn’t left much behind. The bed was made neatly, the desk empty. The walls were bare and the carpet clear. I crossed the floor and opened the wardrobe- nothing. She hadn’t been planning on coming back onboard. Sneaky bitch. She must have sold me out before we even landed. It explained the weird expression she’d had on our descent.

I went back to my room and tapped the doorframe. Ben’s dark eyes dropped from burning holes in the roof to meet mine “You can have Zeda’s old room if you like. It doesn’t stink too much like fox.” He rose gracefully. I tried not to stare at the shirt that stretched too far across his chest. Looking at my still-bare feet I added “I’m going to explore the island tomorrow- in case you can’t find me. I’m an early riser.”

He paused at the door as I stepped aside. Pointing at the ruined console, he asked “What happened there?”

A smile crept on my face despite myself “I was asleep when Zeda found you in the medbay- I couldn’t find the right button.”

He snorted, almost a chuckle, and then nodded at the dent in the wall opposite the door, an eyebrow raised. I shrugged “I forgot it was there.” He nearly smiled. The first time since he had at Rey after they had kissed “Now shoo- I wanna sleep in my own bed tonight.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bigger chapter, finally! Here is some info about my OC's and Ourobane in general:  
> Link: the mental link created between beings. Most often referred to where vampires drink blood straight from the flesh. Can also be created by mind-breakers. Often causes the parties involved to take on aspects of the other; can result in personality changes.  
> Ourobi: inter-galactic serpent-dragons. Territorial and possessive, they usually claim at least one starsystem each. The larger the serpent the larger the territory. They are sentient, and generally neutral. They are essentially immortal. Each Galaxy has a ‘main one’.   
> Ourobane: this universe, ruled by the Ourobi.  
> Shifter: being capable of changing between 2 (generally) forms at will. May suffer physical discomfort if they go too long between changes. Their base form is usually marked by a Trait of their other ie. retaining tails, horns, claws or fur. Allergic to silver.   
> Lord: title granted to most powerful elemental, type-magic user. Rhea is the Fire Lord as she is the most powerful fire elemental in the Ourobane Universe. Other types include; ice, earth, wind, light, water (often combined with ice), necromancy, time etc.  
> Moments in Time: events that MUST happen. Disciples believe such events are preordained and must be observed and respected. This is especially important on worlds that have not been brought into the current age; for example, a world that has yet to discover space travel, extra-terrestrial life or other momentous events like the fall of a tyrant, or the rise/sacrifice of a hero.  
> Basilisk: race of reptilian shape-shifters. Most common form is similar to a Terran Utahraptor, except their fore-paws have ellipsoidal (condyloid) type synovial joints, which allows movement similar to primates (they can pick stuff up). Allied to Kronos.   
> Kitsune: race of fox-like humanoids. Some can Shift into large fox-like creatures. Most have illusion magic or mind-breaking capabilities.  
> Dagorian Red: type of alcohol. Has revitalising and healing properties. One of the few liquors that beings with high metabolisms can become intoxicated on.  
> Dagorian Gold: extremely expensive type of alcohol. One serving can rejuvenate, two restores you to your prime. Drunk regularly, prevents age and cell decay. One of the few liquors that beings with high metabolisms can become intoxicated on. Distribution restricted. Rhea is notorious for giving to people she becomes attached to.  
> Skollhund: a type of draconic-wolfdogs that gave rise to the hellhound legends. Sentient, telepathic and most have the ability to project a glamour. Bred by Rhea alone.  
> Glamour: magical illusion. Can be cast, projected or imbued. For example, most Shifters have glamour tattoos that allow them to look like normal humanoids (their Traits are not visible). Powerful glamours have their own presence; under touch you still can’t feel what is being hidden. Most glamours are mind-based, which means they trick the viewer’s mind rather than their eyes.  
> Gytran Braum: commander of the Artmesian Corp. Oldest known dragon shifter and close friend of the Queen.   
> Queen Sabretha: rightful ruler of Ourobane. A great white dragon. Is in eternal conflict with Kronos and his legions.   
> Kronos: enemy of the Queen and all free people’s. Worshipper of the Void. Desires the crown of Ourobane and the destruction of pretty much everything (motives tbd).   
> Tiamat: was consort of Kronos until she fell in love with an elfen warrior called Solaris. Second Fire Lord ever recorded in Ourobane, and Burner of Worlds. She burned an entire system of planets to naked orbs of ash when Solaris was killed in front of her, and she gave herself to her own flames, losing form and thought. Rhea is the re-embodiment of her essence, but with no memory of her past life.

For the first time in what seemed like an age, Ben woke comfortably. His sleep had been haunted with half-remembered nightmares of battles past, and his aching longing for Rey a sharp pang in his heart; but his body felt more like itself. Zeda’s room felt… homely. Despite the fact it was bare and empty, the combination of peaceful lights under the bed, plush carpet and elegant craftsmanship of the room itself gave the small living space a friendly feeling. He lay for a moment, just breathing.

It had taken some time to fall asleep after the revelations Rhea had given him. He hadn’t thought his galaxy was the only one- but to discover just how big the universe truly was… He still struggled to wrap his mind around it. And for creatures from other galaxies to be so interested in _him_? Once again, it came back to his accursed bloodline. To think of all the heartache and bloodshed caused because of his heritage...he sighed. He wished he could talk to Rey about all of this.

He rose and dressed, running a quick inventory of his injuries. Rhea’s technology had worked absolute wonders. His leg no longer hurt, and his breathing was easy and normal. His blaster wounds were faint scars. He felt invigorated. And restless.

Ben left _his_ room, and curiously looked in Rhea’s room. Her floor was clear; she’d tidied away her inventory. Her bed was made haphazardly. He checked the cockpit- she wasn’t there either. He ventured back down the corridor, and brushed the exit hatch hesitantly. The door smoothly slid open. At least he could open the door without being _coded_ to the ship.

He stepped out onto the surface of the planet. The sun was relatively high in the sky- he had slept late into the day. He scanned his surroundings, purposefully ignoring the call of the Death Star. The sky was clear, Endor dominant after the gas giant. The ocean was calm today, almost like a mirror of dark glass. The grass barely rippled, and the great conifers that made up the small forest that covered most of the island stood tall and silent. The plateau was empty though. Rhea was nowhere to be seen.

He remembered what she had said about exploring, so he reached out with his feelings, searching for the blaze of light in the Force that marked his strange companion. Sure enough, like a small sun, he found her. Spinning around, his eyes flew up.

She was perched on a ledge of the jagged cliff that sheltered the ship. _Solaris_ blended in well with its backdrop; both ship and rocks were dark grey and black, angular and cast in shadow. If Rhea hadn’t been moving, Ben wouldn’t have picked her out either. Her dark skin and black clothes almost melded with the cliff-face.

His brows rose as he saw what she was doing.

Rhea was…exercising. He gawked as she slowly, painstakingly bent, stretched and flexed… on the very lip of the cliff, fifty feet in the air. Every movement was controlled and deliberate. Ben was reminded of the body strengthening exercises Luke had him and the other Jedi trainees perform before they practices combat. He blinked. He hadn’t thought of those lessons in…. too long.

As if she had felt his gaze, Rhea paused mid contortion, and waved. He hesitantly waved back. Then, she stepped off the cliff.

“ _Kriff!_ ” he leapt forward, reaching for the Force as she fell, hair streaming to her certain death. Just as he stretched out a hand to slow her fall, her body twisted, and her right hand flashed out, catching an overhand. Her fall was halted immediately, and she hauled herself up.

Peals of laughter rang out on the quiet air. Ben’s heart pounded in his chest as he scowled up at the female as she cackled.

He crossed his arms over his chest as she descended in a series of leaps, drops and falls, until she landed gracefully on the grass of the plateau “You gotta admit that was funny.” She snickered.

All signs of the haughty, frustration from the previous evening were gone, replaced once more with her crooked smile and bright eyes “It was not.” He bit out.

She chuckled, and stretched, raising her arms above her head “So good to be out of the ship!” she breathed deeply and sighed in pleasure.

Ben tried not to look at her stomach as her shirt rode high. He had caught a glimpse of her injury; it was a thick, silvery scar “How did your…exploration go?”

She shrugged after letting her arms fall back to her sides “You managed to choose a really, really boring spit of land. There are a few meaty life-forms, not enough to keep us for more than a week though. There is a little pond of fresh water in the forest. No signs of sentient habitation or visitation save ours. We’re _safe_.” She said the word with distaste.

“And how is your...injury? You seem to have recovered well enough.” He wasn’t sure if it was polite to ask or not.

Without hesitation, she lifted her shirt “Damn sword was part silver- means I’ll scar.” She idly traced the line above her navel “But it’s mostly healed otherwise.”

Ben frowned “Why does it matter if the blade was made of silver?”

“Shifters, like me, are allergic to it. If it had been made of virtually anything else, it wouldn’t have dropped me like a sack of shit, and the nanites would have repaired all damage.” She nodded at his side, dropping her shirt back down “All of your blaster wounds will heal without a trace. Even your face is nearly healed.”

Ben blinked and reached up to his face. Sure enough, the deep score that ran from above his right brow to his lower jaw was…nearly gone. He explored, disbelieving. The groove was almost imperceptible to his fingertips. He jammed his hand down the collar of his shirt- the continuing scar on his collar bone was also almost totally gone. He looked up in amazement.

Rhea’s smile faded as he didn’t respond, and _worry_ entered her pale eyes “Sorry, if they meant something. It couldn’t be helped- I don’t know how to program nanites… Nat could’ve made it so they left your scars alone.” Her brows creased, as though in _guilt_.

Ben didn’t know what to say. Sure, his scars had been given to him by Rey, but he had hated them. They were marks of her hatred, and his weakness. It would be strange to look in the mirror after so many years and not be reminded of his mistakes “They did mean something.” He finally found his voice, and Rhea’s face fell further “But I won’t miss them.”

Like a child, Rhea’s face brightened once more, her brows smoothing and her smile dancing back “Thank the goddess! I was dying to ask though; how did you get so badly cut up in the first place?” she crossed over to him, and peered at his face, eyes tracing the nearly invisible line.

“I fought Rey.”

She snorted “And lost by the looks.”

Ben scowled, but without anger “Yes.” He admitted.

“Not surprised. You fight like a troll.” She flounced away, almost skipping back towards _Solaris_.

“What’s a troll?” he demanded, moving to follow her.

“Big, stupid, clumsy; flailing around hoping to hit sommat badly enough it stops hitting _them_.” She shot over her shoulder.

Irritation flared, but Ben quelled it “I trained with the finest-“

“You suck, dude. I’ve _seen_ you fight- twice. With a lightsaber and without.” She mimed slashing with an invisible blade, making humming, swishing noises. He realised she was mimicking saber sounds “And you nearly got stuck even then.” She leapt into the ship, missing the trio of steps entirely “I didn’t see Rey though; I assume she must be at least _reasonably_ competent.”

Ben stifled a growl of anger. He didn’t follow her into the ship. Instead, he spun on a heel and stalked away. Ignoring the whispering presence of the wreckage, he stood on the cliff, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to calm his mind. He focused on his breaths, on the warmth of the sun on his face. The tantalising temptation out on the ocean beckoned. He grit his teeth.

“What are you doing?” Rhea’s voice came from directly next to him. He didn’t open his eyes.

“Trying to meditate.” He bit out

“Oh. Why?”

“Because.”

“Ok. But I’m bored.”

Ben grumbled in annoyance and opened his eyes. She was standing next to him, looking out at the Death Star, eyes narrowed in annoyance “What _is_ that thing, anyway?”

He refused to look at it “It was called the Death Star.”

Rhea snorted “Of course it was. What happened to it?”

“My uncle and… father blew it up, before I was born.” He managed to keep the pang from his voice.

Rhea cocked her head, the movement strangely animalistic “Why did you bring us here?”

Ben shrugged “The Force guided me. I don’t know why.”

Rhea chewed her lip, still staring at the wreck “I feel like it’s _calling_ me.”

Ben stared at her. She felt the pull as well? But she wasn’t Force sensitive... was she? No. She couldn’t be. It was that damned saber. Its Darkness had infected the very moon it was buried on “There is nothing out there.” He bit out, somewhat harshly.

Rhea finally broke her gaze and looked at him sideways “Ok.” She said after a moment. Then she held out something to him “But I’m still bored.” It was a staff. It was long as the blade she had given him back on Canto Bight, and had been stabbed with. She waited expectantly.

“What?”

She shoved it into his hand, and slung another over her own shoulder “I’m bored. You’re tense. Come and try to hit me with that stick.”

***

I didn’t sleep much after I had kicked Ben out of my room and into Zeda’s. I idly tidied up my guns and blades, my thoughts a jumbled mess. I hadn’t meant to snap at him outside but hearing him say he _didn’t deserve to live_ because of his past…. It had struck a nerve. Not only because every fibre of my being told me he was a truly good being, but because of my own sordid history. He’d ordered a planet destroyed? I had single-handedly burned the surface of multiple worlds to bare ash. He had slaughtered innocents by his lightsaber and his troops? I had torn them apart with my own fangs so often I didn't see them as people anymore.

He had been doing it for what…. less than twenty years? for sure. I had been off the deep end for over a century after Tammy had died; and that was nothing on my past life as Tiamat. And he thought _he_ didn’t deserve to live? Bah!

And then there was the fact he had someone who loved him grieve over his ‘death’. If I had been told my Achilles, or Tammy or Dalematorian might be alive, or could’ve been saved- I’d have literally done anything. If Nat had been taken from me the way Ben was taken from Rey…. Well, my history spoke for itself. Tiamat had burned an entire system when my ship’s namesake had been killed in front of her.

I bitterly shoved the last of my ammunition away. Yes, he was alive. He might not be appreciative of it for the moment, but he was breathing. That wouldn’t last if I couldn’t think of a way of getting the bounty off his head. Nat and I nearly had the combined wealth to pay it off, but I doubted Ouroleia would be satisfied with that.

So, what to do? We couldn’t stay hidden for long. If I took him back to my galaxy, he would be free game for the literal horde of other hunters.

I chewed my lip, throwing myself back on my bed, ignoring the complaint from my belly. There had to be some clause, some loophole. Gytran would know, but I doubted he would be forthcoming. He never approved of my ‘collecting of people’, as he called it. Wasn’t like I could help it.

A shrill tone sounded from the cockpit- speak of the devil. I sighed and rolled to my feet. Time for the real battle.

I took my seat, and touched the comm-unit. Immediately, Gytran’s face appeared in blue holo. His perpetual scowl was deeper than usual, and a muscle ticked in his temple “ _You really screwed the pooch this time_.” He growled.

“What did I do now?” I had an inkling. Gytran just looked at me “Ok, I didn’t actually mean to Shift. It was a matter of life and death.”

“ _Death for you? Or your bounty_?”

“Both.” I insisted “Surely Nat told you that Zeda had sold me out to _Gourda_ , of all people.”

“ _Zeda tells it otherwise.”_

I snorted “No shit. But you’d believe her word over mine? C’mon Gytran- you knew this deal stank. Kronos’s grimy mitts are all over it. Ouroleia is either delusional or in league with him, in which case this _whole_ bloody affair is a joke.”

“ _The Council wants both of your heads. You broke the First Law_.” He didn’t sound as scary as earlier.

I rolled my eyes “Please. Zeda told them all about me and my abilities long before I got there. I gave them a demonstration as to why I’m _not_ to be fucked with. Hopefully they’ll think twice before dealing with the likes of Gourda and Zeda again now.” Not likely. They’d seen the power they could potentially access. If Kronos made a move and extended friendly overtures to what was left of Ben’s old army? I shuddered internally. A galaxy of shipbuilders and zealots joining Kronos’s forces would make life exceedingly difficult back home.

“ _Ouroleia is demanding you hand the warlord over to her immediately.”_

“Tell her she can come and get him.” I crossed my arms over my chest “I always wanted to see if an Ourobi burns.”

“ _Hikari… you’re not on the same level. Besides, you have no **legal** grounds to protect the human. You’re not a Guardian.”_ Gytran’s eyes seemed to bore into mine.

“Legal my a-“ a thunderbolt struck my brain. I sucked a breath and my eyes widened. No. Surely it couldn’t be that simple? That easy? “A Guardian you say.” I looked at him sideways, not daring to believe what he was alluding at “A Guardian could **legally** claim wardship, couldn’t they?”

Gytran’s face revealed nothing, but his eyes twinkled “ _A Guardian would bear full responsibility for their ward’s life and line. Said Guardian’s allegiances would become their ward’s, and their safety and protection would be **priority** in the eyes of said allies.”_

My heart was literally pounding in my chest “It’d be a pity if such a claim was made.” I said lightly, struggling to keep my face straight.

“ _It would be a pity if such a claim was agreed to by the ward and by the Guardian’s superiors”_ Gytran said seriously.

My jaw actually dropped “Sabretha would….?”

Gytran shrugged “ _I cannot speak for her Majesty.”_ He bloody well could. The Queen would support me herself? Damn…

I sighed theatrically “Well, one can only dream.”

“ _Indeed. The Council means to contact you in a little over 20 hours. I advise you to decide upon your course of action before then. Take care, Hikari.”_ A small smile escaped his mask, and I saluted before ending the call.

The moment the blue light died away, I punched the air and whooped. Excitement burned away my weariness, and I leapt up from my seat. Hot damn! Gytran had given me an out. It was a complex one for sure- being a Guardian could be a right pain. He had been trying to get me and Nat to take a ward for decades without success before now.

I bounced down the hall, too wired to even think about going to bed. I paused breathlessly at Ben’s door and waved touched the panel. The door slid open, but I halted.

Once more, he was sprawled ungainly across the too-small bed. But whereas last night his exhaustion had kept him in a deep sleep, tonight he was obviously plagued with nightmares. Pity dampened my jubilation somewhat as I watched his eyes wander under their lids, his brow crease and perspiration glisten on his brow. Poor kid.

I backed away and let the door shut. I’d forgotten humans needed so much sleep.

I skipped to the exit hatch and let myself out. The night air was humid, yet crisp with ocean salt. I bounded into the darkness, racing barefoot across the grass of the plateau.

Nothing like exploring an unknown island in the dark, barefoot and deliriously excited.

The following morning, I could hardly contain my excitement. I tried to calm myself waiting for Ben to wake up by going through my dance-warm up routine on the cliffs above the ship, but between the growing call of the wreck and the new plan I had, I could barely focus.

When he finally appeared I couldn’t help but tease him with my fake fall. If not for my belly, I’d have let myself drop the full height.

My plan had two major components. I needed to get Ben to agree to become my ward, and me his Guardian. And I had to inform the Council in such a manner that it couldn’t be ignored on a technicality or laughed off. I was suddenly very glad I’d introduced Ben to the outside universe so bluntly last night- it would certainly shorten the explanation needed today.

But still; he barely knew me. It’d been a whole four days since I had picked him up on Exegol. Sure, we’d shared roast chickens and two life and death experiences, but he was far from totally trusting me.

Comparing his fighting style to that of a troll’s was probably not the best way to go about firming up said trust; but I **was** bored. I’d been up all night mulling over our new options.

He looked at me incredulously as I shoved my spare wooden training sword into his hand. Whatever reason he had for storming off to ‘meditate’, I was sure whacking me with a stick would have the same desired result.

I also wanted to try to show him some pointers on fighting- if I was going to be his Guardian it would become my responsibility after all.

***

Rhea’s emotions were a giddy whirlwind as she bounded away after shoving her stick at him. She skipped like a child as he turned reluctantly “I don’t want to _wack_ you with a stick.” He called after her. For starters, he wasn’t in the mood. Secondly, he had a sneaking suspicion she was about to try to ‘train’ him, having apparently finding his style lacking. He was still irritated at her remarks. Rey was _not_ a better swordsman than he was.

“Sure you do!” she had reached the middle of the plateau. She stuck her wooden blade between her knees, and started to twist and knot her curls into a messy bun “C’mon; if you can hit me I’ll take back what I said just know about your _sucky_ fighting prowess.”

His irritation flared to anger. He gritted his teeth against the emotion, struggling to reign it in. He refused to let the ugly feeling use him anymore.

Rhea finished with her hair, and struck a comical pose, ‘blade’ held at the ready with her right hand, legs spread too far apart, left hand held behind her back “C’mon _Kylo Ren,”_ she sneered “I wanna see what all the fuss was about.”

Ben shrugged and moved forward, testing the weight of the blade in his hand. Fine. She wanted to fight? He’d fight. Maybe it would help him ignore the growing call of what rested just beyond the Death Star.

He took up a ready stance a few paces away from the female. A cocky smile covered her dark face, and her eyes were mocking. Ben breathed deeply, and forced himself to focus. Then he attacked. Lunging forward, he swept the blade to her left, opposite to her sword hand. He crossed the distance quickly, his movements aggressive. Rhea stepped _into_ the oncoming blow, and ducked under it. Ben staggered as his slash met no resistance, but he recovered quickly. He stepped in and swung back, following her evasive motion. Rhea danced sideways, out and around his blade, and rapped her own on his exposed left shoulder “Sloppy!” she scoffed, and leapt back as he stabbed towards her belly “Slow.” She skipped backwards, and then spun as he darted forward, growling in frustration. Anger started to burn hot in his mind.

He swung and stabbed, stepped and lunged, but not once did his blade touch her, and neither did she need to defend herself with her own blade. After several minutes, Ben paused, breathing hard. Rhea looked unruffled, breathing easily despite her acrobatics “A tip- stop leading with your shoulders. It throws you off balance if you don’t hit your target.” He glared, but she ignored him “Try moving your feet more too- momentum is key.” She danced from foot to foot, in demonstration “This time, I’ll attack you.”

She didn’t give any further warning than that. Leaping forward, into the air, she stabbed downwards with her blade. Ben barely had time to lift his own to deflect it. The moment the weight of her blow landed, he felt her use the resistance to direct her body away from his. She landed to his right, and immediately dropped low, hacking at his legs. Somewhat frantically, Ben whipped his blade to block- barely stopping the hers from rapping his knee. Once more, the moment the blow was defended, Rhea swept away, moving behind him. Ben spun to face her, relying on instinct to block the blow to his collar. But again, she was moving.

Ben tried to pick a rhythm, but there was none. She repeated nothing, every move was differently timed, differently aimed. Soon, she started to land blows. His left shoulder, his hip, his right knee and then his sword hand “Move your feet more.” She said again, not pausing her onslaught.

Ben growled, sweat dripping in his eyes as he tossed his head to clear his hair from his eyes. Grudgingly, he tried her suggestion. Immediately, he noticed an improvement. Rhea was forced to dance faster, move more. Finally, Ben started to feel the heat of battle-lust in his veins. He let the Force flow through him, smoothing his motion. He started to surge forward, instead of forever stepping backwards and turning on the spot. She was forced to defend for the first time, and a brilliant smile lit her face “See? Better already.” Then she spun inside his circle, and tapped her blade on his chest “Still dead though.”

Ben brought the hilt of the blade in, not bothering to swung, he simply punched as though he was using his old saber. The cross guard would have killed her. As it was, he must have drawn on the Force as he moved. Rhea saw the threat, but she was too close. She had time to make a face “Oooomph.” His fist took her in the stomach. She practically flew backwards, and landed on her back on the grass, hard.

“Ow.” She gasped, clutching her belly, not getting up “Cheap….shot.”

Ben dropped his stick and ran to her, running a hand through his hair “Kriff! I’m so sorry.” He groaned.

Rhea made a face, but her mouth was tight. He’d hit her right where she’d been stabbed “My fault.” She bit through clenched teeth.

Ben sat on his haunches, unsure what to do. Why had he hit her like that? He’d known she was injured…was that why? The Force had unerringly drawn him to her weakness. He blanched. **Which** side of the Force?

A shrill siren broke his thoughts, and Rhea groaned “Of _course_ they’re early!” she stuck a hand out to him “Help me up, would you? I got a call to answer.”

Ben rose to his feet, and gently pulled her upright. Her face paled to a dark grey as she hobbled towards _Solaris_. She wasn’t as healed as she made out to be after all.

Her movements grew more steady as they neared the ship. She clambered up the steps without her earlier vigour, but on her own. Ben followed, guilt burning his mind. Rhea dropped unceremoniously into her pilot’s seat, and waved for him to sit next to her as he hesitated “You might as well hear this. I wanted to run it by you before it happened, but the bastards called early.” She gingerly tapped a button, and as Ben settled into the copilot chair, five faces appeared across the viewport.

They were all as different from one another as was possible. One was a grizzled looking old man with a short beard and scars on his weathered cheeks. His face was closest to Ben. The next was a strange creature, furred and cat-eyed. It’s muzzled was short, but it’s nose was definitely not human. Tufted ears flickered out of a thick mane. Ben wondered what colour its fur actually was. The third was an elegant looking humanoid; he reminded Ben of Rhea’s friend Nat. The same aristocratic features, although this one looked decidedly more polished and arrogant. The fourth was similar to the third, except she was stunningly beautiful, and far more ethereal looking. Strange feathery appendages could just be seen behind her head… were those wings? The final blue face belonged to a child. She was petite as well as elegant. Her eyes were huge, almost too large for her small, moon-shaped face. Short curls rounded her cheeks, and her small mouth was strangely hard.

“Isn’t it rude to call early?” Rhea drawled the moment after the stranger’s holograms materialized “This wasn’t scheduled for another four hours.”

“ _You speak when spoken to, Darklight.”_ The child spoke, her voice surprisingly harsh “ _Why is **it** present?”_ Ben realised she meant him.

“My ship, my rules. He’s here because I asked him to be.” Rhea replied pleasantly “And it’s nice to finally get a voice to the name, Ouroleia.”

Ben started. This child was the Ourobi Rhea feared? Surely not.

“ _Quiet.”_ The elegant male spoke sharply “ _This is not a social call.”_ Rhea rolled her eyes “ _We informed Gytran that you were to return immediately to explain yourself and face judgement. Why do you refuse to cooperate? Why did you refuse to fulfill the bounty contract?”_

Rhea squinted at him “Which do you want me to answer first?”

“ _The latter._ ” The grizzled old man spoke, his voice calm.

“I decided against completing the contract when an agent of Kronos showed himself. I determined that it was not in our interests for the asset to come to enemy hands. My decision was further reinforced when Zeda Nogitsune announced that she had offered my own person into the bargain as well. I acted to save myself as well as the asset.” Rhea’s voice still sparked with insolence, but her face was straight and blank of any sneer.

“ _Your ‘actions’ broke the First Law.”_ It was the cat-like being that spoke, her voice undeniably feminine “ _You know the consequences for such a breach.”_

Rhea nodded “Yes, but the locals involved were already informed of my abilities. Like I said, I acted to save myself and the asset.” She gestured to Ben “Believe me; I could’ve been far noisier about it.”

The old man actually chuckled as the others scowled “ _Nogitsune claims you broke the contract long before you landed. She claims that you intended on keeping the bounty for yourself.”_ The male spoke again.

“Pffft. I don’t need _money_.” Rhea scoffed “I didn’t even **want** this stupid assignment. You lot decided I needed to go- not my fault it didn’t go according to plan.”

“ _This is irrelevant.”_ The child snapped “ _I do not care about the First Law. I want the human’s head and the draconian dead for her insolence.”_ Her eyes were cold as they looked at Ben.

“If you wanted ‘the humans’ head’, why didn’t **you** go and get it?” Rhea demanded “In fact, why didn’t you tell the Council just how serious a threat the fleet was, and just how serious their leader was? I watched him use necromancy as well as some form of lightning ability. He nearly wiped out an entire fleet of starships with one attack.” Rhea leaned forward, eyes hard “And the human whose head you want, was instrumental in taking this threat out.”

“ _You saw this? All of it?_ ” the ethereal female spoke. Apart from the grizzled fellow, she was the least aggressive; she actually sounded curious. She cast her eyes to Ben “ _And what lead him to defect from such a powerful master?”_ she mused.

“ _Some female_.” The old man grumbled, but his eyes were kind “ _I did tell you what Darklight reported.”_

“ _I prefer to hear it from the source.”_ The woman countered, and looked expectantly at Ben “ _Well, child? Why such a drastic change in heart? To go from destroying worlds to trying to save them?”_

Ben glanced at Rhea, who gave a slight nod “The man I was before…died. The girl, Rey, helped me back to the Light.” He tried to keep his voice calm and confident, attempting to don the mask of indifference he once wore with such ease “I helped her kill Palpatine- the one you speak of. I gave my-“ Rhea kicked him surreptitiously. Surprised, he faltered, looking at her with raised brows.

“ _Yes? Gave your what?”_ the handsome male asked impatiently.

Rhea’s eyes tightened, and she gave a slight shake of her head “Gave my…all,” Ben struggled to find the words. Why keep what he had done a secret? “gave my all to help Rey kill the old man.” He finished lamely.

“ _No wonder Darklight was so easily swayed.”_ The cat spoke “ _You ever were soft-hearted.”_

Rhea shrugged “What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart.”

“ _And what of this ‘Force’ you spoke of to your master, Darklight? What is it?”_ the male demanded “ _You inferred it was a threat.”_

Rhea pursed her lips “It is, and it isn’t. From what I’ve gathered, few in this realm know how to use it, fewer still to any degree of power. As to **what** it is,” she shrugged “ask Ouroleia.”

“ _Enough!”_ the child spat suddenly “ _I don’t care if the human had a change of heart- the bounty still stands. His life is mine.”_ Her voice finally sounded reptilian.

Ben felt a flare of anger at being spoken of like chattel, and opened his mouth to retort, but Rhea beat him to it.

She sighed, somewhat theatrically “I see I have no choice!” she threw a hand to her forehead, as though distraught “Ouroleia, you’ve backed me into a corner; surely you’ve heard of my history?”

The child’s face was a mask of furious indifference “ _I don’t care to.”_ She hissed.

“As Fire Lord of Ourobane, I have certain _privileges_ and certain _responsibilities_.” Her tone was almost regretful, but Ben could feel her excitement. It was bubbling through her mind like it had been earlier. Curious, he tried to read her thoughts _Whatever happens; say yes._ It was like she had been waiting for him to touch her mind. She didn’t look to see if he would respond “I have yet to undertake the latter- until today.”

 _“What are you playing at?”_ the male snapped.

Dramatically, Rhea placed her right hand over her heart “It is with great sacrifice and pleasure, that I, Rhea Darklight, also known as The Burner, Wolfheart and Queen of Jaeger Bombs-“

“ _Get on with it.”_ The old man drawled. Ben had a feeling he knew where she was going with this.

“do solemnly offer myself as Guardian- to Ben Solo, once known as Kylo Ren.” She turned to Ben as the crowd of holo faces roared in outrage. Ben had no clue what was going on. Her face bright with glee, she spoke to him, ignoring the threats and insults “Do you accept my offer?” she shouted over the din.

 _Whatever happens; say yes._ Ben scanned her face. There was no deception there. Whatever she was offering, it was genuine, and it was upsetting the eerie child that wanted him dead. Rhea had done nothing but help him so far. She had literally taken blaster bolts to keep him alive. And for the moment, she was the only way to get back to Rey “I accept.” He said finally.

Rhea’s grinned widened, and she turned back to the audience “As my ward,” she hollered, the others falling into incredulous silence “the warlord formerly known as Kylo Ren, his life and his line are under my protection. As according to the laws of Guardianship, I am responsible for him and his actions. His crimes are mine. His pain is mine. His enemies are mine. And as I am under direct command of Gytran Braum, his enemies are also enemies of the Queen herself.” Rhea spoke proudly, her countenance almost regal.

“ _You can’t be serious? Gytran!”_ the male spoke incredulously.

The old man, Gytran, shrugged “ _So it is claimed, so it shall be.”_ he replied calmly “ _Darklight, I shall make the announcement shortly.”_

“ _This is not acceptable!”_ the child shrieked “ _I do not care what the draconian says- I will have my vengeance!”_

The cat creature chuckled “ _Good luck. Rhea’s known to feel… strongly about those she chooses to protect. Let me know when you’re going to try it- I’ll come and watch.”_ Ignoring the child’s screams, the cat dipped her head “ _Well played Rhea. I look forward to seeing you in our annual Race next year.”_

Rhea saluted, and the cat vanished. With a look of utter disgust, the handsome male looked at her “ _I forever curse the day Dalematorian sent you to my House.”_

“Love you to, Uncle.” Rhea jeered. The male disappeared, followed by the pretty female who simply nodded before ending her call.

“ _Mark my words,”_ the child spoke, her voice warped somehow “ _I **will** come for you.”_

“Looking forward to it. I’ve always wondered if an Ourobi can burn.” Rhea hit a button, and the child vanished in a screech of rage.

Finally, only the old man remained, a bemused expression on his haggard face “ _Well played little Hikari.”_ he looked to Ben, eyes serious “ _What my little one did for you is not to be taken lightly. Her life is now in your hands. I will send word when you are free to leave your refuge.”_ He vanished as well.

“Bloody hell.” Rhea whistled low “That went better than I thought it would!” she cackled insanely “Did you see Ouroleia’s face! Nat will be so mad he missed that. I hope Gytran recorded it.”

A thousand questions raced through Ben’s mind “What just happened?” he picked the foremost.

Rhea stood, wobbling for a moment, a hand on her belly “I just got you taken off the Universe’s Most Wanted list.” She moved out of the cockpit.

Ben stood to follow “How?” he demanded “What did all of that mean?”

She moved down the corridor, and back outside before she answered “You accepted me as Guardian. Means whoever tries to kill you must go through me. As I’m an employee of one of the main parts of our government, our ruler is also bound to that guardianship- to an extent anyway. If **I’m** attacked, said government is also under attack. Doesn’t mean all that much seeing as there is a war going on; but it’ll stop most parties before they even start.” She sat down heavily on the grass.

Ben slowly sank to join her “And what did the old man mean, your life is in my hands?”

Rhea ran a hand through her hair, pulling it loose of her bun “Well, it goes both ways. If you act unlawfully, I am responsible. If your life is forfeit,” she gave a small smile “so is mine.”

Ben scowled “Why did you do this then?” he demanded. Anger flooded his mind “Why the hell do you keep protecting me?” he stood up suddenly, his fists clenched as he glared at the female on the ground “You don’t know me; I don’t know you! Why do you keep risking your life to keep me alive? And don’t give me that banthashit about ‘liking me’! Give me an honest answer!” he was shouting now, and he didn’t know why. It was just too much. She made no sense!

She looked small in his shadow. Her gleeful smile had faded at his outburst, and she suddenly looked very vulnerable. Ben refused to let her wide eyes distract his rage, however irrational it was. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

Heedless of her privacy, Ben ruthlessly hurled himself against her mind, demanding an answer. He reeled when she welcomed the intrusion.

There was no order to her thoughts. No words formed. She rushed through feelings and memories, trying to answer him, to make him understand

There was confusion at his anger. Grief at some past loss. Rage. Black and furious as she Shifted back in the penthouse. It was all consuming. Ben hadn’t felt anything like it, not even in the depths of his darkest moments. Confusion. Self-loathing. More confusion. And the overpowering urge to **PROTECT.**

 _I don’t know why._ Her thoughts finally coalesced into words.

Ben released his grip, and walked away, leaving her on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH we get some emotional advice from Rhea. I was soooo looking forward to writing this scene.

_“Well, you can’t blame him for being frustrated.”_

I growled and hurled the rock I’d been toying with off the cliff, into the ocean “I don’t know what I did wrong though!”

I was sitting on the cliff I’d sat on last I’d called Nat. Ben had been gone for hours, disappeared into the forest. I’d called Nat out of desperation, needing to try to make sense of what had happened “ _Think of it from his point of view.”_ the vampire was working on something, his face was turned away, eyes narrowed in concentration “ _Like he said; he barely knows you, and you’re literally throwing yourself in harms way for him. It’s creepy and intense- even for you.”_

I huffed “I’m not _creepy_.”

“ _Rhea, you’re creepy. I’m creepy, and I **know** creepy.”_ He had not been impressed when I had informed him of our new Guardian status. My vow included him as well after all “ _And then to tell him you just pledged your very **life** to his?”_ Nat shook his head “ _If some strange female did that for me; I’d have high-tailed it out of there too.”_

“He kept asking _why_.” I whined, not caring I sounded like a child “I don’t bloody know why. I don’t question these things!”

“ _Not all of us have infallible instincts we can follow blindly.”_ Nat remarked dryly “ _Most of us **do** question this sort of stuff. If he said yes to the whole Guardian thing, he must trust you at least a little.”_

I ran a hand through my hair, rubbing the base of a horn “Well, he’s stuck with me now- at least until I can get him back to his girlfriend. Any word from Gytran as to when we can leave this rock?”

Nat shook his head “ _None. Apparently Ouroleia had employed a dozen other hunters, both from within that galaxy and without. Gytran announced the new allegiance publicly, but the reward is so large I doubt it will deter everyone.”_

I grumbled “I’m not worried about them. It was more the Council sending pros.” I flicked a bug off my forearm “So what do I do about Ben?”

 _“Talk to him. Or don’t- every time you open your mouth you seem to make things worse.”_ He tightened something he was working on with a wrench “ _He’s got guilt issues, yes?”_

I nodded “Yeah. He doesn’t think he deserves to be alive.”

Nat finished what he was doing, his face thoughtful “ _I agree with you that it was not coincidence you_ happened _to be the one assigned to him. You of all people know how to move away from regret. You’ve got another few days; see if you can at least get him looking forward to seeing his girl again.”_

I sighed “Sure. I’m gonna go- I have an itchy brain. There’s something on that big ship-wreck I was telling you about that is driving me nuts. Ringing in my ears something fierce.”

Nat raised an eyebrow “ _If it’s another hapless mortal; don’t adopt it.”_ He warned.

I saluted “No promises.” I ended the call as he rolled his eyes.

I stood and stretched, wincing as my stomach tugged. Ben had done a real number on me. I hadn’t counted for his strange Force abilities- no ordinary human should have been able to move so fast or hit so hard. If he could tap that energy, that passion, on demand….he’d be one hell of a fighter.

My skin was starting to itch- I needed to Shift. I headed back to the ship, the sun starting to set behind me, illuminating the ocean and wreckage. My ears were indeed ringing; whatever was calling me was getting more insistent. And Ben had felt it too, despite the fact he denied anything was out there. I narrowed my eyes at the thought. He had been so agitated….I would bet my wings he knew exactly what was calling us.

I shucked off my clothes and tossed them just inside the ship, but left the door open. Ben could get out, but I still needed to code him into the core for him to be able to get back in.

I dropped to all fours and breathed deeply, deliberately. Then I let the Shift come.

Five minutes later, I sneezed, and rubbed my nose on my foreleg. I shook myself, right down to my tail, and stretched like a cat, working out the post-Shift cramps. I flared my wings, feeling them warm in the dying rays of the sun. The night was coming alive to my keen senses. I raised my head and scented the air, hungry. The strange little goat-like critters stayed well hidden in the forest. I wasn’t sure what preyed on them normally, but they were wary little things.

Ben’s trail practically glowed in the night. With some reticence, I slowly started to pad after him.

***

Ben had stopped pacing when he heard and felt something approach. He was standing on the edge of a beach he had found. The island sloped down from the sheer cliffs _Solaris_ sat beneath, until it smoothed out into a dark, coarsely gravelled shore. The water was so still it lapped the dark granules silently, barely a ripple disturbing the surface. From this side of the island, he couldn’t see the cursed Death Star, and imagined the call of his old saber had lessened somewhat.

He turned around, ready to tell Rhea to leave him alone, but stopped at the sight of her.

She had transformed again. Her long, graceful neck weaved slightly as she padded through the trees, ears pricked and alert. In the fading light, she looked like a creature of legend. Wings folded tightly, she placed each paw deliberately, picking her way down towards him.

He turned his back on her, but didn’t resume pacing “What do you want?” he spoke shortly.

She made no noise, just moved to stand next to him, her head towering above his. Her chest was level with his shoulders; he hadn’t realised just how tall she was in this form. He wasn’t used to being the smaller party. After a moment of silence, staring at the water, he reluctantly reached out for her feelings.

He felt she was…nervous? He frowned, and she tossed her head. Chuffing, she stepped forward onto the sand, her paws sinking only slightly. Her tail wove gently as she moved away. Her black fur shone in the half-light- none of her scars were visible anymore. She shook herself, and twisted her head to look back at him. Great blue eyes blinked, and he found himself moving to follow her.

They stepped along the beach slowly, in silence. Ben took two strides for every step of hers. Her mane and ruff rippled in the light breeze, ears flickering occasionally at sounds he couldn’t hear. He tried not to marvel at her form. Now he could look at her when she wasn’t ripping people apart, and not lying half-dead on the ground, he could appreciate her. She was obviously built to run. He could practically feel the energy in the long legs. She was deliberately moving slowly for him.

 _I’ve never been one to question my instincts_ The thought came out of nowhere. Ben didn’t say anything _They’ve always guided me, told me what to do. When I first saw you, everything in me told me you were something special. I needed to protect you, so I did._ She seemed to chew over every word, almost as if it was difficult for her to form them.

“I’m not something special.” He replied shortly “You know what I’ve done- everyone does. The only good thing I ever did was give my life for Rey. Now I’m a burden, an outcast. I will never be welcome anywhere. I will forever pay for what I did.”

Rhea hummed, the sound melodic in her deep chest _We all have done things we regret. You’ve not lived if you’ve not made mistakes…enemies._

Ben barked a laugh “I’ve made more than _mistakes_ , and there wouldn’t be a soul in this galaxy who isn’t my enemy at this point.”

 _I’m not your enemy_ she pointed out, stepping gracefully over a chunk of driftwood.

Ben walked around it “You’re not from this galaxy.” He pointed out bitterly “But from the sound of it, I’ve made enemies of people out there too!” he waved an arm at the sky, stars starting to form “In _other_ kriffing galaxies!”

Rhea snorted _The Council doesn’t like anyone. Don’t take it personally. Besides, having enemies is no reason to think you don’t deserve to be alive_.

Back to that, were they? Ben scowled “What I did to deserve enemies is reason enough. All I can think about, all I can remember, are the things I did back then. It’s like now that I’m in the Light, all I can see is the Dark.” Once he said it, he knew it was true. His only link to sanity was his Bond to Rey, and every time he reached for her, his hold grew more and more tenuous. He was starting to doubt even her.

Rhea said nothing, her emotions strangely subdued as the continued on. Finally, as the sun fully disappeared, they reached a rise on the beach. Rhea paused _The past can often seem dark and painful_. Ben snorted _You say all you can see in your memories is the Darkness? Look at them more closely_. Her nose nudged his shoulder, making him stumble.

“What-?” he turned to look at her, but her great head was cast over her shoulder, looking back where they had walked from. Total darkness had nearly fallen; the sky was splashed purple, the water inky black and blue. The sand was marred with the imprints of their footsteps, back as far as he could see.

 _After time, you might find Light in those memories._ Ben drew a sharp breath. As the last of day faded, something changed. Every footstep in the coarse, black gravel started to glow. Softly at first, but with every passing moment, the gentle blue light increased, until a trail of gleaming, shining indents led back along the beach _And one day, you might find them to be beautiful_. Satisfaction coloured her thoughts, as though she had known, or hoped this would happen.

Ben stood, mesmerised. True night fell, but the blue glow only grew stronger, illuminating the very trees at the edge of the coarse beach _All it takes is for you to embrace your past. Learn to live with it._

The magic seemed to fade as he contemplated her words, and sadness replaced his wonder “Why should I? No one misses me now that I am gone. All they want is revenge- if they even know I’m alive.” Even to his own ears, his tone was defeated.

Rhea huffed, and blasted him with hot breath that stank of smoke and meat _Don’t be daft. I know one person who missed you. I saw her grieve for you_.

Ben had forgotten Rhea had been there, that she had seen “Show me!” he demanded, drawing on the idea of seeing Rey like a drowning man.

Rhea let the memory swirl to the surface of her mind.

The colours were sharper, there was more detail in everything. Her eyes caught strange marks; she focused on things he would have overlooked; the texture of the stone beneath her boots, the slickness of the damp walls. Her sense of smell was absurd- she was literally tracking him by scent, picked of the multitude of Sith worshippers and troops. Her hearing was almost deafening, and Ben strove to focus on the memory itself.

She hid in the shadows of the stadium, marvelling grimly at Palpatine and his sorry state. He felt her surge of admiration as he and Rey stood before him, and the very visceral desire to leap in and help them when they were seized in his awful power. He felt the tingle of her fire at her fingertips as she cringed. He winced when he saw himself thrown bodily into the chasm, and bit his tongue as he watched Rey rise to face Palpatine alone.

Rhea’s exultant howl at her victory seemed to come from his own mouth, and then they were dancing through the falling debris. Her memory faltered, she hadn’t focused on evasion, only on reaching the pale form of Rey.

They hid as Ben crawled from the pit, battered and broken. Rhea’s heart had ached for them both as he cradled Rey in his arms. Ben felt his own eyes burn as he watched his kiss through Rheas’. True to her word, her own heart filled with her own grief, Rhea had turned her back on them, determined to leave them in peace.

When he heard his heart stop through her sensitive ears, he was taken aback at the flash of horror and anguish the female had felt when she saw Rey holding his lifeless hands, leaning over him.

The world seemed to shrink. Rey, her face smeared with grime and blood, rocked over his still form, sobs racking her body as she grieved for him. When his body had vanished- taken when Rhea had snarled a command to Zeda in panic, Rhea had lingered to watch Rey frantically gather up his now empty sweater, her eyes streaming tears as she stumbled away and out of the stadium.

Rhea had followed her, her own heart torn, but determined to see the girl got to her vessel safely.

The memory faded once Rey clambered into the x-wing, but Ben seized it. He forced the fog away, returning to Rey’s grief over his still body. He felt Rhea shift, her mind trying to pull free, but he held firm. He poured over Rey’s face. His Light. She had taken his sweater, she had _cried_ for him. Why did she continue to block him out then?

Distortion rippled the memory; Rhea was fighting him. Reluctantly, hardly noticing the fact Rhea’s struggles barely affected his grip, he released her.

His eyes readjusted as the dragon staggered, fangs bared. Her great chest was heaving, and she shot him a reproachful look, which he ignored “Why is she blocking me then?” he demanded.

Confusion from the dragon _What do you mean_?

“Our minds are linked; but she won’t let me in! I’ve been trying since I woke up the first time, but she won’t let me in!” he wanted to hit something.

Rhea sniffed, shuffling her wings _Typical male…._ Her thoughts were halting as she struggled to reorder her mind. Ben quelled his flash of guilt at her discomfort _She thinks you’re dead. Whatever connection you have- she probably thinks it’s an echo. She is_ **grieving;** _anything that reminds her of you will be like a dagger to the heart- trust me. The only way to deal with that kind of pain is to shut it out. It’s been what, four days since Exegol? Give her time._ Her thoughts were wistful. Ben drew back as her mind wandered to her own memories, her own grief.

“You don’t think she is just shutting me out because I’ve not come back to her?” he asked quietly, his anger drained.

Rhea shook herself _I doubt it. She didn’t look like the type of female who’d resort to the Silent Treatment. If she was mad at you- she’d find you to chew you out._

 _“_ How long until you can take me to her?” urgency filled his tone. He needed to get back to her, he needed to show her he was alive.

 _Gytran will let us know when it is safe to leave. Nat said a few days at most. Use the time to get over your self-loathing; girls don’t appreciate sulkers._ Rhea turned back towards the forest, and Ben scrambled to follow her.

“How?” he asked a time “I don’t know how to do that… how to let go.”

 _Start by finding whatever is making that DAMNED noise!_ Rhea shook herself again, ears pressed back along her horns. Ben strained to hear whatever she could. There was nothing but the insistent call from the ocean beyond the Death Star _You know what it is- I saw your face. If you don’t answer it, I bloody well will. Even if I have to swim there._

Ben felt the blood leave his face. Answer the call? That would mean retrieving the saber “I can’t do that- I **won’t** do that.” He snapped, his anger returning “You want me to leave my self-loathing behind? Getting that _thing_ back will NOT help!”

Rhea grumbled _Like I said. Either you answer it, or I will._

Rhea left him once they got back to the ship. He felt her hunger as she wheeled around, her escort duty apparently fulfilled, and she loped back into the forest, almost invisible in the night.

Ben sat for a long time on his bed, staring at his hands. He had looked in the mirror of the closet, once he had found the hidden button to open it, and his appearance had taken him aback. He had traced his face absentmindedly; his scar was virtually gone. His skin was pale, but that wasn’t unusual for someone who spent most of their time on a ship in space. His cheeks were starting to shadow- he’d have to ask Rhea if she had any form of shaving equipment or he’d be growing a beard before long.

He thought about what Rhea had said about Rey, and about learning to live with his past. There was so much he regretted. He wondered when the switch had flicked; when he had started to actually care about what he had done as Kylo Ren. Or… maybe he had always cared. He’d never slept soundly, never known a moment of actual peace in his heart- not until he had stood next to Rey to face Palpatine in the end. Rey… he drew up Rhea’s memory again. He had never noticed her smell before- warm, tinted with metal from the ships she worked with. There were a myriad of other scents, but he had no idea how to name them or separate them.

Sighing, he lay down and stared at the ceiling. A few days, Rhea had said. Maybe Rey would lower her walls before then. He closed his eyes.

When he woke, he thought his heartbeat was in his ears. Confused, Ben rubbed his head, but even as sleep cleared from his eyes, the muffled beat refused to dissipate.

Curious, he pulled his boots on and left his room. The instant his door opened, the beat grew incredibly loud. He resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears as the _music_ pounded from some invisible source in the ship. Frowning in confusion, Ben stalked to the open exit hatch and peered out into the blinding sunlight.

Once again, he had slept late. It was nearing mid-morning and the day was even more clear and vibrant than the day before. Not a breath of wind disturbed the sea of grass, and the ocean was once more a glass-mirror.

The music pounded; the melody electronic, but admittedly not unpleasant. His eyes finally drew to the familiar dark form of Rhea.

She was human again and wearing… very little. A tight, high-cropped black shirt that exposed most of her back, and close-fitting black shorts, leaving her long, muscular legs bare. Her hair was up, and in her hands she held the two sticks from yesterday. To each beat of the music, she moved. To the melody, she also moved. It was hypnotising.

Ben recognised the motions from the fight in the penthouse, before she had Shifted. Each move was restrained this time however; she was doing it to the beat of the music, deliberately slowing herself. Immediately, Ben could see the advantage to training this way. She wasn’t allowed to use momentum gained by fast motion- she had to use every muscle available. Each flip and turn was measured, but steady; there was no bouncing and no roll-over between actions. It required incredible self-control and strength.

Despite himself, Ben found his feet carrying him out towards her. Intrigued, he wondered if he could emulate her.

As if she could hear his thoughts, once more she turned and tossed him her left stick. Catching his eye and flashing a smirk, she paused as he caught the mock blade mid-air. She widened her stance, blade held loose at her side. In time to the beat, she stepped forward, then back. Ben copied her. She raised the blade to her shoulder, pointing it outwards, and stepped forwards, pushing off the ground, and spinning, before landing and dropping low, blade slowly slashing invisible calves. Every action was timed to the music. Ben struggled to emulate her movements. It was far more difficult to move slowly.

To her credit, Rhea didn’t laugh or smirk as his attempt; she simply moved to the next form. For he realised they _were_ forms. Nothing was repeated, but the entire set was focused on forward momentum and keeping attacks low and continuous. His heart pounding, the music flooding his mind, Ben’s memory flashed to what she had said during the unfortunate session the day before- their feet never stopped moving.

Quickly, his body adjusted to the intricate motions, and he found himself letting the Force guide him once more. Instantly, the moves became easier, and instead of each step coming haltingly, it was as though his body was moving through water. His breathing became steady, and he began to match Rhea’s movements perfectly as they restarted the form. She shot him a slightly startled look as he mimicked her exactly, and then she grinned brilliantly.

The song finally ended, fading away. Ben felt slightly lost without the mind-numbing power of the beat. He straightened as she did, blade held loosely in a clammy hand. Dripping with sweat, all of sudden his body hurled a flurry of complaints. It’d been a long time since he had trained like that- if at all.

“ _Solaris,_ end session!” Rhea called as another song threatened to start. Even she sounded slightly out of breath “That was bloody well-done!” she looked at him in bordering admiration, head cocked “We might make a proper fighter out of you yet!” she mused, slinging the wooden blade over her shoulder.

“How do you move so slowly?” he tried not to pant, choosing to ignore the teasing comment.

She shrugged “Practise. I used to chain weights to my wrists and ankles. Kinda limits how fast you can move.”

“Well, that sounds unpleasant.”

Rhea barked a laugh “You’d be surprised.” She bounced on her feet “Now that you’re up, I’ll code you to the ship.” With ridiculous energy considering what they’d just spent five minutes doing, she practically skipped back to the ship.

Ben shook his head. He still struggled not to view her as a child “How old _are_ you anyway?” he called impulsively, forcing his stiff body after her.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ask a lady that?” she said in mock affront as she reached the ship, leaping past the steps “But as they say back home- old enough to know better and young enough not to care. My age won’t translate to your years anyway. If I said I was five thousand Earth years old, for all you could understand I could be your age!” she looked over her shoulder “I’m not your age.”

“I didn’t think you were. Your mind seems….old.” she led them to the strange, locked, seemingly empty white room next to the medbay.

She stopped and looked at him, an eyebrow raised “You actually have _no idea_ how to talk to women, do you?” she waved a hand over the controls and the door slid open silently “You don’t tell a girl her mind seems _old_. That’d be like me telling a guy his _feet_ seem small.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Ben just blinked at her as she waited expectantly for his response. Rolling her eyes, she muttered something about humour wasted, and flounced into the strange room.

“What is this for?” Ben looked around. Now he was past the door, he could see the wall around it was lined with almost invisible cupboards. The strange pedestal was where Rhea had moved to. She tapped on the display screen, and it gave a mechanical hiss, splitting down the middle. Intrigued, Ben moved over to watch as an odd looking rack rose from the hidden compartment. It was obviously a computer core, but it was made of a combination of electronics and softly glowing yellow and blue crystals.

“The room? It’s a transporter. It lets us ‘teleport’ stuff from marked locations to and from the ship. If you code it properly, it lets you transport living tissue too- but for whatever reason you end up butt-naked. It’s how I got you onboard on Exegol. I marked you with a tracking beacon and got Zeda to activate it when you ‘died’.” She fiddled with something amongst the electronics, and with difficulty, extricated a small control panel that was attached to the rest of the core with a thick black cable.

“I was meaning to ask you- why didn’t Rey seem shocked when you disappeared? You _vanished_ right in front of her, and she didn’t even flinch!” Rhea pulled on the cable, jerking it free until there was a metre or so of length. She sat the hand-sized device on top of the core.

“When some Jedi die, they fade into the Force.” Ben answered slowly. He hadn’t wondered at all… even after seeing the memory through Rhea’s eyes. Rey had thought he had **that** ability?

“And you keep flinching whenever _I_ say that word!” she complained, tapping away on the little device.

“I’m not a Jedi.” He barely refrained from snapping back.

“Well _Rey_ thought you were, if she thought you ‘faded into the Force’.” She waved him over “Come and stick your thumb here.”

Ben stepped forward obediently. The little device’s screen displayed a blue, thumb-shaped oval, a grid pattern within. He hesitantly placed his right thumb on the cool glass. A white light flashed, and a small beep sounded from the device “Right.” She pulled the screen away, and touched one more control, before jamming the cord and screen back into the compartment of the core. Ben winced at her brutality “Just like that, you are one of the very few living beings able to pilot this old boy.” She tapped a hidden button on the side of the column, and the core went through the motion of retracting back into the column “Seeing as we landed and I’m alive still; you must be a half-decent pilot. Nat would’ve complained otherwise. I’m not usually allowed to fly; Nat says I’m not ‘mechanically minded’.” She said, making quotation marks.

Ben raised an eyebrow, unsurprised. She didn’t seem to notice.

Bouncing away “I’m gonna go and run the island again. Grab something from the meat chest if you want to eat before I get back.”

Ben learnt very quickly that Rhea was physically not capable of sitting still. In the space of time it took him to eat another unidentifiable piece of game (this time with a small quantity of surprisingly tasty vegetables) and use the ‘shower’ to wash away the sweat from two _training_ sessions, she supposedly did another circuit of the island, climbed the cliffs behind them and inspected every inch of the ship- by climbing all over it.

Her energy was almost annoying.

When she finally settled on the edge of the plateau, sketchbook in hand, Ben nearly sighed in relief – until she unmistakably started to draw the Death Star.

He turned, ready to storm away, fuming when she called out to him “So tell me about your Rey! She must be something else seeing as you died to save her, and you mind-raped me to watch her cry over your dead body.” Ben winced, but her tone was conversational. Once again, his causing her _pain_ didn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. He wondered if it was a ‘dragon-thing’.

He hesitated before moving to sit next to her, just out of reach. The call from the saber had reached an almost unignorable pitch. It rang in his ears and whispered to his mind “I’m… sorry about that.” He deliberately kept his tone level, resisting the urge to shout over the infuriating call.

“Don’t be. To be honest, I’m surprised you’ve not tried to break my mind before now.” She tapped her lip thoughtfully with her pencil, eyes narrowed as she squinted at the horizon.

“Break your mind?”  
  
“Yeah, you know- read it etcetera. All of those questions you kept asking; why didn’t you just take the answers?” she went back to drawing, hand fluid and confident.

Ben frowned “I tried- when we first met. You stopped me. I’ve only touched your mind when you’ve invited me since then.” Mostly.

Rhea snorted “Dude, if I hadn’t literally thrown my ENTIRE brain at you, you’d have had me. Your attacks aren’t like anything I’ve ever dealt with before- you even had Zeda on the back-foot, and she is one of the better mind-breakers I have met.” She blew a wayward curl from her forehead “Anyway, now you’ve got access to the histories and newsfeeds of Ourobane to catch you up. Just stay away from RedTube.” She muttered the final sentence under her breath.

“Why are you drawing that thing?” Ben asked suddenly.

“The _Death Star_?” she made the name sound childish “Because I am bored out my brain, and it’s artistically pleasing. Now, tell me about your girl; stop dodging the subject.”

Ben shifted uncomfortably “What do you want me to tell you?”

She rolled her eyes “Guys are the same in every galaxy. Tell me about when you first met.”

He grimaced “It wasn’t… pleasant. I imprisoned her… and _broke_ into her mind, as you put it.”

“Sounds practically romantic- why did you do that?” she sounded genuinely interested.

“She had information I needed, I tried to take it from her. That’s when I discovered she was sensitive to the Force.” He chuckled humourlessly “She took more from me than I from her.”

“And I assume the rest of your courtship was similarly charged with animosity and tension? Until one day BAM! you realised she was more to you and vice-versa?”

“I….I guess so.” How had she put it crudely, yet so precisely?

“Hah! I knew it. How many times did she try to kill you?”

“Too many.” He traced his face were his scar used to be “She succeeded… on _that_ ship.” He said with distaste, nodding at the Death Star.

Rhea looked at him “Seriously? What, did your hair get in your eyes or something?” So she didn’t think Rey was better at fighting than him anymore?

Ben shook his head “No. My….mother… she spoke to me. It distracted me long enough for Rey to run me through with my own saber.” He wasn’t sure what had hurt more; the feeling of the crackling blade in his gut, or the sensation of his mother’s death in his mind and the Force.

Rhea whistled “Hell. Wait, how did your mother distract you in the middle of a fight? Was she there?”

“No. She died reaching out to me in the Force.” He answered shortly. His heart ached just thinking about it “Her last word was my name- my _real_ name.”

Rhea had stopped drawing, and just watched him. Her eyes were soft “And Rey brought you back?”

Ben nodded, the motion jerky “Yes. Then I threw my saber into the ocean, abandoning Kylo Ren, and followed her to Exegol.” It sounded so simple, so easy. He didn’t say anything about seeing his father, nor how hard it had been to finally cast off the name.

“So it’s your _saber_ calling you!” she leapt up, casting her sketchbook aside “Why the hell did you get rid of it?! Would’ve been bloody useful on Exegol!”

“It… you don’t understand!” he stood as well, angrily towering over her “That thing is evil! Corrupt! I did terrible, terrible things with it- it belongs at the bottom of the ocean, forgotten!”

“What, like you do?” she snorted scornfully “It’s the hands that wield a weapon that makes it evil- or good! Even then, it’s in the eye of the beholder.”

“It’s not like that here!’ Ben flung his arm out “Not in this galaxy! Lightsabers are more than just weapons; they’re extensions of yourself! _I corrupted_ it! I twisted it’s core in the Force, damning it to the Dark Side. Now it’s diseased- even now it’s trying to twist _your_ mind! Imagine what it’s doing to me.” The call seemed to throb as Ben spoke of the saber. He was breathing hard, standing far to close to the smaller female, but she wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

She scowled up at him “Diseased. Twisted. Are you sure it’s the saber you’re talking about?” she poked him in the chest “If you’re so bloodydamn sure it’s _corrupt_ , why the hell didn’t you destroy it, instead of tossing it away?”

***

Ben towered over me, fuming. I tried not to notice how tightly Nat’s grey shirt pulled across his chest, nor how bloodydamn good he smelled after a shower. I buried those thoughts deep. I stood there with my hands on my hips, scowling up at him. I thought we’d made progress last night. That beach had been so gorgeous; the moment I’d found it and discovered the bioluminescent critters that lived in the rocks the first night we’d stayed here, I’d been itching to show him. I’d spoken the same words Gytran had once said to me, and the same reluctant hope had shimmered in his dark eyes that I know had once shown in mine.

Hell, I think I’d even asked Gytran the same question; How do I move on? To me, the lightsaber seemed key. Like I’ve said, I do **not** believe in coincidence. For us to have come to this place, where he had abandoned his old life, and to be stuck here listening to his old sword call to him….nah, there was no way this wasn’t leading to a Moment.

We stared at each other, each furious for our own reasons. I tried not to think about the fact I was still only wearing my training gear. As the seconds ticked by, and the ringing in my ears continued to annoy the hell out me, Ben seemed to deflate. Finally, he sagged, shrinking until he looked awfully young in defeat “I don’t know why I didn’t destroy it.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair “I just wanted to be rid of it. I just want to… let go.” Of the past. Well, at least he had meant what he had said last night- he truly did want to move forward now.

I hesitantly put a hand on a huge shoulder “Maybe that’s why you came here; to destroy it once and for all?” I suggested softly.

He looked at me, somehow seeming even younger “Will you help me?”

By the goddess. Whenever I did eventually met Rey, I was going to sit down and have a looooong talk. I needed to know her secret to resisting those bloodydamn puppy-dog eyes, and why the _hell_ she hadn’t jumped his bones before Exegol. Why had I been angry again?

“Sure. I’ll even light the fire for you.” I removed my hand, trying to be casual “In the meantime, I’m gonna train again- there’s nothing else to do seeing as staring at that rusting heap gets you all worked up.” I tried to sound teasing, but his eyes just darkened again. I suppressed a sigh, and sauntered away.

I was secretly hoping he would want to join me again. He had mastered the First of Seven on his second attempt. As hinted in the name, there were seven forms that made up my repertoire. They were as much a form of dance as they were combat exercises. Originally, they were water or ice-dancer moves; used by ice and water elementals. Seeing as most vampires are one or either, and I was raised in a House of them, I hadn’t had a choice but to learn those particular forms. I had modified them and adapted them to suit my abilities, and I constantly confused enemies by coming at them in an ice-dance while wielding fire. But that was only amongst elementals; everyone else died even more quickly.

And I had a sneaking suspicion, that like me, Ben needed to keep moving to prevent himself from sinking into sulking and self-pitying. I had learned long ago that a busy body and busy mind stops you from lingering on things you shouldn’t.

There was also the fact that of the three things I **knew** could help heal him; time, love and companionship, I could only offer him the latter for now. If I could just be a friend…. I wondered how long it had been since he had had one of those.

My bare feet crunched through the grass, and I hid a smile as I heard his boots tromp after me. Keep busy. Don’t dwell on what you can’t change- the first steps in learning how to live with your past.

“ _Solaris!”_ I called when I reached the centre of the plateau, scooping up the training sticks I’d left on the ground from earlier, and I tossed one over my shoulder back at Ben “Gimme the Second of Seven playlist.” Immediately, the slow start of _Sky_ by Alan Walker started. If there was one thing about Terra I truly adored, it was their music. I turned to face Ben “See if you can copy _this_ as quickly.”

I started to move. As I have said, the Seven are more of a dance, and each level had it’s own theme. The First of the Seven focused on slow, deliberate action. The vampires likened it to a slow moving river or glacier; I compared it to a low burning pit of embers. The Second of Seven was the total opposite. It was a fire-sparkler in the dark, or a flurry of snow in winter. I usually danced to this with a chain around an ankle, attached to a lead weight the size of my head. The idea was to keep the ball moving without it hitting you, as well as executing the form itself. I hadn’t been joking when I’d told Ben I’d used weights on my limbs.

If my aim had been to teach him to move his feet more, I couldn’t have picked a better form. He watched for the first set, instead of trying to join in. Wise. I flipped and slashed, ducked and rolled. I hadn’t used this style in front of him before; I only implemented it when I was fighting alongside Nat or someone with similar skills. It prevented you from landing killing blows; you simply moved too fast, and you needed someone to finish off those you disabled.

I started the set again, and Ben joined me.

Once again, he mimicked my every move, right down to the timing. He had that odd, almost detached expression I’d seen every time he had fought. He must be using the Force again. The song smoothly transitioned to another, with a dip in melody and slight increase in tempo. Without hesitation, he increased his speed to match mine. Glee surged through me as I slightly, oh so slightly, dropped my own speed, and he took the lead.

Out of reckless curiosity, I took a swipe mid roll, trying to catch his ankles as he bounded up. He avoided it with a neat twist, improvising in an instant. Without losing the beat, he turned on me as I sprang up. His face still had the detached look, but his eyes gleamed. He attacked.

Laughing openly now, I retreated, spinning and whirling in the form, trading blows. He had the speed to nearly match mine. Finally, he started to grin as well. I let one of his blows touch a shoulder, and slapped his arm in trade (I don’t think he meant to let me land a hit though).

Finally, the song ended “ _Solaris!_ Stop!” I threw myself on the ground, still laughing between gasps for breath. The music kept playing.

“ _Solaris!_ Stop the music!” the ship fell silent to Ben’s command.

From my undignified position on the ground I craned my head to look at him, still laughing. The cold, distant and despairing Jedi from ten minutes ago had been replaced by a chuckling, puffed stranger. He was leaning on the sparring sword, practically trembling with exertion “That was only level two!” I snickered from the ground.

“Of _Seven_?! What are the others like? Surely they couldn’t be harder than _that_!” he finally gave up on standing, and plonked to the ground.

I hauled myself up until I was resting on my knees “They’re all different. The first two set the stage though; I wouldn’t say they are the hardest, but they’re hard to get past.” He wouldn’t be able to do the final two stages; you had to be an elemental.

“Do all of your people train like this?” he was finally catching his breath.

I shook my head “Nah. Even the people that taught me do it differently to me.” I didn’t actually _have_ a people anyway.

He cocked his head “How so? You redeveloped the style?”

My heart was slowing. Normally I did at least the first four sets in a session “Not hugely; my trainers were ice elementals. Their style doesn’t exactly suite mine!” I got to my feet, slinging the wooden blade over my shoulder and started back to the ship.

“What are ice elementals? Is that what you are, a fire elemental? Is that why you could throw fireballs?” just as I’d hoped, he was too distracted and tired to dwell on his own misery.

“Yeah, I’m a fire elemental. Ice elementals are kinda similar; but obviously they work with ice or water, depending on their strengths. They’re mostly dicks though.” I looked over my shoulder as we reached the ship “If you are actually interested in this stuff; go and do some reading. The desk in your room has a screen imbedded. Just ask _Solaris_ what you wanna look up, and you’ll have all you could possibly wanna know about right there in front of you.” I tossed the blade under the belly of the ship. I’d be back for it later “I’m gonna go and hunt. There isn’t much left in the freezer- and I don’t think you’d fancy wild goat.”

He made a face “You sure you don’t need… help?” he sooo didn’t want to help.

“Nah. It’s messy.” I waved cheerfully and bounced away.

Maybe if I could keep his mind and body occupied, he would be able to get through whatever trial this was relatively undamaged.

Occupy his body…mmmm…..

I mentally slapped myself. Stop it. He can read your mind.

Once I reached the treeline, I tugged my top off and kicked off my shorts. Dropping to my hands and knees, I called the Shift, revelling in being able to Change outside in the open air, and whenever I pleased.

When the last of the tingles and twinges faded away, I padded off into the shadows, nose to the trail of one of the strange little goat creatures I’d snacked on last night.

I found and caught one easily. Away from prying eyes, I indulged in my instincts; barely searing the carcass before I tore into it, relishing the warm blood and raw flesh. The creature was similar in size to a true goat, complete with an intricate set of horns. I crunched the bones in my molars, trying to avoid eating too much fur. I didn’t particularly fancy hacking up hairballs all night.

Satisfied, having cleaned the gore from my paws and chops, I stalked away from _Solaris_ towards the far end tip of the island. Looking to the sky, I estimated there was four hours left of daylight. The sun was still high in the sky, and the ground was warm beneath my paws. My ears flickered as the trees moved above me. I left the shadow of the forest and walked into direct sunlight. I turned and scanned the forest behind me; it arched away up towards the dark outline of the jagged cliffs the ship sheltered beneath. The plateau was completely hidden from view, as was I. Excellent.

I broke into a trot, then a loping sprint. Sweeping my wings out, I leapt into the sky, propelling myself with my massive hind legs. I beat once, twice, straining to gain altitude, forepaws reaching for grip that wasn’t there. Finally, I managed to catch an updraft, and circled upwards. I spread my wings wide, catching every inch of the thermal, the membranes drinking in the afternoon sunlight. I’d chosen the perfect time of day. The ground was wonderfully warmed by the sun, creating a gorgeous pillar of warm air to ride on.

The island grew rapidly smaller; not that it had been particularly large to start with. Lazily, I let my hunter’s eyes wander over the landscape. _Solaris_ was well sheltered against the cliff. The tops of the conifers wove ever so slightly in a light breeze. The ocean was still like glass, and from this height I could see the unmistakable shadows of water-dwellers. I shuddered internally. I hated deep water. Casting my eyes towards the horizon, the Death Star called like a siren. I was sorely tempted to see if I could reach it; but I didn’t try. _That_ little excursion was going to take planning. For a moment, I simply flew. It had been weeks since I had had the time to myself just to soar through the sky, _any_ sky. While I might prefer to run, the peacefulness of being alone with my wings was a balm on my soul.

I eventually reached the peak of the thermal. Wind now streamed through my mane and ruffled my tail. I was thankful for my inner eyelids against the growing glare of the sun and cooling air. Fifteen hundred metres up, I could start to make out the expanse of the wreckage, and work out how far it was from the island.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea tries to help Ben have some fun (get your minds out of the gutter!)  
> Ben learns a little about the outside Universe.

Ben felt Rhea Shift. He didn’t deliberately reach out; it was more a ripple in the Force that danced on the edge of his awareness. He blinked away the feeling, and looked back down at the seemingly blank whiteness of the desk in his quarters. Feeling slightly foolish, despite the fact the ship had responded to him outside, he spoke “ _Solaris?_ I wish to…search for something.” There was a second of silence and nothing… then blue lights flickered across the white surface, and he was looking at a computer interface. Remarkably, it was all in a language he recognised. He frowned. Why had the cockpit’s displays been in an alien language before? Maybe it had something to do with the _coding_ of his DNA to the ship. He added it to the growing list of questions he had for Rhea.

Every time he spoke to her, it was like she was a different person. She came across as hopelessly childish one moment, and exceedingly wise another. Her words from last night had been profound. And then today, she had been as argumentative and snappish as Rey on her worst day, only to revert back to a child during ‘training’.

Ben idly rubbed his shoulder where the training blade had hit. He had never seen or attempted anything so physically exerting; nor as exhilarating. He could see why she kept doing it, and with reluctance he could understand why she wanted him to join her. Already he had ideas he was itching to implement into his own repertoire. And she had only shown him _two_ of the so called Seven. A flash of understanding; _that_ was why her mind had been filled with strange music when she had been fighting on the penthouse! It helped her time her forms.

Still, it was strange, fitting in with the _randomness_ he was starting to associate with the dark female, that she so eagerly wanted him to train with her. Even more strange that it felt so natural to join in.

Training to music, fighting to music; he wondered if he should try it in the future…

But for now; what to search for? On impulse “Search for Rhea Darklight.” That was her surname, wasn’t it?

Immediately, the screen flooded with articles, reports and images. At the top was a personal profile marked with a stylised white dragon in a black circle. Shrugging, he started with that.

**_Personnel Report: Rhea Darklight._ **

**_Age: Active from relative date 300140 – approximately 5000 years old :standard years. Exact age undetermined._** Surely she couldn’t actually be _5000_ years old? It had to be a translation issue…their years must be calculated differently. He tried not to think about his first impression of her mind, and how old it could seem.

**_Species: Draconian/Shifter_ **

**_Title: Fire Lord_ **

**_Status: Hunter under Gytran Baum of the Artemisian Corp. Guardian of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren_ **

Ben raised an eyebrow. Already her status had been changed to include him?

**_CAUTION: Re-embodiment._ **

Beneath that, there was a profile image. She looked bored. Her skin was that strange grey/white- her glamour must be activated. Her eyes were the same, but her hair was shot through with bright blue highlights. Scanning the report again, Ben spoke “Search Fire Lord.”

Another plethora of articles and reports; the topmost being what looked like a definition and basic history of the title and term.

 ** _Fire Lord: supreme fire elemental of Ourobane._** Apparently, Rhea was the fourth in recorded history. She had earned the title by killing the previous; a woman called Fira. Flicking through the history, Ben found all the previous Fire Lords were female as well; starting with someone called Iansa the Bright. There was no image of her, nor any birth or death date. The next was called Tiamat the Black. Her rule started in the year 250045. There were no images of her either, but she had been allied to the person called Kronos. Ben frowned. Surely that couldn’t be the same person Rhea had spoken of the other day? Tiamat was declared dead after an apparent attempt at desertion from Kronos’s forces in the year 289950, and her daughter Fira, also allied to Kronos, took up the mantle. There were pictures of her. She was a dark, red-skinned female with a shock of vibrantly red hair. Twin horns of black sprouted from her temples, and her eyes were a vivid blue. The few images were of her burning squadrons of elegantly armoured troopers, laughing manically in still silence. Finally, he reached the entry that concerned Rhea. Apparently she had challenged Fira to single combat after a companion of hers was killed by then Fire Lord. Rhea had been victorious, and the first Fire Lord allying with the Queen had arisen.

What Queen? Ben touched the word, and instantly, the screen flickered to show an enormous white dragon curled in an equally cavernous _throne_ room. Queen Sabretha. He ran a hand through his hair, scanning the detailed article regarding the ruler of the intergalactic Queendom. At this rate, he would be up all night.

He searched for “Shifter”. Apparently, there were thousands of different types, with a seemingly endless array of species. He tried “Ourobi” and stood wide-eyed looking at images of serpent-like creatures that literally spanned the width of star systems. He finally discovered why Ouroleia had looked like a child- they could project avatars of themselves to interact with smaller beings. The oldest known Ourobi was Ouranus, and he was so big his passage through a system blocked out the local starlight.

And one of _those_ wanted him dead?? Ben drummed his fingers on the table “Search Guardian.” He commanded rather than asked. He was getting the hang of the whole voice activation thing.

There were two results at the top. _The_ Guardians were a military unit dedicated to peace-keeping; they were a neutral force that allied with neither Kronos nor Sabretha. Sounded uncomfortably like the Jedi of old. Ben didn’t bother reading more on them, instead he selected the second term.

Guardian was a title given to a person or people that had dedicated their lives to protecting an individual, or individuals. From what Ben could see, it was a fairly common practice; Guardians were similar to private body-guards that were utterly, unquestioningly loyal to their _wards_. The Guardian could also choose to adopt their ward’s _line;_ which Rhea had done in her grand declaration. That meant she was also Guardian to any family Ben had or claimed, and any children he sired or adopted.

He felt a sudden need for a chair. ‘ _Life and line’_ \- she apparently never did anything by halves. He scrolled down the article, trying to see just how extensive the responsibilities were. She would represent him in battle, defend his honour should the need arise, supply hearth and home if required and see to his health and well-being. In return, he was expected to honour her commitment and provide her with hearth and home should _she_ require it. It looked like he had gotten the better end of the bargain.

He sighed and rolled his shoulders. Abandoning the desk, he ventured to the cockpit and peered out. The sun was nearly set once again. He quietly marvelled at how quickly the day had sped past. The ringing call at the back of his mind, muffled before by Rhea’s music and the distraction of his reading was coming back in full force. Gritting his teeth, he folded his arms, closed his eyes and reached out, breathing deeply, feeling for the silvery thread that led to Rey. This time, when he reached the barrier, he didn’t flee as he had before.

Thinking on what Rhea had said about Rey shutting herself away in grief, he tentatively felt for any cracks or weak points in the wall. To his disappointment, there were none. He couldn’t feel anything; no stray thoughts or emotions. Once more, he retreated. Before he relaxed his outstretched thoughts completely though, he cast his mind out for Rhea.

To his surprise, she wasn’t technically **on** the island; she was a few thousand feet above it. Her mind was utterly at peace, and thrumming with simple happiness. Her force signature was still a brilliant glow, warm to the touch of his thoughts. The strange music was back, and Ben realised she was humming to herself. He realised she must be…flying.

Opening his eyes, he found himself exiting the ship, jumping the steps, and casting his eyes skywards. Sure enough, in the fading afternoon, he could just make out a black speck in the sky.

Well she did have wings, it made sense she would use them.

Half-smiling at the feeling of her contentment, Ben’s eyes dropped back to the magnetic shape of the Death Star. Despite the shadow on his mind and the horizon, he found himself… relaxed. The glow of Rhea’s simple cheer kept the darkness at bay.

***

I didn’t bother Shifting back that night. It was nice just to stay in my four-legged form; I didn’t usually get to unless I was home. Most ships aren’t built with dragons in mind. I curled up behind the engines of the ship, the faint residual warmth a comforting feeling. I could juuusst hear Ben moving around inside. I hadn’t spoken to him since the ‘training session’ earlier, and I hoped he hadn’t sunk back into his state of melancholy.

I woke with the dawn, as I usually did. Stretching like a cat, I shook the evening dew from my ruff. The grass was slightly damp beneath my paws, but the day looked like it would be perfectly clear. Excellent. The day would be hot and humid. I tasted the air. There would probably be a storm later as well. If I waited until midday, I should be able to get a decent enough updraft to carry me at least half-way across the distance to the wreckage.

I bounded away from _Solaris_ , my muscles stiff but warming quickly. I loped into the forest, heading for the clear little pool of freshwater I’d found our first day there. I startled a pair of the little goats, who tore away in terror as I skidded to a halt. Resisting the urge to chase them, I drank deeply from the crisp water.

I returned to the ship to see Ben sitting on the edge of the cliff, flipping through my sketchbook. Ah. I hadn’t picked it up after I’d thrown it aside yesterday. Woops.

I hesitated for a moment before I padded over to him. I peered down over his shoulder as he examined a drawing I’d done of Nat. He was sitting at his workshop desk back in our home on Terra. I couldn’t remember what he had been working on; something for the ship. I’d been bored, as usual, so I drew him. He didn’t like it when I drew him, so I drew him often. This piece I was proud of. It captured the intense look of concentration as well as the gentleness of his hands as he soldered an impossibly small micro-chip together.

“These are all very good.” The comment had me huffing in surprise. I hadn’t thought he knew I was there “I saw the ones in your quarters too. You’re talented.” The simple praise warmed me as it would any artist.

He kept turning pages, moving past my gorgeous little Skoll pups, pointedly ignoring the first outlines of the Death Star. Ah. Shit. The next few pages were… mildly embarrassing. I huffed and ducked to snatch the book with my mouth, but he must have sensed my intentions.

Leaping up and away with surprising speed, Ben smirked “You can’t take it away now! I’ve nearly finished it.”

I half whined, half growled, and dipped to a crouch. My tail swished. My only tell. I pounced! Teeth nipping at the empty air the book had been a moment before. Ben had elegantly side-stepped. Only slightly, but enough for me to miss. My eyes narrowed and my ears pressed against my skull. I had two choices; make a dignified exit (the effect of which was already ruined by trying to get the book back), or catch the smirking Jedi and take it by force.

There was a third option; but I really, really didn’t want to burn my book. As if he could hear my thoughts (which he probably could), Ben’s smirk widened. Since when was he like this?

Light dawned in my brain. Maybe my attempt at ‘helping’ him was working! He didn’t seem any where near as depressed as he had been since I’d met him. Hmmmmm. Change in plans. I was his Guardian after all- his wellbeing was priority.

I dropped into a playbow for a split second, and then pounced again.

***

If Rhea had been magnificent in the darkness on the beach, in daylight she was glorious. The sunlight gleamed on her coat, illuminating the dark blue sheen in her ruff and mane. Her horns shone, and her whole body rippled with compressed power. She looked every inch a savage predator- until she didn’t.

Just as her eyes had narrowed and it had looked like she was about to kill him to get her book back, she dropped to a half-crouch, hindquarters raised, head almost touching the ground between her forepaws. Ben had only refused her the book on impulse. He didn’t know why she would want it back all of a sudden, but it had seemed…fun to keep it from her. Fun. When was the last time he had done something for fun?

Rhea huffed. Her eyes were still vivid in blue, and her ears were pricked. Her emotions had flared from something near _embarrassment_ to something he couldn’t decipher.

Rhea leapt forward, blindingly fast. Ben side-stepped quickly, a flailing paw nearly knocking him over. He spun around to see Rhea skid to a halt, adopting that ridiculous bow-like position once more. How could something so large move so quickly? She made to dart forward again, and Ben flinched, but it was a feint. She huffed, wings half-flaring. Her tail twitched again; it was her tell, Ben decided as she charged once more.

She nearly got the book that time. Ben barked a laugh as the dragon missed, teeth clicking shut on empty air. His heart was racing- why was he teasing a ten-metre-long carnivore again? He didn’t know, but it was exhilerating. Recklessly, Ben took advantage of her righting herself from her miss, and flicked the book back open. He raced past the Death Star renditions, until he found a page between them that had a different subject. Him

A strange feeling of warmth flooded through him as he looked at the half a dozen black and white sketches. She had obviously done it from memory. One depicted him and Rey standing side-by-side against Palpatine, back from her hiding place in the stadium. Another was a frozen moment of him during one of the training sessions. The third was of him standing with his back to her, looking out off the very cliff he had just been sitting on, hands clasped behind his back. Another, rough scrawl was him, sleeping. He looked ridiculous; one arm and the opposite leg hanging off the edge of the bed.

The final image he managed to look at was obviously the one she had worked on most extensively. He was smiling, looking down and away. The detail was incredible. Then, with a blur of hot, putrid air that stank of smoke and cooked meat, a dark muzzle appeared and snatched the book from his grip.

“Hey!” Rhea trotted away, head held high with her prize in her mouth “I wasn’t finished with that!” she ignored him except for a twitch of her tail. Ben reached for the Force.

The book jerked in her jaws. She growled, looking back at him, and she noticeably clenched her jaws tighter as if daring him to try that again.

He chuckled, and let her stalk away to the ship. He watched in amusement as she scrambled up the steps and squeezed in the too-small entrance. Her tail was still visible as she evidently returned the book to her room. Her efforts at back out of _Solaris_ brought an even wider grin to his face.

When she finally extricated herself, she held a familiar white bag in her jaws. She crossed back over to him and dipped her head expectantly. Ben gingerly took the bag from her mouth. She huffed and turned away, moving back to the edge of the cliff where she dropped to her belly and spread her wings in the sun like gigantic solar absorbers.

Ben wiped the bag on the grass, trying to get the dragon spit off before opening it in a puff of steam. Another roast bird. He suppressed a sigh. It would be good to have a regular meal again, whenever it was they could leave and find Rey.

If he was allowed normal food that was. He doubted he would be able to do as he pleased once the Resistance discovered he was alive.

Rhea must have sensed the change in his mood, because she lifted her head from her forepaws _Don’t think about it_. Her strange mind still struggled to form her thoughts into words. It must have something to do with her different form.

“How did you know what I was thinking about?” he sat down near the edge of a wing and started on the bird.

 _Your stance and your face_. _You are easy to read_. She lowered her head again, eyes closing. It was the most still he had ever seen her while not bleeding and half-dead.

The temptation to touch the leathery membrane of the nearby wing was almost irresistible. The skin looked deceptively thin, and the dark colour nearly totally hid the faint blue veins that fanned across the expanse. He reached down despite himself, and gently brushed the strange surface. The wing rippled at his touch, but Rhea didn’t pull away. She didn’t even open her eyes. Her emotions were still so peaceful, save for the dull irritation at the ringing call of the saber. The skin was hot to his fingertips; but from the sun or her own strange warmth he wasn’t sure.

“Why aren’t your scars visible in this form?” he broke the silence “How did you get so many anyway?”

He felt her try to order her thoughts. Her eyes were open now, but they stared out at the ocean _The scars are under my fur. As for how I got so many; I’ve lived a long time._

She wasn’t particularly chatty in this form, Ben was realising “What about the ones on your wrists and around your neck?”

Her ears pressed back against her skull, and she huffed, great chest rising and falling quickly _When I was young, I was a slave in a gladiatorial arena. The scars are from the collar and manacles I wore that prevented me from fully Shifting or using my fire._

“Fully Shifting?” Ben asked, confused.

_I was trapped between forms. Not human, not dragon. I looked more **fearsome** that way._

“How long were you kept that way?” Ben asked quietly.

Rhea’s emotions had grown dark, but only her tail and ears showed her discomfort _Ten years_. _Not sure if that’s relative to your years though. Half your life-time I suspect._ That meant the claim that she was 5000 years old…. Ben’s eyes widened. Maybe she really was that old…? Or nearabouts…

“So when Zeda mentioned a gladiatorial pit…”

Rhea shuffled her wings, withdrawing from his touch _She knew how to push my buttons. I never did like that fox._

Ben left her after that. She hadn’t shut him out, but he could tell she didn’t want to talk anymore. He wandered into the forest, marvelling at it’s quiet and peacefulness. Even the evidence of Rhea’s kills were discrete; as though she didn’t want to sully the pristine landscape either.

 _Learn to live with it_ ; his past. That’s what she had told him on the beach that night. But where to start? He idly kicked a broken branch out of his way, boots sinking deeply into the damp, pine needle strewn ground. He was still reeling with the realisation Rhea, with all of her childish tendencies, was older than even the Old republic. What she must have seen…lived through. He had felt the darkness of her anger; her words suddenly seemed more poignant. What had she learned to live with? And did it compare to his own dark history? He had a suspicion it must; why else had she barely blinked over the report on him as _Kylo Ren_? And her continued dismissal of his injuring her. He knew something about guilt. She carried a great deal, deep down. Was that why she was so determined to help him? To protect him?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnnd here is the next big event! I've had these scenes in mind since the battle in Canto Bight. I do apologise for all my lore errors; I am trying to be faithful to what I'm finding out, but am liberally splashing my own ideas around.  
> ***CAFU: Confused And Fucked Up

I hadn’t meant to give Ben the cold shoulder, but his earnest questions had taken me by surprise. I was so used to being around people who knew everything about me and my history, his curiosity was almost alien.

I’d also needed to get rid of him- out of sight at least. It was nearly midday; it was time for me to have a shot at flying to the Death Star. The moment he had wandered into the forest, strangely lonely, I had smoothly rolled to my feet, flaring my wings. I quelled the urge to follow him into the dark trees, and instead flexed my shoulders and tested my muscles.

My belly had healed pretty much completely, and judging by the lack of pain I’d experienced with my short flight yesterday, my sprained wing was fine too. I was well rested, and although I was hungry, I had oodles of energy to burn. I didn’t want a full stomach for this anyway.

I had been tempted to offer to bring Ben with me; I had a feeling he would love flying without an engine, but I couldn’t risk being bogged down by his extra weight. Every kilo was going to make a difference. I scanned the horizon as I rotated my wing arms in their sockets. That storm would be here sooner rather than later- already the line between sea and sky was a dark blue/purple.

Shaking myself, I turned around and trotted to the far side of the island. I reeled around once I reached the edge, and broke into a loping gallop. Springing into the air, I swept my wings up and down, forcing my bulk into the sky. Three beats and I was caught by a thermal. I dared to flap a few more times, trying to get higher more quickly. The air was warm, but the higher I got, the more wind I fought. I was going to be battling a headwind on the way back by the look of it.

Grimly, I circled to face the wreckage once I reached roughly five thousand feet. My thick tail acted as a rudder as I aimed away from the island and the safety of my updraft. I beat my wings and soared out of the pillar of air I had been riding.

I managed to maintain my altitude relatively easily for the first few hundred metres. The tailwind worked wonders, and it wasn’t until more than halfway that I had to start working for my height.

I flew as economically as I could, eyes fixed on the nearest possible landing point. I didn’t look down, I breathed smoothly and evenly, feeling my heart working hard as I strove to keep my wingbeats even and steady.

Finally, just as my shoulders started to ache and I began to pant, the dark grey metal became clearer and I could make out the thousands of doorways, service ports, electrical shafts and vents. Score marks were still evident on exterior surfaces, and the flotsam and jetsam of battle cluttered hallways and doorframes.

I soared around jagged shards of debris stabbing into the sky from the seabed, the ringing in my ears louder than ever. I didn’t fancy trying to navigate this place on foot, so I struggled for altitude once more to get over the main body of the wreckage; I’d seen broader landing points.

The moment I crested the circular skeleton of the ship, I was blasted with blessed hot air. With the sea as calm as it was, the vast metallic surfaces generated their own updrafts and thermals. Gratefully, I let the air carry me higher, until I could once more look down from a few thousand feet.

I flew on for another few easy minutes, trying to pinpoint the epicentre of the annoying call. It didn’t get much louder, but the tone changed. It became more insistent, almost urgent. I narrowed my eyes, scanning the ocean off the edges of the shipwreck. Except it wasn’t really ocean. I huffed as I realised the true immensity of the Death Star.

What I had thought was the edge of the wreck as actually…more wreck. Under a few meters of mirror flat water, the ship continued onwards. Bloody hell, this thing would have been truly massive in the sky. Meant more flying for me.

I once more left the safety of the thermals. I could feel I was getting closer. Judging by how much metal was exposed in such calm conditions, I wondered just how bloody far Ben had thrown this damn thing! I reached one more raised expanse of structure. The call was really strong now. I floated lower, barely moving my wings with the tailwind at my back. I passed over the final (the actual final) skeletal steel ridge and the call practically screamed at me.

My ears flattened against my skull and I reflexively bared my fangs. The water beneath me was dark- no convenient surface down there. Trust the idiot Jedi to throw it into the actual ocean. I circled, wondering what to do. I couldn’t see how deep the damned thing was and I didn’t really want to dive in to find out. I was sure there were some sort of horrid space shark down there waiting to eat me. I’d fought sharks before; I’d spent a month growing a foot of tail back.

Hang on. My hunter’s eyes caught something. Metal. Glinting through the abyss.

At the sight, I felt my mind draw close. Every inch of me focused on that tiny glimmer. The call changed to a pounding drum in my brain. Without forethought or conscious decision, I folded my wings into a dive. I didn’t feel the wind in my mane nor the sting of salt on my eyes as I fell. An instant before impact, I instinctively tightened my body, wings firmly against my sides.

The water was ice cold on my face, then body. Like a dark arrow, I speared the glass surface, slicing deeply. The shock of impact and the cold was totally suppressed by whatever was driving my brain- it wasn’t my own repression for sure.

With single-minded purpose, I swam in the strange motion dragons of my ilk swim in, half mammalian, half reptilian, until the glimmer of metal grew true form.

There, sitting on a too convenient outcrop of wreck, at the edge of the true ocean depths, something was out of place. Flaring my wings in the water, swirling to a stop, I floated, staring numbly at the thing that had been haunting both of our minds for days.

It was innocuous enough. A hilt and crossguard of a sword, lacking a blade of any kind. It held none of the grace traditional swords held; it was all machine and cables and very, very space age. I reached out with my muzzle, and gently picked it up with my teeth.

The instant I held it in my mouth, reality exploded back into my brain as whatever held my mind in thrall evaporated. My lungs screamed for air and the cold had numbed my extremities. In panic, the darkness closed in and I could think of nothing but the weight of the world on my tiny body. In horror, I thrashed until I was facing the light, and frantically I clawed towards it.

The goddess was watching me; nothing tried to eat me as I let the terror of the deep overwhelm me. I burst from the water, hacking and gagging for air, resisting the urge to open my mouth wide to draw in oxygen lest I drop the stupid hilt. Like a drowned rat, I paddled towards the nearest low point of the wreck and dragged my sorry ass from the icy water.

Shivering in the sunlight, I shook myself like a dog, and water flew everywhere, and I flopped to the sunwarmed surface, panting. When I could think clearly again, and I could feel my paws and tail, I got to my feet. I still hadn’t released my deathgrip on the saber, and I didn’t plan to. I couldn’t afford to linger. I could smell the storm in the air now.

I drank the heat from the burning metal greedily. A human’s hand would’ve burned at the touch of the wreck, but as I clambered up it’s smooth slopes and leaped across its ruined hallways, I welcomed the warmth. I’d have happily sunbathed at the highest point all day if given the chance.

Finally, I reached the final outcrop I’d flown over before I’d dived like a moron into the water. Whatever had taken a hold of my mind, it had been immensely powerful. It had almost felt like my instincts when I lost my temper. A guiding force. The Force? I snorted. Wouldn’t bloody surprise me. It seemed to have taken a liking to me. Me finding that saber like that had been a Moment for sure. That would explain my lack of control; I’d practically been possessed. I shifted the saber in my mouth, trying not to run my tongue over it. This thing was that important? And to who? Ben wanted me to destroy it; that was why I’d come over in the first place. I had planned on melting it the second I had it.

Why then did I want to examine it more closely? The ringing call had died somewhat now I had it…or maybe I was just growing numb to it. Ben had said it was trying to warp my mind. Maybe it had already. Whatever. I’d make my mind up back on the island. I didn’t have time to ponder. Without pausing to rest or take stock, the instant my paws were firmly on the highest point of the wreck I’d managed to scale, I exploded into a gallop. I threw myself off the edge and spread my wings wide. I fought the headwind to the next broad expanse, no longer appreciating the wonder of the immense ruin. The updrafts were still present, but the wind was picking up.

I was starting to get worried as I left the pillar of air and struck out for the island. I was having to flap too much. The tailwind I’d been thankful for was now a curse. I struggled on gamely, fighting for every metre of altitude and every foot of distance. The water below was no longer smooth and calm. The storm was coming now.

I risked casting a look over my shoulder; angry dark clouds smothered the horizon. I should easily make landfall before it hit, but it was playing havoc with the air currents.

Not the strongest of flyers at the best of times, I lost a hundred feet when the wind changed and I was smashed with an angry gust. My legs flailing as I struggled to right myself, I snarled against the metal in my mouth. Another blast of cold air, from the side. And just like that, I was fighting not a headwind, but strong gusts from the side. It was blowing me away from the island. Drawing on my anger, fighting my growing fear, I angled into the wind, clawing my way back.

Still a kilometre out, I started to realise I was going to overshoot, missing the southern point of the island completely. Quelling my rising panic, I considered my options. I could stop fighting the wind and try to get back to the Death Start and find shelter, I could dive back into the water (my whole body cringed at the thought) or I could stop being a pussy and push like hell for the island.

Not being a pussy, I chose the latter. With a furious scream, muffled by the object of my torment and cause of the current predicament, and drove my body on mercilessly. Ben better bloody appreciate this.

***

The forest was peaceful. It was a balm on his soul. Apart from the dull call of his saber, Ben wasn’t used to being so alone with his thoughts. As a child, there had always been a whisper in the dark corners of his mind. It had spoken to him of greatness and mighty deeds, of shucking off the restrictions placed upon him by his parents and later Luke. It had morphed as he had grown, stoking his anger and frustration. He now knew it had been Palpatine, first using the echoes of his grandfather’s voice and later Snokes’. He had never known peace in those early years. Even after he had destroyed the new Jedi temple and joined the Knights of Ren, the whispers had continued. They had changed; becoming belittling and cruel rather than seductive and cajoling, but they had always been there. Rey had soothed away the ragged edges in his psyche the torment had left, like bacta spray on a burn. He had come to rely on the comforting anchor of her mind through the Bond, even if he couldn’t always _feel_ her, the link was there in the back of his mind.

Now though, with Palpatine dead and Rey shut off, he was alone with himself. Rhea’s presence helped; mercurial as it was. Even when she was actively blocking her mind, he could still sense her emotions.

He startled one of the goat creatures Rhea had been eating. It fled the instant it saw and heard him; he guessed watching your herd being picked off by a giant carnivore made you slightly jumpy. He idly ran a hand over the bark of one of the great pine trees, feeling its lifeforce thrumming under his fingertips. Rhea wanted him to learn to live with his past. It wasn’t like he had a choice. Rey’s friends would want him to suffer for it- hell, what would Rhea do if they sentenced him to imprisonment or death? He almost chuckled at the thought of the dark female challenging the Resistance as well as the First Order on his behalf. The crazy Shifter wouldn’t hesitate.

So did that mean he **shouldn’t** go to the Resistance? If it had just been him, he would’ve accepted the consequences; but he refused to let Rhea put herself at risk for him if he could help it. That meant he needed to go into exile; truly into hiding. Maybe she would be open to taking him back to **her** galaxy? But no…. he couldn’t run away and leave Rey behind. It would tear him apart.

He growled and with effort, resisted punching the tree he had been so gently touching moments ago. Besides, running away from his past wasn’t learning to live with it. He would just have to find a way to placate the Resistance in some way…

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It had been more than a few days, depending on your definition of a ‘few’. He wondered when Rhea’s friend would contact them to let them know they were safe to leave Kef Bir, and where they would go once they could. Ben paused. How would they even _find_ the Resistance? Without the resources of the First Order, and with Rey shutting him out, they’d be flying blind. He doubted Rhea had any intelligence on their location, seeing as she had been sent to capture _him_. Still, it was worth asking.

He turned towards general direction of the beach. He would leave the dragon a while longer, he decided. Besides; he wanted to discover what it had been that had illuminated the sand so beautifully the other night.

He left the tree line and breathed deeply, enjoying the warmth of the sun after the cool humidity of the forest. A breeze had picked up, and it looked like there was some weather incoming. Dark clouds loomed over the horizon, casting ominous shadows over the Death Star. He fought the urge to grit his teeth at the increase in strength of the saber’s call. He would have to do something about that, and soon. Before Rhea did.

Wait. He squinted. A dark speck marred what was left of the clear sky. Instinctively, he reached out with his feelings, and groaned aloud. Rhea was winging her way across the ocean, undoubtedly returning from the wreck. The ringing of the saber was louder because it was closer. She must have gone to get it the moment he had left her alone!

Anger flared. Why would she do that? She knew how he felt about the damned thing; she’d even promised to help destroy it! Why was she bringing it back?  
His anger was shattered when he actually felt her mind.

He flinched at the raw, primal terror and fury raging through her being. The breeze might only be disturbing his hair, but a few thousand feet up, it was a buffeting gale; and Rhea was fighting it with everything she had.

He could feel the ache in her muscles and the exhaustion. She stoked her fury at the wind, trying to drown out her fear… what was she afraid of? He had _never_ felt her truly afraid! Worried, panicked, not this blinding terror. He tried to pierce her thoughts, tried to make contact, but she wasn’t thinking coherently. All he could see were flashes of crushing darkness and cold…. Water! She was scared of the water beneath her. So scared she was losing the rhythm in her wingbeats, faltering and semi-falling with each savage rush of turbulence.

Ben swore, pulling away from the dragon’s mind. He couldn’t talk to her; how could he help her? She was so close, he could make out her form properly now, the ragged motions of her wings fighting the gusts, the drooping tail. He tried to gauge her distance and trajectory; she wasn’t going to make it. She was going to either hit the water or be blown right past the southern end of the island. Her determination would only help her so much.

He shifted his weight, thinking furiously. He couldn’t get to the ship in time. He would have to try to help her with the Force. He braced his legs and squared his shoulders, breathing deeply. He’d lifted, pulled and shoved things far bigger and heavier than Rhea’s dragon form. Maybe not from so far away… he shoved the doubt aside, and reached out once more, both with his feelings as well as with a hand.

He called the Force around the floundering dragon, urging it to support her. Immediately, he felt the resistance of the wind. It was indeed fearsome so high up. As gently as he could, forcing himself to remember she wasn’t a ship or rock, he closed his grip around her body. He felt her fresh flair of panic as her wings were forced to her body. She shrieked through clenched jaws; he heard it even from where he stood.

He ignored her terror, and instead worked to maintain her altitude while gently moving her forward, towards the island.

It was a strange sight. A dragon floating through the air against the wind, wings pinned to her side. The flair of amusement startled him. Ben frowned, shaking his head, jaw clenched. It was **hard** from this distance. He felt sweat trickle down the side of his face.

Finally, he started to lose sight of her, she was passing over the tree line near _Solaris_ , and he was far away, down on the beach. He closed his eyes, trying to feel where the dragon was in relation to the safety of the ground. So long as she was above the edge of the plateau, he felt he could release her.

When he felt her fear start to fade, he figured it was close enough.

With a gasp, he released his hold on her and the Force. Breathing heavily, resisting the urge to sit down, he shook the hair from his eyes and charged away from the beach, back towards the ship.

Ben pounded through the forest, leaping the gullies he had meandered through, vaulting logs he had passed around. He burst from the tree line, and frantically searched the plateau for Rhea.

She was crumpled a few metres from the edge of the cliff. As he raced over to her, she stirred, wings fluttering and shuffling as she lifted her angular head off the ground “What the hell were you doing out there?” Ben demanded, his anger from earlier flooding back as he realised she was alright.

Rhea shook herself, and staggered to her paws, only to sink back down to the ground. Her head dropped and her whole body shuddered. As Ben got closer, he could see the tremors in her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, the blue stark. She wouldn’t meet his gaze _I thought I’d… get there and back… before you noticed_ _I was gone_ even her mind was trembling. Fear still tinged the edges of her thoughts.

“Why didn’t you just take the ship then?!” Ben gestured angrily to the silent vessel.

Rhea’s head dropped further _I’m not very good at flying it_ her admission was shot through with shame.

“Why didn’t you ask _me_ to?!” exasperation was starting to outweigh his anger.

The dragon shuffled her wings again. Her thoughts couldn’t order themselves, so she just let her feelings leak through her mind.

“You…you were trying to do me a favour?” he said, frowning, not understanding.

 _Yes._ She sounded relieved _I thought if I could go and destroy it for you, it might…help_ she ducked her head lower still, meekly flattening her ears.

Ben exhaled loudly, his frustration and fury draining away. It was truly like trying to stay angry at a very small child “Well, judging by the infuriating sound of it; you brought it back instead.”

Rhea huffed, and slowly opened her mouth. Sure enough, sitting on her tongue, smothered in drool and glistening in the daylight was Kylo Rens’ lightsaber.

With an ungraceful roll of the tongue, the offending hunk of metal slipped out of her mouth and _thunked_ to the ground, a line of drool following it. Rhea smacked her chops and licked her nose _My teeth taste like metal_ she mused.

Ben stared at the lightsaber. His hand twitched “Are you going to destroy it now?” he asked quietly.

Hesitation. With effort, he dragged his eyes away and looked at the dragon. Her thoughts were evasive _Let me Shift back. I’ll be able to melt it more easily_ there was something else in her mind.

Ben’s eyes narrowed, but he gave a curt nod “Fine.”

Rhea dipped her head, and hauled herself to her paws. Slowly, she padded towards the ship, and Ben felt his eyes drawn back to the saber.

He didn’t realise how long he had been staring at it until Rhea stepped next to him, fully clothed and human...ish.

Without hesitation, she smoothly stooped and picked it up. Ben’s eyes followed it “Ew.” She flicked it, and drool splattered the grass “It’s all slippy.” She complained, and wiped it on her tight black pants. She was wearing another crop top; this one was white, with _C.A.F.U_ emblazoned on the front in bold black text. Her belly scar shone amongst the myriad of others.

Her words broke the strange spell. Ben looked up at her as she curiously inspected the device “It’s heavier than I expected.” She remarked, peering warily down the ignition port “Did you make it then?”

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat “Careful-“

She ignited the saber. The familiar red blade and crossguards spat into life, crackling angrily. By luck or design, she was pointing it away from her face. The red light illuminated her black skin strangely, giving her face a harsh, predatory look. Her eyes widened “Hell.” Holding it with both hands, she waved the blade back and forth slowly, watching the unsteady stream “Pretty.” Her tone was admiring rather than sarcastic.

Ben raised an eyebrow despite himself “ _Pretty?_ ”

She smirked “What, never had a girl compliment your blade?” she loaded the word _blade_ “I wonder…” she let go of the hilt with her left hand, holding it only with her right, and before Ben could stop her, she reached up and touched the middle of the main blade with her bare fingers.

“DON’T!” she didn’t scream, and there was no sizzle of flesh.

She gave a girlish giggled “OOH! It tickles!” Her black fingers were wrapped right around the unstable plasma, and it was _tickling_ her.

“I don’t think I can take any more of this.” Ben ran a hand over his face. His heart had nearly stopped.

“What?” she let go of the blade, and swung it experimentally, admiration clear on her face “Bloodydamn, I gotta get me one of these. So _cool_.” It spat and snarled as she expertly spun it around, wrist twirling. Then she frowned “I can still hear something though.” Ben couldn’t hear anything over the snarling blades “Inside…” she turned the blades off, and raised the hilt to an ear, still frowning “What’s inside?” she turned to look at Ben, the hilt still pressed against her ear. She didn’t look particularly dignified.

“A kyber crystal.” Ben said gruffly “But that one is….damaged. I broke it when I twisted it to the Dark side.”

“The Dark side….pffft.” she closed her eyes, listening to the hilt. The call was still there, and Ben itched to take the hilt off her. It was _his_. Why was _she_ touching it?

His fists clenched “Rhea. You need to destroy it.” He growled “It’s evil.”

“Shhhhh.” Her eyes still closed, she started to shift her weight back and forth, _rocking_ to an unheard tune.

“That’s it.” He stepped forward, determined to get it off her “It’s in your mind-“

Her eyes flew open, and she bared her fangs in a savage snarl. The blue was gone, white blazed at him. She dropped to a half-crouch, the hand not holding the saber to her ear spread, claws at the ready. Ben froze, hand half-outstretched “Rhea…” he spoke slowly, as though to a startled animal “I told you it would try to twist your mind. Don’t let it.”

He reached out with his feelings, trying to gauge just how badly the darkness had affected the female. Rhea straightened, eyes still white. Her aura still blazed brilliantly, only slightly shadowed by the object in her hand. A fierce possessiveness ruled her emotions. Her gaze dropped from his, and all aggression vanished. She cradled the saber against her breast like a child, humming softly to it.

She’s gone mad…. Ben thought, staring aghast. He had never seen anything like it before. Wonderingly, she caressed the hilt, and as though she had done it a million times, she tenderly picked and unscrewed the carefully hidden components, dropping them carelessly to the grass “What are you doing?” he didn’t dare move any closer.

She ignored him, still humming, until she finally reached the cradle that housed the cracked kyber crystal. With loving fingers, she plucked it from its housing and dropped the last of the dismantled saber. She clutched the crystal close, staring into its ruby depths. It had once been blue…before Kylo Ren had forced it to bend to the will of the Dark side.

As suddenly as she had changed to this bewitched state, she gasped, and jerked violently. She fell backwards, and landed ungracefully on her rump. Her eyes were still white as she sat, legs sprawled, clutching the crystal. She looked up at him, and he saw her eyes were filled with tears.

Shocked, surprised, Ben didn’t know what to do as she let loose a sob so wretched he felt his own throat burn in sympathy “What’s wrong? I know it’s broken.” He started to move towards her, and when she didn’t bare her fangs again, he dropped down before her.

Tears glistening on her midnight skin, tracking with the light scars he hadn’t noticed before, Rhea struggled to speak, still clutching the crystal to her heart “It’s so _sad_.” She breathed, bottom lip trembling “Can’t you _hear_ it?” Ben shook his head dumbly “Oh _Ben.”_ Her look of utter pity and sorrow was directed at _him_ as much as the crystal she clutched “I can’t destroy this- it would be like destroying **you**.” Her voice was thick, and she closed her eyes, head sagging.

Ben drew back, his heart closing “Fine. If you won’t- I will.” He went to reach for the crystal, determined to end it’s cursed call.

Rhea shied away “No! Just… let me hold it awhile longer. Please.” Her eyes still shimmered with unshed tears.

“Why? So it can corrupt you? I won’t let it. Never again will I let _my_ darkness infect anyone, or _anything_ else.” His tone was harsh.

Rhea shifted, drawing her legs up under her until she was kneeling. She still held the crystal to her chest “It won’t corrupt me.” She said quietly “I’ve far more _darkness_ inside me than this small thing. Just let me listen to it a while longer…please? Then I swear to the goddess I will put an end to it.” Her eyes were almost begging him “Feel it! If you can’t hear it, use _my_ mind; listen to its song.”

Reluctantly, feeling as though he’d regret it, Ben did as she asked. The instant his mind touched hers, he felt the _song_. He closed his eyes. The crystal _raged_ , and wept. It keened with loss, lamenting wordlessly with what felt like thousands of faceless voices. It was heartbreakingly beautiful, and soul wrenchingly sad. Ben could feel Rhea’s compassion, and felt it directed as much at _him_ as at the crystal.

Ben sighed, breaking the contact, and scrubbed his face with a hand “Fine. Just don’t forget what it is- what I made of it. It needs to die.” He refused to let the mourning song distract him from the underlying rage- he wondered if Rhea had even felt _that_ aspect of it. Unlikely. She was as blind to his darkness as Rey had been.

She didn’t move as he slowly got to his feet. He turned his back on her and the crystal, and plodded back towards _Solaris_ , although what to do, he didn’t know.

As he entered the ship, thunder grumbled over the horizon.

He read for a while, letting curiosity guide his random searches on the seemingly infinite network offered by the surface of his desk. There was so much to learn! So many species and peoples- each with their own unique technologies and abilities. He especially liked the _vampire_ culture. They seemed to be the driving force behind technological development in Rhea’s universe.

When he grew board with the dry articles and reports, he tried to meditate. Breathing slowly, sitting on the plush carpet in his quarters, he searched for the steady thrum of the Force. With practised ease, he found it and let it wash over him. He could feel the life of the island, the life of the ship even. With detached surprise, he realised the crystals in its core were not unlike the kyber crystals; they were living things. He wondered what Rhea would make of that. His musing pulled his thoughts to the dark female, who was still sitting where he had left her.

Her force signature and that of the crystal she still cradled pulsed in time with the rest of the island. He knew the crystals sang; that was how Jedi chose them. Each crystal was uniquely suited to each force user, and all were attuned to the Light. The only way for a Dark side user to be able to use one was to _bleed_ it; bend it forcibly to the users’ will, which was what turned them red. Ben’s had literally cracked in the effort; something Kylo Ren had been proud of. It was why he had been forced to install the cross-guard; they were in fact vents for the unstable plasma. He hadn’t heard it ‘sing’ since then.

A pulsing beat that he hadn’t noticed until he had focused on Rhea and the crystal made itself known to him. His mind’s eye frowning, he searched for the source. Of course it was the girl.

But it wasn’t at the same time. It was all around her; not coming from within. It wasn’t even coming from the wretched thing she clutched so tightly. The very air pulsed, the ground beneath her. Something was happening- there was a great disturbance in the Force.

Opening his eyes, Ben surged to his feet, pins and needles in his toes making him clumsy. He impatiently waved his door open, understanding how Rhea had put a dent in the wall opposite her own as he squeezed down the hall.

Outside, the island was changed. Sunlight no longer streamed from the sky. The grass, the trees, everything was toned down, as though the world had lost colour. Thunder rumbled fiercely above, and the clouds were oppressively low offering a threatening palette of grey and black. A cold wind rushed across the plateau, bringing instant goosebumps to Ben’s bare arms.

Ignoring all of this, he jumped from the ship, and sprinted towards the disturbance in the Force.

Rhea was sitting where he had left her, her eyes closed, hands held tightly together near her lips. As he got closer, he could see that they were moving, but no sound came from her.

The nearer he drew, the more he became aware of how warm the air was getting, despite the freezing blasts the growing storm was throwing at them. The grass at Rhea’s knees had turned black, curling away from her dark skin. She was literally radiating heat so intensely the very ground she kneeled upon was starting to darken.

Her forehead was creased in a scowl of concentration “Rhea!’ Ben had to shout over the growing roar of the ocean as the wind kicked up the surf “What are you doing?”

She either couldn’t hear him or wouldn’t. He suspected it was the former. She didn’t even twitch at her name. Her lips continued to move soundlessly, but veins started to appear on her slender neck, as though she was lifting something impossibly heavy without moving a muscle.

The Force seemed to rage around her, as still as she was. Ben started to struggle to get near her, as though a thick, invisible wall was holding him back. He raised his arms, trying to push through the barrier, snarling in effort.

Rhea’s hair burst into fire just as he couldn’t move any closer; nearly an arm’s length away. He yelped in shock, taking an involuntary step back as the barrier seemed to renew its efforts to keep him away. His hair whipped in the growing gale, but the black and white flames that danced around Rhea’s horns and face seemed totally undisturbed. They wreathed and flickered, and still she made no sound. The fire travelled down her bare arms, rippling and surging, until it swirled in tight circles around her hands, condensing and raging, until her fists were all but invisible in the dark flames.

The hurricane of the Force seemed to compress, until the air was heavy with _pressure. B_ en gave up on trying to fight his way to her, and found himself clapping his hands uselessly to his ears as they seemed to feel fit to burst. The fire around her head grew with each passing second, and as the pressure in the air mounted, so too did the heat in the air.

The blackened circle around her knees grew faster, and faster. The white tipped flames licked high and higher. Ben dropped to his ears as they started to bleed, wordlessly howling as the sky crackled with lightning as the storm finally came to the island.

When he thought he couldn’t take anymore, when the very land seemed to groan at the insane pressure pressing down and all around it, through bleary, streaming eyes, Ben saw Rhea open her mouth, and _scream_.

It wasn’t a scream of pain, it was primal, wordless effort and will. She curled in on herself, the fire of her hair engulfing her entirely in a colourless ball of black and white, until her forehead and horns nearly touched the ground. With the scream, all the building pressure shattered, drew in on itself, and then imploded, both physically and psychically, an event of the Force.

Ben was hurled backwards, slamming onto his back. Trees were stripped of needles and bark dozens of metres away. The grass of the plateau was blasted away. _Solaris_ rocked on his landing gear, and the cliff above rumbled as rocks were shaken loose.

Black and white fire exploded on the outward release, spinning away in savage, brilliant circles, like a volcanic cyclone.

Silence. Even the storm was cowed.

Ben slowly came back to himself, head ringing, heart pounding. Blood trickled down his neck from his ears, and he tasted it on his tongue. He achingly rolled to his feet, staggering upright. The ground was blackened, charred. Rhea was still kneeling, hunched over. Her hair was limp in it’s curls, no longer ablaze. Her shoulders hunched, her hands were held weakly on her knees, loosely cupped together.

She didn’t move as he stumbled towards her. Her clothes were blackened rags; it was amazing they had survived even that much. He finally had an inkling of what _Fire Lord_ meant.

Dropping to his knees, ignoring how hot the earth was even through his clothes, he went to take her hands “Rhea…”

The moment his skin touched hers, it blistered. Breathing a curse, he snatched his hands back. She finally stirred. Slowly lifting her head, she stared unseeing at him with huge white eyes. Without a word, she opened her hands.

Dropping his gaze, Ben looked at the kyber crystal.

It was no longer red. Still cracked, it sat in her dark palms, almost blending in. It was as dark as her hide, gleaming in the half-light. She gently tilted her hands, offering it to him.

Blinking stupidly, not knowing why he did, Ben reached out with his right hand, and she tipped the jet-black crystal onto his palm.

It was pleasantly warm. But that feeling was utterly lost the instant it hit his skin. Song _exploded_ into his mind. He gasped, and shot rigid, unable to move. Where before the crystal had screamed its misery and hatred of the worlds, now it sang gloriously of Light and joy. Its warmth enveloped his thoughts completely. It burst through the dark corners of his consciousness, illuminating every memory, every intention and half-formed thought. It shattered every barrier he had built to block his worst and lowest memories, and raced through his best, exposing both to streaming daylight. It wrapped around his feelings, lifting them up until he was nothing but the song.

He kneeled in a daze as the song surged through his being, sizzling his nerves as well as his mind.

Gasping for breath as the song suddenly plummeted and retreated, until it was a steady hum of happiness and satisfaction, he looked down, eyes wide. The innocent little crystal, still cracked down the centre, seemed to shimmer.

“See?” he looked up at the weak word.

Rhea was swaying, exhaustion on every line of her body, her eyes still the unsettling white “Kurai sings to you too, now.” Then, without another word, she closed her eyes and slumped to the ground, utterly spent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at loooong last; here is our girl Rey! I'm sorry it took so long to get here; I had so many ideas for Rhea and Ben that I had to get through before his girl arrived. But here is a nice long chapter all for her :)

Rey had been keeping busy. Busy and talkative. If there ever was a moment of silence, she filled it with meaningless chatter directed at herself or whoever was nearest. She avoided being alone at all costs, and if her hands weren’t busy, she bustled to find something that would make them so.

It was the only way she could deal with her grief, with being left alone once more.

The night after the Battle of Exegol, as it was being called, she had drowned herself in the emotions of all her friends and comrades, refusing to let her own consume her. When they had all begged her to tell them what had happened, expecting her to leap up and regale them with the wondrous story of how she had single-handedly defeated Emperor Palpatine, once and for all! they had been disappointed. She had smiled and quietly declined, pleading tiredness.

There was no way she could retell that story without breaking down.

So she had sat in forced happiness, watching everyone rejoice and celebrate late into the night.

That had been over a week ago. Since then, she had buried herself in work. She had stripped, cleaned, repaired and put back together the _Millennium Falcon_ ’s engine, the engine of the old x-wing that had once belonged to Luke, and had started on the next craft; a dilapidated old a-wing.

“BB-8, run those diagnostics again, would you? I think I got it this time.” She called from her awkward position on the nose of the little ship, tightening a bolt.

The confirmative chirps reassured her she wasn’t alone; which would’ve been awkward as she’d been prattling on to the droid for the last twenty minutes, assuming it was there.

“Haven’t you had enough of playing in grease?” Finn’s voice called from beyond her line of sight.

Rey bit back a sigh. She hadn’t explained her frantic need to keep her hands and mind busy. She plastered on a smile, and hauled herself upright “There’s so much to do! I never thought I’d get the chance to work on so many different vessels.” Her voice actually sounded bright. She’d been practising enough.

Her friend snorted, a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were concerned “Rey, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but it’s been a week… whatever happened….” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Rey managed to keep her fake smile, but her heart stammered and her throat started to burn.

“Just know you can talk to us.” He finished lamely “We’re all here for you- you’re not alone.” He added in afterthought.

Rey’s grip on her retention wrench tightened so suddenly, it snapped. Finn frowned “What was that?”

“Nothing.” She said took quickly “And… I know. Thankyou. It’s just…” the burning in her throat hadn’t gone away.

Finn waited, expectant, but when she didn’t say anything further, he sighed gently “Well, Maz just sent a message through; she says she is on her way back. We’ll be having a meeting at 1800 hours in the main hall.”

Rey nodded, finding her voice again “Ok. I’ll be there.”

Shooting her one more worried look, Finn turned and strode away. Rey released a shaky breath, sinking back into the engine bay, her body folding with unconscious effort until she was hidden again.

Undoubtedly, they would be talking about the First Order, and the continued efforts to dismantle the last of it. The questions they would ask of each other regarding the missing Supreme Leader… Rey refused to think of _his_ name, would be bounced back and forth as it had at each previous meeting.

Poe had asked her if she could feel him anymore, or if she had seen him on Exegol. She had managed to answer the first honestly, and the second…to a degree. She hadn’t seen the _Supreme Leader_ on Exegol. But she still wasn’t ready to talk about what had actually happened.

After she had built her own saber and had buried Luke and Leia’s on Tattoine, Rey had completely shut herself off from the Force. It hadn’t been a conscious, nor immediate decision; it had happened kind of gradually. She had savagely blockaded her mind and feelings from the sad, trailing tendril of the Bond to _him_ , and over the last few days, she had felt herself becoming more and more removed from it entirely.

To her surprise, Finn had remarked on it. He had looked at her the day before yesterday, and said “I can’t feel you anymore; are you ok?”

She had nearly choked on her dinner. She wasn’t sure what startled her more, the fact that Finn was Force sensitive or that he had felt her shutting herself away utterly. She had managed to explain it away by saying it was too overwhelming, having herself open to the hundreds of rebels, their family and friends. Having no training himself, Finn could almost agree; it was overwhelming for him too.

Thankfully, nobody else had noticed.

She knew she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ shut herself away forever- she wasn’t Luke. She knew she had a responsibility; both to the recreation of the Republic as well as to people like Finn- Force sensitives.

She just needed some time to mourn for _him_ \- because there was nobody else who would.

Evening rolled around quickly, and Rey sighed as she extricated herself for the final time from the a-wing. She sat for a moment, looking out across the make-shift hangar. There were plans to move from Ajan Kloss, maybe back to Coruscant seeing as the city-planet was now ‘free’ of the First Order; but nobody seemed to want to make the commitment yet. Everyone was still in shock, she thought.

As it was, the remnants of the rebel and resistance fleet were arranged in neat rows along the edge of the man-made clearing. Poe, for all of his hot-headedness, liked order when it came to his fleet of fighters.

The _Falcon_ alone was exempt; one couldn’t line a round ship up with x-wings after all. So the bigger ship sat at the far end of the clearing, half obscured by the returning undergrowth and sprouting saplings.

Seeing a trickle of people moving towards the underground bunker, and the main hall, Rey rubbed her grubby hands futilely on her equally grubby, borrowed pants, and vaulted off the front of the a-wing “C’mon BB-8, let’s get this over with.”

Only a hundred of the myriad of resistance members had filed in and found seats in the main hall. A cavernous area, it had been carved so that the audience sat raised around a circular arena, where a large, round holo could project upwards for all to see. It was off now, as Rey quietly took her place on one of the lower seats. She longed to hide up high, in the back, but it would look strange. Besides, she hoped to steal a quick word with Maz.

The chatter and hub-bub died down as Poe and Finn waltzed in, followed by the diminutive figure that was Maz. Chewie sat down by her side, having peeled off from the men upon entry. He grumbled a greeting, and she flashed him a small, true smile. Only he seemed to understand her need for distance.

Maz caught her eye, and the old woman frowned slightly, undoubtedly feeling Rey’s blocks. While not a Jedi, Maz was easily as sensitive in the Force. Rey felt her ears burn, but she met the ancient gaze with her back stiff. She wouldn’t apologize for what she needed to do.

“Thanks for coming everyone! I won’t keep you long.” Poe started the meeting by clapping his hands. The already quiet room fell respectfully silent “As you can see, our Maz has returned and would like to share some interesting news with us. Don’t ask me what it is; she’s not told me.”

A ripple of laughter. He managed crowds so easily now.

Maz wasted no time. Face grim, she spoke surprisingly loudly for one so small “A little of a week ago, some interesting news came to my attention. In Canto Bight, according to a dozen witnesses, the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren was sighted.” She looked straight at Rey, who blinked dumbly.

The room didn’t explode, but it certainly didn’t stay quiet “I thought he was dead? Killed on Exegol or something?” someone called.

“He was.” Rey said shortly. A hundred eyes flocked to look at her. She didn’t look away from Maz’s “I was there when he died.”

Chewie rumbled beside her, and both Poe and Finn attempted to catch her eye. She hadn’t told _anyone_ about this.

“Be that as it may, my sources claim to have seen him being offered as a prisoner to a Commander of the First Order. A short while later, a beast that must have been kept on the same level broke free and in the chaos, Ren supposedly escaped. The First Order is putting out bounties for him, and a supposed rogue bounty hunter that aided him, as we speak.” Maz finally broke eye contact with Rey and looked around.

The room was more animated now, but Rey barely noticed. It couldn’t be. It had to be an imposter. Ben had _died_ in her arms. Her breath caught. She hadn’t even _thought_ his name until now.

“Wait, so the First Order didn’t reinstate him as Supreme Leader?” Rose sounded confused.

Rey suppressed a snort. Not likely, seeing as he had helped kill the last one, and then the Emperor.

“The bounty is either dead or alive, but it has been stipulated dead is preferred.”

Another ripple of laughter, this one almost cruel “Saves us the bother then.” Someone next to Rey muttered. Rey clenched her teeth.

“Regardless, it is my suggestion we send a team to search ourselves. If this bounty is for an imposter, so be it. But on the off chance Kylo Ren is indeed alive, it would be best to be sure of his demise.” Once more, Maz looked squarely at Rey.

Poe caught the loaded stare, and cleared his throat “I’m not gonna make this a mission; I’ll call for volunteers. By the sound of it; you’ll be competing with remnants of the First Order as well as other bounty hunters. Come and see me if you feel like you need to stretch your legs.” He fooled nobody- everyone knew how important this would be.

He dismissed them.

Rey remained seated, arms crossed. Chewie stayed as well, and she could feel the tension and anger rolling off him in waves.

Unsurprisingly, only Rose, Finn, Poe, Rey, Chewie and Maz remained in the hall after a few moments. Apparently, nobody wanted to risk life and limb hunting a phantom or ex-Supreme Leader.

“I’ll go.” Rey said once the last person had left “I need to ‘stretch my legs’, as you put it. Besides, if it is _him_ ,” she couldn’t even say his **old** name “I’m the only one who will be able to deal with it.”

“Can you though? **Deal with it**.” Poe’s light-heartedness had faded, and he looked at her almost accusingly “Why didn’t you tell us you saw him die?”

“Because he died saving _my_ life.” She snapped. She had known this was coming. She just thought she could procrastinate until it didn’t hurt to think about.

“What do you mean?” Finn still managed to sound calm and gentle. Maz was still staring at her in that strange way “On Exegol? Is that why you’ve been so quiet?”

Rey resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands as her heart ached viscerally “Yes.” She wasn’t sure which question she was answering “That’s how I know it isn’t _him_ \- it can’t be.”

“I will go as well.” Maz said suddenly.

Poe blinked “ _You_ think it’s really him?” he demanded.

Maz shrugged “I believe Rey when she said he’s dead.” She said simply “But I would like to investigate all the same. Someone the First Order wants dead so badly to offer 3 million credits, is likely to be an ally in waiting for us.”

“Good point.” Poe admitted, but he was frowning. He looked to Rey “Can you _please_ tell us what happened on Exegol? We were happy to wait until you were ready, but it’d put all of our minds at ease…”

Rey managed to keep her face stony. She wasn’t ready for this. They wouldn’t understand. But…. She sighed, her walls crumbling down. What had Finn said about them being her friends?

“Fine.” She muttered “Where do you want me to start?” her folded arms turned into her hugging herself as she leaned forward, not meeting their eyes.

“Exe-“

“No.” Finn interrupted Poe. He appeared in Rey’s field of vision, dropping to sit before her, legs crossed. His eyes were wide, and kind “Start with Kef Bir, when you disappeared fighting Ren on the Death Star.”

Rey’s breath hitched, but Finn’s gaze held her steady “Fine.” She said again, and then in a strangely numb, hollow voice, she started to speak.

She began with finding the Sith wayfinder. She told them how Kylo Ren had appeared and destroyed it, and she had attacked him in anger. Without emotion, she recounted their battle, noting Finn’s wince when she reminded him of using the Force to get him out of harm’s way. When she reached the point where she used Ren’s own saber to kill him, everyone except Chewie and Maz exclaimed excitedly, until she told them upon feeling and recognising the fact that Leia had died to distract him, Rey had then used the Force to heal him.

“Why would you do that?” Poe demanded “You’d just won! Killed the leader of the First Order!”

“I killed Kylo Ren.” She replied, still staring at the ground “Ben Solo lived.” They fell quiet, but she could feel their confusion.

She then spoke of leaving him, returning to Ach-To and trying to maroon herself there until Luke’s ghost had decided otherwise. She explained getting to Exegol using his old x-wing and the Sith wayfinder Ren had left in his tie-fighter she’d stolen.

Her voice stayed strong as she told them of finding Palpatine, his hideous state, and his offer as she watched the Resistance fleet crumble under the onslaught of the destroyers. When she said she had accepted his offer of killing him and taking up the mantle of Sith and Emperor, the room was heavy with silence.

“And then… _he_ showed up. I felt him on Exegol, I felt him fighting to get to me, to help me.” Her throat started to burn “Our bond in the Force, our dyad, let me give him the Skywalker lightsaber. We stood before Palpatine together.” She cleared her throat “But he was so _strong_. He sucked the life-force from both of us, restoring himself. Then he threw B-Ben down a chasm. I managed to stand before him, and with the help of the Force ghosts of Jedi past, I redirected his Force lightning back at him until there was nothing left.” She finally looked up at them “After that, everything went black. I died.”

“He brought you back.” Maz said softly, her previously hard gaze melted away.

Rey nodded “Somehow, he had learnt the same Force healing I had. I woke up in… in his arms. Ben’s arms. But it was too much; he gave me too much. He passed into the Force right in front of me.” Her bottom lip trembling, tears finally spilt from her eyes “He _came back,_ Maz. He _came back and then he died._ ” She knew Maz knew exactly what she mean. She couldn’t hold back the sob, and at long last, she wept. Maz came and held her. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed, every breath was a savage pain. She refused to relive his smile, to tell of their kiss. _That_ memory she would clutch to her deepest heart of hearts.

“I don’t get it.” Poe said between Rey’s gasping breaths, the women clutching each other. Even Rose had tears in her eyes “Why is Kylo Ren being dead a bad thing?”

Rey felt Maz twist to look at him, as she buried her head in the smaller woman’s shoulder “He wasn’t Kylo Ren anymore; weren’t you listening? Ben Solo died to save Rey. Ben Solo.”

Rey forcefully blinked away her tears, sniffling, and drew back to look at her friends. Their faces were a mix of sympathy, confusion and incredulity. At least they weren’t all yelling at her like she thought they would.

“So…so he really **is** dead then?” Rose’s voice was small “Is there any point in going looking?”

“Like Maz said,” Finn sounded subdued, weary. Rey felt a pang of guilt at having kept so quiet for so long “if there is someone out there the First Order wants so badly to offer _3 million credits_ ; they’re probably worth knowing.” She risked looking at him. His eyes were sad, and his face grim. She didn’t need the Force to know he felt betrayed “Why didn’t you tell us all of this sooner?” he still kept his tone gentle, despite the way his knuckles were clenched.

Rey shrugged miserably “I didn’t think you’d understand. I didn’t want to put a shadow on the celebrations…”

“But what **is** the bond thing you were talking about? What, your mind was somehow linked to Ren’s?” Poe had started to pace.

“A dyad.” Maz corrected “Their souls were linked, bound by the Force.”

Rey nodded “We could see and talk to each other sometimes… light years apart. It was how he found us on Pasana – he took my necklace. It was how I knew he could be turned back to the Light.” She said thickly, releasing Maz and holding herself once more, wiping the tears from her face “But we could always feel each other, no matter the distance…”

“That’s why you’ve closed yourself off from the Force. You can’t feel him anymore.” Maz’s voice was gentle “I had wondered what had happened…. I never thought you were so bound to him.”

Rey sighed “I know I can’t do it forever; it just _hurts_ so much- to feel what’s left of the Bond…like a sad echo of Light, that doesn’t lead anywhere anymore.”

Nobody spoke for a long moment. Rey had to admit, despite the rawness of reopening the wounds, it was good to talk about it, about _him_. It was like a weight had been lifted. Even though none of them would grieve like she did- at least a few more people knew what Ben had sacrificed and why.

Rey stayed silent as the others organised who was going to go with her and Maz on their wild-bantha hunt. Chewie insisted on coming, and that decided what ship they’d be taking. Maz was pleased the wookie would be accompanying them, but Rey had a small flash of reservation. Kylo Ren had killed Han, Chewie’s closest friend, and then Leia had died for him as well. Chewie had lost his entire human family to the cause of one man. If… and she didn’t even dare to hope, _if_ something came of these rumours, the wookie would wreak terrible vengeance. She could see it in his dark eyes.

They were to leave at first light, to head to Canto Bight to try to get more information. The crew consisted of Rey, Maz, Chewie, Rose, Finn (Rey didn’t dare protest at his calm announcement of his intent to accompany them) and the droids BB-8 and Dio. Poe had wanted to come, but as the new senior officer he couldn’t justify leaving the Resistance base on such a risky excursion.

Rey didn’t want to talk to anyone after her breakdown, but Rose steered her semi-forcefully to the communal dining area “No, I’m not letting you go and sit alone- not tonight.” The older woman had informed her at her protests “Admit it Rey, you need company as much as the rest of us, maybe even more.”

So Rey sat at the great steel trestle table, idly picking at food she didn’t really want, while everyone else around her guffawed and socialized. Rose shoved more and more food on her plate whenever she wasn’t looking “Eat!” she commanded “I swear you’ve lost like five kilos in the last few days- and at your size that _isn’t_ a good thing.”

Rey obliged, though the food tasted like ash. She hoped one day things would get better- wasn’t time supposed to heal all wounds?

Although she had never been to Canto Bight, it was exactly as Rose and Finn had described it; a beautiful hell. She gazed in wonder from the cockpit, silently assisting Chewie guide the _Falcon_ to their bought and paid for hangar. She had nearly choked when she had found out how much a single hangar cost for one evening of hire, but Maz had wordlessly nodded her ascent at paying for it.

The night air was pleasantly cool as they stalked through the entrance of the opulent palace-tower from which Kylo Ren had supposedly escaped from, BB-8 whistling appreciatively. Rey felt dirty and small, despite the fact she wore her best clothes and the supple leather of her boots shone.

They came to a stop at the concierge, where Maz took the lead “I am Maz Kanata.” She spoke clearly and with purpose “I spoke with Galen Sor earlier about some recorded footage.”

“Ah yes, you must be the bounty hunter Sor mentioned.” The desk attendant was human as far as Rey could tell. He was extremely well dressed in a black suit, and his fair hair was neatly coiffed “I have the recorded footage right here for you.” With a smooth flourish, he plucked something from beneath the desk. It was a data chip. Surely this couldn’t be so easy? “Sor apologises for not meeting with you personally; but his duties called him away for the remainder of the night.”

“No apology is necessary.” Maz responded “Tell Sor I greatly appreciate this; has it been viewed by anyone else? And how long ago did it happen, exactly?”

“Not to my knowledge, and 8 standard days ago.” Rey drew a sharp breath. That had been the day after Exegol “The same day, Sor received your message before the other hunters arrived, and pulled it from the records. Your money and favour have been well spent indeed.” His tone was warm and friendly, but his smile never reached his eyes. Rey didn’t like him.

“Thankyou.” The tiny woman plucked the data chip from the gloved hand “We shall be on our way.”

Once they left the reception and stepped back into the cool night air, Rey felt everyone release a collective breath “Since when is _anything_ that easy?” Finn demanded. He was walking backwards, admiring the magnificent tower of a palace they’d just left.

“Money makes things easy.” Maz grumbled “This footage had better be worth it; it cost me more than I’d have liked to pay.”

“Ummm I think it might be…” Finn had stopped walking. Rey looked to him, and saw he was staring straight up. He slowly pointed “If _that_ has anything to do with it.”

Rey followed his finger. On the top-most floor of the hundred story, hundreds of droids flocked and swarmed. Their lights flashed and whirled, but the white gleams illuminated the hideous damage wrought to the golden structure. Finn whistled. The entire top floor was under construction. Between the scaffolding, scorch marks blackened great swathes of what was visible, even from so far away Rey could see a fearsome fire had ravaged the penthouse.

“Look at the closest buildings.” Maz said quietly having turned around to look as well, her eyes magnified by her strange glasses.

Rey twisted to look at the neighbouring skyscrapers. Down the entire opposite side of the one nearest were enormous rents, great scars that slide entire lengths of stories. Something had torn its way down from the penthouse.

“Let’s go and watch the footage.” Rey broke the silence.

Trying not to seem overeager, they painstakingly returned to the _Falcon_. Rey’s mind was racing as they all squeezed into the cockpit as Maz inserted the data chip into the reader. What if it **was** _him_? What would she feel? Chewie grumbled from his co-pilot’s seat as Rey settled into the pilot’s. The moment she sat, the blue holo recording loaded.

It was a view from what looked like a few floors below the penthouse. The camera was pointing upwards. Everyone was silent as they waited. The time stamp danced forward as Maz manipulated it, the sky swirling as constellations shifted and changed as the night passed. As midnight drew near, a brilliant flash silently rent the scene. Maz resumed regular speed as fire exploded out from the balcony of the penthouse.

“What could’ve caused that?” Finn wondered aloud as they watched the fire burst and stutter, as though someone was wielding an immense flamethrower. As suddenly as the fires had started, they halted, and then some great, dark shape launched from the balcony, and out of sight.

Maz swiftly moved to the next file, while was another camera on a different angle. It was pointed directly down towards the neighbouring tower. She fast-forwarded to the timestamp the previous one had seen the shape and pressed play. A second ticked past, and then the same dark figure reappeared. It was a massive, black creature. It had immense wings which it flared sporadically as it tried to slow its descent. Its wingtips smashed into surrounding buildings, and it writhed in apparent pain. It slammed into the neighbouring building, digging in as it scraped down, its fall slowing somewhat as it fell out of the frame of the camera.

Maz rewound it and paused it just as the creature touched the opposing building. Rey blinked.

“Well… that’s unexpected.” Maz spoke, her voice somewhat hoarse.

There was a figure on the back of the monster “It could be anyone.” Rey said, breaking the strained silence “Is there more footage?” she kept her tone brisk, forcing herself not to look to closely at the image. There was no point in false hope.

Maz wordlessly cycled to the third and final set of footage. This time, it was of a hangar. A strange ship, one that Rey had not seen the likes of before sat surrounded by swarming storm troopers, white and black. They were organising massive, mounted guns, all pointed at the strange ship. It was smaller than the _Falcon._ It was squat, hulking, like a strange beast of angles and sharp edges. Twin wings jutted from the middle of the main body, tapering back and upwards. Its body was scored with old and new marks, making the already old metal seem cracked and battered.

“By the stars…” Maz breathed. Rey looked at her. The tiny woman adjusted her goggles, eyes wide.

“What is it? Do you know who’s ship that is?” Rey asked.

“If **that** is the ship I think it is…. Things are about to get very, _very_ interesting.” There was an unmistakable hint of excitement in her voice.

Sure enough, as the troopers frantically tried set themselves up and a strange woman tried to bash her way into the ship, a figure dropped from a vantage point out of the camera’s sight.

Rey didn’t even see them land, the explosion that came from the figure was instant and massive. Fire surged outwards, engulfing troopers and everything else in its path. The camera shuddered at the silent shockwave. The fire cleared and the figure came into view. It was a woman. She was so dark she was almost invisible in the poor lighting as she leapt for the abandoned turret, ripping it singlehandedly from its stand and unleashing hell on the surrounding troopers. Even from as far away as the camera was, Rey could see the savage snarl on the stranger’s face, her white horns amongst black curls. Her robes swirled as she tossed the gun away as though it was as light as a pistol, and launched into action, more fire ripping around the hangar, from no obvious source.

Just as the flames started to engulf the camera, another figure dropped down from the same place as the woman. Rey saw a pale face, broad shoulders and a shock of dark hair before the feed died in a blur of static.

She slumped back, mind numb.

“If that was an _imposter_ ; he is a damned good one!” Rose spoke from her corner “So, did you recognise the female, Maz?”

Maz released a long breath, pulled her goggles away and rubbed her forehead “Indeed. I knew her a long, _long_ time ago. She was one of the most fearsome warriors I have ever had the honour to meet. What _she_ is doing in these regions…” she looked to Rey “I fear this is no imposter. I think you already know that.”

Everyone looked to Rey. She was still struggling to compute what she had seen. Had that truly been _him_? “We’ll keep investigating.” She heard herself say hoarsely “Do we have any leads?”

Maz shook her head, pity unmistakable in her small eyes “No. But with _her_ involved, they will not stay hidden for long. My old friend is not particularly…skilled at sitting still for any length of time.”

“So she _is_ the bounty hunter included in the prize? What’s her name?” Rose asked before Finn could “She certainly looks like she can handle herself.”

“Back when I knew her, she called herself Darklight. She used to take the odd bounty to keep herself entertained; she loved the hunt. She never cared for the money though.” Maz looked at the holo thoughtfully “I suspect something happened to make her change her mind regarding completing _this_ particular contract.” She shot a wry look at Rey, who flushed ever so slightly “She ever was a lad’s lady.”

Finn made a sound of disgust “If she was so great a warrior, you honestly think she’d side with _Kylo Ren?_ ” he sneered.

Rose elbowed him sharply in the side and he yowled “It’s okay, Rose.” Rey smiled slightly “I still don’t think it’s him anyway.” Surely, she would have felt him if he was still alive?

“I never said she was ‘great’, I said she was fearsome.” Maz sounded admiring, almost wistful.

“So, what’s the plan then?” Finn asked, reproachfully rubbing his ribs “Do you know where she would go?”

Maz shook her head “No. She doesn’t know these regions at all. I truly have no idea where she would be headed.”

They left the city and planet less than an hour later. Rose resolutely refused to look back as they left the marbled world, although Rey couldn’t help but admire the custom designed beaches and oceans. They’d decided to go to the nearest outer rim system. Odds were good that as fugitives, the bounty hunter would flee known regions. Maz had looked doubtful at the suggestion, but had remained silent as Rey had plotted the course.

Now, with Chewie taking first shift, Rey found herself quietly slipping to the crew’s quarters. She could hear Rose and Finn arguing with Maz as to who would join Chewie, and the agitated defeat of Finn as he drew the short straw.

She tucked herself into her bunk as the other women readied for sleep. Surreptitiously, she carefully extricated her small bag of belongings from under the bed, and as quickly and casually as she could, drew out a black garment. She jammed it under her covers as Rose turned to ask her if shed’ be happy to take the last shift with her “Sure.” She managed a smile as she tucked the black sweater up under her own shirt, until it rested against her heart. She rolled to her side, facing the gray wall of the ship, and slowly breathed in the scent of the sweater she had saved from Exegol. It’s material was soft, despite the dried blood and filth; she couldn’t bring herself to wash it. Underneath the smell of dirt ocean spray; _his_ scent lingered still.

Her heart ached and she closed her eyes, hugging it tight. It couldn’t be him. She wouldn’t let herself hope. The logical side of her brain told her to reach out with her feelings. She should know soon enough if the Bond was intact. She cringed at the idea- she couldn’t deal with the risk of finding nothing, even though she knew she was being a coward for not even trying.

The pale, blurry face from the holo was burned into her mind as she let sleep claim her.

She dreamed. It was vibrant, and incredibly realistic. She was on a strange island, the sky a stormy sea. A forest whipped and groaned in fierce, icy wind made the grass at her knees dance. On the horizon, an eerily familiar wreckage hulked. A light caught her eye, and she turned to see a figure kneeling on blackened ground, clutching something to its chest. Its head was wreathed in black and white fire. Another, darker figure was trying to reach it, arms up as though fighting through some barrier. The fiery figure let loose a savage, primal scream that was unmistakably feminine, and an explosion of fire and energy shattered the night. The other figure was thrown back as Rey was, and the sudden _WHAM_ that hit both her mind and body shocked her awake.

Gasping, Rey sat bolt upright, clutching her chest. Her heart was pounding, and her head was ringing. She threw her legs over her bunk, and sat for a moment, trying to calm her racing mind and heart. Her hearing was stuffy; as though the explosion had been right next to her, instead of in a dream. She staggered to her feet, throwing a hand to the cool metal wall of the ship to steady herself.

“Rey!” Finn’s strangely muffled voice echoed in her brain, and she turned to see him stumbling ungracefully into the crew’s quarters “Did you hear that?!” he was shouting, but she could barely hear him.

Finn had heard it too? Bewildered, Rey ran a hand through her loose hair. Maz was sitting up as well, her face alert and alarmed. Rose was rubbing her eyes, grumbling crossly, but Rey couldn’t hear her.

“Something has happened.” Maz’s voice was almost inaudible. The tiny humanoid’s face was deadly serious “I haven’t felt something so momentous since the destruction of the Hosnian System.” That was clearer- the effects of whatever had happened must be wearing off quickly.

“It felt different though…” Rey mused, the echoing in her head fading “It felt… good?” she cocked her head at Maz “It felt like something good happened.” She sounded surer than she felt “And I think I **saw** it happen.”

“What do you mean?” Finn had stopped shouting at them “Like, in a vision or something?” he was practically jittery.

Rey shook her head “A dream; I thought it was anyway. It was incredibly real though.” The movement caused the black garment to drop from her shirt. Rey ducked and scrambled to scoop it up, face burning.

She looked up to see Finn’s eyebrows raised, Maz’s lips in a grim line of pity and Rose’s eyes soften “What?” she demanded, straightening, defensive.

“Don’t tell me that’s-“ Finn started.

“Nothing.” Rose spoke over him quickly, shooting him a savage glare.

“You said you saw it happen; did you see where at all?” Maz was pulling on her jacket, ignoring the exchange.

Rey frowned. She struggled to remember “Everything happened so quickly…there was an island. There was something on the horizon. A wreckage.” She stopped breathing and looked at Finn, eyes wide “The Death Star. It was on Kef Bir!”

“Kef Bir? That’s on the other side of the galaxy!” Rose exclaimed “It’ll take us _ages_ to get there!”

“A week at least.” Finn nodded grimly “Even at full speed.”

Maz pursed her lips “I might be able to shorten the trip.” She said slowly. Rey looked at her. She seemed to be trying to make a decision “It’ll be a one-hit-wonder though. I’ve been saving it for a really rainy day, so to speak.”

“Shorten the trip how?” Rey jammed Ben’s sweater back into her bag, ignoring the look of distaste on Finn’s face.

“I have a… an item that can drastically reduce travel time- leave it at that.” She smiled slightly “Just leave me with the hyperdrive, and I can have us at Kef Bir within the hour.”

Rey’s jaw dropped “How is that possible?” Finn half explained, half demanded.

Maz held up a hand to quiet them “A lady never tells. It comes from another era, very far from here. It will do the trick though.”

Rey showed Maz to the engine room as the others packed and chattered excitedly. She could tell Finn was elated at having felt such a disturbance in the Force, and he was trying to describe it to Rose “Do you think anyone else felt it too?” Rey asked the old woman as she opened the final hatch to the engineering bay.

“I guarantee it, my dear. If we felt it all the way out here, every Force sensitive in the galaxy felt it. I will be amazed if we get there first; even with my little trick.” Rey stepped aside as Maz moved into the room, drawing a small device from one of her many pockets.

“What’s that?” Rey had never seen anything like it.

Maz moved to the hyperdrive console, and pressed the device to the core. It was the size of a data-pad, and a brilliant silver. Blue lights lit up when it touched the hyperdrive core, and Maz started to swiftly enter commands in the console “This is an interesting piece of technology you won’t find anywhere else in the galaxy. It turns the hyperdrive into a _jump-drive_. Instead of travelling through hyperspace, it creates a… portal to the coordinates entered, and the ship _jumps_ to that location.”

Rey blinked “That isn’t possible. No such technology exists.”

Maz smiled kindly at her “My dear, there are more _impossible_ technologies out there than stars in our sky.”

Still dubious, Rey followed Maz back to the cockpit “Chewie, my dear, enter Kef Bir’s coordinates, then activate the hyperdrive. Don’t be alarmed when everything looks a _little_ different to usual.”

As everyone settled into their seats and strapped in, the droids chattering happily, Rey wondered at her dream. How and _why_ had she seen what she had? Had the strange explosion been the source of the huge surge in the Force? It had sure felt like it. And who were the people? She hadn’t seen their faces, but the one that had been blasted back as she had, had been hauntingly familiar. Maybe she **should** open the Bond? Just lower her guard enough to see if the aching void had changed at all?

Before she could make up her mind, Chewie engaged the hyperdrive, and in the alien blur of white light, all thought left her mind as she was slammed back in her seat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the other 2 kids. Consequences for what Rhea did to the kyber! The shit is about to hit the fan.

I don’t know what woke me. It wasn’t the muffled pounding of the storm that had finally broken over the hull of the ship, nor was it the pleasant humming that had replaced the irritating ringing on the border of my hearing. No, what was far more likely to have drawn me from the absolute dead sleep I’d slipped into, was the distinct, masculine scent that had been burned into my nose for the past week. I drew it deeply, sighing, savouring it. Hmmm I could certainly let _that_ carry me back to sleep- my dreams were sure to be delicious.

It felt like I was back in my room, on my bed, judging by the scent of burned linen. I snuggled down, relishing the warmth. That was when I heard a sigh. I blinked my eyes open, instantly alert (if somewhat buried in bedding). There, on the floor with his long legs crossed and his back resting against my wardrobe sat Ben. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and his eyes were cast downwards.

I rolled to my side, propping myself up on my elbows, and followed his gaze. Between his hands, floating with no obvious prompting, the various components of his saber drifted around the brilliant black crystal.

I had clear memories right up until I had tipped the singing stone into Ben’s hand. What I didn’t have, was any knowledge of _why_ or _how_ I had done what I did. From the moment Ben had left me alone with the crystal, the same strange, overpowering presence that had forced me to dive into the ocean for the damned thing had taken over me once again. I hadn’t fought it because I had been under the spell of the crystal. I hadn’t lied to Ben; there was no way the ‘darkness’ in the little rock could _tempt_ me. I had been there and done that, so to speak- more than once.

Gazing at the newly black crystal, despite the fact I had no idea how I’d managed it, I knew exactly what I _had_ done. Dragonfire is a curious thing; _my_ fire even more so.

I watched in contented silence as with touching it, Ben pieced the saber back together. The moment the crystal settled into its housing and the final components aligned and settled, its song calmed to a peaceful murmur. Ben released a breath, and the saber dropped into a waiting hand, complete.

“Nice.” My voice was hoarse, as though I’d been shouting…or clubbing.

Ben looked up at me, his brow smoothing “You’re awake.” He sounded relieved. Something was different with him. His eyes didn’t seem as hard… there was a warmth to them that hadn’t been there before.

I pushed myself upright “Apparently.” I looked down “What- didn’t like my shirt?” a few blackened scraps were all that was left.

He cleared his throat, and stood, shuffling his weight “I-“

I snorted “Relax, kid. I remember what happened.” I ran a hand through my hair “How long have I been out?”

“An hour or two. Not long.”

I frowned “How did you get me in the ship? I’d have been too hot to touch.” Hang on- that explained the burning linen smell. I looked down. Yup. Another set of sheets ruined.

“You were,” he reflexively glanced at his hands- his fingers were red raw and starting to blister “I had to…float you in.”

I winced at the sight of his fingers “Sorry. Believe it or not; that’s pretty much my natural temperature. I regulate it so I don’t melt stuff.” I yanked the covers away and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Immediately, the room seemed to spin. I bit back a curse and stilled once my bare feet touched the carpet. I hated hangovers.

“What was that out there? What did you do?” Ben made no move to help me- he had learned _that_ lesson well “The crystal is….different.”

“Noticed that, did you?” I half-smirked “What gave it away?”

“Well, it’s black for one thing.”

I raised an eyebrow. An attempt at sarcasm? “Who are you, and where is the moody Jedi I’ve been sharing lunch with?”

He _chuckled_. My jaw actually dropped. Ok, maybe the hangover was worth it. He looked like a _totally_ different person when he laughed. I **liked** it when he laughed.

He noticed my expression “What is it?” his grin faded, replaced with slight worry creases.

I shrugged “Nothing. Never seen you actually laugh is all.” I pushed myself off the bed, and stood steady “If you gimme a minute, I’ll meet you in the medbay and fix those burns.” I nodded at his hands “Lemme crawl out of these barbequed rags first though.” I plucked at my shirt, well aware of how little it was now covering.

To his credit, Ben simply nodded and walked out. I don’t think he noticed how tightly he clutched his saber, and it hummed happily in his grip.

I was very, very practiced at applying nanite paste to burn wounds. Nat never needed it; he healed too quickly, but there had been many, many others who hadn’t been so lucky. With familiar ease, I smoothed the silver paste over his palms and fingers, wincing in sympathy, even though he barely flinched.

“So what did you actually do to the crystal? To change it? It’s not just the colour; _inside_ is different as well.” He had finally put the hilt down, but it sat close. I hid my smile as it grumbled at the lack of attention, and wondered if Ben could hear it as well as I could.

I finished applying the paste, chewing my response. I didn’t really want to tell him just _how_ much I had changed the little thing. It would freak him out. And even the basic, un-creepy explanation wouldn’t make any sense, because there was nothing in this galaxy I knew of to compare it to “As you may or may not have noticed, my fire isn’t ‘normal’.” I moved to the sink to wash my hands “Have you read anything about elementals yet?”

“A little. I know there are many different types, and that you are the _Fire Lord_. It means you are the most powerful fire elemental, doesn’t it?”

I turned, wiping my hands on my pants and reached for some wet wipes. Moving back to Ben, I started to wipe the paste away, the skin underneath already smoothing and fresh “Pretty much. When we manipulate an element, it takes on aspects of us. My fire is black and white because of who I am. Because I’m a dragon as well, my fire is different again. You won’t know of them here, and I don’t know if you have equivalents, but there are certain species that have purification properties and abilities. Unicorn’s have their horns, phoenix’s their tears, and the fire dragons have our flames.” I finished one hand, trying to stay business like in my ministrations. Damn his strong hands. I started on the other, trying once more to ignore the weapons callouses and scars.

“So… your fire ‘purified’ the crystal?” he sounded dubious. I’d forgotten he was so smart.

“Pretty much. Took a bit out of me.” literally “I wouldn’t want to have to do it again. There’s also the fact I had _no idea_ what I was doing.” I finished wiping the paste off, and inspected his now clean hands. All of the burns had pretty much been healed, leaving faintly pink skin behind. I released my grip and stepped away, tossing the used wipes into the trash chute under the medical bed.

“What do you mean, you didn’t know what you were doing? You acted pretty deliberately as far as I could tell.” He pushed himself off the bed and flexed his hands, marvelling at their lack of injury.

“I dunno what it was- but it happened when I was out at the Death Star as well. Something kind of… took hold of my mind? I did things without doing them deliberately. I had _no idea_ my fire could affect your crystal, I wouldn’t even have thought to try it. The moment I properly listened to its song, that same _something_ just… took over.”

“You did seem to lose your mind, completely.” He muttered.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” I awkwardly scratched my head “But I honestly don’t know _why_ I did what I did- it just kind of happened.”

Ben looked at me thoughtfully “You’re certain you’re not Force sensitive? You’ve never been trained to use it?”

“Nope. I know _of_ it; I hung out with some Jedi a little under a hundred years ago and got a crash course in the basics, but I can’t do it myself.” I pondered the memory for a moment “I think one of them called me bantha-brains when I asked if only monks could use it. They all looked like virgins to me.” Ben blinked, and an ever so slight flush coloured his pale face “Nooooooo…. Seriously?!” I cackled evilly, rubbing my hands together in glee.

“I’m not- that isn’t even- why are you laughing?” he flushed further and stammered.

“It’s ok! I’m not judging.” I wiped an imaginary tear from an eye “I did _not_ take you for a virgin.”

He scowled and crossed his arms “If this is your way of dodging my _actual_ question, I’m not falling for it.”

Damn. I looked at him shrewdly, still chuckling “Ok, you caught me. No, I’ve never been able to use the Force. Continue with your questions.” I even managed to sound slightly contrite. I think.

Still scowling, Ben picked up his saber “When I came out and saw you with the crystal, before you caught fire, I could _feel_ the Force flowing through and around both you and it.” He hefted the hilt “If you weren’t consciously directing it, and you have no knowledge of _why_ you were doing it, maybe you were just an instrument. Maybe the Force was using _you_.” His frown had faded into thoughtfulness.

I made a face “I resent that. Tell it to bugger off- it made me go _swimming_.”

Ben snorted “You’re more upset about **that** than being forced to use your powers to fix this?” he pointed at his saber.

I shrugged “ **That** was actually kinda fun; I’ve never tried to compress heat and light and… other things into a vessel before.” Shit. Nearly spilled the beans “But I actually _loathe_ swimming; especially in cold, dark, space-shark infested water.” I shuddered “Actual cancer.”

My deflection seemed to work, he didn’t note my hesitation “Well, whatever the reason, it seemed the Force got what it wanted.”

“Would explain why we ended up on this backwater rock, if some great mystical _cosmic_ force was guiding you.” I half joked.

“I think it is indeed why we are here.” He mused.

“Lucky I didn’t melt it then.” I said after a moment’s silence. Ben flinched, tightening his grip on the hilt. Yeah, he’d be sooo miffed if he knew what _else_ I put in that little rock.

“Gonna see what colour it is now, or….?” Hell, if it’d been mine, I’d have ignored my blisters and gone out to wave it around.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but an alarm SCREECHED through the ship, and all white lights turned scarlet “Shit! Brace for impact!” recognising the warning, I hurled myself at the bed and Ben grabbed at it as well, just as something _slammed_ into the ship.

 _Solaris_ groaned and rattled, new alarms sounding. I scrambled out of the medbay, pelting to the cockpit just as one of the little bow-tie ships screamed across the view-port, circling the cliff we hid under “How the HELL did they find us?!” I demanded more of myself than anyone else. I vaulted into the pilot’s seat and frantically checked systems “SHIT!” I refrained from smashing anything, and raced to open a com frequency to Nat. His face appeared as Ben skidded to a halt behind me “Get that fucking jacket, and get the hell off the ship!” I snarled, not looking at him as Nat’s face appeared, eyes wide with shock “Nat! We’ve been found. _Solaris_ is grounded- they hit the engines. I’ll snag the beacon, but I’m stuck here until you come and get me.” I tried to speak coherently, but I knew I was babbling.

 _Don’t worry, I’ll be on my way in a few weeks. I’ll wipe the Core and set self-destruct; just get to safety!_ He urged, not asking for details or explanations _And don’t forget you’ve got an angry Ourobi on your tail as well- Ouroborus couldn’t persuade Ouroleia to leave you alone._

I swore profusely as another ship appeared, totally different to the last “I gotta go! I’ll send word as soon as I can.” My best friend nodded and cut the feed.

I tore out of the cockpit and hurled myself into my room just as another round of blasts hit. This time, the hull ruptured and flames exploded around me. I hoped Ben had gotten out! I called to the fire as I scrambled under my bed for my emergency backpack, and the flames eagerly licked around me, not touching me. The heat was intoxicating, but I ignored it. I snatched my sketchbook, data pad and shoved them into the bag before darting out of my room. Fire I wasn’t bothering to control danced around me, greedily devouring my ancient ship.

I leapt from the exit hatch just as the self-destruct finished its sequence, and my beloved _Solaris_ exploded behind me.

I rolled away from the now raging torrent of black smoke and flames, my eyes burning for different reasons.

I could’ve stopped the fires- I couldn’t repair the gaping holes in the engines though. This was a good death for my faithful vessel.

The screams of more engines tore my gaze from my burning baby. I bared my fangs in fury at the now three ships that flew overhead, circling and swooping, blasting the cliff behind us and below us with green and red bolts of energy.

I pushed myself to my feet and charged for the treeline, blinking back tears of fury and grief. Hey, I’d had that ship since I’d known Nat- so what if I was sentimental about it?

As I reached the deceptive safety of the shadows of the forest, I spotted Ben. He was hiding behind one of the larger trees, watching the ship burn “What happened?”

I threw my bag to the ground and angrily started to dig through it “We’ve been found.” I snapped “Did you send a transmission, or anything?”

“Who would I send a transmission to?” Ben scoffed “ _I’m_ the one they want dead, why would I lead them here?!” he had put the jacket on, and judging by the scorch marks on his pants, not an instant too soon.

“Well, however they found us, they’ve got us pinned.” I pulled out my whips and strapped them to my thighs. The bag contained necessary essentials; weapons, my tattoo kit, local currency, my datapad, a locating beacon, some clothes and a small med kit with a trio of stims. It wasn’t much, but five thousand years of survival had boiled down to its contents. Oh, and my Terran phone; couldn’t live without my tunes.

Yet another ship screeched overhead, this one much bigger judging by how the trees rocked “Do you recognise any of them?” I demanded “What are we dealing with?” I dragged my hair up. Thank the goddess for adrenaline- and anger. I was running on empty; both from the flight to the Death Star and from fixing Ben’s saber.

Ben squinted upwards “Three TIE-fighters, a pair of rust buckets that are probably just bounty hunters, and an AAL- troop transport. Looks like there are two.” A muscle in his jaw ticked.

“How many ground troops can we expect?” I started digging at the base of my tree, moving needles and rocks so I could jam my bag under the great roots. I smothered it until it was hidden.

“At least forty.”

I cursed in Russian. There is something cathartic in cursing in Russian “Right, we need to take one of their ships and get the hell off this rock.”

“None of them have the speed or cloaking ability your ship had.” He warned.

I resisted the urge to growl at him “I’m **aware** of that. They _do_ have engines- more than we have now.” I stood, stooped, and waved at him “C’mon, we need to draw them into the trees.”

I knew the island intimately after a week of running it, both on four legs and two. I led Ben deep into the forest, relying on the bad light to keep us hidden. Although the island was small, the trees were densely packed together, and the undergrowth was thick and well developed. I led us into the thickest copse of brushes I knew of, towards the southern end of the island. I could still smell the burning wreck of my ship, and it fuelled my anger.

“Those transport ships will be landing.” Ben whispered, “If the commander has half a brain, one will offload on either end of the island and attack us from both directions.”

I nodded in agreement “Which do we go for then? It’ll be one of those we’ll have to go for.”

“The smoke will draw their eyes; the southern deployment will be the alert. They’ll assume we are running _away_ from the ship.”

I chewed my lip, letting a fang break the skin. The blood sharpened my fury even further “I’m all for alert. They’ll be jumpy.”

Ben caught my eyes, and a cocky half-smile broke his features. Damn it looked good on him “South then?”

I rolled my shoulders “South.” I growled.

***

Rhea moved with quiet intensity. Ben had not seen her like this before. Every motion was predatory and inherently angry. He had felt her mind when she had raged before; but the silent, seething feeling was strange coming from her. Once more, he was darkly reminded of himself.

He scanned the stormy sky above the flaming wreck that was her ship. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, an itch he couldn’t scratch. He had recognised the engines of one of the ships that streaked above them. It hadn’t just been TIE-fighters after-all, but their screams drowned out almost every other sound. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling.

She took the lead, stepping along with familiarity. He reasoned she had learnt this place like the back of her hand; he had not seen her sleep during their time on the island (save for when knocked unconscious). They needn’t have moved quietly; the ships above made so much noise they would never be heard. They had started fighting amongst themselves. Explosions rent the sky between rolls of thunder, and he half expected something to crash down on top of them, with their luck.

Apparently, stalking quietly was ingrained into her system, and Ben struggled to match her silent footsteps, the damp ground muffling their footfalls.

She came to a sudden halt, standing upright, one foot half off the ground. Ben dropped to a crouch, expecting her to do the same as a squadron of five white storm troopers appeared, crashing through the forest. But she didn’t.

Her weight shifted forwards, and she slowly sank to her haunches. But instead of dropping behind cover, she broke into an aggressive, loping run.

She was on the troopers before they even saw her. She drew her strange weapons as she pounced, and from the saber-like hilts, long, thin chain-like cord sprang. She did something, he couldn’t see what, but the metallic whipcord burst into black and white fire. Then she started to dance.

It was similar to the Second of Seven, but it wasn’t at the same time. Ben started to charge towards her as she cut down the first two troopers. Her trailing whips of fire moved like an extension of her body. She spun and leaped, and he knew her body followed music only she could hear.

By the time he reached her, she had ruthlessly executed the last trooper. In less than ten seconds, she had annihilated an entire squadron.

Rhea’s whips coiled in the dirt as she scanned for more enemies “C’mon.” she growled, and with a flick of her wrists, the whips retracted, the fires flickering out obediently. Concussions sounded above them, and the unmistakable death shriek of a TIE sounded. The echoing crash and rumble under their feet confirmed one of the vessels had been taken out. Ben wondered who was winning; the First Order dregs, or the bounty hunters.

She roved ahead, not bothering to stalk as she had previously. The next squadron was taken by surprise as well, but this time Ben was close enough to help.

Or so he thought.

With a vicious screech, Rhea fell amongst them. She slashed out low with her reactivated whips, and all five armoured soldiers dropped instantly, howling in pain. Ben watched, aghast, as she prowled amongst them, using their own blasters to dispatch them. Her mind, which she hardly shielded from him anymore, was roiling with the same cold anger. But her eyes stayed blue. She hadn’t lost control at all.

Finally, they reached the last edge of trees. They had wiped out ten of the twenty troopers the AAL could carry. The remaining ten were organised in defensive positions around the squat craft, turrets at the ready. Half of them were aiming at the sky as the remaining TIE’s battled ferociously with the random assortment of bounty hunter ships, and the other half warily watched the forest.

Rhea halted at the final of the larger trees. Ben dropped to a crouch next to her “How do you want to take them?” he asked quietly.

“Quickly.” She snarled. He glanced at her face. Eyes were still blue, but they were narrow with hate.

“Did the ship mean that much to you?” Ben wondered aloud quietly. He was thinking back to what Zeda had said in Canto Bight, and Rhea’s possessive nature. Was that how she saw him?

“Yes. And no. It was _home_.” She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. Her hair was limp and stuck to her horns “I’ll take the mob on the right; can you take the others?” the squadron on the left were the ones looking to the skies. He felt a pang of annoyance at her giving him the easier assignment.

But there was no worry in her thoughts. She thought him perfectly capable- she just wanted the added thrill of dodging blaster fire. A reluctant smirk crossed his lips as he flicked his damp hair from his eyes “Of course.”

Just as back in the penthouse, she didn’t wait for a signal or sign. The moment the words left his lips, she charged.

Ben surged forward, using the Force to push himself into the air, rain stinging his eyes, finally igniting his saber as Rhea screamed a challenge, leaping through the air beside him, using raw strength alone.

He didn’t even look to see what colour the blade was as he smashed into the startled ranks of troopers, mud spraying up from his feet as he hit the ground. He swept out, carving easily through the armour, and found himself falling into the dance Rhea had taught him as though he had known it his whole life.

Rain splattered his face, and thunder roared above him as he smoothly moved in and amongst the startled troopers. His mind half tuned to Rhea’s, her strange mental beat ruled his thoughts, and he found himself moving in time. The forms flowed smoothly and as naturally as breathing.

All too quickly, he neatly finished off the last trooper, and stood still, panting lightly. His saber hummed in his hand as he surveyed the bodies at his feet. Killing had never been so easy and effortless. He glanced at Rhea, pushing his wet hair from his eyes. She was breathing heavily and was applying pressure to an injury on her right shoulder. A blaster bolt must have grazed her in her mad dash.

“Nice colour.” She grit out, nodding at the saber in his hand.

Ben glanced down. No longer did the blade spit and snarl in angry red and crimson. Before he could comment, a familiar voice screamed out at him from the AAL “KYLO! TRAITOR!” Ben squinted through the driving rain, dread squirming in his heart.

Stomping down the ramp of the ship, his war-club resting across his black, armoured padded shoulders, a Knight of Ren loomed “I thought you were dead!” Ben couldn’t help but sneer, but he tightened his grip on his singing saber.

“You missed me on Exegol.” Ushar, one of the cruellest of his old knights. He was as tall as Ben, and massively built. Ben could have sworn he had killed him on Exegol, along with the rest of the Knights of Ren.

Rhea hissed, and shifted her weight “Can I have this one?” she as actually _asking_ Ben. He risked a glance at her. Her eyes were finally starting to bleed white, and her whips coiled in the mud, flames skittering lightly “I don’t like him.” She raised her voice “Did **you** give the order to shoot my ship?” she demanded.

“Traitor!” Ushar bellowed again, ignoring the female completely “You, who claimed to lead us! I’ll not take my time with you _boy_.” He swung his massive club off his shoulders, and held it easily in one hand. His armour was like what Kylo Ren had once worn. His helmet was an ugly affair, partially caved in by a particularly resilient opponent a few years ago. Ben couldn’t see any signs of injury; but he was _certain_ he had killed Ushar…

“What’d you do to your precious lightsaber? I didn’t know you could make it uglier!” Ushar continued to advance.

“UGLY?” Rhea all but shrieked “I’ll show you _ugly_.” She charged, twisting into a form, swinging her whips around her in fluid motion.

“Wait- NO!” Ben was fast, but Ushar was apparently waiting. If Ben had taken her by surprise the other day with his augmented speed, he doubted she would think this opponent would have similar abilities.

With a savage rush in the Force, the masked warrior moved in a blur of motion, swinging his club up, impossibly fast. It connected with Rhea, right in the side of her slight form as she brought her whips around. With an enormous concussive blast that moved Ben’s hair off his face even as he reached for the Force himself, Rhea was smashed away. Her dark body flailed, limp and broken through the air. The momentum from the incredible hit carried her across the small plateau and clearing, until she tumbled to the ground, and disappeared over the edge of the cliff that marked the edge of the island.

“No!” Ben desperately reached for the Force to catch her, to slow her, but Ushar was already surging to meet him, club already raised again.

With a roar of hate, the enormous humanoid brought the mighty weapon down again. Ben abandoned his efforts, hoping to the stars Rhea had at least landed in shallow water, and dove out of the way.

He scrambled in mud and slush, trying to find his footing as his saber crackled furiously in his hand and the rain. He barely made it to his feet before the next blow exploded where his body had been moments before. He danced backwards, frantically trying to clear his vision, mud in his hair and eyes “Yet another female you’ve latched onto! Tired of the Jedi already?” the club hurtled up from the side, aiming for Ben’s torso as it had Rhea’s.

Ben spun into the attack, just as Rhea had done to him the other day “If you’ve hurt her, I’ll kill you.” He snarled, dodging the savage punch Ushar aimed with his free hand, the same move Ben himself had taken Rhea with.

The Force user flailed his club around his head and brought it down again “She’s dead.” He sneered, voice distorted by the wind and rain “Pity; she seemed like she’d be worth killing slowly!”

Ben snarled, rage making his vision go red. His saber sang gleefully as he finally used it to block the enormous cudgel. But instead of the reinforced metal, the _lightsaber resistant_ metal meeting and holding the block, the spitting, crackling saber _carved_ straight through it, like it was made of wood.

The forward momentum and strength Ben threw into the block carried him onwards, towards the shocked Knight. Before he could pull back, the glorious blade bit deeply into the padded shoulder that had held the weapon.

Ushar screamed in pain and rage, and Ben staggered back, and he swore he could feel _disappointment_ from the saber as it slipped from bone and flesh. He didn’t have time think on it though. The knight lashed out with a huge fist. Ben ducked and rolled back, wary still. Even wounded, Ushar was a fearsome opponent,

Ships screamed overhead, carving through the downpour and streaking lightning. Ben circled the wounded knight “How did you find us?” Ben called over the din of shrieking TIE’s and blaster fire.

“You’re a fool!” Ushar spat, what was left of his club to his good hand “And you’ll die like one!” Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was this how Rhea felt when he wouldn’t answer her questions?

His saber flickered, almost eagerly “You can’t best me Ushar. Don’t try it.” Ben shifted his weight. _Don’t lead with your shoulders. Keep your feet moving_.

With a roar, Ushar charged. Ben noticed now the larger man did exactly what Rhea accused _him_ of doing. Leading with his shoulders. With ease, Ben side-stepped and flowed around the moving knight, and with a smooth motion, slipped the gleaming saber through Ushar’s back, right to the hilt. Once more, the form felt as easy as breathing

The knight stumbled forward, gurgling. He flailed backwards, trying to reach Ben, but he grimly stood still “I told you not to try to best me.” He growled as the dark knight slipped forward, the stab wound steaming in the rain.

Ushar staggered, sinking to his knees, leaning on the ruins of his club.

Ben, certain he had killed the knight, scanned the plateau, half expecting Rhea to have crawled back up, and be raging he had stolen her kill. But there was nothing. The grass had been beaten flat by the rain and boots of the now dead troopers. He turned away from the dying knight and reached out to the Force, feeling urgently for the brilliant beacon that was the dark female. The saber in his hand hummed.

There. She close to the water, blazing furiously, weak but alive. He released a tense breath.

A ripple in the Force; something truly dark. Ben whirled around, just as Ushar’s fist slammed into his face.

Stars exploded in his eyes, and he fell backwards, pure reflex saving him from falling entirely. Blood filled his mouth and trickled from his temple, and he blindly scrubbed it away “Foolish boy.” Ushar’s voice was entirely different. It sounded animalistic, feral.

Another blow, this time to his gut. Ben flew back, barely holding on to his saber, landing in mud. Already soaked to the bone, Ben slipped and slid to his feet, gasping. He finally caught sight of the knight.

He had removed his helmet. His face, once humanoid, was now an elongated muzzle, and growing still. Dark grey scales rippled muddily across his face, obscuring his nose and lips. His hands, naked of their black gloves, were covered in the same scaling, and wicked claws tipped his fingertips. He moved with a predatory gait not unlike Rhea’s. A serpentine tongue flickered “I sssmelll you fear. I will make you sssuffer.” His voice was totally different.

Ben struggled to absorb what he was seeing. The knight looked like he was Shifting! But he wasn’t a Shifter- he couldn’t be! How…. ”What are you?” Ben wheezed. His chest panged like it had when he’d first woken on _Solaris_. Broken ribs again.

“Sssomething even you in your wildest dreams could never imagine.” The creature rolled its still growing shoulders “Thissss power is better than the _Force,_ stronger than the Jedi, than the _Sith_.”

“Someone made you into a Shifter?” Ben grit his teeth, trying to work out his best way to attack.

The creature paused “How do you know of SSShifters?” its tongue flickered with each word. Ben suddenly realised who Ushar now resembled- the creature he had nearly killed in Canto Bight- what had Rhea called it?”

“I know Gourda and the First Order wanted to create clones that could Shift.” It was a wild stab in the dark, a random idea pieced together from what Rhea had said in the penthouse.

The lizard froze completely “How- how do you _know that_?” it sounded furious- and worried.

Ben pointed the blazing saber at the monster, summoning all of his old arrogance “You forget who I am. Your new masters are _scared_ of me, and of my companion.” Ben assumed Ushar had new masters- the man had never been a leader.

The lizard barked a laugh, the sound a strange choking sound “That sssilly female? Sssshe is dead.”

Ben looked pointedly over Ushar’s shoulder, and let a small smile ghost his face. The lizard took the bait, and glanced backwards. Ben leapt forward. In three forms of the Second, he dodged the frantic slash of claws as the knight realised he had been tricked, and with a graceful ark of his singing blade, claimed his head.

Panting, and clutching his chest, Ben cautiously kicked the body as rain pattered over it. It stayed still.

Finally, sure it was dead, Ben limped hurriedly to the edge of the cliff, ignoring the ships streaking overhead “Rhea!” he called, anxiously peering over the lip. It wasn’t as big of a drop as the plateau where their ship had been, but it was still a decent fall into the raging sea.

Rhea’s presence was a few metres from the base of the cliff. He sent a tendril of thought for her mind.

 _Did you get the fucker?_ Her mind was tinged with pain, but rage dominated. She was wounded, how badly he couldn’t tell.

_Eventually. Rhea, he was some kind of Shifter. He looked like that thing Gourda._

Confusion _How…? Grrr, doesn’t matter. We’ll deal with it later. Secure the ship. We need to leave._

 _Can you get up?_ _I don’t think I can get to you…_ Ben searched for some way down.

 _I’ll have to Shift. Can’t breathe properly. I’ll be able to get up after that_. _Are **you** ok?_ Concern started to smother her pain and anger.

 _I took a hit but I’m ok_ only half a lie. Ribs were definitely broken.

 _Get the ship. I’ll be up shortly_ he felt her start the Shift, and the change in her pain _I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?_

Withdrawing, almost chuckling at her concern and irritation, he turned and started half limping, half jogging towards the ship, finally letting his saber deignite. It whispered to silence, almost sulkily. He needed to talk to Rhea about that. Lightsabers didn’t usually have personality. And then there was the colour…

The AAL sat glistening in the rain. Ben hoped it had enough fuel to get them as far away as possible. At least it would be big enough inside to fit Rhea in her dragon form.

A ship screamed overhead, the engines eerily familiar.

With a flash of brilliant green, the AAL exploded, and the _Millenium Falcon_ blazed across the darkening sky, a TIE on its tail.

Once more, Ben was knocked over by the concussive blast as the AAL was blown to pieces, but the sight of his father’s ship had him stunned into stillness and overshadowed the new flashes of pain from his tortured body. He staggered to his feet and stared after the ship he hated and loved.

Elegantly, piloted by a master, the saucer-like ship twisted and looped, neatly evading the TIE, before aiming once more for the burning wreck, and Ben himself.

Ben bolted. As fast as he was able, he pounded for the treeline, throwing himself the last few metres, the ground tearing up behind him as angry red blaster shots ripped the muddy plateau into a field of craters.

The _Falcon_ roared away, heading back for the clouds. Ben gasped in pain, getting back to his feet, saber clutched tightly. The nagging feeling at the back of his mind had increased, and now he wasn’t in the middle of a fight, he couldn’t ignore it.

He finally recognised it for what it was “ _Rey.”_ He groaned, half in shock, half in wonder. Rey was on that ship. He’d bet his life on it.

Wait, did that mean _she_ had just tried to kill him?

***

Right. Fine. Lesson learned. Treat all humanoids in this hellhole of a galaxy as though they had fae-levels of speed and strength. I was sprawled awkwardly on a small ledge, right leg and arm hanging off over the heaving sea. Another few metres and I’d have been feeding the fishes.

I gasped for breath, my chest a riot of pain, and stared at the sky. Ships fought above me, flashes of red and green an odd contrast of colour against the oppressive sky. The club had connected with my hip as well as my rib cage- luckily. If it had been any smaller, it would have pulverised my internal organs. As it was, I reckoned pretty much all of the ribs on my right side were at the very least cracked, and my hip ached strangely. I’d not broken a hip in _aggges_ , so I wasn’t entirely certain if the pain matched my memories.

My whips were long gone. I’d seen their glimmer as they’d vanished into the hungry sea. I wanted to hit something- preferably that stupid ogre.

I tried rolling away from the pounding waves, and groaned at the effort. At least I wasn’t bleeding as well. I managed to sit up, and I peered around me. I’d managed to land on one of the very few outcrops of jagged rock. A metre either side and I’d have plummeted to the back-breaking, jagged slates that jutted up from the ocean. I looked up. There were handholds to climb up the rockface, but they didn’t look particularly trustworthy.

There was also the fact I could barely breathe and stay conscious, my ribs hurt so badly. By the gods, I hoped Ben was ok. That thing had hit _hard_.

Just as I managed to sit upright, gasping, a new, sharper pang lancing my lung, I felt the urgent touch of his mind. His concern was a surprise _Did you get the fucker?_ I shielded him from the worst of my pain.

After our little conversation, I started to Shift. I had also hidden from Ben just how dead tired I was. I hadn’t snuck through the forest because I had been running on fumes- we needed to neutralize the enemy quickly before my bloodlust wore off. I could blame not dodging that sledgehammer on my exhaustion. I just sat there and let my body form as it would.

I wasn’t quite as bad as I’d been back on that casino world, but I wasn’t much better. Once again, I’d Shifted back and forth twice without any food _and_ been injured in less than six hours. My stomach growled noisily as it grew and absorbed yet more precious fat reserves as I Changed.

Then there was the fact I had poured virtually every ounce of my fire into that the daemon that now inhabited Ben’s crystal. It had been a beautiful little drake. It had formed in my hands around the sad red stone, and merged with it perfectly. I had unwittingly, instinctively, _lovingly_ , poured the essence of every happy memory, every moment of joy and triumph, all of my best, brightest thoughts into the heart of the black and white daemon. Five thousand years of accumulated happiness simply stuffed into the fractured little crystal in a scurry of limbs and tail. So… Ben’s saber now contained a fire daemon formed of my dragonfire- and my soul. See? He would totally freak out, especially if he knew how long it would take me to recover.

Lighting the small fires on my whips was pretty much all I was capable at that point in time.

I couldn’t rush the Change- I simply let it happen at its own painstaking pace. My breathing grew easier as my ribs expanded and began to heal. It would be hours until they were mended, but at least I could move without stabbing my own lungs out.

I sat awkwardly on my oversized haunches, my tail dangling down to brush the water. I stretched my wings out tiredly, trying to find my anger once again. Fuckers had made me blow up my ship. Other fucker had played baseball with my body. The waves crashed so loudly beneath me I couldn’t hear anything but my raging thoughts.

I growled as my emotions roiled once more. Twisting around, slipping on the tiny ledge as I manoeuvred my new bulk on my tip-toes until I could face out and away.

I launched from the ledge, pushing myself as far from it as possible as I snapped my wings open. I let the wind catch me and carry me upwards, flapping and twisting until I was facing back over the island. I fought the storm as it tried to carry me out to sea, and clawed at the ground, dragging my wings back to my body. That was when I caught sight of the transport.

It was a smoking wreck.

 _Ben_. I’d told him to get it ready. I screamed, the sound tearing at the very tissue of my gullet. Ignoring my partially healed ribs, I tore across the short distance. Nononono! I skidded to a halt at the burning wreck, the fires licking into the sky. Frantically, I leapt into what was left of the vessel, my claws scrabbling on the metal. The fires danced and flared around me, greeting me happily. I commanded them to subside, and abruptly they vanished. I may not be able to make fire at that point, but it still obeyed me. The vessel was now just a smoking hulk. I pushed and hauled myself as far as I could inside, desperately searching. The jacket should have saved him from the fires, but if the cockpit had taken a direct hit? I lowered my head and rammed through the sagging door that separated the cargo hold from the cockpit, and tore my way inside.

Nothing. I twisted my head to and fro, heart in my mouth. There was nothing! I yowled, and started to extricate myself from the cooling wreck, ignoring the tears in my flesh the jagged metal gave me.

I finally staggered outside, dripping blood and covered in ash and soot _Ben!_ I called silently. But there wouldn’t be a reply unless he was listening. I lifted my head and keened beseechingly, but the roar of combat above me drowned out my pitiful call.

Another explosion sounded. My head snapped around as TIE-fighter spiralled in a screaming fireball into the ocean just off the edge of the island, and a new ship, shaped like a saucer roared over me. Without missing a beat, it raced towards the other side of the island, blasting red bolts of energy at another TIE.

The ground exploded at my paws. I snarled and leapt to the side. _Another_ TIE was headed straight for me, firing a steady stream of brilliant green ammunitions. I bared my fangs and sank to my haunches, wings half flared. Just as it reached the point where it must pull up, mud showering over me as it kept firing and missing, I sprang into the air with all my might, forepaws outstretched and reaching.

The pilot frantically pulled up, but I sank my claws into the rough surface, even using my wings’ thumb-claws to secure my grip. The ship rolled sickeningly as they tried to throw me off, spiralling upwards madly. I screamed and raged, darting my head at the electronics, biting mouthfuls of cables and fuel-lines. My hind legs scrabbled and kicked at the wing behind me, until I wedged my body between the spherical body of the craft and the great, sail-like surface of the wing. With a triumphant roar, I kicked back with all my strength, and was rewarded with a hideous wrench and shriek of metal.

I flung myself away from the now plummeting vessel, flaring my wings until I righted myself. Only a few hundred metres above the southern end of the island, the plume of smoke from the AAL still spewing up towards me, more ships screamed around me. I folded my wings and dove, using the smoke as cover. I was _not_ going to try to dogfight these things. I came out of the dive at the last second, landing hard. I cast my head around as I folded my wings. No corpse meant my Jedi was probably still alive- the fire hadn’t been that fierce.

Desperately, I tried to find his scent in the rain and mud. Nothing! I half snarled, half whined and batted a chunk of metal in frustration. Wait. I looked to the trees. If he had made it to those…. The rain might not have washed everything away.

I raced for the great conifers, ignoring the stinking corpse of the half-Shifted creature Ben had so neatly decapitated. I would come back and investigate _that_ later. My eyes read a trail of blaster shots, a metre or so apart in width, tracing in an even path to the trees. One of the ships had chased someone to the forest. Hope built in my pounding heart.

I skidded to a halt in the shade of the trees, rain no longer pattering on my back. I dropped my nose to the muddy ground and searched for Ben’s distinctive scent. There! I trembled in relief. He was alive. My ears flickered as I followed his trail. He had moved away from the clearing and the plateau… but why?

Ah. The second transport. He must be heading for it, trying to take it before one of the enemy ships decided to destroy it like the last one. I bared my fangs. Clever Jedi.

I loped after his trail, hoping I could find another squadron of troopers on the way. It would help Ben- and my appetite. Hey, I’m not human, so it’s not cannibalism.

It didn’t take me long to find the first of the second group of troopers, but this time they wore black armour instead of white. I figured it meant something, the different colours, but it was irrelevant to me. Before they even knew I was there, I fell upon them as only a gigantic carnivore can.

Hideous screams filled the air as I laid into them with tooth and claw- but no fire. Even in this form, I was utterly spent. Once they were all dead, and I’d _nibbled_ , I bounded off towards the northern end of the island, and the wreckage of my ship, some of my energy restored.

Not far from the plateau, I came upon another battle scene. A double squadron of troopers this time, all dead already. I nosed one of the corpses; his side rent by a lightsaber. Ben had killed these men. Pride surged in me, until I caught the unmistakable smell of _his_ blood.

My wings flared in distress and anger as I found small droplets, and a few splashes. Something had hit him, several times. I bared my fangs, the familiar, overpowering urge to **protect** rearing once more. I found his tracks, clear in the damp loam- he was limping, badly.

A continuous growl rumbled deep in my chest. **My _ward_** was bleeding, injured, and I was **not with him**! I screamed at the sky as more ships raged overhead, and threw myself after Ben’s trail, claws fully extended, tearing up the soft ground in my fury and haste.

I hoped there was something to kill at the end of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets up! And what colour do you think Ben's saber is gonna be? :p

Ben stumbled and staggered the final distance to the second AAL. His saber sang in his right hand, but his left clutched the steadily dripping wound on his left side. He had so very nearly escaped the double squadron uninjured- it had been rotten luck one of their blasters had gone off after he had killed the trooper holding it. The new injury, combined with his damaged ribs, made every breath an effort of will. He could hear the _Falcon_ overhead, dealing with TIE’s and the bounty hunter vessels alike. If he didn’t get to the transport in time… he’d be meeting Rey and whoever else was on that ship far sooner than he had thought to.

It wasn’t like he didn’t _want_ to see Rey- but he had hoped to meet her in private, away from the Resistance. He doubted he’d be able to get a single word out before they simply shot him on sight.

Finally, he reached the edge of the trees. _Solaris_ smoked sadly where they had left it, and a pair of white troopers and an officer in grey uniform picked through the wreckage. Ben felt an irrational surge of anger at the sight. Maybe Rhea was rubbing off on him, but he did not like seeing scavengers pick through her battered, destroyed vessel.

Off to the side, on the western edge of the plateau, the second AAL glistened in the fading daylight. Rain still sheeted from the sky, giving the world a dull, grey hue, occasionally lit by red or green blaster fire.

He didn’t have long before the officer realised his squadrons were all dead. He doubted the ship would linger; they’d simply bombard the island from above, destroying the tree cover and recover their corpses later. Where there were TIE fighters, there was also a Destroyer or similar sized vessel as support.

Gritting his teeth and blocking out his pain, Ben broke from the cover of the trees. His saber spat and crackled with glee as he loped towards the final obstacles between him and Rhea and the safety of open space travel. He’d collect the dragon once he’d secured it, and then get the hell off Kef Bir for good.

With a shout of alarm, the officer turned in time to see Ben launching through the air, before he lost the upper half of his body in a blaze of light. The troopers fell with even less sound. Chest heaving, Ben limped towards the AAL. He reached out briefly to see if any more surprise Knights hid inside- but it was blessedly empty. He spared a brief moment to search for Rhea; she was racing towards him, her mind a tidal wave of bloodlust and rage, the familiar, blind urge to **protect** driving her onwards with single minded purpose.

He made it inside the ship before it exploded this time. Once again, if not for Rhea’s remarkable jacket, he would have been killed.

He groaned at the sky, on his back. His hands, face and legs were scorched, but how badly he wasn’t sure. Again, the familiar hum of the _Falcon_ filled his tortured ears. He rolled to his side, and somehow got to his feet once more. Blood trickled from his temple, and the left leg of his pants were drenched in blood from his blaster wound. His saber was still in his hand, but it had turned off when he’d fallen.

He scrubbed the blood and mud from his eyes as he staggered away from the heat of the blazing AAL, the rain helping to clear his vision. The roar of the _Falcon_ ’s engines hadn’t faded, and he saw why. The saucer of a ship, the vessel he had hunted and shot at for years, was hovering to land on the opposite side of the plateau. Dumbly, he realised he couldn’t hear any of the other ships anymore- they must have either fled or been destroyed by the ship before him. If Rey had been the pilot, he would not have been even slightly surprised.

With no other options he could think of besides trying to get back to the trees, Ben grimly accepted _this_ would be possibly the final confrontation he would face. He could vaguely feel Rhea rapidly approaching, far more quickly than if she were human. The engines cut off with their peculiar whine, and then the drop ramp opened with a hiss of steam and light.

A yellow glow appeared; the source unmistakably a lightsaber. Without consciously deciding to, Ben ignited his own, the blade and cross guard leaping joyously to life. His mind was suddenly soothed, and his body, despite the waves of pain and nausea, relaxed into the new fighting stance he had adopted from Rhea.

And then, from the darkness and through the rain, a figure stepped down onto the plateau. Ben’s breath caught, and it felt as though his heart had stopped as the world shrunk to the single point of existence.

She was still wearing white. The yellow glow of her saber gave her a glow not unlike a small sun. Her hair was down, flowing in the storm’s wind. Ben didn’t even see the other figure behind her as _Rey_ , his Rey strode down the ramp, confidence and power in her stride. He face gleamed with health, but her eyes were hard as she scowled at him.

His mind blank save for the sight of her, he started to stagger towards her, his saber lowered until it rippled irritably at his side “Rey…” he whispered the name, as though he feared she would vanish.

It was at that instant the great black dragon erupted from the forest. Like a monster of legend, Rhea screamed, her maw open, fangs gleaming as she reached out with wicked claws. Her wings half flared, and she slammed to a stop in front of him in a spray of water and mud, tail sweeping him back behind her fully. She reared to her full height, spread her great black wings fully, and roared a savage, primal challenge at the newcomers.

***

The skies of Kef Bir were a warzone. TIE-fighters and random bounty hunter ship fought doggedly over the tiny island. No more than two kilometres so long, and half that wide, it was naked at the north and southern end, the middle filled with thick forest. A ship already sat, smoking on the northern end “That is Darklight’s ship.” Maz pointed, her voice worried.

“Do you reckon they survived?” Rey asked from the co-polite’s seat. Chewie had the main controls. Finn and Rose manned the guns.

“I would count on it. That girl has lived through more battles than I’ve had meals!” Chewie snorted, and Rey agreed with him. Still, Maz was rarely so full of praise. Rey was getting excited to meet this bounty hunter.

They raced over the island, blasting ship after ship. Taken utterly by surprise, the enemy scattered “Down there!” Rey spotted an AAL on the southern end of the island “Finn! Blast it!”

“Gotcha!” the ship exploded in the flurry of red blaster fire “Hey, we got a straggler!” Rey caught the sight of the dark figure running away from the wreck “I got him!” a flare of alarm surged in Rey’s heart.

“Wait!” she cried, but red tore up the ground beneath them, tailing the figure as it pelted for the forest.

“Damn! Missed him.”

Chewie roared and chuffed “Yeah, yeah! Gimme a break- visibility is really crap down here!” Finn complained.

They chased down another pair of TIE-fighters, blasting them to a watery grave “Any more?” Rose called. The eerie wreckage of the Death Star loomed before them, waves smashing into the lower levels

Rey spared a look at the scanners “Yeah, one.” The _Falcon_ looped gracefully around, and they soared back towards the island, rain pelting the viewport.

The final TIE-fighter was diving towards the island’s southern end, firing at something on the ground. Abruptly, it pulled up, and started to spin and weave “What the…” Rey stared as the vessel suddenly exploded with sparks, one of its wings half ripped off. It spiralled away into the ocean.

“I didn’t even shoot it!” Finn exclaimed.

“Something got it though.” Rey said, scanning for another enemy vessel “But what?”

“I’m seeing another AAL near that wreck on the northern end.” Rose called “Want me to take it out?”

“Go for it! That should be it then!” Rey called “Chewie, let’s land up there once the transport is taken care of; I want to have a look at that wreck.” She was very interested to see if the strange vessel had technology like the _jump-drive_ Maz had used to get them there. That sort of tech… it would change the war.

Finn whooped, and Chewie roared in approval as the final enemy ship exploded under fire.

Rey swooped the _Falcon_ around and started landing procedures “Can you land her Chewie? I want to get out there.” Something was itching her brain. She _needed_ to get out on the island. Her heart was pounding, and her hands were sweaty.

The wookie growled and Rey swiftly unbuckled her harness and vaulted out of the cockpit just as the _Falcon_ touched down. She grabbed her saber, just as Finn and Rose scrambled up from their gunner capsules “I’m coming!” Finn announced, shrugging on his jacket and scooping up his blaster.

Rose snorted “You’ll need water breathing masks out there- and the storm sounds like it’s getting worse.”

“Rey! There’s someone out there!” Maz called.

Rey’s heart stuttered. No. She refused to have hope. The Force roiled around her, but she refused to let it in just yet “We’re going out!” she touched the exit hatch console, and with a hiss the ramp started its descent. A blast of cold sea air raced into the ship “Keep an eye on the skies- let us know if anymore ships appear!” Chewie roared affirmative. Rey took a deep breath, and ignited her saber. She looked to Finn, who nodded, his face half excited, half deadly serious.

Taking a deep breath, Rey stepped down the ramp.

Immediately, the rain hit her, stealing her breath and stinging her face. She’d worn a full-length robe of white over her usual tunic- for which she was grateful. It would be wet in seconds, but it halted the salty, watery missiles hitting more bare skin. As she left the shelter of the ship, her eyes took in the scene before her.

The island was a muddy, sodden mess. The two smoking wrecks of ships made the air acrid as well as salty, and the storm overhead rumbled and growled as it raged. The tall trees wove and weaved in the wind, and the cliffs beside them rattled as rocks were knocked loose by the weather.

But, her eyes were drawn like magnets to the dark figure standing near the ruins of the AAL. A knee-length, black jacket covered his shoulders and arms, open at the chest. A sodden shirt marred with filth hid beneath, and dark pants clung to his legs. Blood and mud plastered a mask over his face. He stood in a strange stance, relaxed, as though he had accepted he would be fighting them. But it was the saber he held that she couldn’t look away from.

It crackled and spat, the plasma stream still unstable. The cross guard was the same. But instead of the furious white and red blade, the saber looked as though all colour had been drawn from it. The centre of the blades were a deep, midnight black, so dark it seemed to suck all light from around it. In contrast, the flickering edges were the most glorious white imaginable. Just looking at it gave Rey as weird sense of…. joy?

“Rey… is that?” Finn’s voice was strained.

Rey still hadn’t breathed. From the filth, a pair of familiar dark eyes seemed to burn into her very soul as the figure started to stagger towards her. He opened his mouth and said something, but she couldn’t hear what over the din of the storm.

She had barely started to walk towards him, her own saber still ignited and tight in her hand, when an unholy _scream_ rent the air.

She flinched and felt Finn tense and spin around. The trees shuddered, and then a nightmare burst through the foliage. It was the same monster they’d seen in the footage from Canto Bight, but in daylight it was even more horrendous.

Great black wings spread out from a lithe, feline body. Its head was long and angular, maw open, bearing enormous fangs. Jet black from head to tail, it slammed to the ground in a spray of mud in front of, and in-between them and the dark figure.

Its eyes were pure white as it drew itself up, rearing on its hind legs. It spread its wings even wider, flailed its spread claws on its forelegs, arched its slender neck and _roared_ at them. The challenge was primal and savage, dripping with intent and threat.

Rey raised her saber instinctively, preparing to somehow fight this beast “Finn! Aim for its eyes.” Its hide didn’t look particularly thick- she should be able to kill it relatively easily.

“RHEA NO!” the figure behind the monster was frantically yanking on its pelt. His brilliant saber illuminated the beast, giving it an ethereal glow “STOP! STAND DOWN!”

The creature ignored him, knocking him back with a flare of its wings, until he was invisible behind it. It snarled and lashed at the air between them with a massive forepaw, as though daring them to come closer.

“Darklight! Is that really you?!?” Rey flinched as Maz’s voice sounded from behind her. She glanced around frantically, to see the tiny old woman squinting with her goggles at the black monster.

“What are you doing?” Rey demanded in horror as the little female started to move forwards, past her.

“Darklight! What in Valkra’s name are you doing in _this_ region?” with absolutely no fear, Maz trudged through the rain and mud towards the great beast.

As the woman approached it, Rey readied herself to launch into an attack. But the monster had frozen mid snarl.

Triangular, velvety looking ears suddenly pricked forward from amongst its sodden ruff. Its lips descended to hide its fearsome fangs, and it cocked its head. It went from a fearsome, nightmare worthy predator to… not- in an instant.

Maz continued walking towards it. It slowly folded its wings, and lowered its head until it was level with the diminutive female. Rey watched in wide-eyed horror and amazement as it _sniffed_ at Maz, who was now within biting distance “Silly girl- don’t you recognise me?” Maz _flicked its nose_.

It sneezed and reared back. Rey dropped to a crouch, and Finn’s blaster clicked as he aimed it at the black creature in readiness. But instead of attacking, the thing _whined_ and then dropped _to its belly_. Panting, long red tongue licking its chops, shoved its head into Maz’s arms, its wings and tail trembling and lashing. It whined again as Maz started to scratch one of the velvety ears, saying something Rey couldn’t hear.

Rey threw caution to the wind, lowered her barriers against the Force and reached out towards the odd pair, determined to feel what was happening. The black monster’s mind was all sensation- virtually no coherent thought despite the flare of intelligence. Its Force signature was like a small star- almost blinding in comparison to its dark appearance. And as to _what_ it was feeling- it was overjoyed! It was truly happy to see _Maz_.

Shocked dumb, Rey drew back and looked at Finn “It _knows_ Maz!” she choked out.

“I kinda got that…” Finn was still staring bug-eyed at the scene “Did…did she call it _Darklight?_ As in the _bounty hunter?_ ”

“Rey.” Rey had totally forgotten the figure the monster had been shielding.

She whirled back to see he was starting to limp towards them once more. His left hand clutched his side, and the saber in his right disengaged, the brilliant blade of white and black vanishing as he staggered through the mud.

At the sound of her name, the monster ripped its head from Maz’s hands, and its savage snarl was back. It prowled forward unbelievably quickly for something so large, quickly repositioning itself between them and the figure in the black duster. Its eyes were no longer brilliant white- they had changed to a piercing blue ringed with black. The pupils were well dilated, and its nostrils quivered visibly.

The figure placed a hand on its snout, and on an invisible que, it stopped snarling, though it didn’t hide its fangs. Keeping its head low, letting the stranger _lean on it for support_ , the odd pair continued their approach. Rey unconsciously, slowly, straightened from her crouch “What are you doing?” Finn hissed as Rey took a step forward towards the pair.

Maz stood and watched as the three met in the rain. Rey stared at the stranger. She felt he was familiar… but she couldn’t focus on his face. The Force seemed to _sing_ around him.

“Rey.” The stranger whispered her name, almost in reverence. His dark eyes seemed to burn into her soul.

The monster suddenly huffed. The stranger flickered a look at it and then barked an awkward laugh “Of course!” he randomly started to shrug the black duster off, grimacing as he had to twist his torso, and the creature whined at his obvious discomfort. The instant the jacket left his body, it was as though the sun had broken the clouds, and light was bathing the island.

Finn drew a sharp breath behind her, and she felt his surge of anger and hate. Maz chuckled. Rey… stared.

Standing in the rain, covered in mud and blood, stood Ben Solo.

***

Rey’s glare was as fearsome as he had ever seen it. Rhea’s strange interaction with Maz had distracted her momentarily, but the moment Ben had stepped towards her again, her scowl was redirected at him, her new golden saber humming in her hand “Rey.” Her name was on his lips, and he disengaged his own saber. He wouldn’t fight her- if she struck him down it would merely answer the question he had regarding whether or not he was _meant_ to be alive still.

In a blur, Rhea was between them once more, her entire body quivering with suppressed aggression. Bravely, Ben placed a hand slowly on her snout. Her fur was velvety and surprisingly soft- and barely warmer than his own skin. He reached out to her mind, not taking his eyes off Rey for an instant. _Rhea, it’s ok._ Her thoughts were chaotic, dancing from warmth at seeing the small female she had greeted so keenly, to the same overwhelming urge to protect him at all cost. But…. under the surging fury, he could feel… worry and fear. She was scared. Her body wasn’t just trembling with anger, she was _exhausted_. And wounded. Her hide was mottled with gouges and cuts- had she been fighting just as he had?

 _Are you sure?_ She struggled to order her thoughts, the words forming amongst her seething emotions and sensory information _._

 _Yes. Either she accepts me or not_. He didn’t say he would accept the consequences of the latter option. He went to step forward, and with deep hum in her chest, Rhea kept her head low, letting him lean on her. He sent a surge of gratitude to her, and her roiling mind calmed, warming, soothing his own fears.

His heart began to soar as Rey slowly rose from her crouch, her scowl fading somewhat. There was no recognition in her gaze though. He finally noticed another figure standing with her, blaster aimed at Rhea. It was the stormtooper that had defected- the one he had thought he’d killed on Starkiller base… a lifetime ago now. _His_ eyes were furious and suspicious, his blaster held steadily.

 _“_ Rey.” She flinched at her name, but still, there was no familiarity; hostile or otherwise in her hazel eyes. _She doesn’t know me…?_ Ben didn’t understand. He figured he must look dishevelled, and his clothes were totally different, but surely that wouldn’t stop her from knowing him- even if she _had_ shut herself away from the Bond.

 _The jacket. The glamour, remember?_ Rhea’s mind was much more coherent this time. She flicked an ear and huffed _Take the jacket off_.

“Of course!” he barely registered he had spoken aloud, frantically trying to rip the coat off. Pain flared as his side was disturbed in his haste, and Rhea whined, nostrils flaring at the new scent of blood. He ignored the pain and finally pulled the coat off entirely.

He looked back at Rey just as the glamour fell away. The stormtrooper gasped and moved his blaster from Rhea’s direction to his. A small chuckle came from beside them from the tiny female, but Rey’s face was the one that held him in thrall.

Her lovely hazel eyes widened, and all colour bled from her already pale face. She simply stared at him, disbelief written all over her; from her saber now hanging limply at her side, to her lips, partially open as though she was about to say something, or ask something.

“Darklight, what _have_ you been up to?” the old female’s voice broke the spell, her tone full of amusement.

Rhea huffed, and shook herself, but kept her head under Ben’s hand. Rey finally took a breath, and then she was moving towards him. Each step was hesitant, her gaze searching, as though she half expected him to disappear. He stayed where he was, heart in his throat, until she was just _there_ , just out of reach. The stormtrooper was furiously saying _something_ , but Ben couldn’t hear it. The Force was singing in his ears. His saber practically vibrated in his grip, despite the fact it was deactivated. The whole world faded out of his knowledge- he could see only _her_ face.

She stopped, and just _looked_ at him “Ben?” she whispered his name, her face still almost blank of emotion; only her eyes betrayed the rawness behind the single word.

Instinctively, he raised his hand from Rhea’s head, and slowly extended it, trying to ignore how his fingers trembled, how they were encrusted with grime, both his blood and Rhea’s. For one heart-wrenching moment, she didn’t move, and his hand hovered in the space between them, alone.

Then, she painstakingly raised her left hand, her right still clutching her gleaming saber. Ben held his breath, and Rhea stilled completely, nearly laying in the mud next to him as Rey’s slim fingers reached to brush his.

The Force seemed to explode around them. Just like the first time they truly _connected_ , back before he had killed Snoke, before she had become the last Jedi, the whole universe seemed to reel as their skin, minds, _souls_ touched.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as her mind rushed against his. The barrier was gone! He lay himself utterly bare, letting every raw emotion of grief, fear and loss, as well as his joy at seeing her flood out. At the same time, her familiar, _pure_ , beautiful aura embraced his. The rawness of her grief and sheer despair that ruled her being unknowingly brought tears to his eyes. She cared _that much_ for **him**? Her wordless affirmation brought soaring happiness and wretched guilt to the forefront of his being. She still could barely believe he was standing before her. She hadn’t dared to hope.

“You’re alive.” Her voice was hoarse, as though she’d been crying, or screaming.

Ben could only nod. To his disappointment, she lowered her hand, severing the connection. Her thoughts were still blocked, but he could feel her more clearly. She hadn’t shut herself away completely again.

And then she threw herself at him. Ben staggered and Rhea chuffed in surprise at his side as Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck, her slight form desperately clutching at him. Her warmth was astounding. Her scent filled his nose; clean and fresh as her hair tickled his chin and nose. Ignoring his pain, Ben awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Finally, _finally_ he was with her.

 _She’s ruining her clothes_ Rhea’s grumbled thought broke the moment.

Despite himself, Ben chuckled. Rey drew back a curious look on her face. But instead of asking what he was laughing at, she just looked into his eyes and said one word “How?”

Rhea shifted “It’s a long story.” Ben managed to speak. He didn’t want to let her go, but she slowly pushed out of his arms.

“One which we are _very_ interested in hearing!” the little woman had approached, and had once more laid a hand on Rhea’s head “But I suspect more company is imminent.” She pointed at the sky.

Ben’s heart sank as the distinctive sounds of more TIE-fighters screamed over the rumbling of the storm, not yet visible but closing.

“Rey, why don’t you invite them aboard?”

Rey shook herself. She still couldn’t look away from Ben, her face almost a mask “Right. Ummm… both of them?” she finally glanced away, running a wary eye over Rhea.

The dragon grumbled “Yes. I suspect you’d be hard pressed to persuade the lovely creature from leaving young Master Solo’s side.” Rhea growled at the old woman’s words, and Ben felt the flare of possessiveness as though it was a physical blast at his side.

“I don’t like this.” The stormtrooper still hadn’t lowered his blaster.

“Finn, I think it’s ok.” Rey spoke, but her voice wasn’t reassuring.

Ben could understand _Finn’s_ reservations _Can you Shift back?_ He shot to Rhea.

 _I would prefer not to._ The same reservation she had felt at the idea back in Canto Bight filled her mind _I won’t be able to protect you if I’m like that again_.

 _You won’t need to protect me_. Rhea snorted aloud.

“Come children! Time is running out.”

Finn didn’t move, but Rey went to take a step back. Not realising he had been leaning on her, Ben staggered slightly. Rey’s expression hardened, and sympathy filled her mind and eyes. She slid under his shoulder on his right side. Biting back his pride, Ben leaned on her, relishing the contact, and they started moving towards the _Falcon_ , Maz already ahead of them, stepping past Finn and up the ramp.

 _My bag!_ Rhea drew her head from under his left hand, and twisted to look over her shoulder at the forest.

_Go and get it?_

_What, and leave you for more than ten seconds? Not blood likely._ she growled aloud, the sound deep in her chest.

“What’s wrong with it?” Finn demanded, his blaster still held stiffly before him.

“She left something in the forest, some supplies.” Ben awkwardly explained.

“You can understand her?” Rey asked, puffing slightly from supporting his weight.

Ben shrugged, and regretted it “When she lets me.” Rhea huffed _Go and get it. I will be fine with Rey_.

 _It isn’t **her** I’m worried about_ but she shifted from paw to paw, her ears pressed against her skull _Just… try not to die? I can’t save you without_ Solaris _now._

Ben stopped walking, and looked up at the dragon _I can’t imagine you’ll take long._

Rhea snorted, and with a splatter of mud, she wheeled around and raced away.

“Come on, we don’t have time for this!” Finn yelled “If you’re getting on board, hurry up.” He made no move to enter the ship himself, and the scream of the approaching TIE’s emphasized his words.

Trying not to lean on Rey too much, Ben grit his teeth and limped on quickly. They reached the base of the ramp, but the ex-stormtrooper blocked their ascent “Finn, let us on.” Rey said. Ben felt her flare of irritation.

Finn stubbornly crossed his arms, blaster still in one hand “Not until _he_ hands over that lightsaber.”

Ben tightened his grip on his saber “Really, Finn?” Rey sounded exasperated.

Finn’s jaw clenched “Honestly Rey, that’s a pretty small condition considering he’s… **him.”**

Rey huffed and shifted under Ben’s shoulder “Fine. Ben, give him your saber so we can get the kriff off this stupid moon.”

Ben hesitated, and the longer he didn’t move, the more tension built in the air. This was what he had wanted, wasn’t it? To get back to Rey, even if it meant dealing with the Resistance and his sordid history? It _was_ a pretty small request. They could’ve just shot him to make him easier to manage. Imagine what Rhea would’ve done then… Rey sensed his reservation, because she twisted to look up at him “Ben. Your saber.” Her tone didn’t warrant any argument. Either he gave it up, or he stepped off the ramp.

Finally, he lifted his hand, and offered the hilt to the stormtrooper. It seemed to shudder as the other man’s darker hand closed around it, snatching it away, and Ben could’ve sworn he heard a grumble, not unlike a sound Rhea would make as it left his fingers.

Feeling exposed, Ben withdrew in on himself as Finn’s eyes narrowed and he finally moved out of their way.

Just as they reached the top of the ramp, and the warmth of the ship hit Ben like a wave, he heard the distinctive pounding of paws on the ground outside. He turned, and watched as the black dragon reached the base of the ramp, her bag dangling from her jaws. She paused before stepping past Finn. She had seen him holding Ben’s saber. Ben felt the surge of indignation, and her ears pressed to her skull _I gave it over willingly_ he sent to her. Her emotions seethed. She did _not_ like someone other than Ben holding it, and she made that very clear in her thoughts.

She didn’t make any move towards the trooper, who had visibly blanched when she had paused, but before she prowled past him, she pointedly shook herself, vigorously.

Ben bit back a bark of laughter as Finn yelped as mud and water splashed everywhere, mainly on him as Rhea’s mane and fur whipped back and forth. Huffing in satisfaction, she trotted up towards him and Rey, ducking her long neck so her horns didn’t scrape the relatively low ceiling of the ship.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of the way.” Rey guided him towards the main hold. Memories flooded thick and fast as Ben walked inside his father’s ship for the first time in over a decade. Nothing had changed. Everything was still a little battered, a little worse for wear. He vaguely heard the ramp shut behind them, and then the strange stink of damp fur and woodsmoke permeated his senses as Rhea struggled to stay close, her bulk a hindrance in the camped hallway.

He felt her annoyance at the cramped space _You’ll be more comfortable if you Shift back. How long do you think you’ll have to wait?_ His thoughts brushed hers.

Her weariness almost outweighed her concern for him and his injuries _I’d like to wait another few hours, but I could probably do it within one or two… I just hope they have food_. Her wistful desire worried and amused him. If her appetite was anything like what it had been in Canto Bight, there may be issues.

“Tell me _why_ this thing has to come with us?” Finn demanded from behind the strange convoy as they finally entered the main hold, Rhea’s tail knocking crates and boxes as she tried to squeeze in.

She growled, and as Ben and Rey sat around the holochess table (again, looking exactly as he remembered it), she awkwardly settled on the floor, tucking her long limbs in close, wings folded tightly. She dropped her bag at her forepaws, and ignoring Finn’s irritated sound as she cut in front of him, she sniffed towards Ben’s side _Careless._ But her thoughts were still full of worry.

“I’d not call her a _thing_ if I were you, kiddo.” The little old woman had reappeared from the opposite corridor that led to the cockpit. She approached Rhea once again, and the dragon twisted and lowered her head until they were eye-level “This form doesn’t exactly suit a starship- why don’t you Shift back?” her tone was kind and familiar. Ben wondered just _how_ this strange creature could know Rhea, and know about **Shifters**.

“She can’t, yet.” Ben spoke “She only Changed less than an hour ago, and Changed again a few hours before that.” He ignored the incredulous expression from the stormtrooper, who was clipping his saber to his belt.

“Ah. Understandable.” She patted Rhea’s nose, who hummed deep in her chest “ _Draga miea, Hikari.”_ Rhea huffed “We are taking off now. It may be a bumpy ride, so I suggest you get comfortable.” The tiny woman disappeared back towards the cockpit.

“We need to dress this.” Rey was trying to inspect his side “It looks like the bleeding has stopped though.”

“Well that’s good news.” Finn shot sarcastically, trying to step over Rhea’s long tail.

Rhea hissed, and deliberately swished it, taking Finn’s legs out from under him. He landed with another yelp on the floor, glaring at the dragon. Rhea blinked at him, and slowly lifted a lip to expose long, white canines “Ren, tell your _pet_ to stop it.”

“She’s not my _pet_.” Ben grit out, once more shrugging off Rhea’s jacket so Rey could inspect his side.

“Well, whatever _she_ is, she’s not helping your case.” He grumbled, rolling to his feet.

Rhea went to knock him over again _Stop it._ Ben growled.

Instant meekness flooded her mind _Sorry. He annoys me. And he called you the wrong name._ She lowered her head until it was at his feet, and huffed a sigh.

“You’re talking to her in her mind, aren’t you?” Rey asked, taking the jacket and laying it over the holotable.

Ben leaned back, and gingerly lifted his shirt at her beckoning “Yes. Can’t you hear her thoughts? She isn’t exactly quiet about it.”

Rey gingerly started to wipe away the dirt and gore, not looking at him. He tried not flinch as her small hands brush the raw skin around the wound “I could _feel_ her, outside- I got the sense she isn’t just an animal. But I think she’s blocking me, especially if you say she’s talking to you.”

Ben glanced down, an eyebrow raised _You’re not letting Rey hear you?_ An ear flicked, and the great blue eyes blinked once.

Ben sighed “Hearing voices again, huh?” Finn pulled of his own jacket and flung it over the opposite seat to him and Rey. He slumped down and deliberately set his blaster on the table, business end pointed at Ben’s chest.

“Finn.” Rey snapped, shooting him a savage glare as she continued cleaning Ben’s injury.

“What? That’s what you told us on the way here, wasn’t it? That’s why he _fell to the Darkside_. Looks like nothing’s changed, huh Ren?”

Rhea growled, long and deep, but didn’t raise her head from the ground “I think _Ben’s_ friend disagrees.” Rey remarked quietly when the sound subsided, putting weight on his true name.

“It’s not my fault she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Ben grumbled, drawing a sharp breath as Rey brushed some grit from his injury “She said you’re annoying.” Rhea huffed, hot air blasting Ben’s legs.

“ _Annoying?_ The giant, wet, stinky monster that soaked me and tripped me called **me** annoying?”

Rhea coughed a strange bark.

“I think that was a yes.” Ben glanced down at Rey, and caught the small grin on her face. His insides warmed at the sight, and he forgot his pain and weariness momentarily.

“Now you’re teaming up against me?” Finn demanded, crossing his arms “Unbelievable! Kylo Ren is back for thirty seconds, and already we’re fighting amongst ourselves.”

At his words, Rhea did lift her head. She very pointedly shifted until her long snout was hovering right in Finn’s face _Ben. Tell him if he calls you that again, I will eviscerate him on this table._ Her anger wasn’t a raging torrent as before, it was more like he had felt after _Solaris_ had been destroyed. Cold and dark.

She waited while Ben cleared his throat “Um, she said not to call me that.” Rhea growled, waiting for him to continue “Or… she’ll eviscerate you on this table.” The dragon snorted in Finn’s face, and drew back, laying down at Ben’s feet once more.

There was silence as Rey finished cleaning Ben’s side, and started to apply bacta spray to it. Finn glowered at Ben, and Ben tried not to stare at him in turn. The unmistakable sound of the engines firing up fully and them lifting off the island distracted him. He wondered if they’d make it past the inevitable Destroyer in orbit.

“Finn! We need you on the other gun!” a different voice, another female, called from the cockpit. Rhea’s ears twitched as a short woman with dark hair and dark eyes appeared in the door behind the dragon “Oh! Maz said you were big!” she stared at the dragon for a moment, who didn’t bother looking around. The woman’s dark gaze switched to looking at Ben, who sat awkwardly with his shirt half up while Rey tended his bare chest “Um, hi, I guess? Finn, there are like a dozen TIE’s out there. We gotta clear a path to get out of orbit.” She spoke to the ex-stormtrooper.

Reluctantly, Finn stood “Rey, shout if you need _anything_.” He loaded the word.

“It’s ok, Finn. Go and shoot some TIE’s.” Rey said soothingly.

Ben felt Rhea resist the urge to ‘adjust’ her tail as Finn gingerly stepped around her once more, and felt a small smile on his lips.

“She’s funny, then?” Rey spoke after the trooper departed.

“Who?”

Rey nodded at the dragon, who watched them with bright eyes “Oh, yeah.”

“You know, that’s the second time I’ve ever seen you smile.” He almost didn’t hear her, her voice was so quiet. He looked down just as she pressed an adhesive dressing over his side, and sat back, admiring her work. His heart panged at the memory she summoned “How did you survive, Ben? I watched you fade away…” she spoke so softly, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were full of unshed tears “You died, right in my arms.”

“It’s… a long story.” He admitted, trying to find somewhere to look other than her face “I _did_ die, I just didn’t stay dead.”

“How?”

“Rhea-“ his words were cut off by an almighty BANG, and sparks erupted from the ceiling. The ship rocked under them, and Rhea whined, wings flaring and claws scrabbling as she tried to stop from sliding across the slick floor.

“Chewie! Are we ok?” Rey agilely leapt to her feet, vaulting over the holochess table.

Ben felt a gut-wrenching pang as he heard the Wookie roar in response “Ben, I gotta go and help Chewie. Stay right there!” she didn’t wait to see if he would, she leapt past Rhea and the fallen crates and disappeared towards the cockpit.

 _I need to Shift back_ the grim announcement drew Ben’s eyes from Rey’s retreating form.

Ben watched as Rhea tried to draw her limbs back under her, but another sickening manoeuver had her floundering as Ben himself grabbed the table to steady himself “Right now?” he spoke aloud.

 _Good a time as any_.

“But you’ll be so weak…”

Rhea huffed _I can’t help you like this anyway, this is ridiculous. I’ll be ok- I’m not as bad as I was on that other stupid planet_ he got an unwelcome flash of memory from her, eating something back in the forest…

He wretched “You _ate_ the stormtroopers I killed?” he demanded, bile rising and his stomach roiling.

 _I nibbled. What? Not like **I’m** human- it isn’t cannibalism. They’re just gonna rot there anyway_. Her tone was defensive- she must have felt his disgust.

“They were people though!” he protested.

 _People **we** killed._ She pointed out _Why does it matter if I used their deaths to my advantage? They’re **dead**._

She had a point… but still.

 _I’m gonna need your help._ She growled in frustration, unable to even stay standing _Can you stop me from sliding around so much with your Force mojo?_ She slipped again, wings smashing the ceiling and tail crashing against yet more crates.

“Can you STOP DESTROYING OUR STUFF!” Finn roared from somewhere.

 _Stop flying like morons!_ Rhea shouted, but only Ben heard her.

“I can hold you in place. Just be quick, if you can.” He spoke over the noise, and reached out, gathering the Force around the black dragon.

He couldn’t help but watch as she started the Shift. It was different to the last time he’d watched. This time, she shrank rapidly, head changing back before the rest of her, so that she had a humanoid face on a long neck with draconic limbs. The fur vanished, the tail shrunk away. Her legs twisted and cracked until they were the right shape, and her paws thinned and separated into fingers. Her wings were last; they stayed right until the end. She looked like a demonic angel until they too finally vanished.

She slumped in his Force hold, feet dangling over the floor. He gently lowered her to the ground as her legs gave way once they touched the cold surface. He tried to ignore her nakedness as she lay there shivering, and he tossed her the jacket from the table. She weakly pulled it over herself, and just lay there, eyes closed “You ok?”

She nodded “Yeah.” Her voice was hoarse “In my bag. Toss me a stim, would you?”

Her bag was where she’d dropped it, not far from his feet. Wincing as his chest pulled and his ribs ached, Ben bent and picked it up. He searched through it, noting she’d packed her sketchbook. He found the three canisters, and pulled one out. He braced himself against the table as the ship jolted again, Chewie’s roar echoing down from the cockpit, and then rolled the canister towards Rhea.

She grabbed it, fumbled for a moment, and then stabbed herself in the thigh. Sighing in relief, she let the empty canister roll away, before slowly sitting up. She pulled the jacket over herself, and looked around with tired eyes “And people said _my_ ship was crappy.” She muttered.

She hauled herself to her feet, and padded to sit next to him “Scooch over.” She settled on the chair, and scrubbed her face with a trembling hand. Her bare skin was covered in scabs “How did you get cut up so badly?” Ben asked “I didn’t think there were that many troopers left.”

“I thought you were in that transport ship on the southern end of the island.” She muttered, looking at her hands “When I saw it was burning- I tried to find you in inside…”

“That’s how you got cut up?” even now, the depths of her devotion to him caught him by surprise “Looking for me?”

She shrugged “Should’ve known you weren’t dumb enough to get caught like that. My own stupid fault.” She reached for her bag, and started digging through it.

“Who’s that little old woman? You seem to know each other.” The ship hadn’t jolted for a little while. Maybe they’d gotten past the Destroyer already?

“She’s an old friend. Dunno how she ended up in _this_ galaxy of all places. I thought she was dead over a thousand years ago.” She pulled out a tiny dark blue bag “I hate wearing this.” She eyed it with distaste. Pulling a black string he hadn’t spotted until she grabbed it, she yanked on the bag. Instantly, it unravelled, and kept unravelling. In a moment, it was a much larger pile of material than it had right to be.

“What is it?” he asked curiously as she stood.

Turning so her back was to him, she shrugged off the jacket, letting it pool at the floor “A jumpsuit. Emergency fashion.” Ears burning, Ben turned away as she started to shimmy into the material “I think we got away; the engines sound different now.”

Her back was covered in scars just like her legs and face. Even from only looking briefly, Ben had noted the pattern left by repetitive whippings. She had certainly lead a hard life- and if what she had said about only scaring to silver was true… he wondered just how many scars she’d have otherwise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of floof, and a little bit of pre-violence! Something is bugging Finn big-time, and it's not just Rhea being an annoying child.

“Yes!” Rey cried, throwing herself back in the co-pilot’s chair “We did it!” Chewie chortled happily beside her “You still got the moves, Chewie!” she patted his arm, the hyperspace lights giving everything a blue-white hue.

“Are we away?” Finn called through the intercom.

“Sure are! They’re getting sloppy.” Rey grinned “We’re headed back to Ajan Kloss as we speak.” She started to unbuckle her harness “Chewie, only come down if you feel like it, ok?” the Wookie didn’t say anything, but Rey felt the surge of anger and pain from her furred friend. She wondered if he would ever forgive Ben for what he had done to Han “Are you right up here? I’m gonna go back to the main hold.”

Chewie grunted and Rey quietly left the cockpit, some of her enthusiasm drained. Trying not to run, she quickly moved down the hall. She still couldn’t believe he was here! Even though his blood covered her once white tunic, and his mind brushed hers through newly reopened Bond. She had to see him again.

Finn scrambled up from the gun seat just as she passed it “What are we gonna do with _him_ back at base?” he asked, a frown on his face.

Rey shrugged, walking still as he made to catch up “We’ve got plenty of time to think about that.”

They rounded the corner, and were met by a very different scene to the one they’d left. Ben was still sitting at the table, and a little colour had returned to his pale face. But the great black creature was…gone? The room seemed impossibly large without its bulk taking up so much room.

“Where’s the monster?” Finn asked, but Rey had spotted something. Next to Ben, sitting on the holochess table with her long legs dangling and smoothing the front of a close-fitting, dark blue bodysuit, was a woman. Finn spotted her that instant as well, and from the corner of her eye, Rey saw his jaw slacken.

She looked as tall as Rey and built like an athlete. Her body was slim and muscular, legs incredibly toned, stomach flat and waist tiny. The dark blue, silky looking jumpsuit halted at her elbows and mid-thigh exposing jet black skin and delicate feet and hands. Strange, fine, silvery markings criss-crossed in random patterns on her bare arms, thighs and even around her neck and on her face. Her hair was thick and curly, even darker than her skin, falling down over her shoulders, nearly to her belly. She ran a hand through it, stretching luxuriously, drawing their eyes to the pair of ivory horns arching from amongst her tresses. At Finns words, she stopped stretching, and turned incredibly blue eyes to look at them.

Ben tried to stand, but the woman swatted his shoulder “Don’t bother.” Her voice was rich and melodic, her accent lilting. Rey’s insides boiled as Ben meekly sank back down.

“Rey, this is-“ he started.

“Rhea Darklight! As I live and breathe.” Maz appeared at their elbows, barging through.

The woman’s face lit up, and she gave a girlish squeal, jumping off the table “Mazekine! Draga miea!” she rushed forward, and literally scooped Maz off the ground, hugging her close and spinning around. She babbled something in a language Rey had never heard before, but it was beautiful and musical.

Maz laughed and patted the woman’s shoulders “Enough, silly girl! Put me down so I can introduce you properly.” The woman obliged, but then smoothly retreated and vaulted back to sit on the table near Ben “Rey, Finn; this is Rhea Darklight.”

Finn gaped “You’re kidding.” He choked out “The bounty hunter you’ve been telling us about? It’s _her_?”

“What, am I shorter than you expected?” the woman inspected a nail- no, a _claw_. Her dark fingers were tipped with short, glossy talons.

“Wait, _you_ were that creature!” Rey exclaimed, and her eyes were drawn to Ben, who grimaced. Rey felt an irrational surge of jealousy. He had been with this strange female since Canto Bight?

The grin she gave them was wolfish, but it barely reached her eyes “’S’pose I was. My promise still stands, by the way.” She looked pointedly at Finn, and flexed her long fingers “Call him by that name again and there will be _consequences_.” But her tone was playful.

“Stop scaring the children, Hikari.” Maz broke the uncomfortable quiet “I for one want to hear how _you_ of all people ended up with Master Solo here, all the way out on Kef Bir.”

“Ooh are we hearing the story now?” Rose stood wide-eyed in the opposite door, looking from Rhea to Rey “And where did the big black animal go?”

Finn pointed at Rhea “She shrunk.” He said bluntly.

Rhea gave a little wave “I like you.” She said cheerfully to Rose “You didn’t call me a monster.”

Rey started walking towards them, peering past the strange woman to Ben “How’s your side?”

Ben shrugged “Better.” He was still too pale, and still covered in filth “Do you have anything to eat?”

“Sure, what would you like?” Rose went to dig through a supply crate.

“Have you got meat? Lots and lots of meat?” Rhea spoke, her voice hopeful.

“Hang on, is no one questioning the fact this chick was that big monster less than fifteen minutes ago? Or the fact that Kylo-“ the woman cleared her throat, loudly “FINE. That _Solo_ is **alive**? I thought we’d decided it wasn’t possible, that we were chasing an imposter.” Finn demanded. Rey could feel his distress coming off in waves.

Maz placed a comforting hand on Finn’s elbow, and Rhea crossed her arms, bright eyes narrow “Stop calling me a monster.” She said, “Or I’ll start calling you Cupcake.”

Finn made a face and ran a hand over his short hair “Rey, how are you ok with all of this?!”

Something flickered through the Bond, and Rey caught the worried look on Ben’s face. Anxiously, his mind brushed hers. He was wondering the same thing.

“Look, we have plenty of time before we get to Ajan Kloss. Why don’t we all take a deep breath- I’m sure these two have had a trying afternoon, judging by the look of them.” Maz turned to Rey “Child, why don’t you show Ben the fresher- I’m sure he’d like to wash that grim away.”

Rey nodded. She made to step forward to help Ben, but Rhea was already helping him up. Another flash of jealousy raced through her, but she kept her expression neutral “Thanks, but I’ll take it from here.”

The dark woman looked at her for a long moment. Her eyes were almost hypnotic. Rey resisted the urge to reach out, to see what she was thinking. As it was, something passed between her and Ben, because wordlessly, she resumed her seat on the table.

Rey let Ben lean on her, and they moved away. She could feel the other woman’s eyes boring into her back.

Once they were out of earshot in the crew’s quarters, the automatic door sliding shut behind them, Rey let out a breath. She pulled away from Ben, who looked at her, a question in his eyes. She grabbed his face in her hands, and mashed her lips against his. He let out a groan and sagged back under her weight, but then his arms were around her again, and he was kissing her back.

Delirious in his scent and warmth, Rey relished his taste. Too soon, he pulled back “Rey,” he started, pain in his gaze “I’m sorry.”

He meant for everything, she knew. She could feel his grief, his guilt as though it were her own. The Bond had never been stronger as it was when they were touching. She ran her hands and fingers over his face “For what?” she breathed.

“For not coming back sooner. For not coming to _help_ you sooner.” He meant on Exegol as well as more recently.

She drew back a little herself, the memory on both of their minds “It doesn’t matter.” Her voice was firmer than she meant it to be “It’s over- we won. You’re…you’re alive. That’s all that matters to me, now.” She poked him gently in the chest “But don’t think you’re getting out of telling me what you’ve been up to for the last week. With that pretty little bounty hunter.” She half teased.

Ben chuckled and the sound warmed Rey right to her toes. His _laugh_ … by the stars “Rhea likes to talk- I suspect you’ll be hearing all about it.”

Rey showed him the fresher and once he limped inside, she stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with herself. Shrugging, she left, and wandered back to the main hold. The tension in the air was palpable.

Rhea was still sitting where she’d left her, with her arms crossed. She was humming to herself, but her sharp eyes latched onto Rey the instant she appeared. She looked relaxed, but Rey could sense just how ready she was to leap into action. Finn was glaring at her from across the room. Maz was sitting peacefully at the holochess table, not far from the dark woman, and Rose was still digging food out from one of the crates, placing it carefully on another nearby box.

“Is he ok?” Rhea asked nonchalantly, but Rey could feel her worry even through the blocks she had around her mind.

“He’s fine.” She moved past the strange woman and plonked down next to Maz “Where’re the droids?” she asked no one in particular.

“They’re hiding in the engineering bay.” Rose said “I told them the big creature was gone, but they seemed happy checking the ships’ systems from there.”

“Did we take much damage?” Rey rubbed her shoulder, stiff from supporting Ben’s weight.

Rose shook her head “Nope, not really. Nothing a few hours in a hangar can’t fix.”

“Right.” Rey looked at the dark woman who was leaning further and further forward, as though she was getting ready to leap out of the room “Who are you?” Her tone was firm. She was tempted to use the Force, but Ben had said she liked to talk.

She cocked her head “Mazekine has already told you my name, and my profession.”

She must mean Maz “Why do you call her that?”

Rhea shrugged “That was the name I knew her by, back when I knew her. Dunno what she goes by now.”

“Maz Kanata.” The old woman supplied calmly.

“Kanata.” The word rolled off Rhea’s tongue “I like it. Fine, I’ll call you Maz now.” She arched a brow at Rey “I assume by Ben’s reaction _you_ must be his Rey.” She liked that. **His** Rey “He never mentioned a grumpy Cupcake though.” Rhea squinted at Finn.

“Don’t call me that.” Finn grumbled.

“No promises. But keep fondling that saber like it’s yours and I’ll turn you into one.” She nodded pointedly at Finn’s hand “A cupcake, that is.” Rey followed her gaze. Finn jerked his right hand from the saber on his hip, almost guiltily.

That reminded her, she needed to ask Ben how it had changed colour “You say you’re a bounty hunter; who hired you? The First Order?”

Rhea blew a curl from her eyes “Indirectly, it seems. There were a few third parties involved. My boss and I decided it would _not_ be in our interests to complete the transaction.”

“So, your _boss_ , are they someone we know?” Rose asked, stacking meal portions on a tray.

Rhea jerked her head at Maz “Maz does.”

“Wait, Gytran still commands the Artemisian Corp?” Maz whistled low “How is that old ratbag?”

“He misses you. He didn’t speak to anyone for a month when he heard you’d disappeared.”

Maz sighed “Of them all, he is the only one I truly miss.”

“How, _when_ did you capture Ben?” Rey interrupted. How could they know each other so well? Rey had never heard Maz speak of any of this- maybe Darklight had something to do with the strange tech Maz had used to get them to Kef Bir so fast?

“On Exegol. I transported him to my ship when I heard his heart stop.” Her tone was light, but her eyes seemed to cut into Rey’s soul. Reflexively, Rey felt for the Bond. It felt strange, in a deliriously good way, to feel Ben’s steady presence on the other end. He acknowledged her touch warmly. He was still ok.

“You were there?” There had been so much happening, so many Sith worshippers.

“Sure was. We followed Ben’s ship right to that mausoleum.” She had gone back to inspecting her claws.

“There’s more than one of you?” Finn spoke quickly, latching onto her wording.

Rhea made a face “Hardly. My **ex-** ‘partner’, colossal waste of oxygen that she is, can be considered a temporary resident of this existence.”

“Who’d you come with? Anyone I used to know?” Maz adjusted her goggles.

“Zeda Nogitsune.”

“Ah. Kitsune. I rarely met one I liked.”

“This one is no exception. I promised to extract her intestines and make her a necklace- but she’s a slippery fucker.” Her hand drifted to her mid-drift, eyes thoughtful.

Finn made a face “I can see why you get along with Solo so well- talking about killing your own partner? Such strong moral codes.”

Rhea rolled her eyes “Dude, if you met the skank you’d totally agree with me. She sold _my_ ass out to that little creeper too, before I’d decided to give him the bird.” She tapped her stomach idly “Then she stabbed me. I suppose Ben did cut off her tail though…” she nodded to herself, as though this was a fair trade.

Rey was still computing what she’d heard “So… **you** made Ben vanish?”

Rhea rubbed her chin “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t hang around to tell you- I hadn’t really made my mind up as to what I was gonna do.” Had she seen Rey break down over Ben’s empty clothes?

“But- but you saved him? He wasn’t breathing… you said you _heard_ his heart stop?” she didn’t care the others were looking at her strangely.

Rhea’s cocksure expression shifted somewhat, and she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck “I guess so. It was pretty easy to restart his heart- and my ship has- _had-_ a brilliant medbay. I had to reset a few broken bones, otherwise he wasn’t too bad.”

“And you fixed _all_ of that **before** you decided not to hand him over to whoever was paying you?” Finn still sounded incredulous.

Rhea squinted at him “You sound like Zeda. I saw some serious shit go done on that hell-hole of a planet. I figured he deserved a little TLC before I sold his sorry hide.” _I couldn’t just let him die_. Rey jerked. Rhea’s lips hadn’t moved, but her voice had been loud and clear. Was this what Ben had spoken of? She was projecting her thoughts? Rey wondered if she even knew she was doing it; her mind was still well shielded.

“You’re not like any bounty hunter _I’ve_ ever heard of.” Finn scoffed. Rey was almost surprised _he_ hadn’t heard her. Maybe he wasn’t listening as Rey had learned to. Reading people’s emotions was a little more advanced than feeling the Force itself.

“Most bounty hunters are gits.” Rhea hiked a thumb at herself “ **I** am not a git.”

***

I had to decide how I was going to be with these people. Would I be aloof and standoffish? Would I keep them in the dark and stay quiet, leaving Ben to disclose whatever he needed to, to ensure his survival? Should I be friendly and warm, gaining their trust as quickly as I could? Or would I deliberately annoy the crap out of them and distract them from the fact their most hated enemy was vulnerable amongst them? The fact Mazekine, of _all_ people, was hanging out with them was a gigantic ace in my pocket. She had been one of Gytran’s closest friends for several millennia; she knew me _well_. And, apparently, they trusted her a great deal.

So, what to do, what to do! Finn, the dark one, was guiding me strongly towards the latter option. Maybe a combination of a few personality options? I kinda wanted at least Rey to like me. I had a sneaking suspicion she was… jealous, of how close I was to Ben earlier. A dark part of me was glad. She **should** be jealous- maybe she’d appreciate him more if she realised there was some bloody competition. But the non-bitchy part of me didn’t want that. I’d made a decision and a promise, both to Ben and to myself. I was to do everything in my power to reunite them and ensure their relative safety and happiness. That meant making things easier for them wherever I could.

But that just brought me back to my original conundrum. I’d decided to be likeable, fine, but how was I to treat Ben? They had me firmly in their minds as a bounty hunter that had apparently gone soft, or something. There was no way to take back how protective I’d been of Ben earlier, nor how well acquainted I was with him. Maz would see straight through any ruse I attempted in regard to how much I liked him, but I hoped she would quietly trust I knew what I was doing and not say anything.

I tentatively called out to Ben, hoping he was trying to listen in as it was _Can you hear me?_

I immediately felt the light brush of his mind. He was getting so much better at not just smashing through my shields _Yes._

 _Having a nice shower?_ I couldn’t help myself.

 _Doesn’t go as hot as yours did._ I hid a snort of laughter, but it was lost in the human’s bickering _What are they saying? I can only feel the tension… and hate._

I kept my face a bored mask as I examined the humans. Rey was exasperated, Finn was angry and determined to convince her that Ben was hardly going to reform after a single week. Rose was quiet, but I could tell she was somewhere in between the debate _The dark one wants to chain you up; apparently they have cuffs that **do** work on you Force users. Rey doesn’t want that, but she seems to want to placate her friend. The other female is staying quiet._

Ben’s feelings were a strange mix at my observations. He was growing angry at Finn, well, angrier anyway. There was a slight tinge of relief that Rey didn’t want him bound, but also a tiny, tiny flicker of reluctant acceptance that he was probably going to be a prisoner once again _What about you?_

 _They grilled me a little- I gave them some basic details regarding how I got you off Exegol and Zeda’s involvement. They’re still dead sure I’m just a bounty hunter with some unique… skills._ I paused, mulling a new idea over in my mind _Look, I think it might be strategic if I pretend I AM just a bounty hunter, and I didn’t hand you over cos of orders from Gytran. If they’re determined to restrain you, it would be handy if they **don’t** try that on me. Maz won’t believe me; but I trust her to stay quiet. This way, they might let their guard down around me, and I can more effectively watch your back._

I felt bewilderment. _You’re still so determined to protect me?_

I really did roll my eyes _Dude, I **chose** to become your Guardian. They weren’t just words to shut the Council up. I’ll watch your back for as long as I am physically able to- and that doesn’t change just because I got you back to your Rey either._

Unskilled as he was at hiding his feelings when touching another’s mind, the rush of gratitude and genuine relief that washed though the Link made my ears burn, and I could practically see him slumping in the shower, or fresher or whatever he was in. Lucky my skin was so dark the humans wouldn’t notice me flush. Ben had thought I’d leave now he was with his girl? Apparently. Bloody hell; had the kid never had a friend, or even a reliable ally before? Judging by his reaction to my words, likely not. Wordless confirmation on my thoughts made my heart physically ache.

So, he’d ‘willingly’ wandered onto a ship, surrounded by enemies who wanted nothing more than to see him dead (apart from Rey, and possibly Maz), and hadn’t expected me to help? I growled to myself, too quietly for the arguing children around me to hear _Stop that._ I shot to him, breaking the rolls of anxiety and tension he was sending into my brain. _What do you want me to do; do you want me to be your new mercenary protector/ bounty hunter you’ve ‘bought’? or do you want me to cosy up to these children and act like I don’t give a damn about you?_

 _That might be difficult, seeing as you threatened to eviscerate one of them_. There was still some confusion at that. He didn’t understand why I felt so strongly about them using his old name. Maybe one day I’d explain why I got mad when people called me The Burner, and he’d understand.

 _Shit. I’d forgotten about that._ I eyed Finn. _I meant it though. And he keeps fondling your bloodydamn saber!_

A weary surge of annoyed amusement tinged his thoughts. _I think you should play the second part. Your mission was to keep me alive and out of First Order hands; maybe imply Gytran wanted me delivered to the Resistance for…. judgement or something. That way your… overzealous attitude towards my safety can be explained_. Hmmm. Clever. _You won’t be able to hide your true feelings from Rey though._

I stifled a snort. _Judging by the fact she came back plastered in your scent, it’s more likely **you** won’t be able to hide our actual relationship._ He felt sheepishly embarrassed at that remark, but the surge of affection at the memory I couldn’t quite see made my own toes tingle. _Ok, so tell Rey you’ll do whatever it takes to shut these whining gits up, and I’ll behave myself too. Just keep that BLOODY JACKET ON._

 _Yes ma’am._ Once more, warmth flooded the Link at my protectiveness, and then he shut himself off. Although, I was sure he was still keeping tabs on at least my mind.

Not an instant too soon, because apparently, they’d remembered I was in the room still.

“What’s **your** roll this all of this now?” Finn shot to me, hands on his hips.

I blinked “All of what now? Sorry, I tuned out while you were bickering.” Stopitstopit. I needed them to _like_ me.

“Well, now you’ve successfully managed to keep Solo out of the First Order’s hands, is your contract finished?” Rose continued the conversation. She must have been listening more closely than I’d thought.

I pretended to think about it, swinging my bare feet from my perch, my toes dusting the cold floor “Technically, I was to see him to the _actual_ Resistance. Seeing as the whole galaxy is out to kill him and all, it would look poorly if I quit half-way.”

“Didn’t think it’d look _poorly_ if you backed out of the first contract?” Finn asked archly.

I rolled my eyes “I’ll spell it out for you- my boss and I agreed the First Order shouldn’t have him. Besides, the deal was technically with a third party that _wasn’t_ the First Order.” I soooo wasn’t going to bring up Ouroleia if I could help it. Giant space snakes might be too much for these saps to handle “So, I’ll stick around until my asset is safely ensconced in a cosy little Resistance bunker, or cell or wherever you decide to put him.” Rey looked at me strangely- I wondered if Ben was filling her in, or if she could sense I was bullshitting about letting them lock Ben up.

“You think you’re just gonna come with us to our base?” Rose sounded incredulous.

I smiled winningly, knowing it looked kinda demonic with my horns and canines “Why not?”

“Ummm, you’re a bounty hunter we don’t know, you’ve already betrayed one contract when it suited you, you threatened to ‘eviscerate’ me if I called Solo by his **real** name, and oh! you were a giant black monster an hour ago.” Finn counted off on his fingers.

I frowned “What’s you point?” He was now, forever more going to be called Cupcake.

“Maz likes her.” Rey pointed out. Where the hell was Mazekine anyway? She must’ve known how sticky the situation was going to get.

I made a show of sighing “Look, I get you’ve no reason to trust me with your super-secret base’s location. But my ship just got blown to hell, I’ve got the clothes I’m wearing and the barest essentials to my name.” I flicked my bag next to me “So unless you wanna drop me off on a world with food, decent transport and some friendlier company, **with** Solo; you’re stuck with me. Make up your bloodydamn minds- I’m hungry, tired and sick of hearing you complain. I’ve had a _really_ bad day.” That last part was true. My ribs still hurt, and I was almost freezing cold.

As though summoned by my thoughts, Mazekine appeared, waltzing through the door like she’d never left “Have they still not given you anything to eat, or even a blanket?” she exclaimed, and then put her hands on her hips and scowled matronly at the children “Where are your manners?” she growled. I nearly snickered.

“We were just discussing if it’s wise to bring a stranger back to base,” Finn started “seeing as we’re already bring Ren.” He ignored my narrowed eyes.

“Rhea is not a stranger; she is one of my oldest friends.” Maz said firmly “Either she comes back, or **I** do not.”

Apparently, that settled the matter. Maz oversaw them giving me some food, and a coarse blanket, before disappearing once more. I inhaled the bland rations as the trio went back to bickering, and snuggled down under the blanket. I’d moved from my perch on the table to the bench beside it. I mustn’t have looked like much of a threat, because they all ignored me _What is the decision?_ Ben’s mind touched mine gently.

_Looks like you’re gonna be wearing cuffs for a while. I’m ‘allowed’ to come back to their secret base, too. They ignored me when I said I was either coming or you weren’t- I mustn’t look very tough at the moment._

A questioning thought, so I sent an image of me sitting wrapped in a blanket, chewing the tasteless loaf of bread they’d given me _Hmmm I can see their point._ Was my sarcasm rubbing off on him? At that moment, he stepped around the corner.

I was instantly alert, even if I didn’t show it outwardly. I most certainly did **not** let my eyes linger on his freshly clean and shaven face, or the way his shirt was a little torn at the front, displaying a generous part of his chest, or how his throat worked nervously even as his face bore the cold mask he’d once shown me. I did nod slightly when I saw he was indeed wearing my jacket. All kinds of warm feelings at **that** sight. I noticed him a fraction of a second before anyone else did, Rey included.

In comical fashion, they spun to face him as he stood awkwardly in the door. Finn’s hand went straight for his blaster, as did Rose’s. They didn’t draw them though, so I let them keep breathing. Rey looked like she was resisting the urge to run and hug him.

***

Ben’s reflection in the mirror of the fresher confused him. He was still unused to seeing his face without his scar. He still looked tired and haggard as he had when he had woken on _Solaris_ , but there was something different, fundamentally. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe there was light to his eyes he had never had before? Mentally shrugging, he wearily, gingerly pulled his ragged clothes back on, wincing as the shirt dragged across the bacta patch on his side. He’d taken Rhea’s marvellous nanites for granted. He couldn’t believe less than a week ago, he’d been up and moving on a broken leg after only an hour after he’d done it, and now he could barely move from a single blaster hit. He did as she had ordered though, and pulled her jacket back on, barely pausing to wonder at how it changed to fit him as though it was made for him. Strange how quickly he had gotten used to the oddness of her and her reality.

He padded quietly through the _Falcon_ , swallowing hard as memories sprang forth unbidden. He remembered running theses halls, squealing as wither his father or Chewie chased him, roaring playfully. He’d hidden in the smuggling compartments beneath his booted feet when his mother had come looking for him for dinner time and bath time. He’d learned how to fly in this ship, but he didn’t dare visit the cockpit; he could feel the pit of anger and agonising grief welling from it. Chewie would not be as forgiving as Rey. He’d have to tell Rhea not to hurt him if he decided to attack though.

He waited briefly at the door to the main hold, listening to Rey and her companions argue over his fate. Rhea had been right. Finn wanted him unconscious or immobilized. Rey didn’t want either, but he could feel her desperation to appease her friend. Rose, the other one, was silent apart from the occasional word. Rhea’s presence was overwhelmingly bored, tinged with wariness.

Gritting his teeth, he stepped into the room. Instantly, Rhea’s intense gaze darted to his, and he saw her body tense in the outrageous fluffy blanket she’d cocooned herself in at the holochess table. Then, Finn was swearing and reaching for his blaster. He ignored the ex-stormtrooper, carefully arranging his face in the cold mask of indifference he once wore so well, and looked to Rey.

Her hazel eyes were nearly his undoing. Through the Bond, her affection melted through his mind, warming him to the core. Then, it was concern, and her brows furrowed slightly as her eyes were drawn to his temple. He resisted the urge to touch the head wound he had painstakingly washed moments before. It was only a small gash, but it looked worse than it was.

When nobody started shooting (and Rhea stayed sitting), he wondered if he should say something, instead of awkwardly staring at them.

“Break the silence!” Rhea yelled suddenly, and everyone flinched. She giggled madly from her seat “Sorry! I couldn’t help it. You’re all so _serious_.” Ben shot her a look, but she just grinned at him, and winked.

“Well, Rey?” Finn crossed his arms pointedly “It’s down to you.” If Rhea hadn’t clued him in, he’d have been momentarily worried by Finn’s tone.

As it was, Rey sent surges of reassurance through the Bond. He felt a brief flare of annoyance it wasn’t as easy to communicate as the strange link he had with Rhea. Maybe they could learn to send coherent thoughts like the dragon could? It had seemed easy enough for him to learn- he didn’t even remember the conscious shift from verbal speech to non-verbal with Rhea “Sorry, Ben. I’m not calling you a prisoner, because you’re **not**.” She shot a hard look at Finn, and then turned back to him. She was holding something in her hands; a pair of durasteel manacles “But it’ll make everyone feel better if you…could wear these for now.” Her eyes were pleading, and her mind was filled with the most gentle, soothing light. She desperately didn’t want to do this, he could feel. She just wanted to sit quietly with him and _be with him_. But the resentment, and fear rolling off Finn and Rose in waves tainted her aura of concern and affection.

He stared down at her small hands and the cuffs. He recognised them immediately as Force suppressors. Incredibly rare and expensive, he briefly wondered how they could have a set just casually waiting on the _Falcon_ for use. But then, they’d come looking for **him**. He reached out, around the Bond with Rey, searching for the seething, brilliant glare that was Rhea. She welcomed his touch without hesitation now. Her mind was filled with concern, just as Rey’s was, but also with determination and righteous indignation for his sake. _You can always say no. Even half crippled, I could take them all._ She was sincere in her offer, he could feel her readying herself for violence, despite the picture she cast in her blanket.

_No. You told me to move forward, to stop dwelling on the past. The only way to do that is to break the cycle of violence._

Her bemused acceptance at his words were tinged with pride. _If you can’t hear me anymore with those on, just call me ‘Hikari’, and I’ll know it’s time to put my game face on._

Wordlessly, Ben held out his wrists to Rey. The slight girl stepped to him, and gave him a wondrously bright smile as she felt his reluctant acceptance through the Bond. She gently clasped the cold durasteel around his wrists, and even after they closed with a _click_ , her fingers lingered in his hands. Her soft touch distracted him from the immediate severing of his connection to the Force. He felt leaden, numb. He could no longer feel the intense waves of emotions from the other life-forms on board, could no longer hear the humming music that Rhea perpetually broadcast (probably without her even noticing she was doing it), and he could no longer feel Rey through the Bond. His heart started pounding as he quelled the surge of panic at that realisation. She was still there, she was right in front of him.

Rhea shifted slightly in her nest, as though waiting for his command, eyes bright and intense “That was anti-climactic.” She drawled, her tone dripping with careless disdain, even though a clawed hand drummed the table “Does this mean you’ll all stop arguing so much now?”

As seemed to be her ritual, Rhea broke the glass-like tension that had built in the room. Ben stood awkwardly with his hands before him, trying not to flex his fingers under the cold cuffs. Rey had not moved far from him, but she was facing Finn and the others once again “See, Finn? I told you.” He could detect the pride in her voice.

Finn stalked up to Ben and glared into his eyes. Ben refused to blink or look away, taking a measure of comfort in the fact the other man had to crane his head to meet his eyes properly “You’re not fooling me.” He growled “Nobody changes that much that fast.” But he no longer had a hand on his blaster.

He barged past Ben, deliberately shoving his bad side. Ben bit back the angry gasp of pain, and refused to stagger. The ex-stormtrooper left the main hold.

“That was dramatic.” Rhea remarked “What’s got Cupcake so riled up? He’s taken your return more personally than even your girlfriend.” Ben felt his ears burn, and he glared at the dark female, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. It was so strange to look at her and not feel the immensity of her consciousness; no wonder he had thought she was a child when they’d first met.

“Finn’s worried Rey isn’t taking this seriously.” Rose said with a sigh. The look she gave Ben was a strange mix of sympathy and resentment “I know you say he’s not Kylo Ren anymore Rey, but you have to admit it is hard to see past.”

“That reminds me,” Rey hooked an arm through Ben’s left elbow, and started to guide him towards the table where Rhea watched, her grin still flashing her white canines “None of us recognised you at first back on Kef Bir; and you weren’t covered in _that_ much mud. Was it a new Force technique?” she gestured for him to sit.

He flashed a glance at Rhea, trying to hide how grateful he was to sit down. Should he reveal the strange trick of the jacket? The black female’s gaze was unreadable, but her eyes were warm as she drummed her claws on the table “No.” he said “When I took this jacket off, you could see me.” He was taking a page from Rhea’s book; supply the bare minimum and let the other person fill in the blanks.

“Ooooh is there some sort of cloaking tech to it? Something that confuses the eyes?” Rose was peering over from where she’d perched on supply crates “I’d heard rumours something like that was in development!”

Rey was frowning “Surely something that advanced wouldn’t be out in general use. Where did you get it?” she sat beside him, and slowly ran delicate fingers along his arm, the black material of the jacket stiff under her touch “And what are these patterns all over it?” she ducked her head, squinting at the faint designs. Her breath tickled his wrist next to the stout metal band of his restraints, and he suppressed a shudder.

“I gave it to him.” Rhea said brightly from her nest “I figured it’d be easier to move him around if nobody recognised him. The tech doesn’t ‘cloak’, it convinces your eyes not to notice it and the person wearing it. Stops working if you see them take it off though, even if they put it back on.”

The girls looked at her “I’ve never heard of anything like it.” Rey breathed, amazed “What sort of power supply does it use? It sounds like it’s almost Force based!”

“Certainly a useful tool for a bounty hunter.” Rose mused “But it must have been expensive.”

Rhea shrugged “I had it made by a friend a few years ago.” Pffft. Ben knew she meant centuries “It’s saved me a few troubles. But it’s Ben’s now.” Only he caught the wince in her eyes. She’d gone too far. Even he had to keep his eyes from widening. She was _giving_ him her jacket? At least the others didn’t know it had been _Rhea’s_ to start with. But apparently her generosity didn’t register as it might have.

Rose whistled low “Pity he doesn’t deserve it.” Rey levelled a cold glare, all warmth from her face utterly gone. The other woman cringed for a moment, but then frowned and straightened “No. I won’t apologise. Finn’s right- I know you said he saved your life, but _nobody_ changes from bad to good in a week.” Ben managed to keep his face a mask, but he was struggling to fight off the waves of despair rippling through him. He tried to think back on what Rhea had said; about how if he was _meant_ to die, she wouldn’t have been there to save him. It was poor reassurance now.

“By the goddess, you people are the most self-righteous prats I’ve ever met.” Rhea scoffed. She had shrugged off the blanket and had crossed her arms. She didn’t look ridiculous anymore. Her brilliant eyes were narrowed and her canines flashed in her obvious disgust “You’re seriously telling me _you_ lot have never done anything you regret? You’ve all lived perfect lives, never caused harm or pain or death? Bah!” she barked a cough, a sound that was far from human, and pointed a claw at Rose “You're bloody swift to pass judgement on somebody **else’s** sins; maybe look a little closer at your own first.”

“You cannot compare me to Kylo Ren!” Rose finally looked angry, and pointed her own finger at Ben “He’s responsible for the deaths of _hundreds of thousands_ of people!” her finger almost shook in her passion “An entire star system was destroyed by his command!”

Ben finally spoke “No.” all eyes turned to him “I wasn’t there when Hux gave the order. I was looking for Rey and…” he broke off, a lump forming in his throat.

“Oh, that’s right,” Finn had reappeared “you were busy killing your own father, weren’t you?” his voice dripped with hatred, his eyes burned fiercely “A hero. Rey might have ‘forgiven’ you, but I know more than a few people **never** will.” Ben couldn’t help but drop his eyes. He grit his teeth at the show of weakness, but he couldn’t help but withdraw into himself. Even after two years, the grief and guilt were raw, bleeding wounds.

“How many TIE-fighters have you shot down?” Rhea demanded hotly “Every single one of those had a _person_ flying it. You used to be one of those troopers, yes? You’re shooting down people potentially just _like you_. And you cheer! I heard you before.” She slowly stood, leaning forward on the table. Ben watched her through his curtain of dark hair. She looked like a predator, ready to pounce, eyes too bright, claws gripping the table until metal started to dent “And as for his father? The hero? How many people were onboard that Death Star? A _star system’s_ worth? Did you weep for them? What about _their_ children and families?” She lifted her lip in a scornful sneer “We have a saying where I come from; _death begets death, begets death_. At least Ben is _trying_ to move past the cycle of violence you want to soak in.” He hadn’t thought about it like that.

Ben had forgotten how old Rhea actually was. Gone was the childish girl who giggled at interrupting arguments. Just like back on the island, the night she had shown him the glowing sand, she showed the depths of her experience and wisdom. She glared balefully at Finn and Rose, her disdain clear in her dark face. Rey surreptitiously found his hands under the table, and squeezed one of them. He dared risk a glance at her, relishing the comforting contact. Her face was hard, eyes flinty, but she had a grim smile on her lips. If Ben had to guess, he would say she was agreeing with what Rhea had said “Let the past die.” She said, and Ben flinched. She just squeezed his hand harder “It’s time we all moved on.”

Finn snorted “Even if that means war criminals like _him_ ,” he jabbed a finger at Ben “are part of what needs to die?”

Both Rey and Rhea reacted, albeit differently. Rey stood, fury and indignation in her movement, while Rhea seemed to coil backwards, eyes glinting “Finn! Don’t you _remember_ anything I told you back at base?” Rey gestured back at Ben “He saved my life! He helped kill the Emperor; he ended the war!” Ben started at the vehemence in her words.

“Except he didn’t! The First Order are still operating; we’re still fighting the same kriffing war!” Finn snarled back “If we make an example of their dear _Supreme Leader_ , maybe they’ll realise their end is near as well.” As he spoke, his hand drifted to Ben’s saber, gripping it tightly, as though he was getting ready to draw it.

“Cupcake, what did I tell you about fondling that bloodydamn saber?” Rhea interrupted the furious exchange, almost purring “I didn’t realise you wanted to be turned into a pastry so badly.”

“Oh, that is it!” with a snarl, Finn ripped the saber free and ignited it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draga miea has no literal translation. It is just an affectionate way of greeting somebody.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they get to see why Ben's saber is a different colour, and why it all of a sudden has a personality XD  
> Also, Rhea gets smacked around by a certain wookie. Woops.

The black and white blades burst into life, crackling and snarling angrily. Rey cursed and stepped back, spreading her arms to shield Ben and Rhea as Finn glared at them menacingly “Finn!” Rose shrieked but didn’t dare move forwards as the ex-stormtrooper started to advance towards the table.

The blades emanated fury, just like they had back when they were blood red, only now unimaginable heat poured off them with their strange light “Finn, this isn’t you! Why are you letting them get to you so badly?” Rey shouted over the raging saber. Every instinct screamed for her to ignite her own blade, but there was no way she could _attack_ Finn. He was her oldest friend.

The infuriating bounty hunter barked a laugh, almost triumphant “Ha! I knew it! Not himself, huh? Reach out with that Force of yours, Rey. Tell me what you see.”

“Shut up!” Finn roared, stepping forward again. He wasn’t looking at Ben anymore, his rage was focused on the horned female “Call me _Cupcake_ again, and I’ll eviscerate **you** on this table!” he pointed the saber at her, the heat almost unbearable “Or maybe, if you care so much about **Kylo Ren** , I’ll do him instead!” the sparking blades wavered to point at Ben, who, to his credit, didn’t even flinch. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he met Finn’s twisted snarl.

Rey frantically heeded Rhea’s words, not knowing why she did. She reached out to Finn, and gasped in horror. Darkness poured through him, a thick torrent of hate and rage, blinding him and stoking his fury to this… Kylo Ren-like wrath. And as she cast for the source, her eyes and feelings were drawn to the saber spitting in his hands “It’s… the saber.” She choked out. Never had she felt such Dark influence from an item!

Behind her, she heard Ben snap at Rhea “I thought you fixed it! You said you purified it!”

“I did. Not my fault Kurai doesn’t like Cupcake.” Rhea sounded indignant, offended even.

At the use of the irritating nickname, Finn screamed, and leapt forward at the bounty hunter. Rey’s hand flashed out, and with it, the Force. Just as Finn swung the deadly black and white blades, and as Rhea surged to meet him, eyes blazing, the Force held him fast in the air, mid-strike.

He tried to struggle in her grip, teeth bared in a savage snarl, eyes fixed on Rhea. Rey breathed heavily as she stood, one hand extended, holding him steady “What do you mean? What is that thing doing to him?” she demanded, looking back at Ben, who’s face was white, but his dark eyes furious as he glared at Rhea. Rhea was looking at Finn with amusement, all fight gone from her, crossing her arms.

“Cupcake has something that doesn’t belong to him. He’s been insulting and threatening its owner. How would _you_ feel, if someone you didn’t like took control of you, and then tried to use you to kill your friend, or master?” Rhea stepped to stand before the immobilized Finn. Smoothly, before Rey could think to stop her, the dark woman effortlessly ripped the saber from Finn’s frozen hand. The dark and light blades shimmered, and _changed_. The menace pouring off them vanished, and the angry snarling shifted until a pleasant hum filled the air. They still flickered in their strange, unstable way, but they were…beautiful.

The instant it was in Rhea’s hands, the darkness pouring off the saber simply vanished, as though sucked into a vacuum. Finn fell limp in her Force hold, and gasped for breath, eyes wide with shock, and dawning horror “Rey, I don’t know…I didn’t mean to…” he looked at her with panicked eyes “I don’t know what happened!”

With a click, Rhea disengaged the saber, and the blades smoothly disappeared, leaving the strangely quiet hilt and even more quiet ship “Don’t worry; he should be right now.” Rhea said brightly, and patted Finn on the shoulder, sitting herself back on the table-top, legs swinging once more, saber hilt resting across her thighs.

Rey cautiously released Finn, who stumbled forwards, grasping at the table. His hands narrowly missed Rhea’s legs, but he didn’t seem to care, horror rolling off him in waves. His Force signature was a mess. Rey couldn’t help but move to comfort him, but he flinched away, eyes still wide “I wanted to kill you!” he blurted “I was so _angry_ …”

“Now you know.” Ben said quietly. Rey looked at him. He looked exhausted, drained “That was the Darkness I drowned in for the last ten years of my life.”

Rhea snorted “Not quite.” She stroked the saber as though it was a live thing “Kurai is no evil, Dark Lord. She was just a little upset”

Rey eyed her and it “Pass that thing here. It **is** evil.” She said softly. There was no _way_ she was letting anyone else handle it. At least she knew what the Dark side felt like, how to resist it.

Rhea cocked her head and arched a brow “Didn’t you hear what I said earlier? Kurai didn’t _like_ being handled by an enemy of her master, did you, my little darling…” she held the saber like a child, rubbing her face along it “No, you didn’t! Did the nasty man try to hurt our Bennyboi? Silly Kurai! As if I’d allow it.” Her face shone with love.

Everyone but Ben gaped at her “Are you insane? Is she **insane**?” Rose asked Ben, pointing at the obscene display.

Rey tore her eyes from the dark female cooing over Ben’s saber and waited for his response. Ben grimaced “I’d say no but… she acted like this before she turned the crystal black. I thought she’d been overtaken by the Dark side, but she said the Force used her to purify it….” It was the most he’d said since Rey had seen him again.

“Wait, _purify_ it? Was _that_ the gigantic disturbance in the Force we all felt?” Finn had found his voice, but he was hoarse and shaken.

Rey was dumbfounded. She hadn’t even considered that was why the colour was different! “Did she use fire?” Rey demanded suddenly “On the edge of a cliff? Black and white fire, that exploded like a hurricane?”

Ben’s eyes widened in his pale face “How did you know?” he rasped.

“I saw it. It’s how we found you; that and the ridiculous ripple in the Force. We felt _that_ from the other side of the galaxy.” Rey didn’t know how she sounded so calm. She looked at Rhea “Why is she calling it ‘Kurai’?”

Ben shrugged, and winced. His ribs must still be sore “I don’t know. After she gave it back to me, she said ‘Kurai sings for you too now’. I didn’t have time to ask her what she meant, I just knew it _felt_ different- healed.”

“Darklight!” Rey moved to the strange female, who was humming softly as she cradled the saber “What is Kurai? What did you do to that lightsaber?”

The girl’s brilliant gaze met her own. She pursed her lips, as though trying to decide whether or not to tell her “If I tell you, you, and **only** you can look after her- if Ben or I can’t.” she nodded down at the hilt.

Rey resisted the urge to raise a brow. Was Kurai the name she had given the saber? “Why?”

Rhea clucked her tongue “Because Kurai fusses if she doesn’t like who has her; see how well Cupcake handled her little tantrum?” so the saber _had_ caused the darkness?

“Throw it out the damned airlock.” Finn snapped, but the fire was gone from his voice. He just sounded tired as he staggered away from the table. Rose gingerly caught his arm and helped him sit on her crate.

Rhea glared at him “See? I’d be mad too.”

“Fine. I promise to look after it.” Rey said. By look after it, she meant _throw it out the damned airlock_ “Now, what the kriff did you do to it? Why is it a different colour, why did it just make Finn try to kill you, and _why_ are you treating it like a child?”

Rhea looked at Ben, head cocked “I meant to show you, we just ran out of time. Also, I didn’t want to freak you out anymore.” She sounded apologetic, then she swiftly, expertly, started to strip the saber. Her deft claws prised it apart, gently placing the components beside her, until within moments, she held the cradle that housed the kyber crystal, and tipped it her palm.

Rey couldn’t help but move closer. The crystal was cracked right through the centre. It was ugly, as well as heartbreakingly beautiful. Instead of the red she had expected, it gleamed a brilliant black, almost liquid in Rhea’s equally dark palms “Watch now.” Rhea whispered “Come, Kurai.” At her soft words, the crystal seemed to gleam, and the Force seemed to swell around the Rhea’s hands.

Rey’s breath caught as a shimmer rippled through it, coming from the crack. She felt Ben shift to watch as well, his manacles clinking gently, and even Rose and Finn moved closer to peer warily over her shoulder. A flicker, and then tiny white flames danced and trickled from the crack. But they weren’t just odd coloured flames. Legs, a head, tail and tiny, incandescent wings formed, until staring up at them in shifting tones of black and white, a miniature version of the creature Rhea had been, coiled on the crystal.

In wonder, they stared as it shook itself, flames dancing. It writhed in Rhea’s palms, and then it darted to the side, towards Ben. Rhea gave a delighted laugh as it coiled on her thumb closest to Ben “This is Kurai. She is the light in the dark that helped me heal your crystal, and she loves you.” Rhea twisted, lifting her palms towards Ben.

Rey watched in amazement as Ben, eyes wide, reached out with a shaking hand. The tiny fire creature leapt from Rhea’s thumb to his palms. He flinched and Rey gasped, expecting the fire to burn his bare skin, but his palm remained unmarked “It- she’s only a little warmer than me.” He stammered. His previously pale, grim face had erupted into a smile of pure joy. Rey’s heart caught at the transformation. His eyes reflected the silent white flames, and his look of tenderness was the most beautiful expression Rey had ever seen on another human.

“She doesn’t want to hurt you.” Rhea said with a smile.

Rey instinctively reached out with her mind towards the tiny thing. And nearly fell over. The minuscule creature practically _burst_ with Force energy, and it _sang_. The glow was blinding, as fierce and brilliant as the woman sitting on the table, and the wordless tune uplifted Rey’s heart until it soared. In Ben’s hands, surrounded by his strange roiling signature of dark and light, it was a small star in her eyes of the Force, and its music was the stuff of dreams. As though it felt her touch, it shimmered, turning on Ben’s hand until it looked right at her, eyes tiny black gems in its shifting fires. Joy, pure and fierce poured in a song from it, as well as an overwhelming need to **protect** the human holding **her.** Happiness, Light; it was all these things, but also a terrible, elemental wrath danced in the fires of its form. Its essence was primal, but it’s very being was so _good_ , it brought unbidden tears to Rey’s eyes.

Before she could be tempted to reach for it, Rhea smoothly scooped it from Ben’s hands. The connection broke, and Rey blinked away her tears, emotion making her throat ache. The little creature’s song continued, but the pitch changed as it lovingly circled through Rhea’s fingers. Thoughts of home and warmth filled Rey’s mind as it flared its tiny wings. How could anything so _magical_ be evil? It coiled around Rhea’s fingers, and Rey swore she heard audible, happy chirps. She tilted her palm until the tiny creature fell back on top of the darkly gleaming crystal “Go back home, little one.” Rhea murmured. With a flick of its tail, the tiny creature swirled and wreathed in a flare of white and black flame, until it poured like liquid back into the crack of the crystal and was gone.

The roiling Force melted away as with an exhausted sigh, Rhea leant back on a hand, the other still holding the black crystal. Tearing her eyes from the now silent and immobile rock, Rey started at her appearance. Her rich black skin had faded to an ashen grey, and she was breathing in hard, even breaths, limbs trembling “And that, children, was my little Kurai.”

***

Well, so much for keeping a low profile as far as my powers went. I fought back the tide of mind-numbing exhaustion as my little fire daemon was reabsorbed into the crystal. I don’t know what possessed me to show them _her_ , but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. At least now they might listen to me and not give the bloodydamn saber back to Cupcake, or throw it out the airlock.

Goosebumps rippled across my bare skin. I hadn’t realised calling the daemon out would suck so much of what little fire I had left from me. I was getting dangerously cold.

But, one does not show weakness to potential enemies. Fighting through my weariness, and trying not to shiver, I started putting the saber back together as the humans watched, all too shocked to speak. I didn’t look at Ben. If he had been reading about elementals, he could very well know exactly what Kurai was; and possibly understood what I had given to create her.

“So,” Finn cleared his throat “that _thing_ was messing with my head?”

I sighed “No. You obviously have a touch of sensitivity to-” magic, dragonsong, elementals “the Force, or whatever. You were feeling what **she** was feeling, nothing more.” Since when did speaking take so much energy? I felt like I’d never even had that stim.

“But, what _was_ it?” Rose asked, her eyes still wide with wonder.

“What the stars is going on back here?” Mazekine bustled into the room, eyes wide, meeting mine “I thought I told you all to play nicely!” talk about a delayed entrance.

I smiled weakly “Sorry, Maz. Slight misunderstanding.” I switched to the Common Tongue so the children couldn’t understand me “I made a fire daemon and put it in this sword. Finn was under its influence and tried to kill Ben. I had to show them why I didn’t want them to throw it out the airlock.” It was a rushed explanation, but Maz had been around long enough to adapt quickly.

She raised a brow and replied in Common “You made, and crammed a _sentient daemon_ into a kyber crystal? No wonder you look so terrible. What happened to the First Law?”

I shrugged “Not the first time I’ve broken it this month; won’t be the last. And their stupid ‘Force’, made me do it anyway.” I slipped back into their local tongue “Here you go.” I offered the now rebuilt saber to Rey “But don’t expect it to work if you raise it against Ben, or me.” I’d given Kurai instructions, ones she had been all too happy to agree to.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Finn was getting some of his spunk back, but the hate was gone from his eyes. I got the feeling he was always going to be slightly annoying though “You _made_ that thing? You can talk to it?” that was an unsettling question. There was no way he could’ve understood what I had said to Mazekine- he must have inferred it from how I spoke of Kurai.

I ran a hand through my curls. I didn’t really want to tell these people about my powers; I might need to have an ‘element’ of surprise. But, I was about as subtle as a torosaur in a china shop; secrecy and covert plans were not my forte “In a manner. You lot have your Force powers, I have something…different.” There. No details needed. Rey gingerly took it from me, her eyes filled with wonder. She had definitely heard the song.

A new scent wafted to my nose. It was most definitely _not_ human. My ears pricked and my weary body tensed, and my eyes left Rey’s glowing face as she gently held the inanimate hilt. Heavy footsteps preceded the final passenger of the vessel full of Ben’s frenemies, and then a two and a half metre tall Sasquatch filled the door frame.

I blinked as its brown and black furred head, with dark, dark eyes took us all in. His black nose twitched, and his gaze froze on the very, very quiet Ben sitting next to me.

Then, with startling speed for one so large, he gave a guttural roar, and charged. Rey yelped and tried to grab a furred arm, but her hands were full of Ben’s saber. Finn and Roes sprawled out of the way, while Maz deftly scrambled out of his path.

Rage filled the being’s movements; he was definitely about to try to hurt/maim/kill Ben. I sighed to myself, then I leapt up from my seat.

An instant before the furred hand could seize me ward, I batted it away. He was strong, but so was I. I stood firm, well aware of my lack of height, as the being staggered from my deflection. He roared again in fury, and went to backhand me out of the way. I snarled, and ducked the blow, using a leg to try to sweep his knees from under him. It was like hitting a pair of brick pillars. The shock lanced up my leg, but his did buckle slightly. Dammit. I was just too tired.

“Rhea, don’t!” Ben shouted as the animal growled in rage, reaching for me again as he righted himself “Don’t hurt him!”

I heard Ben. Don’t hurt him? I froze mid swipe, moments away from seeing if my claws would meet flesh through the thick, long brown and black fur. This was going to hurt.

I tensed my body, and let the animal’s paw connect. With my face. My head snapped to the side, and I was dimly aware of being lifted off my feet. I slammed into the wall next to the little table, my skull and horns smashing into the metal.

I crumpled forward, semi-aware of sprawling on the floor. I growled, and scrambled unsteadily to my feet, raising my hands in a stance of the Second. I’d let Ben smack me around, but no-one else! But my heart stopped at what my slightly unfocused eyes were taking in. The creature was totally ignoring me, and had picked Ben up by the shirt front. My tall Jedi was dangling a few inches off the ground, face pale, hands uselessly bound in front of him “Don’t, Rhea.” He bit out, not looking at me.

A whine escaped me, and I sank to a crouch, not caring what the other humans thought. Also, it stopped me from swaying like a drunk. I’d bruised pretty much everything- including my brain.

I watched anxiously, along with everyone else as the creature glared at Ben, nose working, fangs bared. Ben didn’t break its gaze. After an agonisingly long time, just as I was getting ready to try to get it away from my ward, Ben said two words in a quiet voice “I’m sorry.”

Nobody moved. My heart was pounding in my ears, my breath rattling in my throat. Bloodydamn chest was sore again.

Before I could lunge, the creature moved. I blinked. It wasn’t mauling him or ripping out his throat with its canines. No. It had dropped Ben to the ground, and then wrapped its great arms around him in a fierce bear-hug.

I gawked, and so did the others. Ben practically disappeared in its embrace, but I could see his shoulders shudder as tremors wracked his frame. Whoever this creature was, he meant a great deal to my Jedi. Lucky he’d told me not to hamstring him.

Still tense for a fight, I gingerly straightened, lowering my hands. My head throbbed gently. I gently ran a hand over my skull, feeling for lumps, and then froze. I felt around with both hands “Oh you’ve got to be _kidding me_!” I groaned “Seriously? **Why?** ” no-wonder my head hurt. I spun around, my eyes searching the area I’d hit in the wall.

Yup, jammed in the head-shaped dent, was a length of ivory horn. The jagged end was rough under my fingers “You broke my fucking horn off!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some floof!!! And a little venting for Rey.

Whatever hope they’d had of pretending Rhea was nothing to Ben except a bounty hunter, was shot down when she challenged Chewbacca. Ben was pretty certain nobody would believe their story after the whole ‘fire-dragon in the lightsaber’ event, but when she leapt to stand between him and the raging wookie, he knew all bets were off.

His heart had practically stopped, all the glorious warmth given to him by the little dragon sucked away into grief and despair, when he saw the familiar wookie at the doorway. This, _this_ was what he had been dreading, and fearing. Confronting his father’s oldest friend; and the only family Ben technically had left. The fury in the once familiar dark eyes quickly wiped away any hope his ‘uncle’ might once again look at him as he once had.

Of course Rhea had thrown herself in the wookie’s way. He had felt a flash of fear for her, but he had forgotten how _strong_ she was. She blocked Chewie’s blow with ease, and went on the attack. Ben struggled to his feet, awkward with his hands bound “Rhea, don’t!” he’d yelled hoarsely, recognising the feral set to her body as she sank into a form of her deadly fighting dance. His uncle wouldn’t stand a chance “Don’t hurt him!”

She shot him an incredulous, frustrated look, but she straightened, and stood firm as Chewie continued his attack. Ben felt his heart break as Rhea took the blow. She flew like a ragdoll, slamming into the wall of the ship with enough force to dent it, and then she slumped to the floor in a heap. He had a flashback to Canto Bight, where he had done something similar to her. Would she be able to walk this off as easily? His train of thought was broken when Chewbacca grabbed him by the shirt, almost by the throat, and hauled him up to face the enraged, grieving wookie. Ben grit his teeth and resisted the urge to lash out, forcing himself to keep his hands limp before him in their shackles. The unnerving sensation of not being able to touch the floor made his heart race, which only accelerated as he was forced to look into the deep brown eyes of the person he’d once called ‘Uncle’.

Heart in his throat, blood roaring I his ears, he said the two words he had been wanting to say since the day he had done the deed “I’m sorry.” Not looking away from that penetrating gaze, swimming with fury and hurt and grief, Ben wished he could pour his own feelings into those two words. He wished he could explain, wished he could make Chewbacca _feel_ the regret and shame and pain that had poisoned his spirit since that day on Starkiller base. A lump formed in his throat, and he felt his eyes swim, his vision blurring. Or was it Chewie’s eyes that were starting to swim? He couldn’t tell. He was alone in his head, cut off from everything with the damned Force suppressors on. He had no idea how Chewie was taking his words.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rhea unsteadily readying to fight once more, and the fearful, hopeful expressions on Rey and her friends’ faces. Then, ungracefully, Chewie had dropped him, and swept him up into a bone-crushing hug. The warmth and comfort of the wookie’s familiar fur finally broke him.

With a wretched shudder, the raw feelings he had kept from spilling over since his few outbursts at Rhea broke free. But not in a flurry of rage. His very heart ached with each beat as he silently poured his grief out in the embrace of the last of his strange little family. Luke, his mother, his father- all gone. Because of him. And Chewbacca hadn’t killed him. Hadn’t taken his own grief and pain out on the cause of it all.

Eventually, with a quiet rumble, Chewie pulled him back, and stared down at him. The dark eyes were still filled with pain, but there was love as well. He didn’t hate him. How could he hate him? He was his father’s son, despite everything.

“Seriously? **Why?”** Rhea once again, broke the loaded silence with an outraged groan. Ben looked at her, throat still burning. She was frantically rubbing her hands over her horns “You broke my fucking horn off!” she cried. It was true. Where once they had both tapered to elegant points, there was now jagged edge on the right one, halfway along its length. Imbedded in the sizeable dent in the wall, Ben spotted the sad broken end. Rhea looked at Chewbacca furiously “Bloodydamn furball! Do you have any idea how long it’ll take to grow this back?! How itchy it’s gonna be?”

“I think it’s an improvement.” Finn said dryly.

Rhea squinted at him “C’mere and say that again, Cupcake.” She beckoned with a claw menacingly “Maybe if you lose a few teeth, _your_ face will be improved too.”

Ben couldn’t help it, he chuckled. Rhea glared at him “What‘re you laughing at? It’s your bloodydamn fault too!” she whirled, and with a savage wrench, she ripped the broken horn from the wall, and stared mournfully at it.

“It could’ve been worse, Rhea.” Maz said, stepping to rest a small hand on Chewie’s great arm “I think Chewie pulled his punches.”

The wookie warbled a chuffing laugh. Rhea shot him a filthy look “Right. When I’m not half-dead from keeping that _muppet_ alive; you and I are having a rematch.” She growled, pointing at the wookie with the broken horn, other hand on her hip. She cut a ridiculous figure, half Chewie’s height, barefoot and half-dressed “And there will be tickets.” She added in afterthought.

If Ben hadn’t been inside her mind, if he hadn’t experienced how random and unplanned virtually every spoken word was, he would have sworn she had planned the entire confrontation to go just that way. The tension evaporated from the room as Chewie roared a laugh, declaring his admiration for the comparatively tiny dark female. For the wookie to go from killing rage to laughter so quickly spoke volumes of Rhea’s personality and how she affected others. She still scowled grumpily, but her eyes were bright blue. Not a hint of the white that betrayed true fury.

“Chewie… even _you_ forgive him?” Finn’s low voice brought them back from the strange display. Ben stepped away from the Wookie, who in turn moved to peer down at the ex-stormtrooper “After Han?”

Chewie huffed and grumbled. Ben’s heart ached anew at his words **“Family is family.”**

Chewbacca returned to the cockpit, giving Rhea a little shove on the shoulder on his way out. She hissed in response, the sound feral, but there was a slight grin on her dark face. Only Ben saw it. When she saw him looking at her, she winked at him.

Ben dropped back down to the bench of the holochess table, utterly drained. To think, less than a few hours before, he and Rhea had been fighting for their lives on Kef Bir. He was spent, emotionally and physically. If the dullness of Rhea’s skin, and her new limp was anything to go by, she fared no better, even after a stim and despite her arrogant scowl. He still wanted to ask her about the crystal, about the tiny dragon that now apparently was part of it. Was _it_ why she was so weak? Come to think of it, she hadn’t _once_ used her miraculous fire since she had collapsed after purifying the kyber. What had it taken out of her to do that? To perform an act that was felt through the Force across the galaxy?

It was decided that Ben would be placed in the forward hold for the ‘night’. Despite the fact literally half the crew of the _Falcon_ had apparently either forgiven him or trusted him, the remainder were insistent. Finn had set his jaw and crossed his arms after making the suggestion. He was no longer outright aggressive, but Ben could still see the fear and hate in his eyes. Rey had reluctantly agreed. The fact they hadn’t knocked him unconscious and simply stuffed him into an escape pod for safe keeping was not lost on him. He wasn’t going to complain, not when he felt like passing out a the table now that all his adrenaline had worn off.

He could tell Rhea was not impressed, but at a glance from him, she had bitten her tongue. Rey led him silently to the small door that led to the separate room, holding a hand gently. Her palms were as callused as his, but smaller, and softer by far. He relished the contact even as he let her lead him to imprisonment. The door slid open at her hand. The room was small, but not tiny. Crates lined the dark walls, and the overhead light flickered randomly, casting uneven shadows. Rey smiled softly, just for him, and then busied herself digging through a supply closet. He just stood there, his back to the now closed door, and watched her, his mind blessedly quiet for once.

She yanked out a blanket and a single, sad, lumpy pillow. She tried to make a sad semblance of a bed on the metal floor, and huffed in frustration “You deserve better than this.” She said, pummelling the pillow.

“I don’t. I don’t expect it either.” He said quietly. He longed to embrace her as she sat there on her knees, but his bonds kept his wrists awkwardly close together.

She snorted at his words “Don’t say that.” She stood and turned to look at him. She looked at him, really looked at him. Her eyes were gentle, but searching. He resisted the urge to duck his own gaze- he was unused to such scrutiny. Rhea had looked him over this way when they’d first met, and it had been humiliating.

She lifted her hand to his face, fingers just barely brushing his cheek “Your scar…” she murmured “I didn’t notice before. It’s gone.” She traced the line it had once taken, from his brow to his cheek, and then dropped her hand to his collarbone, just above his shoulder. He shuddered under her touch, closing his eyes briefly “How?”

“Rhea.” He replied, his voice thick “When she healed me after Exegol, her technology healed…everything.” His body was unmarked; except for the most recent injuries. Every trace of combat, every slight blemish caused by violence was completely gone.

Rey’s eyes widened “The bowcaster scar?” of course she would remember the knot of scar tissue on his side from Chewbacca’s weapon, given to him moments after he had killed his father.

“Gone.” He thought to the look on the dark female’s face when she had apologised for not knowing how to let him keep the marks.

Rey seemed to ponder this, idly tracing a finger slowly down from his collar bone, where _she_ had marked him as well “Makes you look…younger. More like- more like _you_.” She was inching closer, until when she looked back into his eyes, they were tasting each other’s breath. Ben’s head was starting to spin “I’ll have to thank her for it.” She breathed.

“She thought it would upset me. Kept apologising.” Ben murmured, clenching his fists. He _needed_ to take her in his arms “And it did, for a moment.”

“Why?” she was so close. He could count every freckle.

“They reminded me of you.” He said softly “I didn’t know when I’d ever see you again; I didn’t want to lose what you’d given me.”

She snorted gently “Stupid.” Then she pressed her lips to his.

Ben closed his eyes. Her lips were incredibly soft. She gently ran a hand through his hair, and he nearly groaned at the feeling. This was their third kiss, and as different to the last as it was to the first. When she drew back, she was smiling, and he could feel his own face mirroring hers. Even without being able to feel her in the Force, his heart soared at the sight of her happiness.

“Try to get some rest.” She said after a moment “We’re nearly a week out from Ajan Kloss. We’ve got plenty of time to convince Finn and Rose you aren’t going to kill them.”

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand “What about Rhea?” he asked, tying to keep his face clear of his worry “She really is just a bounty hunter. Don’t let them lump her in with me.”

Rey raised an eyebrow “ _Just_ a bounty hunter? One that could heal your kyber crystal, transform into a giant black monster, and just leapt to save you from a rampaging wookie?”

Ben winced, letting her hand go “A bounty hunter with dedication?”

Rey chuckled “Dedication. Right. I think Maz will keep the others from trying to lock her up too. Although, I might ask her a few questions.”

And then she was gone. Ben released a long, shaky breath. He fell down into the crude bed Rey had made and slumped back to lean on the crates behind him. The hum of the ship filled his mind, numbing it. His lips still tingled from her kiss, and he brushed them with a finger absentmindedly, trying to ignore the clunky cuffs around his wrists. The metal was already chaffing at his bare skin, and he knew it would be a long, long time before they were ever removed. But, if that was the only price he had to pay to be back with Rey, to see her alive and breathing, to steal a few chaste moments like this one had been; he would pay it gladly.

***

Rey had always given a bemused laugh whenever Rose had described her latest infatuation. The other girl would wax on about the warm and fuzzy feelings, the butterflies in the stomach, and the tingles after contact. But now, as her fingers drifted to touch her lips, she thought she understood. Her stomach _did_ feel like it contained fluttering wings, and her insides felt tingly for sure. Although Ben couldn’t feel her in the Force, she could still feel him. He had been so raw; like an opened wound when Chewie had surprised them all by embracing him. Rey’s eyes had burned as she felt his seething emotions break free at the friendly contact. He **felt** so much; he had always been brimming with feelings, never able to contain them. For so long it had been anger and hate, now all she could feel was guilt, self-loathing, remorse and gut-wrenching heart-ache. It was a stark contrast to the saber that sang joyfully on her hip.

Reluctantly, she moved away from the now closed door, behind which she could feel him trying to relax. The rest of the _Falcon_ was a surge of conflicting emotions. Chewie was still sad, still grieving, but there was a tinge of happiness at seeing his ‘nephew’ again. Rey closed her eyes and felt for the others. Finn was angry, and a little scared. He still couldn’t see Ben as Ben; he could only see the dark eyes of Kylo Ren. Rose was nervous. She’d never seen Kylo Ren in person, but his shadow and the horror of the First Order were all too real. Maz was a well of contentment. Her mind was shielded, but she was utterly relaxed and completely unworried by their strange passengers. Her tranquillity helped ground Rey, and she released a tense breath.

The final Force signature was the brightest apart from Ben’s. Rhea’s thoughts were guarded, but her emotions danced like a wildfire, practically spewing through her defences. She was hungry, irritated about her horn and the loss of her vessel. She was restless even though she was exhausted. And she was worried. Not for herself though; she was worried out of her mind for _Ben_. Rey frowned slightly and opened her eyes. Definitely not _just_ a bounty hunter.

She stepped around the corner, back into the main hold. Rhea was back to sitting at the table, idly spinning the shard of broken horn in circles, a leg jiggling underneath the chequered surface. Restless indeed. She looked up when Rey rounded the stack of crates that made the make-shift wall to the other hold, eyes slightly narrowed “All tucked in for the night?” she asked, sarcasm dripping from her melodic voice.

Rey nodded “As well as can be.” The bounty hunter snorted softly, and went back to watching her broken horn spin.

“What do we do with _her_?” Finn came up to Rey and asked quietly, nodding at the sullen female “I don’t trust her either.”

“I _can_ hear you.” Rhea grumbled, resting her head on her crossed forearms, chin almost on the table.

Rey patted Finn reassuringly on the shoulder and cautiously approached the mercurial woman, sliding to sit across from her. The horn spun around again at a flick of a glossy claw. Rey took the time to actually, properly _look_ at the strange creature who had brought Ben back from the dead, and successfully kept him alive, and out of the hands of the First Order for over a week.

Apart from her strange colouring and elegant horns, she looked mostly human. Her cheekbones were well-defined, and her nose was aquiline; perfectly structured. Her eyes, while slightly almond shaped, were framed with long lashes and well-kept brows. Her brilliant eyes stood out against her dark skin, and gave her a feline look. Now she was closer, Rey could see that the silvery markings she thought were decorative patterns or tattoos, were actually completely random. They slashed thinly across her cheeks, her chin. They darted around her elegant throat, forming a thick, messy mass around her jugular. Her arms were criss-crossed haphazardly, and more formed thickly around her delicate wrists. Wrists… and neck. With dawning realisation, Rey finally saw them for what they were. Scars. Hundreds of them. Her entire hide barely had an inch unmarred.

Rey’s eyes darted back to look at her face, but Rhea was still watching her spinning horn glumly. Yes, even her face was heavily marked, it was just hard to see unless you were close and in harsh lighting. But why did she have so many? She had healed Ben of his after all… maybe she valued them, and that was why she’d apologised for taking Ben’s away?

Her gaze went back to the thick ropy mass around her neck and then to her wrists. There was no mistaking those for what they were. Only wearing heavy manacles could mark flesh so badly. Rhea had been bound wrist and throat for a very long time.

“Finished?” the woman spoke, her tone dry.

Rey started “What? Sorry, I just…” she trailed off lamely, cheeks burning.

Rhea huffed, but didn’t sit or look up “S’allright. Most people stare at first. Then come the questions.” Blue eyes flickered up finally, but she still flicked the horn “Go on then. I’m sure your practically _bursting_.”

Finn and Rose hadn’t moved, hadn’t spoken. Rey got the sense they were waiting to hear this as well “What’s your place in all of this?” Rey waved a hand around “You know Maz, and she speaks highly of you. You can purify kyber crystals and create tiny…creatures that look they are made of fire. You apparently can transform from a giant black…animal. You say you are just a bounty hunter, but you throw yourself in harm’s way for your ‘asset’. Why?”

Rhea groaned “You and Ben are exactly the bloody same. You both want **all** the answers. What if there aren’t any?” she spun the horn again, eyes following it “I could go on and on about my ‘reasons’, and you’d never know if they were true or not. Even _with_ your special Force powers. And why does it matter, anyway? I’m here, Ben’s here. He actively tries to get himself killed, and I actively try to prevent it.”

“So… you’re more like a mercenary now then? A glorified body-guard?” Finn asked.

Rhea shrugged “My assignment is to keep him alive and get him to your Resistance safely. If that makes me a mercenary, I guess that’s what I am now.”

“You say ‘your Resistance’; whose side are you on?” Rose spoke for the first time in a while. There was no accusation in her voice, only genuine curiosity. Rey was grateful for the question; she wanted to know herself.

Rhea let the horn stop spinning “Ben’s, I guess.” She finally looked up “If that’s ‘your’ side, cool. If not…” she shrugged again “Less cool- for you, anyway.”

For someone Ben had said liked to talk, it was like pulling teeth from a lothcat “Are you cold?” the thought was sudden, and the words spilled out before she could stop them.

Rhea cocked her head “Now why would you ask that?” the previous, almost melancholy expression had vanished, replaced by suspicion.

Rey shrugged “I’m always cold in space. You had goosebumps a few minutes ago- I thought you might feel it like I do.”

The brilliant blue eyes seemed to warm slightly “I’m freezing.”

Rey left the main hold after she gave Rhea an extra blanket. The dark female had promptly stood, grabbed both, and stalked to the door that marked the entrance to Ben’s temporary ‘cell’. She had then sat with her back to said door, and cocooned herself in her blankets, and proceeded to shut her eyes and ignore them all.

Finn had muttered under his breath, and stormed off to the crew quarters for some sleep. Rose had shrugged at Rey’s questioning look “I guess I’ll try to sleep too. I don’t think _they’re_ going anywhere.”

So, Rey had gone to the cockpit, where Maz and Chewie sat in silence, watching the galaxy streak by. Sighing, Rey plonked down in the set behind the wookie, and started to massage her temples. The Force hummed around her, the Bond to Ben a familiar, welcome pressure at the base of her skull, and his saber on her hip whispered contentedly, feeding her pulses of warm feelings and happiness.

“Big day, my dear?” Maz spoke over her shoulder.

“You could say that.” Rey rubbed her eyes “I just don’t know how to take it all in.”

Chewie rumbled in agreement. Maz shifted in her seat so she could look at the young woman “Which part? The fact the man you for mourned is alive? Or the fact you now have to **deal** with him being alive?” her voice was kind, but her words were wry.

“Both I guess. I feel like _I’m_ alive again. I know it was only a week… but I honestly never saw myself being this….happy? No… _full_ , ever again.” Rey tried to find the right words “And now he’s back, I’m terrified.” Terrified she would lose him once they got back to Ajan Kloss. Terrified she would have to watch as they locked him away, or worse. The thought of being that _alone_ again…was unbearable. Almost as unbearable as the thought of Ben being snuffed out for his past misdeeds.

“And that girl! Do you know where she’s sleeping right now? She’s literally sleeping at his door.” Rey knew it was completely irrational that she was jealous; but why was _she_ guarding Ben’s door, when it should have been Rey?

“Hmmmm. Did you actually talk to Rhea?” Maz lifted her goggles off her tiny eyes and rubbed one of them.

“I tried. She’s not exactly forthcoming. I tried to ask her what she was doing in this… mess. She said something about trying to keep Ben alive. We asked her whose side she’s on, the Resistance or the First Order; and she said _Ben’s_ side.”

Maz watched her as Rey vented. She hadn’t realised how frustrated she’d been until she got it all out “And how does a bounty hunter just _happen_ to know how to purify a kyber crystal anyway?” She finished, slumping back in the seat.

“I will tell you a few things about Rhea. Only a few; she may not take kindly to me giving away her secrets.” She looked up at Chewie suddenly “My dear, what I say now must not leave this cockpit. It may put both Ben and Rey in danger. I assume Rose and Finn are asleep?” she glanced at Rey, who nodded, her curiosity piqued. Chewie grumbled his assent at secret keeping.

“Rhea is a bounty hunter. That much is true. But she is also an… investigator of sorts. When a deal or contract is suspect, she and her usual companion are sent. If memory serves, they were rarely told the contract was suspicious; they were left to trust their instincts and act accordingly. When I worked with her master, Rhea’s team were the most destructive, disobedient, irrational and _effective_ team in our arsenal. Without fail, they’d screw the mission up completely, and unmask whatever nefarious plan was truly being undertaken. Now,” she put her goggles back on and blinked “she is from a region very, _very_ far from here. For Darklight to be sent on a contract _here_ ; the terms must have been exceedingly out of the ordinary. For her to come _without_ her usual partner in crime is even more unusual.” She shifted, as though debating what more to say “There are certain laws her people follow. Not the code of bounty hunters; _true_ , enforced, laws. She has broken **all** of the most important, and most fiercely enforced of those laws to keep your Ben alive.” She paused, as though giving Rey time to absorb this before continuing “This tells me two things; first, Ben’s fate if the contract had been fulfilled must have been too terrible for Rhea to allow it,” Rey blanched “and second, she has seen something in him to earn her loyalty.”

“Loyalty?”

Maz nodded “And I doubt even _she_ could tell you what it was, why she has become so attached. This is where it gets dangerous. Rhea’s species are…special. When they decide someone or something, is precious to them, _nothing_ will stop them from doing everything in their power to keep them alive, and safe.” Rhea’s words echoed in Rey’s head: _he actively tries to get himself killed, and I actively try to prevent it_ , and Maz continued “In the past, this has been the cause to no end of grief. But in our case, this may be a good thing, something we can use.”

“How? How could it possibly help, if some crazed bounty hunter is obsessed with Ben? She wanted to _kill_ Finn! Just for calling him the wrong name.” Rey had sensed the conviction in the dragon as it had threatened her friend through Ben’s words. The intensity of her promise still had her shaken.

Maz raised an eyebrow “It is good in our case, because where we are going, _everyone_ is going to want to kill Kylo Ren. And I can think of no-one I’d rather have ‘sleeping outside my door’, than _that_ female.”

Rey huffed and crossed her arms “I just don’t know what to think. About any of it. Ben’s _alive_. He is breathing, on the _Falcon_.” Tears unbidden, filled her eyes, and her throat burned as though she had swallowed a blaster bolt “Maz, he looks so much like Han!” and without knowing what she was doing, she threw herself at the smaller woman, not caring the seat and armrest were in the way, she just needed to _feel_.

Chewie hummed comfortingly, patting her back with a huge, warm hand as she clung to Maz, breaking down all over again, the emotions she had vented back on Ajan Kloss resurfacing, but in a different order.

The heart-rending, breath stealing grief at not being able to feel Ben anymore as he disappeared under her hands. The numbness of being closed off from the Force because she wasn’t brave enough to feel the loneliness. The shock of hearing he might be alive. The shock of _seeing_ him alive, and looking just like his father in a roguish leather jacket and cream shirt, holding the most beautiful, magical lightsaber she had ever seen, looking at her as though she was the only thing in the galaxy worth seeing. The intoxicating taste of his lips, his kiss; something she had thought never to feel again.

When she had cried herself out, she leant back, sniffling, eyes swollen and sore “I’m sorry.” She said thickly “It’s all… just so much.”

Maz smiled gently “It’s allowed to be. Just because you have inhuman powers, and everyone has inhuman expectations of you, doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to _be_ human.” She leant back and brushed a strand of hair from Rey’s forehead “And as for Rhea, think of her as a lothcat… or maybe a nexu. All bark, all bite, occasionally fluffy and perpetually hungry. She’s actually quite the laugh, once you get to know her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, what do you think? I'm loving writing this :) You've pretty much caught up to me now; still writing the next chapter! I'll keep going even if nobody reads this far; love my girl and love having her interact with SW characters; especially Bennyboi.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhea has a little of Ben's history explained, and she discovers the fate of the boy she saw pod racing all those years ago.

I woke up to a ship with its lights out, and the quiet sounds of sleeping humans. I grumbled, and tried to snuggle back into my blankets, but my back was stiff and my ass was totally numb. But, I was no longer freezing said ass off. I shifted, extricating a hand from my nest of blankets, and clicked my fingers experimentally. A handful of sparks skittered away, bright in the darkness, and I smiled a little to myself. Certainly not back to full strength, but better than nothing I supposed. I sat fully upright, stretching my back out, and rolling my neck and shoulders. My stomach rumbled, and my mouth was dry. I sat for another minute, reluctant to leave my warm spot. The hum of the engines was soothing, keeping my mind peaceful. By the quiet, I figured the humans had all gone to bed- thank the goddess.

Speaking of humans… I twisted and pressed an ear to the heavy metal door I had been sleeping against. I could hear Ben. His breathing was faster than it should have been, and the distinct erratic shifting of his weight betrayed his restlessness. I sighed and leant back. Nightmares again.

Nothing I could realistically do about it though. If he had his saber, Kurai’s song might very well give him some peace; damn humans and their paranoia. I refused to think about what **I’d** do if he didn’t have his Rey.

To distract myself from the treacherous thought, I rolled to my feet, stretching for the ceiling and yawning. Shaking the sleep off, I padded away from my self-appointed guard spot, and curiously followed my nose to the crate Rose had gotten the food from yesterday? last night? Whenever it was. I wrinkled my nose when I found the protein bars and ration packs. These people were either dirt, _dirt_ poor, or this galaxy was waaay behind when it came to preserved goods. I inhaled enough so my stomach wasn’t trying to eat its way out of my body, and managed to find a canteen of water. Partially satisfied, I quietly moved from the little room with the table and all the crates.

Stepping lightly down the hall, my bare feet not making a sound, I followed my ears to what I assumed was the cockpit. Someone was up; I could hear shuffling.

The ship was obviously old. Everything was a little worn, a little rusted. There were scorch marks, scuff marks, and dirt marks virtually everywhere. Lights flickered occasionally. But on the whole, I got the sense this ship was well loved. As loved as my _Solaris_ had been, maybe. It was in the small details; the patches over rust spots, the random new parts meshed together with the old, and the occasional splash of relatively fresh paint to cover a particularly badly marked stretch of wall.

All of this I took in as I approached the cockpit. I silently stood in the doorway, staring out at the streaking tunnel of blue and white. It had been a long time since I had travelled via hyperspace. Jump-drives weren’t particularly new technology, but they were expensive; not everyone could afford them. We’d put one in _Solaris_ a little over fifteen hundred years ago, and Nathaniel had reverently tended it.

“Are you going to come in, or stand there like a wraith?”

I hummed and stepped into the cramp space. There were four battered, well-used seats; and in what was apparently the pilot’s one, Mazekine sat, looking at me expectantly.

I curled up in the one next to her, crossing my legs under me “I must say,” I spoke in the Common Tongue. It was just easier “I did _not_ expect to see you here.”

“I could say the same to you.” She said with a slight smile “When I saw the footage from Canto Bight, I thought I was seeing a ghost.”

I frowned “There was footage?” that could be an issue.

She patted a console in front of her “Don’t worry, I got the only copy.”

I sighed in relief “Thank the goddess. I’m in enough trouble with the Council as it is.”

“Now that it’s just us, want to tell me what happened? You obviously had to Shift.” As always, Mazekine just made me want to offload. Back when she was co-commander of the Artemesian Corp, she would understand my reckless impulses when Gytran couldn’t. She was a mother to everyone who worked under her; and we revered her as such. It hadn’t just been Gytran who had mourned when she had disappeared.

I scrubbed my face with a hand “It was a mess.” I admitted after a moment “Even for me.”

She nodded “I saw the aftermath. You certainly weren’t gentle with the locals.”

I scowled “They weren’t all local.” I said darkly “Gourda was there.”

Her wizened face grew hard “Ah. I had wondered what made you decide to alter Ben’s fate. That certainly explains it. They wanted to clone him?”

I nodded “Somehow, Gourda had been in contact with some Commander from the First Order. They had been trying to create soldiers with Force sensitivity; to no success according to Ben. With Gourda’s technology, and Ben’s genetic material? They’d have an army of Force-wielding freaks within a few months. And the moment I saw that lizard there, I knew, I _knew_ Kronos’s slimy mitts were involved.” I looked at my hands, clenching them “Did you know these Jedi are immune to Runes?” I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye “Well, they are. Ben threw me around like a ragdoll with a _cuff_ on. Can you imagine if Kronos threw an army of Force-wielding clones at us? All of our shields, spy defences, glamours, charms…everything would be useless. Preventing that alone was worth breaking the First Law.”

Maz released a shaky breath “Indeed. And what you said about Zeda? What happened with her?”

“I’ll tell you the whole story. It’ll make more sense then.”

So I did. I told her about Exegol, and the Moment in Time I had witnessed. How I had started to have doubts long before we got to Canto Bight. I spoke of the moment Ben nearly broke into my mind, and what I had seen in his. She didn’t flinch when I described Zeda’s attack on him, nor when I admitted I’d told him I was going to be using him as bait. Her face creased in sympathy when I described Zeda’s betrayal (she knew exactly why the kitsune had baited me with the gladiator remark), and she started to scowl when I recounted the start of the fight, and when I’d gotten shot in the back “Typical.” She muttered.

I quickly explained how I’d Shifted, and the ensuing escape. I didn’t bother going into detail about the house we’d taken refuge in. I skipped ahead to where we’d tried to take my ship back “She stabbed me in the gut with my own damned sword. Ben somehow managed to get my sorry ass on _Solaris_ , and then he got us off that vajazzled dump.”

“Why did you go to Kef Bir?”

“Is that what that world was called?” I shrugged “We worked out it was the Force; Ben didn’t actively pick it, from what he told me.” I told her about the mind-numbingly infuriating hum, which we worked out was his stupid saber “Oh yeah, I got a call from the Council too.” I added in afterthought.

Maz chuckled “I imagine Nogitsune tried to beat you to the punch?”

I snickered “She tired, but I’d already told Gytran sommat smelled funny. You know the resident Ourobi? Ouroleia?” Maz nodded “Well, she didn’t bother telling us about _any_ of this whole Force stuff, or who Ben actually was or **anything**. So, when I told her and the Council how the contract was basically just a present for Kronos, she didn’t even _blink_. She just kept going on, and on, and on about how she wanted both of us, but mainly Ben, dead.”

“I’m not surprised; you haven’t exactly endeared yourself to her.” Maz said dryly “Especially if she authorized the contract.”

“Well, anyway,” I continued “I told them all I claimed Ben as my ward, and to come fight me. But back to the saber-“

Maz held up a hand “Wait!” she spoke over me. I meekly fell silent, knowing where she was going to start on “You claimed _Guardianship_ of Ben Solo?” her eyes were wide with disbelief.

“Mehbeh. But the saber-“

“Darklight!”

“What?” I cringed in my seat “I knew what I was doing!” not.

Maz just shook her head “I sincerely doubt that.” She rubbed her temples “He is your first ward, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question.

“Mehbeh. But Gytran practically suggested it.”

“Gytran has no idea who that boy is.” Maz actually snapped at me.

I recoiled “What do you mean? I told him he was a Jedi, and an ex-warlord.”

Maz scowled, but not at me “You have bound yourself to a family that is, for lack of a better word; cursed. Not a single member has had a full, or even happy, lifetime. Do _you_ even know who he is?”

Confused, I unconsciously hugged my legs to myself “Yes? I read the report about his _exploits_ as Kylo Ren, and I’ve been in his mind. I know he is related to a kid I saw a couple decades ago when Nat and I had to lay low around here, called Skywalker.”

Maz’s face actually slackened “You _met_ Skywalker? When? How long ago?”

I frowned “Ummm would’ve been like… maybe eighty years ago? A hundredish? I didn’t really pay attention- but he was a little kid. We hung out for a couple of months but vamoosed when the Ourobi started sniffing around.”

“And you managed to meet a Skywalker in that time?” Maz shook her head “The goddess certainly does work in mysterious ways. Events of fate seem to dog your footsteps.”  
I snorted “You’re telling me. So, gimme dish. Just how ‘cursed’ are these kids?”

So Maz told me. Everything. How the small boy I had seen had grown to become a powerful Jedi, and through the deception of the necro I’d seen on Exegol, Darth Sidious, had destroyed the Republic that had ruled for nearly a millenia. His son had been the one who had ended that reign of darkness by killing/freeing the child I’d seen, and it was his twin sister, who had borne Ben into the world. Talk about family dramas. And with every word, my heart hurt more and more, and with every word, I became more and more certain there was no such thing as ‘coincidence’. No way was it an accident that _I_ was assigned to this contract. Ben’s grandfather had brought about the Empire, and then Ben carried on his work. Bah! If only Ben knew _my_ family history, he might not have such self-hatred.

I dragged a hand over my face “And all of this happened over _three_ generations? _Three_ members of this family are responsible for an interstellar war?” Maz nodded grimly. To think, that small boy I had almost _waved_ to, could grow into… _that?_ I looked at Maz shrewdly “You do realise this is just making me more determined, right?” surely Maz remembered _my_ history?

Maz squinted at me “Did you lose even more marbles while I was gone?” Maybe she didn’t.

I shrugged; it was irrelevant if she remembered or not now “Probably. Look, Nat’s already hit the nail on the head; of all the people that could possibly have been in my position, is there anyone else who can relate more to Ben’s past? To his predicament? I mean, come on!” I threw my hands up in exasperation “I’m the fucking _Burner,_ Maz. Who else could _possibly_ hope to relate to the poor kid?” Maz considered me for a long while. I honestly didn’t care what she was thinking behind her serious eyes. Hearing the history of Ben’s family just made me more determined to change his ‘fate’. If anyone could relate to his broken little family, and its history of bloodshed and heartache, it was me “Seriously Maz, can _you_ think of anyone else who could even understand the kid, and what he's going through?”

The small woman sighed, as though defeated “No, I guess not. I just worry for you- and for young Solo. I fear this will not have a happy ending.”

I reached over and patted her tiny arm “You know me, Maz. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure it does.”

Maz nodded, a small smile creasing her lips “I’m sure you will try. Fate, and the Force seem to have taken an interest in your new ward, his lady love- and in you.”

I snorted “Hardly in _me_. I’m just an instrument, apparently. It used me to save him from Exegol, stop Gourda from cloning him, purify his crystal, and now I'm bound to be his guard dog until he dismisses me or until his line dies out.” I wasn’t bitter about it though. It all felt _right_. Cosmic commands usually did.

Maz sighed “I just hope for all of your sakes everything falls into place in the end. The goddess knows those two deserve some happiness. The girl has had a hard life as well.”

I tugged on my curls and started to braid them “Tell me about her. Ben isn’t very chatty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the Star Wars characters, all others are my own creation :) let me know if you want to read more; I have a fair bit written and ready to go :)  
> Here are some notes. I include them again later on for a refresher.  
> Link: the mental link created between beings. Most often referred to where vampires drink blood straight from the flesh. Can also be created by mind-breakers. Often causes the parties involved to take on aspects of the other; can result in personality changes.  
> Ourobi: inter-galactic serpent-dragons. Territorial and possessive, they usually claim at least one starsystem each. The larger the serpent the larger the territory. They are sentient, and generally neutral. They are essentially immortal. Each Galaxy has a ‘main one’.  
> Ourobane: this universe, ruled by the Ourobi.  
> Shifter: being capable of changing between 2 (generally) forms at will. May suffer physical discomfort if they go too long between changes. Their base form is usually marked by a Trait of their other ie. retaining tails, horns, claws or fur. Allergic to silver.  
> Lord: title granted to most powerful elemental, type-magic user. Rhea is the Fire Lord as she is the most powerful fire elemental in the Ourobane Universe. Other types include; ice, earth, wind, light, water (often combined with ice), necromancy, time etc.  
> Moments in Time: events that MUST happen. Disciples believe such events are preordained and must be observed and respected. This is especially important on worlds that have not been brought into the current age; for example, a world that has yet to discover space travel, extra-terrestrial life or other momentous events like the fall of a tyrant, or the rise/sacrifice of a hero.  
> Basilisk: race of reptilian shape-shifters. Most common form is similar to a Terran Utahraptor, except their fore-paws have ellipsoidal (condyloid) type synovial joints, which allows movement similar to primates (they can pick stuff up). Allied to Kronos.  
> Kitsune: race of fox-like humanoids. Some can Shift into large fox-like creatures. Most have illusion magic or mind-breaking capabilities.  
> Dagorian Red: type of alcohol. Has revitalising and healing properties. One of the few liquors that beings with high metabolisms can become intoxicated on.  
> Dagorian Gold: extremely expensive type of alcohol. One serving can rejuvenate, two restores you to your prime. Drunk regularly, prevents age and cell decay. One of the few liquors that beings with high metabolisms can become intoxicated on. Distribution restricted. Rhea is notorious for giving to people she becomes attached to.  
> Skollhund: a type of draconic-wolfdogs that gave rise to the hellhound legends. Sentient, telepathic and most have the ability to project a glamour. Bred by Rhea alone.  
> Glamour: magical illusion. Can be cast, projected or imbued. For example, most Shifters have glamour tattoos that allow them to look like normal humanoids (their Traits are not visible). Powerful glamours have their own presence; under touch you still can’t feel what is being hidden. Most glamours are mind-based, which means they trick the viewer’s mind rather than their eyes.  
> Gytran Braum: commander of the Artmesian Corp. Oldest known dragon shifter and close friend of the Queen.  
> Queen Sabretha: rightful ruler of Ourobane. A great white dragon. Is in eternal conflict with Kronos and his legions.  
> Kronos: enemy of the Queen and all free people’s. Worshipper of the Void. Desires the crown of Ourobane and the destruction of pretty much everything (motives tbd).  
> Tiamat: was consort of Kronos until she fell in love with an elfen warrior called Solaris. Second Fire Lord ever recorded in Ourobane, and Burner of Worlds. She burned an entire system of planets to naked orbs of ash when Solaris was killed in front of her, and she gave herself to her own flames, losing form and thought. Rhea is the re-embodiment of her essence, but with no memory of her past life.


End file.
